


The Akatsuki's Pet Succubus

by softgoth_bishie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki lemons, Basically a succubus runs through the Akatsuki, But Black Zetsu is a full-out Alpha, Crack Treated Seriously, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Deidara is a virgin, F/F, F/M, Hidan is bisexual, Hidan is submissive, It's mythological porn, Itachi is just here to give head, Kakuzu is NOT dtf, Kisame likes to play dress-up, Konan is bi-curious, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Original Character(s), Sasori is an exhibitionist, Sex Work, Shameless Smut, So is Pain kinda, Succubi & Incubi, Tobi is possessive, Undertaker from Black Butler is mentioned, White Zetsu likes it rough, Zetsu is complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 90,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softgoth_bishie/pseuds/softgoth_bishie
Summary: Yeah I tried to be really straight forward in the title. This is gonna be very self-indulgent.Hiding from self-imposed danger, an old friend of Konan and Pain's moves in with the Akatsuki. Realizing she'd be with them for an indefinite amount of time, she offers up her services as a succubus to the group to pass the time. But it's just sex, right? It's not like anyone's going to fall in love with her. And even though she isn't the only demon within the Akatsuki, there's no way that could possibly lead to any chaos ...Right?(This is a really smutty story with multiple partners. Basically, it's a collection of smut with plot. When there's a lemon in the chapter I'll put the character's name in the title.)





	1. Original Character Profile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get to know our MC! I had to be extra and give her a whole lore.

OC Name: Michiko (sometimes Michi)

Species: Succubus

Hair: Ginger. Really long with bangs.

Eyes: Her eyes are normally a neutral light gray. However, they can change color to match her emotions. When she wants to blend in with humans, she tries to keep up the emotional veil of gray. However, her control sometimes slips.

· Eye color meanings: 

• Light blue: Sadness, worry

• Red: Anger

• Orange: Pain

• Dark purple: Arousal

• Lavender/Light purple: Sexual Mischief

• Light pink: Playful/Mischief

• Yellow: Happiness

• Dark blue: Exhaustion 

Height: 5 foot 1

Appearance: Basically a pocket-sized Amazon, muscular and curvy. She dresses very comfortably: crop tops, oversized tees, shorts, fuzzy socks. Her reasoning is that she likes to dress plainly to counteract her natural attractiveness as a succubus, but in truth she is just lazy.

Personality: Playful and likes to tease people. Lowkey bitter about being immortal.

Powers and Anatomy (in graphic detail): As a succubus, her magic and body are designed to basically make humans want to fuck until they die.

Her main power (which she barely uses for ethical reasons) is a sort of hypnosis that is triggered when people look into her eyes while the power is activated. When activated, her eyes glow a bright pink that attracts humans to her like moths to a fiery death.

Her reproductive organs: she is unable to menstruate or procreate. In place of a period, she has monthly "phases" in which she becomes insatiable for sex, brought on by her instinct to feed on mortal energy. It lasts about a week, similar to a typical period. If she tries to go through the phase without sex, she will become irrationally angry, depressed, and anxious. This is from her depleting energy, progressing exhaustion, and from the physical symptom of her vaginal muscles clenching slowly as the phase goes on, causing great discomfort and increased neediness for release. (An evolutionary trait in place to force succubi into "feeding".)

Her vagina: Again, she is literally designed to make a human want to fuck her until they die. The actual muscles of her inner walls are tapered, getting closer together towards her cervix. This doesn't cause her any pain. The bigger a guy is, the more he'll be able to feel this. Her fluids also have a magical aspect to them: they heighten pheromones and sexual hormones in her partner upon physical contact, they also increase sensitivity (so, pleasure) and in most cases will help a guy to last longer.

Brief back story: So being a demon, Michiko can travel between dimensions and basically go wherever she wants. This is how she knew Pain and Konan from the Akatsuki; she met them when they were teenagers. As of recent years, Michiko had been living in a different dimension, the one in which Black Butler takes place. Being involved with other supernatural beings in the area leads to her being friends with the Undertaker, a much older and wiser shinigami who tries to be a good influence on her despite her habit of getting into trouble everywhere she goes. Because of the unsafe sex and lack of protection of the era, she ends up relying on him for help during her phases. But when she inevitably gets into so much trouble that she’s pushed to leave that dimension, she's going to have to get creative when it comes to satisfying her urges.


	2. Reunion  - Pain

Pain's unfolding appeared to occur as a domino effect, with his mental restraints unraveling one after the other. But this was only as it seemed; his cracking was really an instant thing, like a switch in his brain flipped. That switch was his inhibition, and it automatically shut off when Michiko looked at him. His breath got stuck in his throat while his trembling fingers fought to stay at his sides. His equilibrium crumbled.

_"I don't wish to bring you any trouble." Undertaker opened with._

_Pain’s shoulders were pushed back, bracing himself. "We understand your predicament and we're happy to help."_

_"Michiko helped us when we were both in a very sensitive time in our lives," Konan said, more open to sharing her sympathetic side. "We'll do anything for her."_

_Undertaker laughed a little, looking at the two who had grown so much since he last saw them; the first time he had tried to keep Michiko out of trouble. Things had changed now, and it was in his belief that she'd cause less trouble with the ninja than without. His smile became sad again. "You know she hates asking for help. She'd be furious if she knew I was doing this, but I really believe she needs you both right now. She needs mortals that are on her side.”_

Pain stood rigid as Michiko moved closer to him. She rose on her toes in front of him as he sat on the edge of his desk. When she kissed his jaw a heat ran through him, and her equally hot breath felt as though it would melt right through his skin.

"Is this okay?" Michiko whispered. Her parted lips pressed lightly against his neck.

"Hah..." He breathed out audibly, nodding eagerly after words failed him. He leaned into her with a groan when she flicked her tongue over his earlobe, nibbling restlessly at the jewelry there.

"All this metal is new to me," Michiko purred. Her fingers moved to the other side of his head to dance along the rings that lined his ear, tapping her nails on them. "I really like it."

_"What kind of trouble is she in, exactly?" Pain asked. Despite himself, he sounded nervous._

_"She's at risk of being discovered," Undertaker said with a suggestive look. They understood him instantly. "That's dangerous on its own, but in that realm especially, the higher-ups don’t exactly appreciate exposure... I just want Michiko to avoid getting into conflict with them."_

_"That's understandable," Konan said. "There is definitely room for her with us."_

_"I'm very happy you'd say that, Konan." Undertaker clasped his hand over hers. His smile once again faltered, this time fading into a frown. "There's just one thing, though."_

"I want you," Michiko whispered. "Is that okay?”

She needed to be sure. She didn't want to feel as though she was pressuring him into anything. Pain didn't want her to feel that way, but it had been so long that he couldn't help but nervously freeze under her touch.

"I am so okay with that," He whispered, a dazed smile on his lips. Laughing sweetly, she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him.

"I missed you." Michiko spoke with a casual affection as she rubbed her hand over his clothed crotch, eyeing him with renewed adoration. “We'll have to catch up later.” She gasped, almost moaned, as she unzipped his pants and let his erection pop out.

_"It's been so long, I don't know if you'll remember, but..." Undertaker was visibly struggling with what words to use. Pain and Konan could sense his hesitation and watched him patiently. With a slight tint to his cheeks that the two decided not to point out, he carried on. "Her 'phases'."_

_Pain's cheeks lit up, similar to Undertakers'. Konan noticed both men growing uncomfortable with the topic, and decided she'd be the one to carry the conversation. "Oh, we know about them. Um... we'll be accepting of whatever way she chooses to cope."_

_Undertaker nodded, his eyes drifting down. He paused before responding. "The thing is, when I mentioned to her that she should jump dimensions for her safety, she basically threw a fit."_

_"Why is that?" Konan asked curiously. That didn’t sound like Michiko at all._

Pain inhaled sharply through his gritted teeth when Michiko sunk to her knees and enveloped his dick in her mouth. She didn't comment on the piercings (apradravya, dydoe, and lorem) he'd gotten down there since the last time they'd met, but he saw the lust in her expression as the shine of the metal reflected in her eyes.

"Shit," He cursed softly. She really made no attempt to start slow, sucking him in inch by inch. His hands were shaking as they found their way to the sides of her head, uncharacteristically careful as he tried not to push down as he played with her hair. She stared up at him with curious eyes. If her mouth wasn't full of his dick, Pain knew that she would be smiling.

There was a slurping sound as she pulled away, grinning after clicking her teeth against the steels balls of his apradravya. She moved to the base of his dick, flicking her tongue over his lorem. Every breath left Pain as a moan when she moved her wet fingertips to massage the swollen tip of his dick. A pleasurable pressure was created under the flat pad of her thumb, urging out a bit of a pre-cum that drained down her wrist. As she moved, he spied for just a second through the gap of their bodies that her free hand was down her shorts.

'I missed you too,' he thought with a smirk.

_Undertaker fought the urge to be hesitant. Pain and Konan needed to know what they were getting into before they agreed to watch over Michiko. "Well." He swallowed dryly. "I've been the one helping her 'cope' this entire time. She's grown very comfortable with that. I guess she's nervous about changing something that's become a routine these last few years."_

_Pain bit his lip and Konan shifted in her seat. "I do remember it really getting to her now and then. She'd try to hide it, but I could tell she was really uncomfortable."_

_"Yes, and now we know why," Undertaker said. "As a shinigami, I never really understood what her 'phases' really were. But I've had a lot of time to observe her and learn how they work. Gosh, I hope this isn't too much information, but... when she enters a phase, if she goes to long without release, her... inner muscles... they clench. They continue to clench until it becomes unbearable and sometimes even painful. The only thing that helps it is..." Undertaker trailed off, knowing that he didn't need to finish his sentence._

_"God, that sounds awful," Konan whispered._

_"And if that wasn't bad enough, she absolutely hates being limited, especially to dimensions. She gets bored, which for her means trouble." Undertaker looked up, nervously searching their eyes for any hints that this was too much for them. "You know how she is. You don't have to take her in, I really just appreciate you both listening to me rant. But I know that you will, so I need to hear you say that you'll keep a close eye on her and make sure she's healthy."_

_"Of course," Konan said, smiling brightly at him. "Like I said; we'll do anything for her. We'll take good care of her." She looked over at Pain with a slight gleam in her eyes and he nodded in agreement._

_Undertaker clapped his hands in relief, a smile on his face. He laughed loudly in that unstable way he usually did. "Oh, great. Thank you both, really.”_

The rational side of Pain's brain wasn't going to regain control anytime soon. His lust had taken the reins. Without a second thought his hands cupped under her arms, hoisting her off the ground. Her lips wet, her hand still inside of her shorts and her expression a confused one as she looked at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked, pulling her hand out of her underwear shamelessly. Her fingertips glistened.

"Nothing," Pain said, pulling her hand up to his mouth. She gasped as he licked her taste off of her fingers. "Nothing at all."


	3. Meeting the Akatsuki

In Pain's bedroom, he lay in bed with Michiko curled up against his chest. Their naked bodies were warm against each other as if their chakras had eloped. Pain sighed, looking down at her sleeping face. It was just his luck that she had showed up at the end of a phase.

"You have to get up sometime, you know."

Pain lifted his head groggily. Konan stood at his bedroom door, unfazed by the scene in front of her. "You're their leader and you need to inform the others about Michiko before she wakes up. I could tell them, but I think they'd prefer it if you did."

Grumbling, Pain nodded. Konan left, and he gently slid out of Michiko's arms, pulling his pillow under her head. She nuzzled into it unconsciously as he got dressed and left to find his team.

Everyone was already gathered in the living room. Konan must have rounded them up. Most of them looked miserable, which made sense given that it was very early in the morning, and they all preferred to sleep late when not on missions. The only men who weren't present were Kakuzu and Hidan, who were currently performing a bounty hunt.

"Dude, what's the deal?" Deidara asked, yawning.

"Yeah, it's really early," Tobi grumbled.

The men all complained, except for Kisame, who stared at Pain with a strange expression. A wicked smile formed on his lips, sharp teeth bared. Pain could feel the blood leave his face as the blue skinned man spoke. "You had fun last night?" He laughed, attracting everyone’s attention to his neck.

Pain frowned, covering the hickey that throbbed at the memory of the previous night. "That's not open for discussion." His attempts to play it off failed and he got laughed at.

"Who did it? You got a girl we don't know about?" Kisame pried.

"Konan's a girl!" Tobi shouted, if only to contribute to the conversation. Everyone laughed at that, causing Pain to scowl.

"Enough," Pain growled. The room instantly became quiet. With a sigh, he leaned back against the wall, folding his arms across his chest.

This would have been a weird sight for their enemies to see; the Akatsuki, dressed in casual clothing, looking as though they were just hanging out in their living room. Despite how casual he looked however, Pain was all business as he mentally prepared himself to update his men of what he had signed them up for.

"We have a new mission, of sorts." Pain chose his words carefully. The men groaned, but Pain shushed them quickly. "Now, now. It won't be a tasking arrangement. It's just that we... I've been asked, by a friend, to keep an eye on someone. But I won't always be here, so I'll trust you men to watch over her as well."

The men were silent for a second, glancing at each other curiously. Usually, Pain was all about his ultimate objective. But with the way his vague introduction was going, this didn't seem to have anything to do with world domination.

Deidara spoke up softly. "Who is she?"

Pain made the mistake of hesitating. When he glanced down at his feet, wolf-whistles filled his ears.

"So that's the girl that mauled your neck, huh?" Kisame laughed.

"You want us to babysit your girlfriend?" Sasori asked sourly, causing the other men to laugh some more.

Pain silenced them all with one icy glare. "Men, this is serious. She's an old friend, someone I knew way before the Akatsuki was formed and I owe her a few favors and more. She's in a bit of trouble and it turns out she needs protection. The Akatsuki's headquarters will be her safe house, and I expect you all to respect her while she's here. I won't take any shit, do you understand?"

The men nodded. Sasori gave a unanimous answer for the group: "Sure, man."

A figure appeared in the doorway. All the men jumped, not one of them having sensed any approaching chakra. A normal looking girl stood at the edge of the living room, rubbing the sleep out of her icy gray eyes, clad in a t-shirt so large that it hung off of one shoulder and reached her mid-thighs, nearly hiding her shorts underneath. Despite looking so vulnerable, her unexpected appearance caused all the men to freeze, almost fearfully.

Michiko looked around the room quietly, taking in their faces. When she was done she looked to Pain for instruction. She was worried that she shouldn't have left the room, but it had been a while since she'd eaten last. She hadn't even drawn energy from Pain, even though he practically begged her to in the midst of pleasure.

"Pain," She mumbled in a sleepy, sweet voice, drawing up her eyebrows apologetically. "I'm hungry."

Before Pain could respond, Konan quickly walked in, grabbing the girl by the arm and briskly walking towards the kitchen. All eyes in the room turned with her small frame as it left the room. Those that had a view into the kitchen continued to stare at Michiko as she leaned against the kitchen counter, speaking softly to Konan who rummaged through the fridge.

"That's the girl?" Itachi asked, disbelief in his voice.

"Yeah." Pain spoke softly so as to not risk Michiko overhearing.

"Really man? She looks like some sheltered college kid..." Kisame spoke as if he had expected some large warrior woman. He couldn't have guessed that this was Pain's type. "What trouble could she have possibly gotten into to need the protection of S Rank criminals?"

"That's beside the point," Pain said. With that, he gave the men a nod before walking into the kitchen. The men watched, some of them craning their necks and leaving their seats to get a better view. Michiko cheerily greeted Pain when she spotted him. He patted her hair, ruffling her bedhead even more.

"What the fuck," Kuro – Black Zetsu – whispered. And he was normally the quiet one.

"No way, this must be a joke," Itachi said, his eyebrows permanently knitted from the second he'd seen her. "What kind of trouble is she?"

"I don't know, man." Deidara shrugged incredulously. "I mean, if Tobi can cause a lot of trouble..."

"Tobi's a good boy," Tobi muttered.

"Guys," Kisame interjected curtly, his expression oddly twisted when they all turned to him. "Doesn't this mean that she's the one that gave Leader the..." His eyes widened as he gestured to his neck.

"Oh my god," Sasori gasped. "We are literally babysitting his girlfriend."

"How old even is she?" Shiro – White Zetsu – snorted.

"Seriously," Kisame huffed, eyes skittering around the room, laughing nervously. "I mean, I know we're criminals and all, but..."

"To be fair," Deidara interrupted. "She looks my age, maybe a little older. It’s just how she’s dressed.”

The men shrugged in response, considering his suggestion. Regardless of if his theory was true, even Deidara was too young for some men in the room.

Konan cleared her throat from the doorway. Their discussion interrupted, the men hoped they weren't overheard. Konan gave no indication that she had been listening. "Make room on the couch for Michiko." With that, she turned around and walked back into the kitchen. In her place was the mysterious woman, holding a bowl of cereal.

Mechanically, the men that occupied the large couch (Tobi, Deidara and Sasori) slipped to give her room. She ended up sitting cross-legged between Tobi and Deidara, with Sasori on the other side of Deidara. Kisame and Itachi both sat on individual armchairs, and Zetsu leaned against the couch's arm next to Tobi. Everyone stared at Michiko as she obliviously ate her cereal.

The men were all thinking the same thing. One would think that by her small stature Michiko would look like a deer caught in the headlights in a room full of large, intimidating criminals. The fact that she acted right at home genuinely threw them off.

"So, um..." Deidara cleared his throat, trying to fight against the heavy atmosphere in the room. "Michiko, was it?"

"You didn't tell them everything, did you?" Konan asked, watching Pain pour himself a glass of orange juice.

They both looked out into the living room where the men all gravitated towards Michiko, observing her curiously as she answered their questions.

"I couldn't," Pain said, frowning. "How could I? Look at them. They're already treating her like a doll. S Rank criminals, my ass. They don't need sex therapy, they need a family pet."

Konan sighed. "They’re only treating her like that because you scared the shit out of them.”

Pain shrugged. "Maybe so. But even if I had told them right away, they'd probably still treat her like a doll. One that they'd rip apart limb by limb as they fought over her."

Konan crossed her arms with a smirk. "Is that it? You want her to yourself for a while before throwing her to the wolves?"

Pain rolled his eyes. "You know it's not that. And please, don't put it that way. I don't think they'd be that bad.”

Konan snorted. "You don't think a bunch of S Rank criminals are going to be too rough on her?"

Pain scoffed. "Please. Those guys are great on the battlefield, but aside from Itachi, I don't think any of them have all that much experience with girls. We may have to warn her about Zetsu, though."

"You got that right. Hidan too, when he and Kakuzu get back." Konan laughed. "Speaking of the old man; how do you think he's going to react?"

Pain briefly thought it was funny that Konan would Kakuzu old in this context, considering that Michiko’s immortality probably made her even older than him. "He might not be interested at all, but then again I don't know. I have no way to know how any of them are going to react."

"You're right," Konan agreed. She turned and watched Michiko interact with the men. "We have to find out eventually."

Pain sighed. "Yeah, I know."


	4. Manifesto of a Seductress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain finally has "the talk" with his boys.

"Why are you so good at this?" Deidara groaned. 

"I've had some practice," Michiko teased. 

"And what, you think I don't?" Deidara pouted. 

"Doesn't seem like it," Michiko laughed throatily. Deidara scoffed, his cheeks tinting red from exertion as strands from his bangs began to stick to the edge of his cheek.

"You two are distracting me!" Tobi yelled in a drawn-out whine.

"Please, you suck the most Tobi," Deidara laughed.

"Don't be mean to him just because he's lower on the food chain than you," Michiko said, sticking her tongue out at Deidara.

Deidara pouted more. "Damn it, this is my game. I don't want to get beaten at my own game."

"Hey, relax." Michiko smiled sweetly, though her intentions were really to mock Deidara. "You'll win some other time. Maybe when you're playing by yourself." And like that, the race was won, with 'Michi' at number 1.

"You cheated, you used mean words and it made us lose," Tobi whined, no doubt pouting under his mask.

"Hey, what can I say," Michiko grinned, flipping her bangs out of her eyes, only to have the hair fall right back into place. "There are many platforms in which mind games work. Mario Kart just happens to be one of them."

"This is bullshit," Deidara said, looking genuinely ticked. "I want a rematch, now."

"You're on."

Pain's voice came from the hallway. "That'll have to wait. Michiko, can I talk to you?" 

Deidara and Tobi groaned disapprovingly, but Michiko got up anyway. "Don't worry, I'll be back to kick your ass soon enough. Play on without me, you need the practice." She laughed as she walked away, Deidara glaring daggers into her back.

Michiko followed Pain back to his office. "What's up?" She asked.

Pain leaned back against his desk and for a split-second, he had a vivid flashback. All he could think about was Michiko as she was the first night she arrived; kneeling in front of him in this very spot. Pain shook it off and moved to sit behind his desk. "You seem to be having fun here."

"Oh yeah, totally," Michiko said cheerfully, plopping down in a chair in front of Pain's desk. She seemed to be completely oblivious to where his thoughts were presently. "They're really cool guys."

"I'm glad you've managed to connect with them so quickly," Pain commented.

"Yeah, hard to believe it's only been a few days. By the way, when are those two other guys coming back? I can't wait to meet them," Michiko smiled.

"They should be back soon, another day or two." Pain sighed and leaned forward, crossing his arms on the desk in front of him.

"Something bothering you?" Michiko tilted her head knowingly.

"I have to tell the men about our arrangement, and I want to do so tonight."

Michiko looked disappointed for a second, but that quickly faded, and she smiled softly. "I'm worried they'll change around me. They've been treating me almost like a class pet, it's been hilarious."

Pain laughed softly. "Getting attached, are you? Not to worry. I think it's good that we didn't tell them immediately. I think after getting to know you these past few days, you don't have to worry about them. They might get nervous, but they'll get over it."

"Yeah, I hope so." Michiko said, and then piped up. "Hopefully they'll be even more relieved of their stress, after the nerves pass. I think they will be."

Pain tilted his head as he looked at her, absentmindedly biting on one of his lip rings. It almost seemed as though she was trying to talk herself out of feeling guilty. Like she felt like she was about to trick these men into having sex with her. Even if this was initially just something to help her, there was no pressure present. His team were as close to savage as modern men got. But she lacked this knowledge. Pain could sense a moral conflict going on in her brain that she never had before, like perhaps she’d spent a little too much time with humans over the last few years. But he didn’t voice these concerns.

"You don't have to agree to this if you don't want to, you know." Pain said.

Michiko’s eyes grew dark, and she glanced up at him through heavy lashes. "It was my idea, you know."

She had in fact been the one who brought up volunteering to be a “sex therapist” for the members, and he and Konan thought it was so crazy of an idea that it might just work. It could only be beneficial for the organization for the men to have an easy outlet for their more primal desires, leaving them with more time to focus on their ultimate goal. And, Michiko would get her own relief without having to go out and get into trouble.  
"So how do you want to go about this?" Pain asked. "Do you want to pick who goes first, or...?"

"Oh, I have an idea of how to make things fair,” Michiko went on to detail her method to Pain. "And then after they’re numbered, whenever they were ready and comfortable, I'd discuss with them what they're into. And I'll swear there'll be full confidentiality in our sessions." 

"This…” Pain trailed off, a look of surprise on his face. "This might actually go really well.”

"I think so too," Michiko laughed. Pain chuckled a little with her, and then her laugh faded and her grin shrunk down to a smirk. "What about you and Konan?"

"What..." Pain sat up straight, his eyes widening. "Oh, we... um."

Michiko giggled. "What? You guys deserve some relief too, don't you think?"

Pain's jaw went slack as he looked off to the side. "Well, I..."

Michiko waved him off with a slight grin. "You can think on it. The offer will always be there." She got up from her seat. "Can I go back to kicking Dei and Tobi's butt?" 

Pain snorted. "Be my guest."

He sighed as he watched her leave. He could make all the plans he wanted to but nothing could really prepare him for the conversation he was about to have.

~

"I thought we weren't getting any missions until Kakuzu and Hidan returned?" Itachi asked. Everyone sat in the living room and watched Pain as he stood before them. 

Michiko hid in the hallway. If it was to seem like a normal meeting, she couldn't be present. While she spied, she thought it was strange that they'd choose to meet here. The HQ was a huge underground labyrinth with many rooms. Yet, to discuss their plans for world domination, they chose to meet in the room that had numerous Super Mario games haphazardly displayed on the TV's stand and beer stains all over the rug.

"No, um." Pain was already struggling with his words. The men looked a bit taken back. Their Leader was usually such a professional, collected man. The only other time they had seen him this fidgety was the day he announced Michiko's arrival. "This isn't about a mission."

The room filled with expressions of confusion. "But it seems serious," Kisame said. "So tell us what's going on, sir.”

Pain hesitated. His inability to remain collected was testing his short temper. "You men all work very hard. I am very grateful for this as your Leader. I'm not just your Leader, but I'm also a fellow member of the Akatsuki, so I know it's hard work. I know how stressful it gets."

Pain paused, looking around the room. Everyone listened intently, having no idea where this was going. "This headquarters is your home. When you're not off on missions, you're here. Yet, I've noticed that most of you don't really do much when you're off. Sometimes you just lie around, resting, and that's fine. However, it's come to my attention that when not working, many of you spend all of your time stressing on either the outcome of the last mission, or the strategy for the next. We Akatsuki have a singular goal, and we must dedicate ourselves to reaching it. But we won't reach it any sooner if we don't take to the time to ensure that both our physical and mental health is up to par."

Some men started glancing at each other through the corner of their eyes. It was impossible to tell where he was going with this speech. It sounded like he was pitching a community pool or some shit.

"Konan and I have been thinking of a way for you guys to unwind while you're here, an activity, or anything really, that can relieve your stress and keep you energized between missions. I think I've found that... activity."

Pain glanced at his feet, rehearsing his next line. When he looked back he could see the men had become nervous; their eyes wide and their hands clenched. "Do any of you know what... therapeutic sex is?"

If the room was quiet before, it was dead silent now. It was as if everyone, including Pain, stopped breathing. Michiko couldn't help but feel amused as she listened in, just out of sight. 

"I feel this may be beneficial to you all. You'll have a chance to become intimate with another person. She'll be there to talk you through anything that's bothering you personally, with full confidentiality. Technically, she'll be like the organization's counselor. You don't have to have sex with her if you don't want to, but it's not something you have to be shy about, because it is essentially what she's there for." 

"She?" Deidara raised his voice, unintentionally slamming his palms down on his lap. "You're talking about Michiko!"

Pain swallowed, but kept his eyes steady. "Yes."

The room went silent again, and he went on. "It wasn't the plan when she came here. We were only supposed to offer her hiding. But... the fact is I don't know how long she'll be here. So while she is here... why not have her work for the Akatsuki?" 

Sasori's face distorted with scorn. "Is that the only work you saw fit for her to be doing? And you want her to do this for all of us?"

Pain fought the urge to scowl. He didn't want a lesson on morals from an S-rank criminal. "Look, it was just good timing when she showed up. Like I said, Konan and I had been thinking about a good stress-reliever for you all for a while now. We brought it up to her absentmindedly, and she suggested you all needed to get fucking laid. She volunteered."

The room was silent again. They all stared at Pain's angry face in disbelief.

"She... wants to?" Sasori whispered with an expression of shock.

"Yeah, she does." Pain sighed, straightening up. He didn't want to come across harsh, but it didn’t take much to provoke him. He could practically feel his temples tighten. "None of you are obligated to accept her offer, it was just a thought." 

Pain looked at the men, who had quieted down considerably. Some of them glanced around at each other, wondering what their peers might think. Some of them, like Kisame, kept their eyes down and their expressions unreadable. With an eyebrow cocked, Pain took on a suggestive, testing tone. "Are any of you going to deny the offer?"

Silence. Pain almost laughed. They'd act as though they judged him, but they were all secretly more than open to the idea. "Michiko, can you come in please?"

Cautiously, Michiko left her hiding spot. The men looked shocked to see her and some even looked embarrassed. None of them had sensed her. Standing at the front of the room, she clasped her hands behind her back and smiled.

Pain was more nervous than he thought he would be. For no reason at all, he had expected her to waltz into the room, dressed in full leather or something. Something a sex worker would wear. It might’ve made it easier for the men to alter their perspective of her, but instead she presented herself as the same person they’d been hanging out with. At the least, that may have helped ease the nerves of the men in the room. 

"Hi, guys... Any questions?" Michiko sounded bashful. Pain fought the urge to roll his eyes. He had never known her to be shy about anything. 

She didn’t get an answer, which was only fair; it was as if they still didn't believe this was really happening. Maybe they were worried that this was a prank. They didn't want something as personal as their intimate preferences to be the butt of anyone else's joke. 

Then Michiko bit her lip, a thoughtful expression. The air in the room shifted. Pain knew that the suddenly heavy atmosphere was due to the collective weight of all six men's sexual tension. His might've even lent to the bulk.

"I won't force any of you to do anything you don't want to do," Michiko said. "This is just supposed to be a form of counseling for you guys. Which means it doesn't even have to be sex. I'll always be here to talk." She smiled, looking at everyone. The men stubbornly refused to make eye contact. "Pain's just looking out for your health, and I agreed to help. I understand the nerves but you don't have to be shy. I'm happy to do this. I'm happy to make you happy."

Their expressions slowly started to change. Michiko knew just what to say. All eyes may have all been pointing down, but it was easy to sense them coming around to it. Some even looked eager; their fingers twitching, their lips pursed.

Michiko took their silence as acceptance. Giddily, she moved to sit on a bar stool. She sat on it backwards, pressing her chest against it. She looked excited, like this was really something she had anticipated greatly. Seeing these intimidating men with timid looks on their faces exceeded her expectations. "Nobody has to start now; I'll wait for when you're comfortable. But before we start, we gotta get you guys numbered. That way, it'll be more organized."

"Yes," Pain said, momentarily forgetting about the process they planned. "Your numbers will determine who goes first, and in what order. After everyone's had their first... uh, session... the numbers won't be of use unless there are more than one person who want sessions at the same time. The numbers will choose who gets the session first. Everyone understand?" Pain picked up the bowl he had placed on the counter when he first entered the room. Everyone audibly agreed. Slowly, they were getting a little less nervous now. "Everyone come pick a slip of paper. That'll be your number."

One by one, all the men came up to get a piece of paper. It was torturous for them to have to move so close to Michiko. She could practically feel the heat of their collective embarrassment as they tried not to make eye contact.

When everyone sat down, Pain asked who got number 1. Kisame hesitantly raised his hand. Everyone else groaned in response.

"Is there a problem?" Pain asked.

"No offense, Michiko," Deidara said. He finally looked up so she could see the red tint of his cheeks. "But Kisame... he's the biggest guy here. You'll be fucking wrecked by the time he's done with you."

Some of the men actually gasped at his bluntness, including Pain. Kisame hung his head as a deep purple blush crept beyond his cheeks to the tips of his ears. He covered his mouth with both hands when Michiko erupted into sweet, genuine laughter.

"Thank you for your concern, Dei," Michiko blurted through giggles, her cheeks heating up just a bit. "But that's not how vaginas work. They bounce back," She made a crude gesture with her hands, and Deidara bashfully nodded. She giggled again at his cute behavior. Kisame looked genuinely uncomfortable.

"Anyway," Pain coughed, his own cheeks becoming red. In his opinion, Michiko was already having way too much fun with this. "Everyone else read your number out in order."

In the end, the order was:

1\. Kisame

2\. Deidara

3\. Sasori

4\. Itachi

5\. Zetsu 

6\. Tobi

"Okay, good. That's out of the way," Pain sighed, his eyes distant. The men were starting to get excited and he really just wanted to go back to his office and recover from this in private. "Since they're not here, I'll go ahead and appoint Kakuzu as number 7 and Hidan as number 8. Everyone clear?"

Everyone nodded, and with a brief glance at Michiko, Pain rushed out of the room.

As if they had been ordered, everyone started filtering out of the room. Nobody was brave enough yet to say hi or even look at Michiko. They'd get over it eventually.  
Kisams was the only one who had stayed back with Michiko. Perhaps he wanted to start right away? The thought of him wanting to do it in the public living room had her heart racing as she approached him.

"Kisame," Michiko said sweetly, plopping down on the end of the long couch, closest to where he sat in the arm chair. He opened his mouth to speak, but in the end couldn't find any words and looked away. She bit back a smile.

"It must be nerve-wracking to be the first. Especially after only just finding out," Michiko commented. Kisame raised his eyebrows and huffed, as if to say, 'You got that right'. "Yeah, maybe we should have spaced that out. Too late now though."

He glanced at her briefly as she leaned back into the couch. He wondered how she could be so casual.

"Are you actually interested?" It had to be asked. Michiko wouldn't force him to do anything. If he said no, she'd just move on to number 2.

With a hard swallow and a shaky exhale, Kisame nodded slowly. Michiko smiled. "Great. Well, take your time. When you're ready."

He didn't respond, only clasped his hands in his lap, staring down at them. Michiko bit her lip, knowing this wasn't the time to be impatient. She leaned closer to him. 

"You know, we could just get right into it, if that's what you want," She said calmly, despite him not making any advances. He looked shocked when she said that, but he still didn't look at her. "But I was actually thinking that before, we could sit down and discuss things. You can let me know what you like, the things you're into. That way I can satisfy you better."

Kisame looked up at the ceiling as if he was praying. His cheeks were still purple. Michiko giggled, knowing she was getting ahead of herself. "I know, too much all at once. I'm sorry. I'll let you think on it, okay?"

Kisame finally looked at her fully when she stood. Even though he was sitting, she was basically eye-level with him. "Okay," He nodded.

"Good," She grinned, skipping giddily around the arm chair and down the hallway to Pain's office.


	5. Power Play - Pain lemon

Michiko found Pain sitting at his desk, watching the door as if he was waiting for her. She locked the door behind her with a poorly hidden smile.

"The offer still open?" He asked.  
"Of course."

"Come here,” Pain grunted, his hand disappeared under the desk.

"Don’t start without me." She giggled.

"Shut up.” He noisily pulled down his zipper and undid his belt. "Come around the desk."

She did as he asked and stood there, awaiting further instruction. She looked down at his hand, rhythmically pumping his dick. His lips trembled anxiously.

"What happened to your bossy mood? I thought that would translate into today's session." She leaned over, her bangs falling to graze his forehead as she whispered. "Don't you want to tell me what to do to you?"

His eyebrows knitted desperately at her sly smile. "Anything. Do anything you want to me." He stared into her eyes, mere inches from his. "Please."

That was enough to satisfy Michiko. She stepped closer and tilted his head up before grazing her lips against his teasingly. He attempted to deepen the kiss. Almost immediately she bit down onto his piercings, making him whimper when her teeth clipped his lip. She didn't touch him yet and he kept a tight grip around himself.

"Get up," She ordered. He stood.

Michiko guided his body back against his desk, careful to move some documents out of the way without disorganizing them. She wrapped her hand around his and moved it up and down, essentially making him jerk himself off. She ran the fingernails of her free hand up his chest. He shuddered at that contact alone.

"You're really tense," Michiko commented softly. "Who knew you'd be the first to come asking for my help?”

Pain grunted in response. He'd already decided that if there was to be talking, she'd be doing the brunt of it. She leaned her head up slightly, watching his expressions as she made him squeeze himself. He used the opportunity to kiss her roughly.

Michiko moaned into the kiss and like that, control shifted. Her hand fell away from Pain's and both her arms linked around his neck. He spun her around and pushed her onto the desk. His hands coiled around her back and stopped just under her shorts. Michiko jumped when she felt his erection against her bare thigh.

Pain chuckled and the breath of it fanned across her neck. She gasped as his tongue left his lips, dragging across her heated flesh. His cold metal piercings contrasting against the warmth of his tongue. Her hands clenched and relaxed, nails slightly dragging against the collar of his shirt like a kitten flexing its claws.

Pain pulled away and dragged her shirt off. He didn't unclip her bralette, but instead pushed the soft, thin cups above her breasts and pushed her to lie back on his desk as he pulled one of her nipples into his mouth. She couldn't help but moan when his double tongue rings dragged across her sensitive bud. All too soon though, he was sliding sideways, dragging his teeth across the rise of her chest and planting kisses in the valley between her breasts. As he kissed down the center of her stomach, Michiko removed her bra herself, already becoming annoyed with it. Pain began tugging her shorts down inch by inch, dragging them further down in sync with the path his mouth traveled.

"You're moving fast," Michiko said, amused. Pain glanced up at her without taking his mouth off her skin, his ragged breaths blowing against her just below her bellybutton now. He yanked her shorts and underwear off her feet and dropped them onto the floor.

"Hnn, oh." Despite his obvious intentions Michiko still gasped in surprise when Pain dove right in. He kissed the soft skin between her legs, dancing around the sensitivity that lied inside of her. He teasingly dragged his tongue up her core, careful not to enter her lips. When she bit her lip, he dug his tongue in, grazing her clit. When her thighs clenched, he grinned.

"Oh shit," She whispered, sucking air through her teeth. Pain used his fingers to spread her lips, and was now repetitively and quite roughly dragging his tongue over her clit. When he stopped to suck, she embedded her fist in his hair. He would've chuckled at her lost of composure if he wasn't so invested in gauging her mannerisms. He diligently observed the way he brought her to squirm and quiver under his touch, and gasp and moan despite her efforts to keep quiet. He wanted to engrave this in his memory.

She was caught by surprise when he slipped a finger into her. As his mouth still worked on her clit, she hadn't noticed where his hands were. When he added a second, she dragged his head up by his hair. He groaned at the pain, but the sound was muffled when she slammed her lips against his. Her tongue challenged his, and she took in the taste of herself greedily.

Pain stayed in that position, kneeling in between her legs as she bent from her seat on the desk to kiss him. Her hands were tangled in his hair, and he had one hand gripping the edge of the desk while the other currently tested a third digit at her entrance.

Michiko whimpered in surprise. "N-not yet," She stuttered, looking at him with raised brows. He nodded with a smirk, and resumed pounding two of his fingers into her.

"Ahh..." Her mouth hung up as her breathing halted, and she was silent for a good few seconds before her teeth clenched and she gasped shrilly. She dug her nails into the back of his neck, bringing him forward to lean his forehead against hers. Under her heavy lids, her eyes swirled dark purple and orange. When he tried adding a third finger again, she didn't stop him.

His pace reverted to a slower one so that she could accommodate to the increased stretch. He assumed that she was in pain by the way her nails dug into his back and she lurched forward, burying her face into the crook of his neck. She mumbled so quietly he couldn't hear her.

"What was that?" He whispered, kissing the side of her neck.

"Another," She whispered, leaning her head away from his neck long enough for herself to be heard. With dilated eyes Pain cautiously added his pinky finger, pushing his knuckles inside her.

Air left her in ragged, labored bursts as she clung to him. Pain could feel his neck grow wet from the drool that dampened the corner of her lips and the tears that no doubt stung her eyes. Slowly, he pulled his hand out, almost fully. Without warning, he slammed it back in.

"Ugh! Fuck!" Michiko yelled out, unable to control herself. Pain moved his hands swiftly now, the sound of her slick pussy taking in his fingers echoing in his ears. She moaned and gasped with each thrust of his hand, and eventually she felt him slip out of her arms, sinking between her legs again. When he sucked at her clit again, he curled his fingers upwards and massaged her g-spot. She gripped onto the edge of the desk and orgasmed within seconds.

Pain didn't stop and pretty soon she felt she was nearing the edge for a second time already. The force of all this had tears streaming out of her eyes, which themselves were trying to recover from the white light that had flashed behind them only moments before. Pulling him by his hair with weak hands, she desperately tried to get his attention.

"Now. Fuck me now."

Standing, Pain removed his hand from her. She moaned at the loss, feeling her walls shrink back down to normal as his fingers moved out and left her empty. She didn't feel like that for long, though. Because soon Pain was pushing her legs apart and thrusting into her forcefully.

"Ha... Hmm." Michiko moaned pleasantly, wrapping her naked legs around his still clothed waist. She wanted to take all of him, immediately. But before he went all the way in he was already pulling out, pulling her off the desk in his strong arms and lowering her to the ground. He knew just how bad he wanted her, and he knew he'd end up damaging his desk in the process.

When Pain went all the way in, Michiko moaned throatily. She could feel the pressure of his piercings against her walls. Slowly he moved out of her, and just as slowly he moved back in. He was going at such a comparatively slow pace than he had with his hand that she ached for more.

"Pain... please," Michiko gasped, her throat growing sore now.

"Please what," He whispered, his voice thick like honey.

"Fuck me like I own you."

With a sharp inhale, Pain slammed into her. The deeper he went, the more pressure she felt from the steel balls of his apradravya as they dragged against her walls. Soon, he was deliberately slamming as deep as he could, making her moan and gasp, clawing at his back as she tried to get a steady grip.

"Oh, God." Michiko spat out. Pain groaned at the very sound of her voice. The way she said it... it was as if she was calling him that. It drove him mad to hear her say it, and he only began to fuck her harder. Grabbing one of her legs behind the knee, he lifted it until it was almost next to her head. From the new angle he went even deeper than before. He could feel the taper of her walls clearly now.

His breaths and moans began to lose rhythm, until he was just slamming into her and cursing and groaning as loudly as his lack of inhibition let him. She was whimpering underneath him, completely at his mercy. He yanked the sock off of the leg he held in the air, roughly sinking his teeth into the sensitive arch of her foot. Michiko cried out, her walls tightening around him.

"Hng... Christ!" Pain grunted through his teeth, his eyes closed tight. He held her by the waist, his thumbs pressing down on the sides of her stomach as he practically held her down onto the ground and gave her deep, long strokes. He came inside of her, his breath hitching and grip tightening on her waist for the prolonged few seconds.

When he calmed down, his vision refocused and he was looking down at her. She was exhausted, almost asleep, and completely naked aside from one sock. There were a few red marks here and there on her body, but they would surely fade overnight. Light bites on her shoulder, hand prints from where he held her waist and thighs. What wouldn't fade for a while though was the bite that had her come undone in the first place. Pain had really overdone it this time.

He observed her foot gently, feeling slight remorse at the perfect outline of his teeth. A few of them had even punctured the skin. He kissed the wound and slipped her sock back on. She had fallen completely asleep by now. Pain redressed her.

Pain tucked himself back into his pants and zipped them up before lifting her into his arms. He walked into the closet that was at the back of his office. At the back of the closet was a secret, hidden door that led to another hidden door in the closet of his bedroom, which was aligned with his office. He laid her in his bed and tucked her in before returning to his office to continue on with his work as if nothing had happened.


	6. Losing Control - Kisame Lemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the sessions begin!

Michiko woke up in a shock, disoriented to wake up in a different place than the one she had fallen asleep. Her whole body throbbed at the memory of what had happened only a few hours ago. Numbly, she forced herself out of Pain’s bed. She gasped sharply when her feet touched the ground.

Michiko ripped her sock off to assess the damage. "Fucking hell," She cursed under her breath. There was dried blood on the arch of her foot, following the curve of a bite mark that she couldn't initially recall getting.

Sighing, she limped to the bathroom. The way the lodging area of the HQ was structured was so that there were 5 bathrooms, each one shared between two bedrooms. Each member got their own bedroom and shared a bathroom with their mission partner. The bathrooms were fairly sized and separated each bedroom. Pain's bathroom was connected to Konan's.

Michiko made sure to lock each door once she was inside the bathroom. As much as she didn’t want to wake Konan up, she desperately needed to take care of her foot and have a shower. It was hard to tell what time it was due to them being underground. But judging by how rested she felt, it had to have still been the middle of the night.

Michiko took a quick shower, trying not to make much sound other than the running water. When she got out she medicated her wound and wrapped it with gauze. She got dressed and hid the bandage with a clean pair of socks, making sure to choose a thicker pair so the gauze’s outline wouldn’t be seen. She exited the bathroom and found the bed was as empty as she left it. Sighing, she went to get Pain.

The hallway and living room were dark, everyone asleep now. Michiko felt her way through the headquarters without turning on any of the lights until she found Pain’s office, where he slept at his desk. She took light steps towards him and gently tapped his shoulder.

"Wake up," She whispered. “It's time to go to bed."

He came too slowly, blinking fast. When his sight focused on her face, he grumbled incoherently. He hated to have his work go incomplete, and it was the first thing he thought of when she woke him.

Pain looked to his desk, only to see she had already gathered everything up for him to get back to in the morning. He got up of his own accord, and let her guide him back to his room the long way.

He fell back to sleep almost instantly when he settled into bed with Michiko curled up next to him.

~

"Tobi, I'm really bad at this," Michiko whined. When he giggled behind her, his back vibrated against hers. They sat with their legs crossed on his bed, leaning against each other. Tobi was trying to teach Michiko how to knit by hand, but he wanted to see how well she could do it before he instructed her. She was... pretty horrible.

"That's okay, Michi-chan." Tobi said with a happy tone. "I don't expect you to be as good as I am."

Michiko scoffed incredulously. "Tobi's a bully."

"Tobi's a good boy." He countered matter-of-factly.

When Michiko finished, she really didn't want Tobi to see. She was never one to be embarrassed after giving a good effort, but the end product of her first attempt at knitting was truly horrendous. It was just supposed to be a square patch, but somehow she ended up making it into a triangle that had stitch work so inconsistent it was already falling apart. Sighing, she turned partially to glance at Tobi. He was still working, and it was already amazing. She pouted. "I'm going to get some juice."

"Okay," Tobi nodded cheerfully, not looking up. Michiko slipped out of the room and down the hall.

_"You're the first, Kisame. That means the queue doesn't move until you're done. The rest of us are getting anxious waiting."_

Michiko stopped in her tracks at the sound of Deidara's voice. She took quiet careful steps back into the hallway, thankful that their backs were turned.

"You think its easy being first? I'm fucking nervous, alright." Kisame sounded just as frustrated as Deidara. They were other sounds too, from the TV. It seemed as though they were playing a video game.

"No, I don't think it's easy, but you gotta get it over with," Deidara said, the bulk of his attention occupied by the television. "Everything after that will be a lot better."

Michiko scoffed internally. She didn't think Deidara was old enough to be giving this kind of advice. _Isn't he like, what, 19?_

"I guess you're right," Kisame sighed. "Fuck." He cursed, and from the sounds of the television and Deidara's cheering, it appeared he had lost their game. There was some silence after this, and shuffling sounds. "I think I'll go talk to her now."

Michiko felt a pang of fear as she heard Deidara urge him on; "Good luck, man." She couldn't be caught listening in.

Turning around, she bumped right into Tobi's chest and almost screamed. She was always a very aware person. How had she not sensed him? He put a hand over her mouth to silence her and pulled her back to his room quickly. Kisame didn't notice a thing. Tobi truly was a gifted ninja, and the fact that no one would be able tell from his demeanor was only an advantage for him in the end.

"Michi-chan was eavesdropping," Tobi spoke, looking down at Michiko once they were back in his room. His voice didn't sound as reprimanding as she was expecting... If she didn't know any better, he almost sounded amused.

"I was," Michiko admitted, giving an exaggerated pout as she looked up at Tobi with puppy eyes. She honestly enjoyed playing off of how childish he acted. If she was honest with herself, she even kind of enjoyed him scolding her. He always found a way to make it cute. What she didn't expect in this moment was for him to tilt his head and raise his hand to stroke her face.

"That makes Michi-chan a bad girl," He whispered in a low voice, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and cupping her cheek softly.

"T-Tobi?" Michiko whispered. There was a knock on the door, but neither of them moved.

"You know," Tobi whispered again, taking on a slow way of speaking that she had never heard from him. "Deidara's right."

"W-what?" Michiko asked, her voice even quieter now. The shock made it hard for her to speak, but Tobi didn't seem to care whether she responded and he continued anyway.

"Tobi is number 6. That means Tobi has a long wait," Tobi said.

It was such a strange thing for Michiko to hear him speak like this. His tone and inclination were still one that a child would use when speaking to another child, sweet and innocent. But his voice itself had changed somewhat; it was lower, softer, almost as if it was a mocking parody of its usual self.

Michiko's breath hitched when Tobi's hand slid from her cheek to the back of her neck, gripping it as he pushed his fingers into her hair and rubbed his thumb behind her ear. It felt good and Michiko had to fight the instinct to lean into his touch.

Tobi leaned forward, and Michiko saw the dark glint of his eye through the hole in his mask. "Tobi doesn't like to wait."

Michiko's breath hitched, and she anticipated him moving closer. But he couldn't kiss her, unless... Would he take off his mask? Another knock came from behind them.

"Tobi?" Kisame's voice was muffled by the door. "Someone said Michiko was in there with you?"

And just like that, it was as if Tobi snapped again, reverting back to his usual self and prancing over to his bed to perch on the edge. "Come in Kisame-san!"

The door creaked open slightly and the shy, giant man stood in the doorway. "Am I interrupting?"

Michiko's cheeks must've been red, but Tobi played it off as though it was nothing. Maybe it was nothing and she was overreacting. Maybe he was just playing around, but Tobi had definitely changed back there. She was especially shocked, considering she was counting on having to explain to him what 'sex' even was. She remembered how unusually quiet he was when Pain had held the meeting. His silence then held a different meaning to her now.

"Tobi was teaching Michiko how to knit!" Tobi yelled, holding up her crappy masterpiece. Kisame's immediate respond had Michiko blushing harder.

"Tobi's an awful teacher," Kisame said between laughs. Michiko frowned, crossing her arms.

"Hey! It was my first try," She said, looking up at Kisame with glassy eyes. If Tobi could play it off, she would too. If he was playing mind games, she wasn't going to let him get to her.

Kisame calmed his laughter, but a grin still sat on his face. Michiko thought for a brief moment that the crooked smile and even his sharp teeth were actually kind of endearing. "Sorry, Michi."

"Michi-chan gets an A+ for effort!" Tobi piped cheerily, leaning forward to pat Michiko's head and ruffle her hair. Michiko flinched at Tobi's touch and frowned harder when Kisame began laughing again.

"Ugh, you guys are jerks."

"What'd Tobi do?" Tobi asked innocently, sounding sad for being accused. Michiko glanced at him harshly for a split second, as if to say 'you know what you did'. Tobi's head tilted and she felt like he was smirking at her, but again she let it go.

"Anyway Kisame," Michiko said, looking back at him. His face changed then, as if he had forgotten why he had came to the room in the first place. "Were you looking for me?"

"Oh," Kisame said, just a tinge of purple blooming under his eyes. "I wanted to talk to you, if you're not busy?"

Kisame tried his best to let her know what exactly he wanted just by the way he looked at her, so he didn't have to outright say anything in front of Tobi. Michiko read the desperation in his eyes, but before she could respond, Tobi did. Michiko continued to wonder just how innocent he actually was.

"I'm done teaching her, for now." Tobi said, dismissively waving his hands. "It was harder than I thought it would be. I'll have to try harder next time."

Michiko rolled her eyes as Kisame laughed harder, walking out of the room. Michiko waved goodbye to Tobi who, to further her confusion, simply leaned back on the bed and tapped his fingers rhythmically with a tilted head, watching her leave.

In the hallway, Kisame kept his distance from Michiko. He had a hand in his pocket and the other on the back of his neck, clearly nervous.

"What's up, Kisame?" Michiko asked, trying her best to be unintimidating, though she didn't think it would matter. He was really shy for some reason.

"Uh," Kisame started, stumbling over his words already. Michiko waited patiently for him to continue. "I was wondering... if..."

He trailed his words off so many times that Michiko assumed he was waiting for her to say it, so she did. "You're ready for your first session?"

Gasping lightly, and then biting his lip as if he was ashamed to have reacted that way, Kisame nodded. "I am."

Michiko smiled. "Your room?" Kisame nodded, and she followed behind him silently.

When they got inside, Michiko took a look around the room. This was her first time in there, and she thought it was rather cute. There was a subtle underwater theme to the room, judging by the color palette and the starfish stuffed toy on his bed.

When he saw Michiko starting at it, Kisame blushed. "Tobi insisted."

Michiko giggled, "It's adorable."

Kisame laughed a little with her, mostly at himself for being too awkward to have put it away before inviting her in. He moved to sit on his bed, looking at her awkwardly. He really looked like he was about to lose his cool any second now, and it made Michiko afraid to touch him. She was beginning to worry that she'd never be able to calm his nerves.

"Hey, it's okay to be nervous. You don't have to try and hide it," Michiko said, smiling as she stood politely in the room.

"Not like it matters," Kisame said, laughing mockingly at himself. "It's still painfully obvious."

Michiko shrugged, tilting her head. "Sure it is. But don't beat yourself up over that, it's actually kind of cute."

Kisame rolled his eyes, and the corners of his mouth couldn't help but twitch into a smile. Maybe it was a quirk of his nervousness, but he kept the smile plastered on his face. "Yeah; a big, burly guy like me. Nervous."

Michiko grinned, thinking 'that's exactly the point'. "Mind if I sit next to you?"

Kisame nodded. He kept his eyes and hands on his lap when she sat next to him, careful to leave enough distance for him to be comfortable. "We can start slow. First, I'd like to know what you like. Have you thought about it?"

Kisame nodded slowly, staring at the floor. "I've given it some thought, yes."

Suddenly, Michiko understood more by the slow way he spoke. "I understand if you're embarrassed, but you don't have to worry about me judging you. Nothing's too much for me, honestly."

Kisame looked up at her then, looking into her eyes as if searching for a sign that she was being truthful. Then he turned slightly, dragging his closest arm across the space between them, straightening the bed sheet. He attempted to use the movement to distract from the direction of his gaze, trailing up her body. When his eyes met hers, she was still smiling sweetly.

Truthfully, Michiko was fighting a hard battle on the inside. She wanted to jump him right then and there. It was a primal instinct as well as personal interest in seeing exactly what he had in him behind the barrier of shyness. But, despite his intimidating stature, Kisame really was like a wild deer. One sudden movement and he might run.

"I could take a guess," Michiko continued softly, "But I'd rather you just tell me. I really want to please you, Kisame."

Kisame swallowed hard. "I-I... I think I'd like it if you, like, dressed up for me."

"Roleplay or just sexy clothes?" Michiko asked.

Kisame was thankful that all of his blood was too busy rushing to his cheeks to react to the images his mind had instantly conjured to her words. "It'll be both in the end."

Michiko's smile twisted into a smirk unconsciously. "Any roles you specifically want me to play?"

"Umm... Schoolgirl, with those little skirts and thigh high socks. Maybe a cheerleader. Boss's daughter. That kind of thing."

Michiko tilted her head. "So, anything Lolita then, huh?"

Kisame's blush darkened as he began to stammer. "W-What? N-No, it's not like that!"

Michiko laughed sweetly. "It's okay, Kisame. Thanks to hentai, a lot of guys are into that nowadays. And it's not like innocence hasn't been fetishized for centuries, on top of that."

Kisame nodded, seeming more relaxed now. "I mean it though. I'm not like that. It's just the skirts."

Michiko giggled. "Uh huh, sure."

Kisame snorted, rolling his eyes. And then he was looking at her thoughtfully, but his gaze didn't keep and he was staring off at the wall behind her eventually. "You know, when you first showed up..."

"Yeah?" Michiko asked when he paused.

"I was stunned. I had never, not in my life, ever seen someone who..." Kisame cleared his throat, looking down at his hand where it rested on the bed. He could see her legs from the corner of his eyes, where her shorts stopped and her fair skin began. "I had never seen any woman who managed to be so effortlessly beautiful, not like you. I couldn't understand why, but you had enchanted me."

Michiko smiled softly, turning more towards him. Her hand went to brace her balance on the bed, landing close by Kisame's. Kisame looked up at her. She simply stared at him, waiting for him to go on. She couldn't risk saying anything now that he had started really talking to her. She understood now why he had been so nervous. From what she gathered, the big guy had a little crush on her.

"You know, I was wondering... did you... by any chance," Kisame stared at her face, his focus distant. "Were you the one that gave Pain that hickey?"

Immediately, she giggled. Kisame looked sort of relieved when she nodded.

"I thought so," He said, gaining a slight smirk. "Or, I hoped so. And then I thought about that possibility. A lot."

Michiko couldn't help but bite her lip, mulling wildly. She knew what he was implying.

"I'm happy you're opening up to me like this, Kisame." Michiko said triumphantly. "I was almost worried that this was causing you more stress than anything."

Kisame laughed. "I suppose it was at first, but I'm glad I did this now." He smiled, and his hand slid forward on top of hers. His hand was much larger than hers, and he hardly held it, simply resting his hand there gently. "I was wondering about something else, too."

"What is it?" Michiko asked. Her voice had unconsciously become a whisper. She noticed then that they had become closer to each other, too.

"I am, of course, going to provide you with the outfits for the most part. But if it's not too much to ask, would you surprise me some time?" Kisame asked, not sounding nearly as timid as he was at the beginning of this.

Michiko's smile was almost a smirk. He noticed. "I'd be happy to."

Kisame's smile suddenly grew more... dangerous. And it wasn't his teeth, it was the way his eyebrows lowered and his eyes darkened. Michiko stared into them as he picked up her hand, holding it in his. "I'd like to start my session, now."

"O-okay," Michiko whispered, quieter than ever. To her own surprise, she was breaking character right off the bat. She didn't mean to, but Kisame responded greatly to it. He leaned down and kissed her.

The way Kisame kissed her was a lot different than the way Pain kissed her. Pain was rough, almost needy. But Kisame kissed her with full control, moving calmly and methodically as he held her chin in place with just a finger and a thumb. Michiko felt her cheeks heat up, but she wasn't embarrassed in the slightest.

When he pulled away, Kisame looked down and what he saw was her big eyes and her trembling lips, slightly swollen from the passionate force of their kissing. He wasn't the one using force, though. She had surprised him by pushing against him, shoving her tongue bravely through his teeth, somehow managing not to knick herself in the process. When she looked up at him, he looked expectant, and she smirked. Michiko lifted upwards, pulling her legs under her to get more height as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him again.

It didn't take long for her back to find Kisame's bed. The bed was tucked in a corner against the wall and she was lying on the inside of it, trapped between stone and Kisame's body. He didn't put his weight on her, rather lying next to her as they continued to kiss.

His teeth grazed her lips and tongue a few times, but Michiko didn't mind. He was being so gentle that it never cut her, though she knew just by looking at them that they could slice with only the slightest bit of force.

"Kisame..." Michiko mumbled against his lips when his hand slid up her shirt. His hands were so incredibly large that it covered half of her stomach as it rested there. Trying to encourage him to touch her more, she whimpered against him, arching her back. He got the hint, slipping his hand up and over her breast.

Kisame pulled back, shocked when he found she wasn't wearing a bra. His cheeks were tinted purple as she giggled shamelessly. His look of shock faded into a devious smirk as he roughly groped her breast, squeezing it in his large hand.

Michiko gasped, arching more. Kisame moved over her now, hovering with each leg on either side of her. He kissed her harder as his other hand went up her shirt.

She moaned into his mouth as he kneaded her chest. His rough, calloused hands rolled over her soft flesh, pulling and rubbing her nipples. With the position of his arms, she didn't have a large range of movement with hers, so her hands remained clasped on his biceps.

This went on for a while, until Kisame decided to move on from her lips to her neck, kissing his way there as his hands slowed in movement but didn't cease. The gentle yet firm way he had of kissing her created a different kind of pleasure in the pit of her stomach. He was nipping gently at the curve of her neck, careful not to suck in one area for too long, when Michiko felt something touch her thigh.

"Hmm?" She made an audibly surprised sound, and Kisame recoiled. He sat up straight, still kneeling with her between his legs. Through his loose pants, an erection was clearly seen. He looked apologetic, but she quickly laughed it off, pulling her legs from under him and changing to sit in between his legs, her body precariously close to his. She grabbed him by the back of the neck, forcing him to lean down and kiss her.

As Kisame deepened the kiss, prodding his tongue into her mouth, she placed her hands on his knees, hoping he wasn't paying too much attention as they crept closer to his crotch. He didn't seem to notice.

Kisame's tongue was large against her own. Everything about him was large and that never failed to surprise Michiko. She gasped into his mouth when she finally grasped his dick, immediately realizing she was unable to close her hand.

Kisame pulled back and looked down, almost shocked to see that she was jerking him off through his pants. Before he had realized it she was squeezing him and his breaths grew into ragged, almost audible rasps. The next thing he knew Michiko had let go of him and was demanding he lie back. Swallowing, he did as she asked. He tried to stop her when she went to pull down his waistband.

"Wait!" Kisame found himself sitting up and pleading, wide-eyed. "Don't you think you're moving a little too fast?"

Her posture slouched, and she looked confused. "Is something wrong?" She asked. "Are you still nervous?"

"Nothing's wrong...it's just... I...!"

To his surprise, she shushed him with a finger to his lips. She looked him deeply in the eyes as she palmed his erection, slowly moving up and down with her open hand. "You don't have to worry. I can handle you."

Though his facial expression didn't ease, Kisame let Michiko push him back down, one hand on his torso and the other's fingertips creeping into his waistband. He lifted his hips as she pulled his pants down, letting it bunch around his knees. Her jaw dropped.

Michiko wasn't sure if she was breathing. What she was sure of, though, was that Deidara wasn't bluffing about him going to wreck her. Kisame literally had one of the biggest dicks she'd ever seen, if not the biggest. No, definitely the biggest. _Was this even humanly possible?_

When she looked up at him, he was facing the wall, his eyes closed and jaw tensed. His cheeks were burning dark purple, as were the tips of his ears. Michiko didn't mean to, but she giggled. His head snapped towards her, a horrified expression on his face.

"Don't laugh!" Kisame growled with a pained look on his face.

Michiko felt horrible for letting it slip, but she couldn't help it. She knew why he was upset though, and why he had been so nervous about her seeing him. If Kisame didn't scare a girl away with his appearance alone, he was sure to with his size.

"I'm sorry!" She apologized quickly, though a smile still lingered on her lips. Kisame looked betrayed. "You're just... blushing so hard. It's really cute."

His face fell, but it was in relief. Kisame rolled his eyes and glared at her as she giggled some more. He playfully pouted; which was truly a sight to behold. Michiko giggled harder when he playfully pushed her.

"Seriously, though." Michiko said, clearing her throat. "Wow."

Kisame's blush, which had been fading, returned full force. He shrugged his shoulders. Then, to her surprise, the corner of his mouth lifted into a tempting smirk. "Are you just gonna look at it?"

"Hmph." Michiko rolled her eyes, smiling still. She settled back down to the task at hand, gingerly wrapping her fingers around the base of Kisame's dick. Her hand was barely one third of his length, if even that much. The heat inside her grew inexplicably. "God, am I gonna have a good time with this."

Kisame's breath hitched as she made the comment, though it was more likely because she had tightened her fingers and began sliding her hand upwards. Her fingers didn't even close around his girth. Eventually, she assumed he wasn't feeling much, despite how yearningly he looked at her, and she decided to grip the base of his cock with one hand, and then stroke the rest with the other. His eyes closed and he bit his lip then, and as she wondered how he wasn't cutting himself, she noticed something.

Kisame's hands were tightly gripping the bed sheets and his knuckles were practically white. He was holding himself back.

Leaning her torso forward and her ass back, she released the hand that was gripping his base and continued to jerk him off as she reached for his hand with hers. When her fingers forced through his tightly clenched ones, clasping them, Kisame opened his eyes in time to see Michiko lick up the side of his shaft.

"...Nnh." Kisame's breath hitched when he saw her smile. She stared up at him, peering into his soul as she ran her tongue all over and kissed all the areas that her hand, which was still pumping, couldn't reach. But, she was intentionally neglecting the head of his shaft. Kisame's eyes moved from hers, to the swollen, pink tip of his cock. He almost felt pain whenever she would move close to it, her tongue skirting dangerously nearer each time, but never close enough. Fluid dripped from the tip and down the sides. His mouth opened with a gasp as she lapped it up, still avoiding the head.

His hand, the one Michiko wasn't holding, reached forward and tangled in her hair. Caressingly, with amazing control despite his shaky hand, Kisame pushed her bangs out of her eyes and held the hair back. She kissed his cock then, just below the tip, and she watched one of his teeth break the skin near the corner of his lip. Taking that as a sign that she had teased him nearly enough, she positioned her mouth at his tip, her lips barely grazing him. He throbbed in her hand as she deliberately let her breath slowly fan over him. Kisame's jaw tensed.

"Please..." Kisame sounded so pitiful, Michiko couldn't help but smile. She didn't want to tease him or make him beg too much. He didn't tell her he was into that, so she'd let this be enough. She licked upwards, flicking her tongue when she got to the very tip. Her lips were already moistened by the amount of pre-cum dripping from him. When she finally put the tip in her mouth, his taste filled her palette and he leaned his head back, groaning.

She sucked noisily, dipped her head slightly and her hand came to rest at the base of his cock again, squeezing periodically. She tried to dip lower and fit more of him in her mouth, but her jaw realistically just couldn't open wide enough. He seemed to understand, though, moving his hand through her hair in an almost petting motion. He squeezed her clasped hand gently.

"I'm sorry I can't fit more," She said, looking up apologetically. He smiled slightly.

"That's okay," Kisame mumbled quietly, scooping more of her hair out of her face.

Michiko moved her mouth back down his length, sucking on the side of his shaft. The hand she had left at his base now traveled to the top, rubbing her fingers against his slit, urging out more of the clear, thick fluid. She heard him grunt deep in his throat.

When she trailed back up to the tip, she let her bottom teeth drag slightly, and felt his thighs flex under her. Chuckling and blowing air against him, Kisame looked down at Michiko with absolute desire. He finally unclasped his hand from hers; his fingers had begun to get sticky and clammy. His fingers went under her jaw, and he guided her into sitting position, pulling her hand away from his dick. He kicked off his pants the rest of the way as he got up, further guiding her to the side. He actually felt her pulse quicken as he clasped her wrist. Kisame chuckled at this, kissing her palm as he lowered her onto her back.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle," He whispered. "But first we have to make sure you're really ready."

Michiko watched quietly as Kisame pulled off her shorts. He left her socks alone, something she was grateful for. She didn't want to have to explain the bandage on her foot. He stared at her underwear. She wore lacy white panties with a little bow on top. Kisame's shoulders tensed under the fabric of his shirt. It must've pained him to hold himself back like this, but Michiko could tell he was trying to take his time.

And slow he was as he leaned over her, his arms holding up his weight on the mattress. He kissed her softly, slowly and it burned deep within Michiko. She tried to push back; roughen the kiss, but he maintained his slow, dominating pace. She eventually succumbed to his will, her mouth moving with his rhythmically.

"Kisa... mmm." Michiko tugged at his shirt. Kisame pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor. Michiko stared at his body, completely naked in front of her. His broad shoulders and chest tapered into a slender waist and tight abs then tapered back out again into his thick thighs. Michiko licked her lips at the sight of him. Kisame dived back down for a kiss.

Kisame kissed her harder and rougher, just as she wanted. Michiko could feel the hard planes of his body, so warm, burning through her shirt. The kissing slowed down and she cupped his face as if she didn't want him to move away. His hands slowly crept up her shirt.

Kisame lifted her shirt up. Her body lifted with it, and Kisame hesitated for just a few seconds as the shirt passed over head as he caught his first glimpse at her bare chest. He contemplated leaving her like that, bound by her shirt, but decided against it. When she was freed from the fabric and it lay on the floor, Michiko watched him stare at her body. Trying her best to look endearing for him, she opened her legs, taking them from between his planting her feet on either side of him. His eyes followed her movements and when she settled, his gaze nestled between her legs. He gasped.

"What?" Michiko asked sensually. To her surprise, he lowered his hand, and it was her turn to gasp.

"You've soaked right through them," Kisame whispered, dragging the tips of his fingers up the wet spot on her panties. She could feel the dampness of the fabric touch the source of its wetness, feeling strikingly cold. A tiny moan left her, and Kisame's hand jerked away in shock. She smirked when he gazed up at her.

"Such a naughty girl," Kisame whispered, his eyes dark. He leaned back over her body and this time when their chests touched, they were both bare. Michiko gasped in delight at the sensation.

They kissed again, slowly but erratically, moaning into each other's mouths. They didn't care that their teeth clicked together every now and then. They didn't care that there was no rhythm to the movement of their tongues as they were dragging lazily here and pushing roughly there as though they couldn't decide on whether or not they were dancing or fighting. And when Michiko's tongue got scratched by one of Kisame's teeth, she didn't care. Kisame sucked the tip of her tongue until it stopped bleeding.

They pulled away from each other, gasping for breath and simply staring into each other's eyes. They shared the same expression of primal desire. The awkwardness from before had completely disappeared.

Kisame kissed her neck softly. His breathing was still hyper, and it tickled her skin, dampened from random drags of his tongue. He moved further down, kissing her clavicle, his mouth moving with the rise and fall of her chest. He kissed down between her breasts, tilted his head to the side and kissed the rise of her mound sweetly. His hand crept up to the same breast his mouth was focused on, rubbing the nipple as he licked her flesh. She gasped, feeling his teeth drag against her pale skin. But he wasn't going to bite her; he just wanted to hear her heart beat, pounding in her chest as his ear pressed against it.

His kisses moved further down and he fumbled with closed eyes to get his fingers under the bands of her underwear. He slowed down in his path, taking his time when he reached her belly button. He stuck his tongue out, leaving a shiny wet trail as he continued downwards, slipping her panties down as he went.

"Kisa-chan?" Michiko whispered, and Kisame's eyes shot open.

She rose to lean against her elbows, looking down at him. His mouth hovered over her pubic bone. He breathed against the smooth skin there, narrowing his eyes as he looked up at her. His tongue started there, and sunk into her slit while he maintained eye contact. His wet, strong muscle pushed against her clit and she threw her head back.

"Mmh..." She made a muffled sound in response, her hand flying to cover her mouth. Kisame smirked as his tongue moved up and down repeatedly, absorbing the taste of her and pressing roughly on her clit. His large hands held onto her waist, her knees bent over his shoulders, and he dove his face further into her core.

She moaned, and resumed watching him. His eyes were closed and he had an expression of deep concentration. He sucked, nipped and licked at her clit, drinking in her taste and fully enjoying her. His tongue dug in so deep and moved to touch every part of her, as if he wouldn't live if he didn't taste all of her. She was panting steadily and squirming. Her hands were clenched tightly up until this point, but when he resumed sucking on her with even more strength then before, she was clawing at his hands, dragging him up to face her.

"Fuck me, fuck me now," She begged. He looked surprised, and she noticed then that his cheeks were flushed.

"I-I can't," He whispered, his voice shaky. "I'll hurt you."

But her expression was already one of pain. She wanted him so desperately her body ached. "B-but."

He stroked her cheek, smiling down at her. "You're not ready."

Her expression changed, took him by surprise. She pouted, drawing her eyebrows up to form lines on her forehead. "Hurry."

Kisame chuckled. "Well, aren't you a spoiled brat?"

Michiko rolled her eyes. "Just... continue." Kisame was going to dive down, but she stopped him, a hand on his shoulder. "Wait. Kiss me first."

Rolling his eyes with a crooked smile on his face, he leaned in to oblige her. Their lips moved strongly against each other for a while, but soon she was pushing him away again. "Okay. Finger me now, or whatever. Just hurry."

Kisame chuckled again, moving into a sitting position. He kneeled between her legs and ran a finger up her core as he did before, only there was no fabric between her and him. His finger repeated this motion for a while, idly sopping up her wetness. She made a whining sound, and while he laughed at her, she lifted her foot, and kicked him.

Stunned, Kisame grabbed her foot. She let out a strangled moan, and he grinned down at her. What he didn't know was that he had grabbed her right where the bite mark was, and it was more of a sound of pain than anything else. That didn't mean it didn't turn her on in its own way, though. Kisame's expression darkened.

"Such a rowdy little brat. I should just fuck you right now." Kisame teased, dragging his finger away from her, dripping wet.

"Fucking please," Michiko said, her voice still cracking from the stinging sensation on her foot bottom. Kisame looked at her, apprehensively, and then shrugged. He lifted the finger that was drenched her fluids and brought it up to his face. Michiko moaned at the sight.

Kisame smirked, licking up the length of his finger as he looked down at her. Without hesitation he pumped the finger into his mouth, and she could clearly hear him suck on it. Her jaw must've been wide open.

Michiko wasn't sure if it was because of how shy he was, but Kisame seemed to be working really hard to make sure he turned her on. His work was definitely paying off.

Kisame grabbed her behind the knees, pulling her down the mattress so her back lay flat on it. He rested her thighs across his as he remained kneeling. From this position, her lower back was raised off the sheets. She bit her lip in anticipation.

"Are you sure you don't want to take a little more time?" Kisame asked, looking down at her hesitantly.

"No, fuck it." Michiko spat, turning up the brat levels to 10. He seemed to be into that.

Kisame rolled his eyes with a small laugh. Pursing his lips, he slowly, very slowly slid the tip in.

She was already moaning, and he had stopped moving. He waited until her breathing settled just slightly before pushing more in. He wasn't even half way in when a particularly hitched breath ripped through her, and he knew she was in pain. He frowned, but she waved him off.

"K-keep going," She choked out. He paused for a breath and continued.

He was about two thirds in and her expression was very tense. He didn't think it was a good idea to move in any deeper. Her entire face was red and her teeth were gritted. Kisame watched, regretfully, waiting patiently for her to adjust.

When she did, her full-face flush faded until it was just her cheeks that were pink. She didn't say anything, but she looked up at him with glossy eyes and lifted her hips.

_"Hnn, fuck."_

Her sudden movement caught Kisame by surprise and he almost fell over, catching himself as he hovered over her. She was so incredibly tight; every slight twitch she made had her constricting more around him.

When Kisame pulled out, it left a burning trail inside her. It had been a long, long time ago, but Michiko felt like this was how it was for her first time. Only when he pushed back in, the pleasure came instantly.

"Mmaah..." She moaned throatily, shamelessly. Her back arched more, her hair gathered like a pool of fire around her head. Kisame panted, his mouth hanging open as he repeated the action slowly. Her initial reaction came again, but amplified. A hiss of breath through gritted teeth as he pulled out, a strangled moan that started deep in her throat and became shrill towards the end when he pushed back in.

Kisame was holding back. She hadn't been ready and he knew that. He still needed to wait, and it was torture. He was biting his lips so much that they bruised purple in some spots and leaked red in others. As he focused on the pain in his lips to take his mind off oh wanting to pound right into her, she grabbed her own ankles and hoisted her lower body up, instantly impaling herself on all his length.

"Guh... uh." Kisame's eyes widened. Instinctively, he held onto her waist, effectively holding her in place. He watched tears stream out of her eyes.

"Mm...mwaah," She cried out, teeth clenched strongly. Her face was tense, but her body relaxed. The only thing that still held her up was Kisame. She opened her eyes and looked up at them through eyes that were...orange. Kisame gasped, but she closed her eyes again. Was he just seeing things?

Her vagina pulsing around him brought him back from his thoughts. Did she... cum? She definitely felt a lot wetter around him. He looked down as he pulled out slowly, but not fully. Distantly he heard her moaning at his every move, but all he saw was the red that contrasted against the blue of his skin.

"Shit, I hurt you!" Kisame spat, sounding unreasonably angry. Michiko reached up, sitting almost, forcing some of his length back into her in the process as she roughly grabbed him by the neck.

"Don't you fucking dare stop now." Her voice was solid, scary almost. Her eyes were gray again as they stared into his, wide and desperate at the potential loss of his massive girth. Kisame lowered her back onto the bed, leaning over her on his fists. He pushed deeper into her.

"God... fuck!" Michiko squeaked. She looked up at him, desperation in her dark purple eyes. She was desperate for more, and he gave her just that.

Kisame pulled out slowly and then lunged back in. She shut her eyes tightly when she screamed, and when she opened them they were still purple. Kisame knew they weren't always like that. But the shock of them being orange, for just a second before, tamed the reaction he had to it this time. He just stared, mesmerized as he continued to fuck her.

Her legs tightened around his waist, and he grunted uncontrollably. _Was she getting tighter? Was that possible?_

Kisame didn't care if she actually was. All that mattered was how good she felt around him. Her slick walls strangled his cock and felt as though the deeper he plunged, the tighter her grip on him became. He desperately wanted to test that theory and found himself pounding into her as deeply as he could, finally losing control.

"Gah-Oh! Mmf-aaaa," The sounds poured out of Michiko at an endless rate made it doubtful that she was getting a full breath in anymore. Air couldn't sit in her lung for a second at a time before Kisame pushed it back out of her screaming throat.

She was reacting desperately, her hands going everywhere to try to find something to cling onto. It was distracting him and all he wanted was to feel the way her pussy choked his cock, tugging on him and milking pre-cum out of him that poured into her by the ounce. The slurping sounds of their bodies molding was a disgusting turn on.

When Michiko clawed at Kisame's neck, he had enough. He grabbed her hand and pushed it down on the bed with force. She seemed unfazed when he held her wrist in place, and quickly went to claw at his shoulder and chest with the other hand. Huffing, Kisame's free hand went to the back of her head, grabbing up as much of her long hair as he could fit in his fist and pulling it roughly. She gasped; her face pulled close to his and her eyes wide. Once again she reacted differently than what he expected, her persistent arm moving past his and finding the back of his head.

"Oof." Admittedly, she knocked the wind out of him when she pulled him down, accidentally crashing their foreheads together. Neither reacted, though, and simply stayed with their foreheads pressed together, ragged breaths melding. It felt like she was yanking the hair out of his scalp, and he tightened his grip on her hair. She whimpered, closing her eyes.

"Nnn... Kisa..." Michiko's voice was becoming hoarse, but she moaned on anyway. Kisame's thrusts became more erratic, and she straightened her legs up in the air as much as she could on her own, willing him deeper into her. Her breaths left her in audible, dry bursts now, her eyes tightly closed. Tears soaked the sides of her cheeks, and drool started to drain out the corner of open mouth. Kisame's eyelids drooped lustfully. He brashly licked the side of her cheek, sopping up one salty trail of tears and leaving spit in its place. He moved to her mouth as well, licking her spit up from the corner and sucking on her chin where some of the liquid had begun to gather. He sucked on her lip too as it hung open with each thrust. His mouth trailed away, eager and messy in its wake, leaving trails of spit across her cheek. Immediately after, Michiko tasted blood on her lip. She assumed it was his, from where he had nicked his own lips, and licked the blood up greedily. He planted rough kisses on her cheeks and jaw, moving down to nestle his head against her neck. He pecked lightly there, but aside from that he didn't open his mouth. His whole body was jerking rapidly now and he thought he would end up biting her.

Kisame's grunts became more vocal, throatier, and suddenly his hand let go of her hair, and her upper body dropped back onto the bed with a gasp. His hand found its way between her legs and he rubbed her clit side to side.

"Ah!... Kis... ah...hmm," Michiko moaned in response, her thought process blacking out in pleasure. Kisame kissed the shell of her ear. His breath was hot and harsh against it.

"Cum with me," He whispered.

"Huh...H...Ohh..." Michiko's moans changed now that he was rubbing her clit and slamming into her. He could feel her entire body heat up, and released the wrist he was still holding down on the bed. His arm shot to wrap around her waist, holding her close to him as she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders.

"Mmf...Fuh... Kisa...N-now!" She cried out, a sweet sound that entered his ears and swam around in his head as he felt a different warmth fill her. He was cumming before he realized it his orgasm was approaching. She was, too.

"Nnh...hnn...nng." Kisame's last few grunts came out harshly, as he took one, two, three more sharp thrusts inside of her, draining himself before pulling out. His body fell on the bed next to hers.

Neither knew how many minutes passed as they just laid there, panting. Kisame was exhausted. More than he had ever been from sex. He was also, or so he felt in this moment, more satisfied than he had ever been. He thought about it for a second, his eyes dotting across the ceiling. He couldn't think of any other moment where having sex was anything other than stressful. He glanced at Michiko.

She was clearly exhausted too. Her body was slowly coming down from its pleasurable high, and with every second that passed a different kind of pain or soreness came to her attention, and she wanted to sleep. She was about to let herself drift when she heard Kisame call her name.

"Michiko."

She turned her head, looking up at him. She almost giggled. He looked like he had gotten into a fight. She probably looked just as bad. "Kisame."

He smiled, a shy expression returning to his features. "Thank you."

She laughed at that, returning her gaze to the ceiling with a sweet smile on her lips. "Any time."

Kisame bit his lip. "You were bleeding earlier. Let's get you cleaned up."

Before she could protest, Kisame lifted her tired body off of the bed and carried her to the bathroom. She pouted, her eyes tired as he set her to sit on the counter. That's when she noticed the sting between her legs, yelping slightly. Kisame nodded.

"Deidara did warn you," Kisame said, smiling broadly. Michiko laughed, surprised to hear such a boastful tone from someone who had been so shy around (but not inside of) her.

"Whatever. How am I going to... get cleaned up?" Michiko asked, trailing off slightly when he turned to get a rag. Before she could open her mouth to question again, Kisame was opening her pussy lips with his fingers and dragging the soft cloth through it.

"Hey!" Michiko yelled, blushing. "D-don't...Whose rag even is that?!"

"It's one of my wash rags," Kisame informed calmly, bracing one arm across her torso to hold her still as he continued to clean her.

"Ew!" Michiko cried out, embarrassed. "T-that's gross... don't get blood on that!"

"I'm already done, anyway." He chuckled, tossing the rag into the sink and turning on the faucet. His whisper was low over the sound of running water. "Besides, you deserve a little embarrassment after egging me on like that. You know I didn't want to hurt you," Kisame lifted a hand, pulling strands of hair off that had stuck to her face and tucking them behind her ear. Michiko rolled her eyes.

"Please. You gave me exactly what I asked for," Michiko spoke in a deep, alluring voice. They were getting closer now.

"Hmph," Kisame said, rolling his eyes playfully. "Oh, I could tell. What, by all your moaning."

"Ugh! Don't get cocky," Michiko laughed, slapping his arm. He laughed too, looking at her apologetically. He turned off the faucet, wringing out his rag and throwing it into a hamper. When he turned around he looked at her face, tilting his head in mild confusion.

"Did I bite your lip?" He asked.

"What? Oh," Michiko said, turning to look in the mirror. "No, this is your blood."

"Shit, is it?" Kisame mumbled, touching his lips and looking into the mirror. He flinched at his own reflection.

"We look like we got in a pretty bad fight," Michiko commented crudely, laughing boisterously. Kisame chuckled, nodding.

"Yeah, we fucking do," He responded, mocking her with his emphasized cursing. She rolled her eyes, reaching for him. When he came to her, she reached up, touching his lip. "Should I get the rag again?" He whispered softly. She scrunched up her face.

"Ew, not after you got my blood on it," Michiko cringed. Kisame chuckled, a twisted smile on his lips.

"Hey, I could always cut out the middle man right now," Kisame winked, laughing when her face twisted in enhanced disgust. "If you're into that, of course."

"Stop being gross," She whined, slapping his arm. He chuckled again, and her arms snaked around his neck and pulled him closer to her, his hands resting on her hips.

"Are you going to clean the blood off my lip or not?" Kisame asked softly. Michiko only nodded, and he quirked a brow. "How?"

"I'll cut out the middle man," She whispered, leaning up and smashing her lips against his.

Kisame's initial response was shock, but he soon sunk into the kiss, moaning against her lips as she nipped the blood off of his. Their heated battle soon turned sloppy, and his hand was between her legs again. He had already sunk one finger in when there was a knock on the door.

"Kisame?" It was Itachi's voice. He sounded impatient. He must've known what was going on.

"Just a minute!" Kisame yelled, considerably frightened. Rushing, he pulled his hand away from her crotch and lifted her off the counter, checking around to make sure there were no signs of them being in there before carrying her out. He shouted just before closing the door on his side; "Bathroom's all yours Itachi!"

When he shut it behind him, he set her down. "That was close," He chuckled nervously.

"Yeah," Michiko responded, giggling. An awkward silence followed, and somehow it took until then for the two to notice that they were still naked. Walking over to the bed, Kisame picked up his pants and slipped them back on, sans underwear.

"Well, I hope your first session wasn't as bad as you thought it was going to be," Michiko said, smirking slightly as she moved to put back on her clothes. She could see Kisame's goofy grin from the corner of her eye as she got dressed.

"It wasn't at all what I expected," Kisame said, almost proudly. Michiko chuckled, shaking her head with a smile. There was a knock, and it took them a second to realize it was from inside the bathroom door.

"I'll leave you to that," Michiko said, winking as she left the room. When she shut the door, Kisame let out a tired sigh and sat on the bed, the frame creaking under his weight. It was finally giving up after all the shit he just gave it.

"Come in."

The bathroom door opened cautiously, and Itachi peered in with emotionless eyes that scanned the room. When he realized she was gone, he took a step in, shutting the door.

"How was it?"

Kisame quirked an eyebrow. Itachi was his friend, but a peculiar one at that. He could never tell what the other man was thinking, and he certainly never showed what he was feeling.

"How was what?" Kisame asked, coughing awkwardly. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"The session," He answered. Kisame blushed instantly.

"Was it... loud?" Kisame asked, his stomach twisting with embarrassment.

"Yes." Itachi's face looked even more deadpan than usual when he said that, a feat Kisame didn't think was possible. "Yes it was."

Kisame shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well... sorry."

Itachi actually smirked at that. "No you're not." Kisame returned with a smirk of his own, until he saw Itachi's eyes catch sight of something. "Is that your shirt?"

"Uh, yeah," Kisame said, trying to play it cool as he kicked the garment under the bed. Itachi's eyes didn't leave the ground.

"Is that your underwear?"

Kisame blanched, quickly lurching to shove the piece of clothing under the bed as well. "No."

Itachi snorted, rolling his eyes.


	7. Deidara's so fucking cute - Deidara lemon

In the shower, Michiko winced as she tried to keep her weight off of her hurt foot. The wound had been re-opened during Kisame's session and was now leaving small stripes of red in the water that washed down the drain. She resentfully re-bandaged it after her shower and hid it with long socks.

Opening the bathroom just a crack, the stripe of light shining into the room revealed that Pain was once again not in his bed. Michiko sighed and shut the door, opting to knock on Konan's side.

Konan opened the door wearing her pajamas. She smiled at Michiko, an eyebrow raised. "You could have knocked on my actual door, you know."

Michiko giggled, shrugged. "I was already in here. Can I come in?"

"Sure." Konan opened the door wider and stepped out of the way. Michiko's face clouded with uncertainty and she looked down. "Is everything alright?" Konan asked.

"Yeah, yeah." Michiko nodded, waving her hand dismissively. She still looked down. "It's just... do you mind if I sleep in here with you tonight?"

Konan was taken aback but smiled nonetheless. "Of course." Konan moved over to her bed, taking a pillow from the stack of two and laying them next to each other. "I like to sleep next to the wall."

"Sure thing," Michiko smiled. She sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Konan like she really wanted to say something.

"Hey," Konan said soothingly, sitting next to her. "Is something on your mind? You look bothered."

"I guess I'm just a little tired, is all." Michiko sighed, running her fingers through her still damp hair. "Kisame finally asked for his session."

Konan tried to hide how intrigued she was, but ultimately failed. She knew the biggest part of this 'therapy' was the confidentiality, but she couldn't help her curiosity. "Um, how was it? If you don't mind me asking."

Michiko smirked. "It went great, better than I expected, considering how shy Kisame was to start. I thought he was gonna pass out or something."

Konan laughed. "That really doesn't sound like him at all, but I'm glad it went well." Michiko smiled, nodded. But Konan could sense that something troubled her. "Is there something else on your mind, though?"

"It's just... it's a little more taxing on my body than I thought it would be. And it's only the first session, not counting Pain." Michiko responded hesitantly. Konan tilted her head.

"Is Pain taking... sessions? Or are you guys just randomly doing your own thing?" Konan questioned gently, staring at the profile of Michiko's face as she looked at her lap.

"I don't think he's taking sessions, no. Though I did offer it," A smirk grew on Michiko's face then. "I offered for him and you."

Konan's eyebrows raised, embarrassment flushing her cheeks. "Seriously?"

Michiko nodded, her smirk fading into a much less jeering smile. "You guys get stressed too. So I figured, why not at least offer?"

Konan went silence. Michiko looked up and caught her gazing away in contemplation. "Are you considering it?" She asked, her voice rising in slight surprise.

Konan scoffed, really blushing now. "Shut up... of course I'm gonna consider if the offer is there, but... I'll have to think about it a little longer."

Michiko nodded; impressed that she had come to this decision so quickly while Pain still danced around the topic despite already having sex with her anyway. "That's understandable."

A silence followed, and to avoid the atmosphere from becoming uncomfortable, Konan spoke again. "What did you mean when you said it was taxing?"

Michiko chuckled, an almost nostalgic smile growing on her face. "They're... rough. But I knew to expect that."

"Kisame was rough on you?" Konan asked.

Michiko swallowed hesitantly. "Actually, he tried really hard to be gentle. But, Pain on the other hand..."

"Huh," Konan made a sound of surprise. She shrugged. "Isn't that just how he is? In bed, I mean."

"Well yeah, in his own way he's rough. But this feels different."

Konan's features knitted in confusion. "How?"

Michiko frowned. She honestly didn't know. But the bite on her foot... Pain had never before tried to mark her so viciously like that. But it could've very well just been in the moment. Maybe she was looking too deeply into things. "I don't know. It's been years since I've seen him, much less done these things with him. Maybe I'm just new to his ways all over again, you know?"

Konan nodded. "Yeah, I get it. But if these feelings continue, you could always try to talk to him about it. In the end Pain's a fairly understanding guy."

"Yeah, you're right." Michiko nodded, giving Konan a resolute smile. But deep down she felt like she shouldn't talk to Pain about this. He had been emotionally distant to her for a few days now, and the bite mark only had her questioning him. It wasn't something she was going to bring up to him if he didn't mention it first. And she had a feeling that wasn't going to happen.

"'Course I am," Konan teased. She scooted further onto the bed. "Now let's go to sleep. You're not keeping me up all night."

"I won't." Michiko laughed, getting up and turning off the light. She lay on the side Konan left free for her. They settled under the same blanket, large enough for both of them.

"Michiko?" Konan whispered softly after a few minutes.

Michiko thought Konan had fallen asleep and was caught by surprise by her voice. "Yeah?" Michiko responded softly.

"I think I've thought enough about your offer," Konan said, her tone calm and certain. Michiko had always admired the way Konan spoke with confidence. Michiko always thought herself to be confident but sometimes when she opened her mouth, she wasn't as sure. Konan never had that problem.

"Oh yeah?" Michiko continued to whisper. She remained on her back, staring blankly into the pitch dark. Konan rolled onto her side, staring at the silhouette of her profile.

"I'll accept," Konan said. Michiko couldn't help but giggle.

"You didn't take long to decide that," Michiko commented, her smirk concealed by the dark.

"I didn't need to. Shit, I deserve to get laid too," Konan said, and Michiko laughed throatily.

"Damn right," Michiko agreed.

"I'll wait until all the guys are done with their firsts," Konan said.

"That's fine with me."

"Michiko... one more thing."

"What's that?" Michiko breathed.

"Are you going to tell me why you're really in bed with me right now?"

Michiko sighed shakily, guilt quickly consuming her. She hesitated to answer. "Do I have to tell you?"

"You don't have to, but I can feel my energy being drained." Konan was careful to keep her tone soft. She didn't want Michiko thinking that she was mad at her.

"I'm sorry," Michiko instantly started rambling. "I-I got a pretty bad bite mark and I'm just trying to heal it. I wouldn't do this to you if Pain was in bed, and if the bite mark didn't hurt so much."

"Hey, it's okay," Konan said, reaching out in the dark to rest her hand on Michiko's shoulder. "It's fine, I was just curious. I'm going to sleep, it's not like I need my energy. So eat up."

"Don't say that!" Michiko laughed incredulously. "I'm a succubus, you can't use phrasing like that with me unless you mean it."

Konan laughed too, teasingly. "Sorry, I don't mean it this time."

Michiko groaned. "Please go to sleep so I can eat in peace."

Konan snorted, rolling over to face the wall again. "Good night."

~

When Michiko woke up the next morning, Konan was already gone.

Slipping out of the bed, Michiko straightened the sheets and returned to Pain's room. Unsurprisingly, he still wasn't there. She changed into a fresh pair of clothes; an off-the-shoulder tee matched with a bra that had colorful straps, black shorts and thigh-high socks, and left the room.

When she entered the living room she was bombarded by a room full of cheering men. Most of the men were cheering, anyway. She looked to the always passive Sasori for explanation.

"They all found out Kisame completed his first session," He said to her, not making any effort to whisper. The men cheered again. Deidara slapped a blushing Kisame on the back.

"We were all beginning to doubt whether he'd actually go for it or not," Deidara said, laughing. Michiko frowned in sympathy as she observed the distress Kisame was in.

"Aw, come on guys. Teasing him like this isn't fair, none of you had to go first," Michiko said, mumbling gruffly with a fresh-out-of-bed tone. The men all sulked playfully.

"Aww, Michi-chan's such a buzz kill!" Tobi yelled, slouching as he left to go find fun somewhere else. Michiko sighed, plopping down on the couch next to Sasori to watch the TV.

"What are we watching?" She asked, curling her feet under her.

"Some crime show," Sasori said, not breaking his attention on the screen. Michiko watched for a while, feeling someone staring at her. When the feeling failed to go away she looked up to see Deidara peering at her from across the room.

"What's up, Dei?" She asked, smiling sweetly. To her surprise, a faint blush skittered across his cheeks.

"Oh um, nothing. I was just wondering..." Deidara trailed off suddenly, his eyes all over the place.

"Wondering what?" Michiko asked, tilting her head.

"Are you hungry?" Deidara asked suddenly, getting up from the armchair. It was usually reserved for the bigger guys of the Akatsuki who would take up too much room on the couch, and it swallowed Deidara up. Before Michiko could answer he was already on his way to the kitchen. "I'll make you cereal!"

Again, Michiko looked to the ever stoic Sasori for answers. "What's up with him?"

Sasori shrugged with a smirk on his lips. Michiko couldn't help but stare; he hardly made outward expressions and it was often hard to comprehend what he could be thinking. "I think he's rushing to see Mr. Kettle."

"What?" Michiko asked. Sasori rolled his eyes, his smirk gone now.

"You know. 'The kettle calling the pot black'?"

"Ohhh," Michiko said, laughing now. It didn't bother her that Sasori had returned to his emotionless appearance. The fact that he had told a joke at all was enough for her. "So he's nervous."

Sasori nodded and then shrugged. "I don't really understand why."

"What do you mean?" Michiko asked, staring at Sasori as he stared the TV. Boring commercials dominated the screen and she knew he wasn't really watching.

"I mean, I'm next after him. I don't feel nervous," Sasori said, briefly glancing at her through the corner of his eye.

Michiko laughed. "You don't ever feel anything, Sasori." Sasori hesitated to answer, and the moment that passed was so long Michiko thought he wasn't going to.

"That's not true," Sasori said, sounding a little down. Michiko quickly tried to recover the conversation.

"Well, I'm glad you're not nervous. You are accepting the offer, right? I mean, do you want to go through with a session?" Michiko asked, peering at him curiously. After the day it was announced, he never once mentioned it. He didn't seem interested.

"If I didn't want to I wouldn't have even chosen a number," Sasori said plainly.

"Hmm, okay." Michiko nodded, looking at him strangely. She didn't really understand Sasori. "I get you."

Sasori snorted at her strange way with words. The commercial break ended and they silently went back to the show despite both secretly not following the plot. Deidara returned with two bowls of cereal. Sasori quirked a brow and put on a tone of feigned disappointment. "What, no bowl for me?"

Deidara lit up bright red as Michiko laughed at him. She thought she heard Sasori chuckle a little, too. She may not have understood that guy, but he was starting to grow on her in his own way.

In the end, Deidara actually did go back to make Sasori a bowl of cereal. Michiko was half way done with hers when he returned to his own now-soggy bowl. He sulked the entire time he ate.

When the episode was done, Michiko stood and collected every one's empty bowls to return them to the kitchen. She placed them all in the sink, filling them with water. When she turned around, Deidara was in the entryway.

"Hey," She greeted, waiting for him to enter so she could leave and go cozy up next to Sasori for another episode. When he didn't move, she tilted her head. "What's up?"

Deidara's hands clenched and relaxed; a nervous quirk she pinpointed immediately. "I... um, are you busy?"

Michiko grinned, holding in a laugh. "Do I look busy?"

Deidara blushed harder, looking down. He was fighting for words, and losing.

"Are you ready for your session?"

His eyes closed, and his face looked hot to the touch. He nodded.

Walking forward, Michiko clasped his hand. Sasori held eye contact with the TV as she led Deidara away and to his room. She opened the door and that's when he opened his eyes, releasing a strained breath. Michiko had been in his room before and was comfortable enough in it to plop onto his bed upon entering. Deidara on the other hand just stood there, staring at her through fearful eyes. She propped herself up on her elbows, lying on her stomach.

"Why so nervous, Dei?" Michiko asked, blinking innocently. "We're friends. Come, be friendly with me." She patted on an empty spot on the bed next to her. He cautiously sat down. His weight made the mattress creak and sink a little, and he ended up leaning closer to her than he had intended. She didn't move, so neither did he.

"I don't mean to be nervous. I wasn't until I realized it was my turn," Deidara said, smiling sheepishly down at her. Michiko smiled warmly.

"I get it, but don't let that get in your way," Michiko said, rubbing his back soothingly with her open palm. He flinched at first, but gave into the physical contact soon after. "You seemed so eager yesterday."

Deidara raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I overheard you talking to Kisame," She said, smirking. Deidara quickly turned away.

"Oh," He paused, biting his lip. "I'm sorry you heard that. I must've sounded like a pig."

Michiko laughed. "You sounded like a teenage boy."

Deidara rolled his eyes, smiling crookedly at her. "You know, um... I was thinking I should tell you."

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell the others but I...I've never actually had..." Deidara trailed off, embarrassed. Michiko's eyes widened.

"Oh, so that's it." Michiko nodded, sitting up behind Deidara now. Her hand was still on his back. "Do you want to?"

Deidara swallowed audibly. "Yeah, I do."

Michiko nodded, patting his back. Her hand retreated and she slipped forward to sit next to him. "How do you want to go about it?"

"I was hoping that you wouldn't mind taking things, I don't know, slow." Deidara mumbled, looking at his hands. "I want it to feel... authentic."

Michiko smiled. "Of course, Dei. Whatever you want."

Deidara smiled, and turned to her. He was still blushing. "Can we start now? I mean, I don't want to... you know, just yet. But I'd like to kiss you."

Michiko giggled. "Go for it, blondie."

With a giddy expression, Deidara leaned in slowly. He'd confirmed he was a virgin, but Michiko didn't know whether or not he'd kissed anyone before. He seemed just as nervous about that. But that was probably because he was thinking about what it was going to lead to.

Deidara's kiss was a soft, closed-mouth one. Unlike Kisame, who was confident in action, Deidara's kiss was also nervous. He kept his hands on his lap.

Deidara pulled away after a while to catch his breath, staring at her through the one eye that wasn't hidden by his hair. Michiko raised her hand slowly to move her fingers through his bangs, moving the hair back out of his face. She could clearly see both of his eyes now and the red tint that graced his cheeks. She was smiling when she leaned in to his lips.

Michiko slowly urged him to kiss her more; deeper, more passionately. Their mouths were partially open and every now and then her tongue snaked out and petted his bottom lip. Her hand was on the bed between them and his hand was over hers. She knitted her fingers with his.

Deidara turned his head suddenly, pushing her mouth open wider and deepening the kiss. He held her face in his free hand.

"Dei..." Michiko whispered against his mouth, and she could swear she felt his face heat up more against hers.

Their hands had to unclasp eventually and when they did, they both moved to each other's necks. Michiko's hands lay on the back of Deidara's neck while he opted to hold her face in his hands, his finger tips moving to hide in her hair.

The warmth never left his face, but Deidara did relax eventually. He became more active with his hands, pushing them through her hair and pulling her closer to him. He sat with his feet hanging off the bed and she sat sideways next to him, one leg folded and the other stretched behind him. One of his hands left her hair to rest on her shoulder, gripping periodically. Like he was testing his boundaries.

Michiko's hands lowered from his neck so that more of her arm rested against him, her hands clasped more around his upper back. She pulled him closer to her until he was leaning over slightly. His legs grew uncomfortable and he shifted to a position that mirrored hers; one leg folded under him and the other hanging off the bed, touching her thigh. They were getting closer, slowly. They could try to make out for hours, but the anticipation was already beginning to make them both restless.

"Michiko," Deidara whispered, but continued to kiss her.

"Hmm?" Michiko mumbled, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the moment.

"Can I move my hands?" He asked, resting his forehead against hers and putting their make out on pause. "Can I touch your waist?"

She giggled at him, pecking him on the lips. "Yes Dei, you can."

For the next few seconds they remained like that, their lips close but not touching and their eyes locked. He studied her face as his hands slipped down her shoulders, moving around her back. His nails got caught in the band of her bra for just a second and he jumped slightly. She smiled and he continued. Slowly, he pecked her lips, still looking into her eyes as his hands trailed down the taper of her waist. His hands hugged the curves and his thumbs rubbed the soft skin below her ribs. He slowly pecked her again, still staring. She gasped against his lips at the intensity of the moment, unable to close her eyes.

Deidara's hands squeezed. She bit her lip. His hands slid lower, and the sound of fabric-on-fabric was brought to her attention. She looked down. He still wore his gloves.

"Deidara?" Michiko whispered, tilting her head. He surprised her by moving to peck at the exposed skin of her neck. It was a brave move on his part, even if he breathed nervously against her.

"Why are you wearing your gloves?" Michiko asked.

"Oh," Deidara flinched, and pulled away. He looked embarrassed and shrugged. She reached for his hands, tugging at the edges of the fabric.

"Can I take them off?" Michiko asked softly. He didn't respond, and she decided to pull the fabric off. His hands remained on her hips and she stared at the backs of them. Something felt off about his palms. Holding his hands in hers, she flipped them over.

Deidara frowned when she gasped. He thought she was about to recoil in either fear or disgust, but she only looked up at him curiously. "Mouths?"

Deidara nodded, shrugging absently. Whatever the story was here, Michiko knew it would be a long one. She didn't press. What was of her concern, though, was the fact that Deidara seemed embarrassed about it. She raised one of his hands in hers, kissing the mouth on the palm.

It was Deidara's turn to gasp. When she pulled away from his hand, his jaw was slack and his face was as red as it was earlier. She leaned in to kiss him like that, shoving her tongue into his unsuspecting mouth.

After getting over the initial shock, it didn't take long for Deidara to get back into the groove of things. His hands returned to her waist, gripping and squeezing it as he leaned into her. Soon enough, he was pushing her onto her back.

Deidara nestled between her legs, his weight awkwardly flush on her body, but she didn't mind. Deidara's hands were all over her but he didn't touch anywhere particularly pushy, and he didn't touch any unclothed part of her. Michiko bent her knees, rubbing her inner thighs against the outside of his legs, urging him on.

Grunting against her mouth, Deidara's hand sank from where it rested on her hip, his fingers trailing down the fabric of her shorts. When his palm reached the end of the fabric and the exposed skin of her thigh, Michiko let out a sigh of relief against his lips. His hand spun around and his fingers crept their way under the fabric of her mid-thigh sock.

Michiko took in a sharp breath and Deidara kissed her chin, watching her through half-lidded eyes. His other hand crept around her neck, gripping it and pulling her up off the bed so he could kiss her.

The first indicator that Deidara was officially horny was the way his kisses had changed; becoming sloppy as they picked up pace. One of Michiko's hands flexed on the side of Deidara's neck, the other was tucked under his arm and rested on his lower back. Their tongues danced together and Deidara's hand sunk further into Michiko's sock, fingers tickling their way to the back of her knee. She smirked against his lips as he lifted her leg, pulling it over his waist. The smirk transformed into an expression of shock when she felt a sudden wetness against her neck.

"Sorry!" Deidara apologized quickly, a worried look on his face. Michiko looked at him with wide, lust filled eyes.

"Don't be," Michiko muttered, pulling him back down into a ravishing kiss. The mouth on his palm kissed the nape of her neck. Michiko moaned softly and Deidara opened his eyes, staring at her shut lids and long lashes. His eyes fluttered back closed and he kissed her harder.

They were so close that Michiko felt the instant Deidara began to grow hard. Their cores were hovering over each other, scraping together whenever either person made a slightest movement. He could feel her heat burn into him.

"Pah...mmf." Deidara's breaths grew ragged, and his hands were climbing up her sides, his fingers pushing against the borders of her bra but never going further. It's like he was getting off on the fact that he was holding off on his own pay-off.

"Mm...ah," Michiko gasped against his lips, never fully moaning. He'd have to work harder for that. Her hands gripped against the back of Deidara's shirt, clutching the fabric within her fists. His back muscles flexed under her hands.

When Deidara's softy grew to a half-way-there-y, it sprung against Michiko's crotch. She moaned instantly and Deidara pulled away, embarrassed. He looked down at her as she smirked. Decisively, he leaned back in for a kiss.

Her fingers dug into his hair, pulling out the band that held in his ponytail. His hair fell as a golden curtain to hide them both from the world. He sighed against her lips.

Suddenly, Deidara's hips moved, brushed against her. She moaned, and he did it again. He pulled away, looking at her face to see if it was really okay. Her expression mirrored his own sexual tension. He was beginning to regret making the request that they take it slow.

"Mmm Dei," Michiko drew out her moan, drew out his name and his breath hitched in his throat. His hips rolled as he grinded against her repeatedly. His face went to her neck, where her moans could reach his ears as unobstructed music.

Michiko's arms flew to Deidara's shoulders, holding on to him desperately as he hoisted one of her legs up, planting it higher on the bed and holding it there from behind her knee. The friction against her clit was almost too much.

"Dei...D-Deidara..." Moans squeaked out of her and right into Deidara's ears. One of his hands finally found its way up her shirt, and the palm-mouth licked its way up to her bra. He boldly shoved his fingers under the fabric's cup.

"Ah! ...Mmm..." Michiko gasped and then let out a moan that was swallowed up by Deidara's mouth in a rough kiss. Her fingers held locks of his hair from the root, and he flinched mildly at first, surprising himself when he found himself to enjoy to sting. The mouth of his palm rolled her nipple teasingly through its teeth.

Deidara's erection throbbed through the layers of fabric that existed between him and Michiko. The way she moaned shamelessly into his mouth, the way she squirmed under him and pushed her hips up, and the way her warmth burned through her shorts to get to him had Deidara quickly losing his grip.

Shoving his face into the crook of her neck, embarrassed, Deidara whispered to her with a tone of stifled depravity. "Michiko... I-It's painful..."

Michiko gasped at his sudden action and the way his hips still moved against her own, desperately unable to stop. "What is, Dei?" She whispered softly.

"I need to touch it."

Michiko gasped. Quickly regaining her composure, she chuckled softly and kissed the side of Dei's face. "Can I do it?"

Deidara didn't respond, only pushed his face further into her hair, kissing sweetly against her neck and shoulders. He had said he wanted to take it slow and he didn't want to go back on his word. He didn't want to appear weak to her.

Tentatively, Michiko's hand floated down his back, following the curve of his side and stopping above his waistband. When he didn't try to stop her, she pushed her hand into his pants.

"Mmf...guh." Deidara let out his muffled cries into her hair when she wrapped her hand around his cock. He dripped pre-cum and throbbed against her palm.

"Dei," Michiko whispered pleasantly, kissing his hair and pushing her other hand up his shirt. He gasped as her bare fingertips ran up the heated flesh of his stomach, trailing around to paw at his back. She jerked him off with a loose fist, and he could feel the way she directed his cock to rub against her through the fabric of his pants.

"Michiko," Deidara whispered hoarsely, lifting his head weakly to look into her eyes. She squeezed him softly and he let out a strangled gasp, biting his lips. "Do you want to be touched, too?"

Michiko smiled at his shy voice. She nodded, her cheeks warming pinkly as she pumped him a little more vigorously.

Deidara's head leaned down as he bent his knees, lifting off of her just enough to create enough space between their bodies for his hands to fit. His forehead rested against the bare skin of her shoulder where her shirt failed to cover. He kissed her clavicle. She squeezed him at the base.

Deidara's hand slid out of her bra and down her torso. He reached her shorts and slid over the fabric, molding his hand to the curve of her plump womanhood. She was so warm to him, even through all the layers that kept them apart. He kissed her jaw as his hand pushed into her underwear.

Michiko's breath hitched in her throat. She never knew what anticipation alone could do to her. His hand cautiously slid over her, just cupping her at first. She knew he hadn't done this before, and gave him a quick peck on the forehead and squeeze of the dick to reassure him. His tongue left his lips and flicked over her jaw, the most random of actions to make her moan.

His fingers rubbed against her lips, her wetness seeping out to meet them. He was trembling as he touched her, both from the nervous inexperience he displayed through his touch and the quickened pace of her own hand around him. Michiko's gasp of approval had him yearning to learn more about her body and just what exactly would make it come undone.

He sucked greedily at her neck, his tongue and teeth gnashing at her flesh leaving little red marks as he went. His middle finger pushed between her lips and he grazed her clit.

"Hah..." Michiko gasped, swallowing hard as her body stiffened under him. Did the buildup they created really make this big of a difference in the pleasure of the actual event? She never guessed it would, but as his fingertip hovered over her nub again, only creating a ghostly pressure, she realized that the difference was a significant one. She moaned through clenched teeth. Deidara smirked against her neck.

Michiko's hand slid further up his dick, squeezing firmly and tugging at the same time, causing him to flinch and groan above her. His fingertip gently, yet somehow also relentlessly, rubbed her clit in a circular motion, making her squirm.

"Dei..." She called out in pleasure, in a whisper of a voice that belonged only to his ears. His teeth clenched and he nuzzled his closed mouth against the now abused flesh of her neck, a groan occurred deep in his throat. She knew he was close. And just then she jumped, her free arm gripping the back of his shirt roughly.

"Ah!" She arched with a gasp as the tongue from the mouth of his palm licked her slit. The tongue thrashed around between her lips, tasting her and exploring simultaneously. Reflexively, her hand remained gripped around his cock, and his eyebrows drew together. And it took everything inside Deidara to hold himself back from falling over the edge of bliss.

Her grip released when a long sigh drew out of her at the feeling of his finger circling her entrance, the tongue still moving around on its own. Her throat tightened around a breath that was on its way out when he pushed a digit into her.

"Is it okay if I do this?" Deidara asked, pausing in his path to push his finger all the way in. She nodded frantically and he continued. She whimpered under him as he drew the long, slender appendage out, and pushed it back in firmly.

"Mm... Dei," She gasped. Her hand wasn't jerking him off as steadily as it was before, simply moving every now and then but mostly just squeezing periodically with strengths that varied. The fact that the pleasure she felt forced her to lose consistency turned Deidara on even more. That and the way she moaned and gasped at his touch. His pride and blood rushed straight to his crotch.

"Ngh... uh... M-Michiko?" Deidara gasped in panic, trying to find the strength to push away from her, but it was too late. A groan ripped through him and his body shook against hers, his breaths ragged and rough on her neck.

"Dei? Did you...?" Michiko whispered, taken aback by his sudden, abrupt motion. He nodded slowly, not lifting his head. He was tired, but he was also embarrassed. She pushed him up and off of her.

"What are you doing?" Deidara whispered as he back away. His face was red with lust and shame. She tugged his pants down his hips. "What...!"

"Cleaning you up," Michiko whispered, peering up through seductively heavy lids. He watched, his jaw slack, as she pulled his pants down all the way and exposed him. Cum dripped down his cock and coated the insides of his underwear. He kicked them off and pushed them off the bed, deciding to deal with that later.

"What do you mean... cleaning me?" Deidara asked, his throat suddenly dry and sore. She only smiled in response, lowering to his waist. The drag of her tongue was slow against his tip, picking up warm fluid as it went.

"Ahh...nnf," Deidara instantly groaned, slapping a hand over his mouth at his lack of inhibition. His moans continued on, muffled by the palm that still smelled and tasted of her sweet core. Secretly, his tongue touched the tongue of his palm, and he began to grow hard again as she sucked his cock into her wet mouth. He groaned again, at the feel of her tasting him and at the taste of her.

When she was done she smiled brightly at him, her lips glistening with the lingering presence of his seed. Roughly, way rougher than Deidara had intended, he grabbed her jaw and lifted her up to his face. She moaned as his lips crashed against hers and he groaned at the fact that he could taste himself and that she would now taste herself. It felt so wrong to him, but he was unsurprised to find that he was more turned on by depravity than anything else. Holding himself back for so long had turned him to that.

Michiko pulled away after a while, a dark look to her crooked smile. "You licked the taste of me off of your hand, didn't you?"

Deidara's eyes widened and his blush spread. He groaned throatily at the thought of her knowing he'd done such a perverse thing, and at the fact that she was familiar with her own sweetness. And in some twisted way, it was also the way she had said it so innocently that had his cock twitching again. Grinning, he pushed her to lie on her back once again and his hand returned to her pussy, eager for more.

Deidara rested his forehead against hers this time. He hadn't wanted her to see his face when he was the one being pleased; he was worried she wouldn't like the way he reacted. But now that it was her turn to squirm, he wanted to memorize every second of it.

His lips hovered over hers, not moving to any action as his fingers immediately moved to find her entrance. He quickly pushed two fingers into her and when she gasped, exhaled; he greedily breathed her in.

"Mmm...hnn," She moaned, whimpered, and cooed. He admired the way she was carefree with her expressions of pleasure, and it made him feel good to be the reason she was making them. Her jaw tensed, her lips pursed and she bit her lip slowly, scraping her teeth roughly over it. He couldn't stop himself from leaning in, forcibly shoving his tongue into her mouth. He didn't care if she treated his tongue the way she treated her lip; abusing it with her teeth until she drew blood. He invited the pleasure she offered and if she decided to offer pain instead, he'd gladly accept it.

The mouth of his palm sucked on her clit strongly, surrounding the bud with its lips as his fingers pumped into her. Her moans were picking up and her gasps became higher in pitch and he knew she was close.

When his mouth pulled away from hers to watch her expressions some more, her eyes were closed and her eyebrows were drawn together almost angrily. He watched her, mesmerized and while he thought of how if her face looked like how he thought his did, he thought it was beautiful. If he could hold a fraction of the beauty she held, he regretted depriving her of the sight.

"Mmf... Dei...Deidara!" She gasped out his name, her mouth hanging open and if he didn't want to watch her so badly he would've sucked on her lips, played with her tongue and kissed her teeth. She didn't change the meaning of his name, but hearing her say it felt like an award. He could feel her tighten around his fingers.

As she orgasmed, her lips drew together tightly, muffling her moan between them. Her body tensed and she arched up against him. Deidara wanted so badly to kiss her. Before he drew his hand away, she opened her eyes. And he flinched.

Michiko blinked innocently, and he regretted that. The purple orbs that stared into his blue ones reflected his reaction back at him, and it looked like one of disgust. But he just wasn't expecting to find her innocent beauty living within such a sinful act. Her eyes changing color before him wasn't scary, it was ethereal. She was like an angel to him, despite all naughtiness.

She smiled, a small little happy sound escaping her lips like a laugh as he pulled his hand out of her shorts, wrapping it around her waist. He kissed her on the lips.

"Do your eyes always turn purple when you orgasm?" Deidara asked with an amused grin on his lips as they remained close. She gasped, and one blink later, her eyes were gray again. He felt faint disappointment and regretted commenting on it.

"Oh... that," Michiko laughed dismissively. "Not usually. I usually have control over it."

"Control over what?" Deidara asked, keeping his tone casual. He kissed her lips between each word.

"My eyes change color to my emotion," Michiko confessed, sighing in frustration. "I can hide that, though, which is why they're usually gray. Gray is like an emotional veil, sort of."

Deidara nodded, trying not to frown. Why did she feel the need to hide her emotions around them? Around him? He could imagine she had her reasons and chose not to ask. "What's purple?"

Michiko smiled up at him, an embarrassed rise of her lips that barely existed. "Dark purple is the deepest of pleasures."

Deidara felt his cheeks warm, and he didn't bother fighting the wide grin that came to his face. "I'm happy I was able to get that out of you. I look forward to breaking the veil again."

Michiko snorted, sticking her tongue out at him teasingly. "You can see purple whenever you want, Dei."

Deidara's forehead leaned against hers. His eyes smiled, centimeters away from hers. "I want to see the other colors, too."

"You're such a cheese ball, Dei," Michiko laughed. Slowly, he watched gray fade to yellow. It was a beautiful shade that filled him with warmth, like the airy embrace of the sun's light. He never asked what it meant, because he didn't want to risk it going away. He pecked her lips and got off of her.

Michiko sat up with him, biting her lip. Her eyes were down and it took him a while to realize that his bottom half was still naked. Embarrassed, he covered himself with his hands. She smiled at him.

"I have to admit, that wasn't as slow as I had planned," Deidara said, scratching the back of his neck as he pulled a blanket over his crotch.

"It was authentic, though," Michiko giggling. Deidara laughed too.

"You're right," He sighed, biting his lip. He couldn't stop smiling. "And I had fun."

Smirking, Michiko got off the bed. She kissed his forehead. "I had fun, too. I'll let you get dressed, come watch TV with me and Sasori when you're done."

"Okay," Deidara agreed, smiling at her as she waved, walking out of the room. The red marks on her neck were fading, but still present. But he didn't say anything. They weren't anything to be ashamed of, in his opinion. She was brave and bold to be so free with her body, and she was doing something that she enjoyed. No one could pass any judgment on her that could be validated with logic or reason.

He also saw the yellow of her eyes fade to gray just before she shut the door, making him realize that she had revealed them to him on purpose. He bit his lip, trying not to smile to himself too much.


	8. Sasori's Stage Debut - Sasori Lemon

Michiko fixed her clothes on her way back to the living room. When she entered, she found Sasori still sitting on the couch watching TV. Smiling, she walked over.

"Still here?" Michiko commented, sitting on the couch next to him. He was fixated on the TV.

"Hmm?" Sasori blinked, glancing at her. "Oh, yeah." He slyly lifted a brow. "I guess I'm next now, huh?"

Michiko snorted. "Yeah, looks like it. You ready?"

Sasori's jaw dropped involuntarily. "Right now?"

Michiko laughed, shaking her head. "No, I didn't mean now. I just meant if you've thought about it."

Sasori visibly relaxed, looking back at the TV. His smirk fit in perfectly against his sharp profile. "Yeah, I've thought about it. I've been thinking that..."

Michiko tilted her head when he trailed off. "Thinking what?"

Sasori turned to her, a dark gleam in his eyes and a teeth-baring smirk on his lips. "I think I'm ready now."

"Really?" Michiko gasped, a blush creeping onto her face. Sasori laughed cruelly. 

"Just kidding."

Michiko wasn't ready for another session so soon, but she still slumped. "I'm ready when you are, so just tell me." She said kindly, sinking into the couch's cushions and moving her focus to the TV's screen. It was Sasori's turn to watch her now.

"I'd like to do it tonight," He said.

Michiko nodded, glancing at him over the cushion that swallowed her head. "Okay, sure."

"But late at night, after everyone's fallen asleep. And don't tell anyone."

Michiko quirked a brow, nodding. He couldn't have been embarrassed; he really didn't act like it. It was obvious that Kisame and Deidara were shy but Sasori didn't seem to feel any way at all about the plans. "I can do that."

"And..." Sasori trailed off, whispering now. Michiko leaned over to hear him clearer and he looked into her eyes blankly. "One more thing."

"Sure." Michiko stared intently.

"I want to do it right here, on this couch."

Michiko gasped, recoiling to stare at him from a distance. Sasori remained still, his face blank aside from the slight tilt of the corners of his lips. "What?" Michiko asked, thinking maybe she hadn't heard him clearly. 

"I want my session to be out here, in the living room." 

Blinking, Michiko felt her heart speed up. This is exactly what she had fantasized about before, when she had first asked Kisame about his session. Now that it was happening – and with the mainly stoic Sasori, no less – she couldn't quite process it. But she tried to, and she nodded slowly. "Sure... We can do that."

Sasori nodded stiffly and returned his attention to the TV.

~

"I don't want to wake you up, but I'm going to sneak out of here later." Michiko said casually as she watched Konan get ready for bed. "By the way, that's a secret." 

Konan lifted a brow. "What trouble do you plan on getting into?"

"Oh, no trouble. At least not any real trouble," Michiko shrugged. "Sasori wants his session after everyone's gone to bed."

"Hmm," Konan nodded thoughtfully. "I didn't think Sasori would be shy about it. In fact, I didn't think he'd accept 'therapy' at all. He's usually so work-oriented. " 

"Yeah," Michiko agreed as Konan spread new sheets on the bed. "But I don't think he's shy. He really doesn't seem like it." Especially not with them having sex in a public room. But she wasn't going to tell Konan that.

"Oh?" Konan hummed, looking at Michiko curiously. "How does he seem to feel about it?"

Michiko shrugged, looking down. "That's just it; he doesn't really seem to feel anything in particular about it. The most emotion he's shown in our discussions about it is amusement – I think – towards the way I react to his bluntness."

Konan laughed. "Of course he's blunt." Konan got into to bed, sitting cross legged against the wall. "By the way... I'm sorry if it seems like I'm prying about these sessions. I'm just a little curious."

Michiko shrugged, sitting in front of her. "It's okay, it's not like you're asking for their deepest darkest secrets, or anything."

"Are they telling you their deepest darkest secrets?" Konan asked incredulously.

"No," Michiko laughed. "But most people tend to categorize what they do in the sheets as that personal."

Konan snorted, nodding. "Yeah, I get that." 

"Now go to bed so I can leave without being seen," Michiko said teasingly. 

~

Michiko laid in the dark for what felt like forever, trying not to fall asleep as she waited. The lodging area of the HQ wasn't completely soundproof, but she couldn't hear doors shut or anything like that. It was more distant murmurs that she could hear, and presences that she could sense. She waited until she couldn't hear anything, and then she waited until she heard one singular noise out, and left. It could've been anyone, but she hoped it was Sasori, and made her way to the living room.

"Sasori?" Michiko whispered as quietly as possible as she felt her way through the dark to the end of the hallway. 

"Over here." Sasori responded immediately, sounding calm and welcoming in the dark. After waiting for so long, she could see well enough in the dark now that she could see the mass that was the couch and made her way towards it. She stood in front of Sasori, whose dark silhouette stood in front of the couch.

"You don't want any lights on?" Michiko asked softly.

"No," Sasori said curtly, hardly letting her finish speaking. "If someone comes out here, to the kitchen or whatever, I don't want them to see us. I want us to hide in the dark."

Michiko gasped at his increasingly perverse tone. "You wouldn't want to tell them to leave? Or for us to run?" 

Sasori snickered in the dark, a sound that had Michiko instinctively take a step back. Sasori took one big step forward, and the distance between them became virtually non-existent. The fabric of their clothes meshed but their skin didn't meet.

"No," Sasori whispered, tucking some hair behind her ear. His eyes were clearly more adjusted to the dark than hers. His whispering voice sent a warm breath across her lips and she shivered. "If someone comes out, I'll simply cover your mouth and continue fucking you."

"Oh god," Michiko said, almost moaning at the thought. "Well, let's get started, then." She gulped awkwardly and with a secret smirk on his lips, Sasori leaned down to kiss her. 

Michiko expected the kiss to be like his expressions; cold and robotic. But it wasn't. It was warm and sweet. The breath from his nose tickled her face as he tilted his head, pushing his tongue into her mouth. His kiss displayed a neediness that he had successful hidden up until this point. He wanted this more than Michiko could have ever guessed.

"Saso-" Michiko moaned when he sucked on her lip. He interrupted her quickly by biting down. She gasped, feeling a wicked heat grow inside of her. She briefly took note of how perversely her body reacted to abuse. 

"Shut up," He ordered gruffly, making Michiko even hotter. "I don't want anyone to hear us."

She didn't respond vocally and he went back to kissing her, one of his hands holding the back of her neck and the other hanging stiffly at his waist, clenched with a restrained eagerness.

Sasori's hand squeezed the back of her neck when his mouth pulled away from hers. He began kissing her neck hungrily, his mouth open and his teeth unguarded and aggressive. Michiko moaned then, but she tried to hide it. Her teeth gritted and her breath hitched, squeaking deep in her mouth. She gasped when the hand at the back of her neck slipped to cover her lips. Sasori's mouth sucked and nipped its way to her ear, breathing raggedly into the shell of it.

"Moan into my hand." His voice was somehow still monotonous, but the way he breathed held a deep sort of depravity. "Moan, but only let me hear you."

Is this what he wanted? Control? Did he want their session to be a play on symbolism; a display on a stage for all those who thought they possessed her; to show them who's really the one in charge? As Michiko tried to wrap her mind around what it was that made him tick, her thoughts failed her when the hand that had until this point hung at his side crept forward. He gripped her ass roughly, his fingers crawling inward, dangerously close to the heat of her core. Her surprised moan was muffled against his palm. He reacted pleasantly to this, humming deep in his throat in a primal response. His body rubbed against hers. He was already hard. Michiko wanted to reach out and touch him, but before jumping off the dock, she had to test the waters first.

Michiko caught a fistful of Sasori's hair, and a breath of surprise left his lips as she dragged him away from her neck. Her mouth crashed against his. He groaned approvingly.

Smirking against his lips, Michiko's other hand found its way to Sasori's waist, rubbing up and down through his shirt. His own actions had somewhat halted, one hand resting on her neck and the other on her hip. It was as if he was curiously waiting for her to make the next move. She wondered if he would see it coming when she grabbed his erection through his loose trousers, but she realized it wouldn't matter. He still growled out in pleasure when she did.

"You're eager," Sasori commented with a dark voice. His flat tone adapted an edge to it, an almost there hint of desperate brusqueness.

"Look who's talking," Michiko chuckled, a low and breathy sound that made Sasori shiver as she pumped his cock through the garment that covered it.

Sasori grunted. "I can't feel much through fabric."

Michiko hesitated, her hand halting around him. In the next second that followed, she decisively took her hand off of him and shoved it down his pants. 

"Hnn... shit," Sasori inhaled sharply and cursed at the feel of her hand squeezing around him. She didn't bother starting slow and immediately began to tug and squeeze his length. She had learned that she couldn't trust his voice or facial expression; she had to read him by the way he moved and breathed. And by that, she could tell that he didn't want to take it slow. 

"Is this eager enough for you?" Michiko whispered playfully, sighing against his lips. He simply grunted in response, smashing his lips against hers fervently. 

Her hand was quickening its pace and Sasori was beginning to grow irritated at the way the tip of his cock brushed the fabric inside of his underwear. He hastily solved that, shoving his underwear and pants to the ground. 

"Oh," Michiko hummed in amusement. She giggled against his lips and he kissed her harder, trying to quiet her. He wasn't worried about getting caught right now, but he didn't want her laughing at him. It was more out of spite than embarrassment. 

"Yours are going to drop soon too, so I wouldn't be laughing if I were you," Sasori breathed harshly, his hands gripping her hips and his fingers dipping under the waistband of her pajama pants. Her breathing stilled momentarily and she waited on him to do it, but his hands only rested on her hips. Since he wasn't going to, she decided to make the next move. She dropped to her knees.

"Mmm..." Sasori moaned lowly, his hands combing through her hair as she immediately worked on shoving as much of his cock into her mouth as she could fit. He groaned through his teeth, trying to follow his own rules for silence.

She sucked him in greedily, not caring when he hit the back of her throat. Sasori grunted in response, his hands shakily moving through her hair and pulling it back. He was trying his best to watch her in the severely dark room, but could only make out basic shapes. He watched the dark outline of her head moving back and forth, sheathing and revealing the outline of his cock. Somehow, and to his own surprise, this managed to turn him on even more. But Sasori's moans were growing in volume, and so was the slurping sound of her swallowing his dick. Regretfully, he pulled her to her feet.

"What's wro-" He cut her off with a passionate kiss, and pushed her onto the couch. 

Michiko settled into the cushions, her heart pounding at the thought of other people sitting in here tomorrow, with no idea of the events that were about to transpire. Sasori pounced on her, straddling her as he kissed her again. As they kissed, hands running through each other's hair, he eventually moved to the side, sitting next to her and pulling her onto his bare lap. His erection sprung up between them.

Pulling away from his lips, Michiko panted, moving to his neck. She wasn't sure if he'd like it, but she tested kissing him there, running her tongue along the tense line of his artery. His breathing labored pleasingly. She nipped at his flesh, her teeth sharp, and he groaned softly. His hands were in her hair and her lips were back on his soon, and he tugged at her pants with another hand. Chuckling, Michiko got off of him and dropped her pants and underwear to the ground, leaving them there to be easily found later. She was about to straddle his legs again, but he gently pushed her back.

"The shirt, too. And the bra." Sasori panted. "Get rid of them."

Michiko sighed shakily, starting to feel nervous. "But what if someone-"

"I don't care."

And at that gruff declaration, Michiko slid her tank top off and her bra followed. She moved slowly, knowing Sasori couldn't see her properly, but wanting to tease him with the lazy sounds of fabric shuffling. When she got back on top of him, she tugged on his shirt.

"You have to take it all off, too." Michiko whispered. 

"Fine." Sasori sounded irritated, but he snickered as he pulled his shirt. They were both completely naked now.

"Everyone's gonna be in here tomorrow," Michiko whispered. "Someone might sit in this exact spot."

"The thought turns me on, if I'm honest." Sasori whispered back, and Michiko gasped. Was that it, then? Some form of voyeurism was what he was into? When she couldn't think of a response, he chuckled and pulled her down to his lips again. 

Michiko moved to touch him again, but his cock was already gripped within his own hand. He swatted her away as they kissed and having nowhere else to go, Michiko's arms wrapped around his neck. His free hand moved between her legs. 

"Ah..." Michiko turned slightly, releasing a drawn-out exhale. He kissed the side of her mouth as his fingers massaged her clit. His kisses moved down her face and across her jaw as he touched her, touched himself and listened to the sounds of pleasure she made. 

"Are you ready yet?" Sasori asked darkly. "We'll be beyond the point-of-return once I enter your tight little pussy."

Michiko shuddered against him. Her brain was so fogged with lust that she could only string together so many words in her mind before they became incoherent. So she settled on less. "Finger me."

Humming lowly in his throat, Sasori's teeth nipped at the edge of her jaw as his middle finger slid down the length of her slit and pushed into her. She gasped, feeling him push all the way in at once. He pulled out and pushed in audaciously and she gasped and clawed at the skin of his neck.

"Is this too rough?" He asked with a low voice. He sounded menacingly aware, as if he already knew she was going to object.

"N-no," Michiko's voice squeaked and her word drawled out into a moan as he shoved in another finger, and he snickered into her hair as she shoved her face into the cushion next to his head, muffling her moans in it.

"Good." Sasori chuckled and began finger-fucking her roughly. Just as he had established a pace that had her pussy pulsing, his fingers slipped out, and she moaned at the abrupt loss. 

"Are you going to fuck me now?" She whispered, her face hidden in the crook of his neck. Sasori found himself gasping at her innocent tone, heat swirling deep in the pit of his stomach.

"Yes." His voice smoothly floated through the air on his breaths as they left his mouth. "I'm going to fuck you now."

She slipped further onto his waist and he slid his back away from the couch so that he was positioned under her more. He held her by the waist, his fingers digging into the top of her round ass as he slowly pushed her body down onto him. His thick cock sunk into her and he instantly had to clamp his hand over her mouth as she cried out.

"Shh," Sasori whispered. "Remember, those moans are for me."

Michiko's face heated at his words, and she tried to hide her face in the cushions again, but he held her up. His eyes were adjusted well enough and he wanted to watch her eyes water as he smothered her cries and fucked her mercilessly.

Arching and lifting onto his toes, the tops of Sasori's legs slapped against her inner thighs and she swallowed his length dutifully. Her nails dug into his biceps and his arm wrapped around her small waist, pulling her chest to rest against his as he bounced her on his lap.

After a while, Michiko tried to move on her own, lifting from her knees and slamming herself onto him. He let her dictate the pace while continuing to hold onto her waist, helping to keep her balanced. Her groans became so loud that it didn't matter how hard he held his hand over her mouth; her sounds of pleasure were still clear as day to his ears. But he didn't silence her this time; he wanted to hear it all.

Removing his hand from her mouth, Sasori wrapped both arms around her now and halted his movements. She looked down at him. 

"Can I moan?" She whispered softly, her breath fanning over his mouth. His jaw trembled as he gazed up at her in the minimal visibility. 

"Yes." Sasori's voice broke, and a little sliver of emotion that wasn't remotely snarky came through the crack. Desperation. "Please."

Leaning forward, Michiko's forehead rested against his and her hair stuck to his damp forehead. She moaned and whimpered as he began fucking her erratically. He stared intently at her tightly shut eyelids.

His cock begin to twitch and throb inside of her and she gasped at the feeling. "Are you going to cum?" She asked meekly. His breath hitched.

"Soon."

"Do it inside of me." Michiko moaned, and it was swallowed up by Sasori as he pushed their open lips together. He shoved his tongue into her mouth and he thrusted so unpredictably that she bit it, but he didn't care. He kept thrusting, and kept tasting her, the taste of his blood mixed with her. Soon, he was groaning into the crevice of her mouth and she was gasping in a high pitch. He slammed up into her roughly and filled her with his cum.

Panting, Sasori remained still and captivated as Michiko moved her hips up and down slowly, as if trying to pump as much out of him as possible. He came so much that it was already seeping out of her and down his length.

"What a mess you've made," Michiko commented playfully, getting off of him almost too soon for his liking. He almost reached out and held her there for just a little bit longer, but he restrained himself. She quickly dropped to grip him in her hands, making him gasp audibly. He was sure she heard his embarrassing reaction, but she didn't comment. She sucked him into her mouth, drinking semen off of him and thoroughly licking it up from off his cock and balls. He was going to have to fuck her again if she kept this up.

"Enough," Sasori rasped, pulling weakly at her shoulders. She giggled and stood, and found herself being pulled back onto the couch.

"What are you...?" Michiko trailed off, slightly shocked. Was he not done?

"You have to cum too."

It sounded like an order, and Michiko let him push her down. She was lying on her back on the couch when his head disappeared between her legs.

"Sasori!" She gasped, and his hand flew up to cover her mouth again. She evaded the aim of his hand and turned her head to the side. She closed her mouth around his middle and ring finger and sucked. He moaned against her pussy as he licked up his fluids and hers from inside her.

Sasori's tongue worked hard to sop it all up, shoving inside of her entrance as deeply as it could go. He felt the rim of her walls throb around him and knew she was close before he had even started. He moved up to suck on her clit.

"Oh my god," she whispered, her words almost incomprehensible as her voice seeped out from around his fingers. Sasori switched back and forth from licking to sucking her clit and soon she was shaking under him.

"Pah... Hah... hnnff..." Mihiko gasped and shuddered and tried to hold off on climaxing so soon. But her efforts weren't enough and eventually she was moaning and cumming into his mouth. Sasori lapped her up, pleased. He moved up to kiss her.

"That was...a successful session, I think." He breathed, chuckling almost awkwardly. Michiko laughed breathlessly at him, a smile on her face.

"I'd say so, you sex puppet."

Sasori snorted and shoved her shoulder playfully. "You fucking cheese ball." 

Michiko only laughed more. She said that around him so much it was starting to catch on. He huffed, embarrassed. "Shush, it'd be a pity if someone comes out after the show's already over."

Michiko giggled, throwing her legs off the couch and pulling her bottoms up. "You're hard again," She observed. "Are you sure the show's over?"

Sasori sighed, almost dejectedly. "We both need to sleep. Plus, I want to build up my... want...until next session. I'll handle this one on my own."

Michiko hesitated, a shaky breath leaving her. "O-okay..." They got dressed and walked back to their rooms together. 

Sasori reached his door first, and to her surprise, he warmly squeezed her shoulder goodbye. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, rest up." Michiko said, smiling as she walked away. She sighed heavily when she got into Konan's room. She had to wash the sex off of her. 

Michiko walked to the bathroom on light steps, entering and shutting the door with equal care. She locked it before turning on the lights. When she did, she jumped.

"Pain!" Michiko gasped, covering her mouth. "I'm sorry; I didn't know you were in here."

Michiko was about to leave, but the way Pain stared at her so menacingly had her frozen in place. He said only two words to make the color drain from her face. 

"I saw."

"You saw...Pain, it was just his session," Michiko found herself explaining. She hadn't actually expected to get in trouble for this. Pain took a step forward. He looked so angry, Michiko felt heat radiate off of him.

"Better yet; I watched." He breathed out, and Michiko's eyebrows knitted.

"W-what?" She asked, frowning. She hadn't read his expression wrong. He was definitely mad, but... there was something else to his tension, too.

"Yeah," Pain spat, nodding mockingly. A wicked smile formed on his lips and the crazed look in his eyes made Michiko flinch.

"I saw your little 'show'," He said, making her gasp more. Just then, her eyes trailed down his body and she saw that he was glaringly, without a doubt, hard beyond belief. 

"Pain..." Michiko trailed off. She was consumed by curious thoughts that she was unable to ask. He must have heard them from his office, but at what point? And why did he choose to watch? Did he touch himself while he did?

"Unlike Sasori, I don't want to deal with my situation myself," Pain smiled, and it was a scary thing. Instinctively, Michiko wanted to leave but her feet just wouldn't budge. He may have cupped her cheek gently, but his lips were forceful on hers.

"P-Pain, I'm sleepy," Michiko's balled up fists pushed against his strong chest, but her exhaustion muted her strength and his unbearable lust only heightened his. His hands invasively gripped at her hips, pulling her against him. The recently diminished fire within her sparked once again its heat brewed deep. But physically, she still yearned for sleep. She pushed her fists against him until finally he released her mouth from his. He stared down at her passively, impatiently waiting for what she had to say.

"Pain..." Michiko frowned and found herself to be somewhat hesitant. She didn't want to reject Pain, but she also wanted to put her foot down. "You're too spoiled. I said no."

Pain's shoulders visibly slumped. With shallow breaths, his hands retreated from her and he leaned back against the bathroom counter feet. He nodded understandingly, but he was trembling with need all the same. She could see his knuckles grow white as they gripped the counter. "Sorry," He muttered, his head down.

"What's gotten into you?" Michiko whispered, stepping back and crossing her arms as she leaned back against the door to Konan's room. If it would ever be appropriate for her to call out Pain on his behavior, now was the time.

Pain frowned deeply, glancing at a spot on the floor on the opposite side of the room. "I don't know. I've been really stressed, lately." 

"I can tell," Michiko whispered. "Pain, do you remember when you told your men that their relationship with me didn't have to be one about sex, and that they could just talk to me?" Michiko expected a response, a reminder that he wasn't a talker at least. But he only stared at the ground. 

"Pain," Michiko whispered. She stared at his face and waited for him to look up at her before she continued. "You can talk to me."

He huffed out a breath and looked back down. "I can't. Not about this." 

Michiko frowned at his curtness, but understood. He was likely stressed about work, and that wasn't something she was in a position to advise. "I get it. But you can still come to me, tell me that you're stressed at least. I'll always do what I can to help."

Pain looked up at her, and his eyes were wide and wet and she gasped a little at the sight. "Michiko." His voice was hoarse but deep and commanding. Her posture straightened at its tone. "Come here."

Michiko walked over to him, and he wrapped his arms around her loosely. It wasn't sexual; it was an embrace that bordered on soothing as he leaned his forehead against her shoulder. His thumbs rubbed her sides. "Michiko," He repeated in a whisper. "I don't think the sex is helping me."

She swallowed. Her hands rose and clasped behind his neck, holding on gently as he held her waist. "I'm sorry." She didn't' know what else to say. She didn't want to question why he kept asking for it, not when he was in this fragile state. He tilted his head and due to his slouched position, his head was level with hers. 

"I think you're the one helping me," He whispered. 

Michiko's gaze shook as she scanned his face for deeper meaning to his suggestion. But the only emotion he displayed was patient hope – hope that she'd understand what he meant. She didn't want to just accept the only assumption that came to mind and hoped he'd clarify on his own.

"What do you mean?" Michiko asked, and Pain frowned. His forehead leaned against hers.

"I don't know," Pain said. "I'm not good with words."

Michiko stared at him patiently and suddenly, Pain pulled away. His expression was one of confliction. He wished he hadn't begun to say what he knew he would never be able to express. "I don't know, never mind."

"But- Pain?" Michiko watched in confusion as he walked away from her, and she thought he was going to go into his room and leave her alone. But he leaned against the door. He waved his hand dismissively.

"Don't mind what I said," Pain grumbled. "It's my stress and exhaustion speaking. My mind doesn't know what to do with all the thoughts that cloud it, so it just spits them without caution."

"Oh, okay." Michiko nodded, but she still lacked a full understanding of him. 

Pain's crossed arms slowly unraveled as his twitching fingers hung at his waist. "Michiko?"

"Yes?" She asked him as he looked at the ground.

"Can I see your feet?" 

Michiko flinched at the question. She sat up on the counter and slipped off her socks slowly. He remained positioned at the door, staring at the tops of her toes with fear and regret in his eyes.

"Come to me," Michiko whispered, beckoning him over. Slowly, Pain's feet pushed forward until he was standing in front of her. His hipbones brushed her knees. 

"Can I look at it?" Pain asked softly, his eyes always down. 

"Yes," Michiko said. She didn't know what this was about, but she hoped this would help her understand better why the bite had happened in the first place.

Pain sunk to his knees in front of her. He sat backwards on his ankles and he hunched over to lean as close as he possibly could to the foot that held the bite. He lifted it gently in his hands, like she was made of glass, and looked at the fading red imprint on the sole of her foot. His thumb grazed a healing puncture. She flinched slightly, swallowing nervously. Pain glanced up at her curiously.

"I thought it would be healed," He explained softly. "I didn't think I bit you this hard."

Michiko took note of his frown and smiled sheepishly. "It got re-opened during one of the sessions."

Pain frowned and dropped her foot. "Did anyone see it?"

Michiko tilted her head. She fought the worry that filled her eyes, turning gray to a light blue that Pain immediately caught before it was blinked away within moments. "No, my socks have never been removed yet."

Pain nodded, relief flowing through him. "Can I ask something of you, if I'm allowed to do so?"

Michiko nodded despite her uncertainty. Pain swallowed dryly as he pleadingly looked into her eyes.

"Keep your socks on during the sessions. Please."

Michiko couldn't comprehend his request. She didn't know how or why to reject it, so she did the only thing she thought was reasonable, and nodded her head. Pain looked grateful, and he picked up her foot again, gentler than before. He placed a kiss within the pale flesh that lay within the circular bite. 

"I'm sorry I did this to you," Pain whispered softly, remorsefully. 

Michiko swallowed a lump in her throat and decided now was the only time she would be able to ask why he had done it. She just had to find the courage to do so. Suddenly, Pain's tongue crept out from between his lips and rain along the raised flesh that mimicked the edges of his teeth. She gasped.

"Pain!" Michiko ignored her initial want to pull out of his grasp. She looked down at him curiously. 

"I'm sorry," Pain muttered between the kisses he placed on the sole of her foot. To her own surprise, Michiko could feel pleasant shockwaves run up her leg each time his lips touched her skin, and they went straight to her core. "I'm sorry," Pain continued to mumble sweetly, softly, apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"Pain," Michiko whispered keenly, and he stood up to her. He kissed under her jaw as he grabbed the socks that sat upon the counter. He slipped them onto her feet tenderly. 

"You haven't been to bed with me in a long time," Pain commented, his mouth staying on her neck. "Why is that?"

"You stopped coming to bed," Michiko whispered as he kissed the same spot repeatedly. "I got lonely, and went to Konan."

Michiko could feel Pain smile against her. "I don't want to be alone tonight."

Michiko's lips cracked; her mouth opening with the want to say the right thing. "I'll come to bed with you."

"I was hoping you would," Pain said. But it wasn't teasing, it was almost sad. He lifted her, his hands tucked under her as he carried her into his room. They didn't have sex, as Pain never pushed for it after the first time Michiko declined it in the bathroom. But they slept together, Michiko's back against Pain's chest, her eyes on the wall of blackness in front of her until sleep claimed her drained body.


	9. A Religious Experience - Itachi Lemon

When Michiko woke up, Pain was gone. Even in his absence she felt good about things between them again. She felt like they'd somewhat, in their own way, resolved their troubles last night. They didn't outright speak about things like normal people, but he'd explained himself to his abilities and apologized and she felt satisfied with that.

She got up and finally took the shower that she didn't get to the night before. She put on a tank-top that kept slipping off her shoulders, shorts with baggy-ish legs and knee socks. Not her sexiest clothes, but technically none of her clothes were sexy. But they got the job done. And, she was wearing full lace, fully-see-through underwear underneath.

When she went out to the living room, Deidara and Tobi were out there watching the same show as yesterday. Sasori was there too, sitting in the same place he had sat last night, but he didn't seem too focused on the TV. He seemed... refreshed. Like he had a really good night's sleep.

Tobi perked up like an over-excited puppy when he saw Michiko. He ran to her before she could fully enter the room. He picked her up and spun her around like she was a small child, his face in her stomach as he screamed excitedly.

"Michi-chan!" Tobi yelled over his own exaggerated sobbing. "You're finally awake! Tobi was so worried, Leader wouldn't let Tobi wake you up! Leader hit Tobi!"

"What?" Michiko asked, bewildered and disoriented as Tobi shook her like a ragdoll.

"Tobi, put her down," Sasori sighed, not at all attempting to hide his annoyed tone. "It's only eleven. She can sleep in if she wants."

Tobi made very sad sobbing sounds then, slowly easing her onto the ground. Michiko could tell he'd made the effort to drag his hand up the back of her leg and up her back, pausing long enough to squeeze her butt in the process. She jumped, but didn't say anything. She looked at him shocked, and Tobi just clasped his hands behind his back and tilted his head very child-like. She marveled at the lengths he would go to just to discreetly cop a feel.

"Tobi was just excited to continue knitting with Michi-chan," Tobi said playfully. Michiko yawned, patting his chest and walked right by him. His shoulders slumped in surprise. She'd never rejected him before then. There was a somewhat cocky smirk on her face that made Tobi tilt his head.

"Maybe later, Tobi. I'm not fully-awake yet, I shouldn't be around needles." Michiko said, plopping on the couch next to Sasori. Tobi slowly went back to his seat on the floor, as though he was still registering her actions. As though he wasn't the one that had grabbed her ass. But that behavior didn't last long, as soon Deidara and Tobi began playing a game together. Michiko got up, got some cereal and sat back down next to Sasori.

"You look like you slept well," Sasori said, smiling so quickly she almost missed it.

"I'd say the same for you," Michiko grinned.

She and Sasori watched Tobi and Deidara play until Michiko was done eating. She put her bowl in the kitchen and returned, sighing. The day felt lazy. She almost started to look forward to relaxing, but fortunately saved herself from the disappointment.

"Have you told Itachi that it's his turn?" Sasori asked quietly. Michiko turned to him, jaw slightly ajar.

"You didn't?" She whispered. Sasori shook his head, a slight uplift of the corner of his lip as though he was smirking for some reason. Michiko sighed and lay back again. She knew she'd have to expend energy at some point today. At least it was going to be at something she shamelessly enjoyed. She got up.

"Do you wanna play now?" Deidara asked, pausing the game momentarily. Michiko shook her head, stalling as she thought of what to say before leaving.

"Later, definitely," Michiko smiled. She began walking out of the room to avoid further questioning.

"Where's Michi-chan going?" Tobi questioned loudly.

"She's going to tell Itachi it's his turn for a session." Sasori answered in the place of Michiko. Deidara gasped loudly.

"You had yours? When?!" Deidara exclaimed, surprised to not be 'in the know' for once. Sasori merely shrugged, much to Deidara's annoyance. Tobi quietly watched Michiko walk out of the room.

Michiko's heart started to pound. The further she got down the hall and the closer she got to Itachi's room, the more nervous she got. She'd barely spoken to him, aside from the short but polite greetings they shared when they crossed paths. He wasn't shy, she could tell that, but he seemed to be very quiet and private. She wasn't sure what to expect when she knocked.

A few moments passed before he answered, as though he'd really taken his time in getting up. When he saw it was her, his eyes widened. He let her in immediately.

"It's my turn?" He asked, his tone surprisingly impatient. His eyes remained wide, looking like this really wasn't how he had expected to start his day. He made no indication that he had a problem with it, however.

"Yep," Michiko smiled, bouncing in towards the center of the room. She spun around to face him, her hands clasped behind her back. He stood watchfully at the door long after closing it. "You can come to me whenever you're ready, and we can discuss how you'd like to proceed."

"I'm ready now," Itachi breathed, trying desperately to keep a straight face as he gauged her movements.

"Right now?" Michiko raised an eyebrow, genuinely surprised. This was the most they'd spoken since they'd met. Itachi simply nodded, his fists at his sides. "Okay, well, have you thought about anything specific you'd like us to do, or me to do you, etc.?"

Itachi's breath hitched at her causality. He didn't walk any further into the room. "We can talk about that later."

"You just want to get right into it?" Michiko asked curiously, tilting her head.

"Yes."

After a moment of thought, she shrugged with a playful smile. "Alright."

Itachi looked like he was growing uncomfortable standing at the end of the room like that, just staring at her. Whether he was scared, nervous, or just unsure, he wasn't about to make the first move any time soon.

Michiko giggled. "Well?"

Itachi's stoic face crumbled angrily. In his haze of frustration, it took him a few seconds to notice she was starting to walk forward. Suddenly, he found courage, and he was walking forward to meet her too, with bigger and more aggressive steps. He grabbed her by the face and kissed her roughly when they met, feet away from his bed.

Itachi's kiss was rough. Not like he was intentionally trying to hurt her, but like he was desperate and inexperienced. Certainly, though, a handsome guy like him had had sex before. Or at least been kissed, right?

Itachi's hands sunk into her hair. She moaned as he pushed her face harder against his. Her hands were on his biceps, feeling them tense and relax through his eager movements. She smiled against his lips, running her hands up to his shoulders. He broke away with a gasp, holding her face in place by her hair, close to his as he panted for breath, fanning warm air over her trembling lips.

"You're just really tense, aren't you?" Michiko whispered sweetly, massaging his bulging shoulders. "Is that why you're so impatient? You want release?"

Itachi grunted deep in his throat before he kissed her again, his mouth sloppy and wide as he dipped his tongue into her mouth and dragged it out along the side of her face animalistically making his way to her neck.

His hands left her hair, wrapping around her back and shoulders tightly as he breathed against and sucked on her neck, rolling his chest over hers roughly. One of Michiko's hands moved up to his hair, tugging on it and making him moan while the other drifted behind his chest, encouraging his body closer to hers. The encouragement worked, and soon their chests were pressed tightly together and his hand crept down her butt, his fingers creeping for her core. She pushed his chest back lightly.

"Hey, I know you're impatient, but you can still take our time," Michiko whispered calmly, slightly amused. "Take it slow."

"Slow," Itachi breathed against her neck, sounding slightly disappointed. His hand retreated to her waist where it rested, and his focus went to attacking her neck. He kissed, kissed and kissed all over her neck and jaw and cheeks, slow and breathy. Michiko shuddered, one of her hands gripping at his neck as though her shaky legs were going to give out any moment. Her other hand tugged at his waistband and made him gasp.

"What happened to taking it slow?" Itachi whispered lowly in her ear.

"I said you should take it slow," Michiko whispered back defiantly, and he laughed. He didn't stop her as she continued. He kissed her jaw lazily as she undid his belt. He took a few steps back, unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick. Michiko's eyes darkened as she sucked in a breath. She grabbed him in her hand and kissed him while he walked back some more, until he was sitting on the bed. She straddled him, his dick up and between them. They kissed, sloppy and noisy as he held himself up on his elbows and she jerked him off slowly. The next time they pulled away to breathe, she leaned her forehead on his.

"Do you want me to...?" Michiko trailed off in a seductive whisper.

"Want to... what?" Itachi asked, utterly dazed. He looked genuinely confused. Before it could reach her face, Michiko turned her would-be amused smile into a devious smirk.

"Do you want me to suck your cock, Itachi?" Michiko asked slowly, peering into his eyes through her thick lashes. He breathed in shakily, nodding his head. She pecked him on the lips and lowered onto her knees where his erection was eye-level with her. Without hesitating she pulled him into her mouth.

Itachi was warm, his taste was warm, everything about him was warm including the way his hand smoothed over her hair, not pulling it, just petting softly as she moved further down onto his dick. She flinched slightly when the tip hit the back of her mouth, and so did he, his hand pausing in its motions until she backed up a little. As she sucked, her hand wrapped around the base of his cock where it didn't fit, careful not to pull on any of the hairs of his short-trimmed bush. She sucked on him for a few minutes, focusing on the tip where she flicked her tongue and rubbed his opening, urging out pre-cum. She had only been giving him head for a few minutes, but halfway through roughly dragging her tongue over the tip of his cock he started to cum.

Surprised by his own early undoing, Itachi tried to pull her away, but she dug her nails into his hips and wrapped her mouth around him tightly, sucking down his semen. She didn't want him to cum all over the place, and doing so probably would've ruined the mood anyway. When he'd finally come down from his orgasm, she pulled away and stood up. She went to kiss him but he pulled back, a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry, I've never, I don't know why that happened," Itachi apologized, looking down. "It's been so long."

"Hey," Michiko smiled sweetly, tilting his chin up to look at her. "It's fine, you didn't do anything wrong. Let's continue." She said firmly, and when she went to kiss him this time he didn't stop her.

The kiss only lasted a short moment before Itachi pulled back with a thoughtful look on his face. "I've never kissed someone right after I... uh..." Itachi trailed off, not sure why he had decided to voice this thought in the first place.

Michiko lifted a brow, looking down at him curiously. "You mean, after you came in their mouth?"

Itachi's eyebrows furrowed. "Y-Yeah."

Michiko smiled, bringing her lips down to hover over his. "Don't you wish you never deprived yourself of your own sweetness?"

Itachi grunted, but otherwise didn't respond as his face lit up bright red. In wordless agreement, he crashed his lips against hers, tongue pushing to meet hers.

Michiko was too distracted by the hot kiss they shared to expect Itachi's next move. Swiftly he pushed her onto her feet and stood in front of her. He dipped down to peck her lips once before pulling off his shirt. He kicked his bottoms off next and then he was completely naked in front of her.

A satisfied hum left Michiko as she ran her fingers over Itachi's strong chest and its light spattering of hair. He kissed her lips, kissed her neck and then his hands were on her waist, under her tank top. He pulled it off of her quickly before returning his face back to the crook of her neck. It was as though he didn't want to look at her just yet. Like if he locked eyes with hers or worse, trailed his gaze down her exposed body, he might not be able to hold back.

He pushed her shorts down next; leaning into her and having his already hard again erection graze her stomach, making her shiver at the wetness that remained on it. He pulled away then, standing at a far enough distance to look at her fully. He surprised her next by moaning at the sight of her, wrapped in delicately transparent lace.

She leaned for him then, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him fully. They moaned together, their bodies bumping together. Out of horniness she lifted one of her legs, grinding against his upper thigh before he responded by lifting both of her legs and wrapping them around his waist, holding her up in the air as they continued to make out.

He touched her everywhere. His hands weren't shy; grazing over her breast, one hand squeezed and pushed against the fabric of her bra while the other sunk into the back of her panties, gripping her ass hard and dancing his nails over it. She moaned into his mouth and almost begged him to fuck her, but she wasn't sure if either of them were ready yet.

Wanting to use both of his hands, Itachi put her down onto her feet eventually and immediately moved to take off her bra. He pulled it off her arms gently and threw it behind him onto his bed, eyeing her bare chest. He sunk to a sitting position again, pulling her forward and kissing between her breasts, his hands covering them both. He placed sloppy, closely-spaced kisses on her chest as he traveled over her mound to her nipple, sucking strongly on it and flicking his tongue attentively. He moved from one breast to the other and then downwards, kissing all over her stomach before he got to her bellybutton, dipping his tongue in and dragging one of his hands up her thigh to her core. Michiko didn't question his pace at all, she only stared at the top of his head as it continued to move lower, impressed and slightly in awe at his willingness to worship her.

Itachi dragged two digits over the outside of her panties, putting slight force over her clit and making her breath hitch. One of his fingers snuck under the lace, quickly dipping between her lips to touch her clit. Michiko shuddered and moaned, one hand wrapped around Itachi's shoulder and the other nestled in his hair, unaware of how tight she was pulling on it. Itachi hastily yanked her panties down her thighs, not even letting her kick them off before his hand returned to her crotch and rubbed her clit, using gentle, slow circular motions that pushed the nub around slightly. She gripped his hair tighter.

"Ohm- gah..." Michiko breathed out, leaning over his shoulder as he rubbed down her slit, spreading her juices around and returning to pleasuring her clit. "I-Itachi..."

Itachi groaned at the sound of his name and he hurriedly pulled her by the thighs, tugging her panties down for her and lifting her up off the ground. She squealed in surprise at his strength. He quickly set her down on the bed, on her knees and straddling his torso as he had lain down on his back. They kept intense eye contact as Itachi bit his lip and squeezed her ass, pulling her further up the bed. Michiko didn't even have to put effort into moving. Itachi was quick to guide her to straddle his face, her knees on either side of his head as she pushed her pussy down on his mouth.

She moaned erratically then, the flicking of his tongue strong and focused, switching between pushing his tongue up and down her pussy and making her shake to sucking gently on her clit and making her gasp and moan. He did this enough until he was sure that his tongue-flicking was what made her moan the most, and then he did only that, making sure to give eager, equal circles around her clit, flicking it in his mouth and applying just the right amount of pressure. Michiko could feel his shoulder shaking and hear the slick sounds of Itachi pumping his own cock in his hand. She briefly wondered how the hell he could multitask so well. Soon enough, she couldn't think about that or anything, and she was pulling the hair of his head by the roots, her thighs tightening around his face as she came into his mouth.

Michiko climbed off of Itachi, still climbing down from cloud nine as he pushed her onto her back, her head hitting his pillow and his body nestling between her thighs. He kissed her deeply, his lips wet and warm. Their tongues danced so slow and teasingly that it made her insides throb. His tongue pulled away slowly, leaving a trail of moisture between them that broke when he spoke.

"I was just returning the favor," Itachi said huskily. When Michiko realized what he meant, she giggled, biting her lip seductively. Itachi leaned back down, avoiding her lips and moving to place his directly in front of her. When he spoke his breath and words made her shudder. "I wonder how you'll taste after I fill you with my cum? Shall we find out?"

Michiko could only nod in response, her eyes wide and excited. Itachi pulled her hips off the bed and within seconds she was laying on her back again, but with a pillow under her lower back. Michiko looked up at him, surprised, but he only smiled knowingly. He was way more attentive and caring in bed than she would've thought he'd be just by judging how he was around his fellow group members. It was too soon to call it yet, but Michiko thought he'd make a perfect fucktoy for a succubus of her caliber.

He leaned down and kissed her deeply, moving his weight off his arms to slide them under the curve of her spine that failed to touch the sheets. He kissed her jaw, her throat and her shoulders and she felt bliss. He came back up to kiss her on the mouth and ask her one question while looking into her eyes.

"How do you want me to fuck you?" He whispered sincerely. She gasped and he smiled, biting her lip softly and waiting for her answer.

"I...I..." He'd reduced her to a blushing mess, and he knew it. "Just... Get in me. Deep, hard, slow, I don't care. I just want you in me."

Itachi's face filled with surprise before he took a deep breath and kissed her again. One of his hands disappeared from around her back, and he observed her face as he pushed himself into her slowly. He stared into her eyes as the gray flooded with a deep, mesmerizing purple. At first he thought it may have been a ninjutsu, but after she moaned and nothing else happened, he let go of his suspicion and continued to gaze into them. When he was fully sheathed within her, he stopped moving, waiting for her to adjust to his size. He decided to take the opportunity to question her. "Your eyes."

She closed her eyes for a long second, and when she opened them they were still purple. She smiled slightly. "Yeah, they do that."

"Why?" Itachi asked, the hand still under her rubbing circles on her back.

"They change to match my emotions," Michiko whispered. Itachi had begun to move slightly, but so slightly that it took her a beat to notice he was beginning to pull out.

"What's purple?" Itachi asked casually, slowly pushing back in.

"Hhn- Pleasure." Michiko moaned, her eyes fluttering closed as his cock slowly dragged through her walls, expanding them at a speed slow enough for her to feel it happen.

Itachi's throat felt dry at her response. He pulled out then, almost all the way out, teasing her with the absence of his girth. He continued to make deep, deep strokes that he executed slowly and fulfilled completely, leaving none of his cock exposed at the end of each thrust.

"Hn! God," Michiko groaned at the feel of him so deep within her. His size was certainly nothing to take lightly; as a matter of fact she was taking it pretty hard right now.

"You're so tight," Itachi groaned gutturally, still staring down into her eyes. He was barely pulling out now, moving back just an inch before slowly pushing back in to the hilt. His jaw was tight and the muscles of his arms flexed as he gripped the sheets above her head. "I'm g-gonna lose control."

"Let go, lose control," Michiko whispered, expression darkening as she looked up at him. Itachi grunted, sounding like an angry animal.

He grabbed her ass and slid his hands up the back of her thighs, and then pushed her legs upwards next to her body. Michiko's eyes widened and her hands flew to the back of her knees to hold them in place as Itachi began to thrust much quicker and harder, reaching even deeper than before. He practically forced himself between the tight taper of her walls, and it made a delicious pressure build within her abdomen.

"Oh god, oh god, oh fuck." Michiko moaned loudly, almost crying out in pleasure. From this even more raised angle of her hips, Itachi's thick cock now applied more pressure against the top wall of her vagina, her sweet spot within her unable to avoid his pounding. Her cheeks flushed as she writhed, the flush spreading down her chest, her nipples turning hard, her abs flexed tightly and her swollen clit exposed between her spread lips. Itachi licked his lips hungrily at the sight of her.

Quickly, he pulled out of her and she cried out at the loss, but he kept her legs locked in place as he dipped down to taste her pussy once more.

"Itachi!" Michiko cried out, bashful and annoyed that he would interrupt his thrusts just for this.

"I couldn't resist," Itachi smirked, watching the flush on her cheeks develop into a distinct shade of red as he rubbed his flat wet tongue on her exposed clit. She started shaking at the slight motion, but he quickly moved down away from her sensitive nub. He slurped up her juices noisily, messily rubbing his lips in a circle, spreading her wetness even further until her inner thighs glistened. His tongue lapped back up to her clit and started flicking it strongly, rocking the nub up and down. Even though Michiko moaned wildly, the slurping sounds of his spit and her juices were so loud they definitely would have been heard by anyone walking by Itachi's door.

"Please," Michiko begged through her moans. Itachi pushed his tongue against her clit, applying pressure and moving up and down mercilessly without lifting. She leaned up the best she could to make eye contact with him. "Don't you want me to cum on your dick? I want to, please let me!"

Itachi's tongue paused its enthusiastic assault just long enough for him to respond. "Oh you'll get to, but I'm not done tasting you just yet."

Michiko cried out, her voice growing hoarse, when Itachi returned to flicking her clit with the tip of his tongue. He wasn't doing anything flashy, like fingerfucking her or sucking the hell out of her clit. He just focused on his tongue, dutifully even. His face was pressed was closely against her hot core that when her pussy began throbbing below he felt it. His tongue dipped down, rubbing side-to-side against the sensitive skin below her clit, just in time to break apart a stream of squirt and making it splash all over his bed. She yelled out in shock and embarrassment, trying to push his head away, but he closed his mouth around her pussy and swallowed her cum. She was panting when he finally came up, his mouth and chin soaking wet.

"Fuck, I'm sorry!" Michiko whimpered, covering her face. She let her legs down, her muscles aching now. "I didn't know that was gonna happen, I don't normally squirt."

"I'll change that," Itachi smirked, his eyes twinkling darkly. In the process of licking his lips, she wrapped her hand around his neck and brought him down to her, sucking her fluids off of his chin and lips. He moaned against her mouth and forcefully kissed her. His tongue pushed into her mouth and she closed her lips around it, suckling on it. Itachi grunted and seconds later, he was inside of her.

"Ugh finally," Michiko whined, pulling her legs up to their previous position on her own. Grinning widely, Itachi grabbed her tits roughly in both hands and began pounding into her. She moaned and writhed, but suddenly a look of panic flashed over her features.

"S-Slow down," Michiko whispered, her eyes wide. Itachi slowed down just a beat, and then felt her twitch and tighten around him and sped back up. Michiko whined louder. "N-No! I don't want to cum again so soon..."

Itachi leaned over, a shadow covering his face but not hiding the dark glint in his eyes. "Why not? You made a mess on my face, now it's time to do it on my cock."

His dirty talk rendered her speechless. He leaned further down to suck on her neck, his thrusts continuing at a steady pace. When his teeth grazed her flesh, her walls clamped down around him.

"Itachi!" She gasped, almost surprised.

"Cum for me," He demanded, his breath in her ear, and the coil that wound up so tight inside her belly released and let out a wave of pleasure all over her body. She uncontrollably shook and twitched under him.

He slowed down then, letting her recover a bit. "Can I continue?" Itachi asked softly, his tone suddenly submissive.

"Yes," Michiko murmured, wiping sweat off of her forehead and giggling, her brain getting groggy by an overload of dopamine.

Itachi had pretty much stopped moving by then, and he throbbed dully inside her. He was almost there. Michiko looked up at him, thin streams of lavender swirling around her deep purple eyes. "Want to fuck me from behind now?"

His cock twitched inside of her in response. "God, yes."

Itachi pulled out of her. They turned sideways on the bed so that when they were in position, Michiko was on her knees with her hands on the edge of the bed frame. She sunk in her back and perked up her ass, wiggling at him while looking back with a very mischievous look. He bit his lip and spanked her ass, hard enough to cause an echo. She moaned and he did it again. During the next moan, he slid back inside of her, taking her by surprise and transforming her soft moan into a guttural groan.

Having her in this position, with her ass up and core revealed for him, it was practically impossible for Itachi to fight his deep primal urge to wreck her. It didn't take Itachi long to start pounding away, holding her hips in place while he bucked his forward. Her ass cheeks clapped against him loudly. Along with the high-pitched moans being forced out of her, his own grunts joined in as he neared the edge.

"Can I cum in you?" Itachi asked gruffly.

"Yes, cum in me!" Michiko cried out, using all her strength to stay on the bed as he pounded her as hard as he could.

"You want my cum deep in your sweet little pussy don't you?" Itachi asked loudly, over the clapping sound of her ass on his hips.

Michiko looked back at him, her eyebrows knitted above her glowing pink eyes. She bit her lip, nodding eagerly.

Her innocence in this moment shocked him, but not as much as he was shocked by the way his cock twitched at her behavior. He leaned over, gripping her hair in his fist to keep her head turned and her eyes locked on his. She bit her lip strongly, bruising it. "How bad do you want it?" He asked.

A dark grin grew on her lips as she whispered her response. The light that glowed within her pupils reflected off her cheeks. "You have no idea."

Itachi gasped, his hand falling from her hair but quickly moving to wrap around her throat. It flexed within his strong grip when she moaned. His voice was deep and husky in her ear. "That wasn't a good answer. Tell me how bad you want it."

Michiko chuckled. She dug her nails into the bed frame, leaving scrape marks in the wood when she threw her hips back against his. He grunted in surprise, almost losing his grip on her. It loosened enough for her to look back at him, a wicked smile twisted on her features. "Just cum in me already so you can suck it out like a good boy."

Itachi bucked his hips so hard when he orgasmed that Michiko's hands slipped off the bed. She quickly recovered by planting them on the ground, her legs still on the bed, pussy still wrapped around him as he unloaded within her.

"Fuck." Itachi collapsed onto his back, sweat dripping down his chest, cum dripping down his dick.

Michiko crawled up the bed to lie down next to him. The unnatural pink light faded from her eyes and exhaustion immediately overcame her body. Itachi glanced at her, her eyes droopy and a deep blue. He chuckled, seeing her curl up next to him, throwing her leg over a pillow and cuddling it. "Don't worry, you can sleep here." Relief flooded her face and her eyes drifted shut. Itachi got up onto his knees, grabbing the blanket to cover her. He froze in his actions, staring down at her body.

With her leg lifted, her core was slightly exposed. Biting his lip, Itachi leaned down and pushed his tongue between her thighs before she even knew what he was doing.

"Itachi..." Michiko groaned, too tired to even look down. "Let's sleep."

"I'm just following orders," Itachi said, his voice muffled as he refused to pull away from her.

Michiko's breath hitched and she swung her leg over his head, moving onto her back and exposing herself to him properly. She looked down at him, sheepishly waiting for him to continue. He bit his lip before diving back down.

Her body twitched when he made contact with her clit; now too sensitive from the strength of her previous orgasms. His tongue dove downwards, immediately sliding into her core.

"God..." Michiko whispered. And to think, he's the insatiable one. She was impressed by his resilience even after she'd fed off of a little bit of his energy.

Itachi moaned against her core, his strong tongue pushing into her entrance and circling around her walls, shamelessly lapping up what he could reach of his own fluids. Michiko gasped and bit her lip at his surprising perversion.

When he was done, he gave her one last lick up the length of her core, making her whimper. He finally pulled the blanket over her body with a smirk. He was about to lie down next to her when he heard whispering.

Itachi jumped off the bed and ripped the bathroom door open to see Kisame and Deidara kneeling with their ears pressed against it. The color left their faces when they looked up to see him standing bare naked in front of them. They screamed and fell into the shower, ripping the curtain down.


	10. Nearing Her Limits - Zetsu Lemon

Michiko slept through until the middle of the night, when Itachi got up and started getting ready for a mission he and Kisame were leaving for. Michiko lay on her side, watching him move throughout the room. He left the light off, using just the light coming from the open bathroom door. She could see Kisame in there brushing his teeth. When Itachi was dressed, he gathered up Michiko's clothes from the floor. He shut the bathroom door and turned on his room light. She shielded her eyes and sat up slowly.

"How do you feel?" He asked softly, crouching in front of her.

"Great," She giggled, biting her lip. After a long sleep and, not to mention, the energy she stole from Itachi, she was rejuvenated. "What about you?"

Itachi grinned, "Amazing." Michiko blushed as he took her panties and started slowly sliding them up her legs. "Kisame and I our leaving for our mission soon."

"Does that mean the other team has returned?"

"Yes," Itachi said.

He brought her panties almost all the way up, but she had to stand for him. On her feet now, her core was eye-level with Itachi, who did not waste the opportunity. He pushed his face into her crotch, breathing in, kissing her mound, his tongue taking one slow lap between her lips before he pulled her panties up all the way. He looked up at her. "Excluding my sessions, if you're ever in the mood to get eaten out, come find me."

Michiko bit her lip and nodded. He pulled her shorts up next. She put her shirt on, deciding to just carry her bra with her. Itachi stood. They left the room to find Kisame waiting in the hallway. He blushed darkly and glanced away from her. She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry," Kisame mumbled under his breath.

"Sorry you got caught, you mean?" Michiko giggled. Kisame's blush darkened even more. "You can apologize to me properly when you return."

His eyes widened slightly, but he nodded, determined to keep his thoughts innocent.

"I'll see you both later," Michiko said, and they parted their ways. She went into Pain's room and took a shower.

When she was done, Pain still had yet to come to bed. She contemplated looking for him, but it was likely that he was with the returning ninja. And although she had been excited to meet them, it was late and she was tired. They would certainly be exhausted as well. The meeting would have to wait for tomorrow. Michiko went to bed alone.

It was early when she woke up next. She was surprised to see that Pain was sleeping soundly next to her. She hadn't heard him come to bed, but it was likely that he hadn't been there for long. She was careful not to disturb him when she climbed out of bed and left the room.

Michiko walked through the hallway. She hadn't expected anyone to be awake, but she could hear the TV softly playing ahead. Before entering the living room, she was surprised by a undetected presence popping up beside her.

"Good morning, Michi-chan." Tobi spoke as chirpily as he always did, but there was an extra giddy lilt to his voice this morning that Michiko managed to catch.

"Good morning Tobi," She smiled sleepily as they walked into the living room together. "You seem to be in an extra good mood today."

"I'm in a very good mood," He confirmed. "Tobi and Michi-chan are finally going to play together, just the two of us."

Michiko was silent as a deep red blush spread across her cheeks. Deidara, who sat on the couch, laughed loudly.

"Oh man Tobi, you are innocent to a fault." Deidara chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm so sorry, Michiko. He's gonna suck."

Michiko frowned. "Don't be mean, Dei."

Tobi huffed, crossing his arms. "Tobi is great at playing all kinds of games. But since Deidara-sempai is such an expert, why don't you explain?"

It was Deidara's turn to blush. "Asshole," He muttered.

"Tobi's a good boy," Tobi corrected, his tone surprisingly mocking. Chuckling and deliberately staying out of it, Michiko left the room to feed herself.

Upon entering the kitchen, she bumped into two unfamiliar faces.

The men turned to her, the one closest to her quirked an eyebrow. He remained silent, however. A mask covered his face but revealed his strange eyes, green irises and dark red sclera.

The other man spoke first. "So, you're the new girl?" He hummed, sounding a little surprised. He had slicked back silver hair and a muscular body, exposed by his lack of shirt.

"That's me," She smiled softly, a sudden shyness overcoming her as she combed her fingers through her hair. "I'm Michiko."

The first man picked up his glass of juice from the counter and walked by her, exiting the kitchen with only a grunt of acknowledgement. The second man glared at his back.

"I'm Hidan, and my rude ass, buttfuck of a partner that just left is Kakuzu."

"It's nice to meet you," Michiko smiled larger this time, her eyes twinkling as she held back a giggle.

Hidan smirked, "I'm sure you won't regret it." With a wink, he too left the kitchen. Silently chuckling to herself, Michiko made herself a bowl of cereal.

When she re-entered the living room, the large couch in front of the TV had been claimed by Sasori, Deidara and Tobi. She was about to settle on the floor when Deidara addressed her.

"Don't eat on the floor Michi-chan," Deidara teased. "You can have a seat right here." He gestured crudely to his crotch, not even his lap, but straight up his dick.

Sasori quirked an eyebrow, eyes wide with secondhand embarrassment for his young friend. "Or she could sit in one of the arm chairs?"

Ignoring Sasori, Deidara patted his thigh and grinned. Rolling her eyes, Michiko walked towards him slowly. Deidara's cocky expression crumbled as he stared at her wide eyed, not expecting her to actually go along with his early morning thirst. Right before she reached him however, she changed course and plopped right into Tobi's lap.

Deidara's shock came in the form of an unrestrained gasp. Michiko laughed in his face.

Beneath her, Tobi's chest stiffened, holding in a breath that he couldn't seem to release. When he did finally exhale, it was with a string of closely knitted words. "Michi-chan! L-Let's continue your knitting lessons!"

Tobi stood up quickly, holding Michiko in his arms, bridal style. She looked bewildered as she clutched her bowl of cereal, trying not to spill anything.

"What? I'm eating!" Michiko protested. Tobi took the bowl from her and pushed it into a confused Deidara's hands before running out of the living room with her.

Once inside Tobi's room, Michiko managed to gather her bearings enough to push herself out of his arms. "Tobi! What has gotten into you?!"

Tobi quickly dropped to his knees in front of her, bending into a deep bow, his forehead touching the ground. "I'm so sorry!"

"T-Tobi?" Michiko gasped. "Get up!"

When he refused to move, Michiko kneeled in front of him. "Did I bother you by sitting on your lap?"

Tobi raised his head partially, but didn't exactly look up into her eyes. "N-No." His back rose with his deep breaths.

Michiko's small hand found his chin just under his mask and forced him to raise his head up. Although the eyehole in his mask cast a deep shadow within, she could see just a sliver of light reflected back as his gaze locked with hers. "Then what's wrong?" She asked softly.

Tobi grabbed her hand in his gloved one, pulling it away from his throat. He dropped it and planted his hands on the ground in front of him. But he didn't return to a bowing position, he remained as he was, staring at her with his one slightly visible eye, looking as though he was ready to pounce.

"Nothing's wrong, Michi-chan," Tobi whispered slowly. "I just... can't be around the others right now."

"Why's that?" Michiko asked, tilting her head innocently.

Tobi leaned back. He moved into a kneeling position, resting his weight flush on his knees and calves. As his torso straightened, his loose fitting pants pulled tightly across his lap, revealing his prominent erection.

"Oh." Michiko couldn't help but giggle. Tobi did not seem happy with that reaction, however. Her giggling was sharply sucked back into her lungs when she was pinned against the floor.

Tobi hovered over her, his legs planted on either side of her, trapping her arms against her body. She couldn't see into his mask at all now, but she knew he was still staring. She could feel him trembling.

"I-I'm really sorry," He practically whimpered.

"Hmm, at least it makes sense now," Michiko smirked. "So... are you just going to stare at me?"

Tobi gasped, but didn't make another move or try to say anything. Michiko pulled one of her arms free. Gently, she cupped the side of his face, partially on his cold mask, partially on his hair, fingertips pushing through the short black locks.

"You know, it's not your turn yet." She said.

Tobi huffed. "I know."

"Hmph." She smirked again. She could admit to herself that she felt proud to be the cause of his unraveling. She hadn't even used her powers on him yet.

In response to her smug attitude, Tobi snapped into action. He lifted one of his hands off the ground from above her head. It reached her cheek, his gloved thumb rubbing over it. That was all the hesitation he had before his hand ventured lower.

Tobi's hand took its time gliding down between her breasts, her chest rising slowly under his movements. When he reached the bottom of her shirt his hand crept under it, fingers crawling back to her breast.

"Tobi."

He stopped in his tracks.

"Take off your glove."

Tobi obeyed immediately, revealing his bare hand and blue polished nails before quickly returning to his goal. When his thumb grazed her nipple, they both let out soft sighs at the slightest relief to their mutual sexual tension. Tobi quickly pulled her shirt up, bunching it just below her neck.

Michiko thought to stop him. Like she had said, it wasn't his turn. But the way her body heated up so quickly to his unexpected touch gave her a lot to feel conflicted about.

"T-Tobi, we shouldn't..." She squirmed under him, her hips rolling up into his accidentally. Tobi grunted, a guttural and senseless sound that represented the state of his mind after her core pressed into his.

Tobi rolled his hips back once, giving her one long and slow grind to communicate that he didn't care at all about waiting his turn. He leaned down so closely to her face that his mask grazed the tip of her nose. The closeness made her desperately want to kiss him.

"How am I supposed to resist you when you make it so difficult?" Tobi asked flatly, a husky undertone seeping through in his voice. Michiko couldn't stop herself from moaning.

Tobi stared at her, waiting. Michiko stared back. Her current stance was that she had done all she could to stop him. She was willingly at his mercy now.

Tobi's bare hand sunk into her shorts, going right into her underwear. His middle and ring finger sunk between her lips, not at all surprised to find that her arousal was already showing. She gasped when his finger grazed her clit.

"Just a preview," Tobi whispered. "That's all you're getting."

Michiko let out a scoff/gasp hybrid as his fingers applied pressure to her sensitive bud, circling. "Not fair, you're the one that started this."

"Really? I started it?" Tobi hummed mockingly. When she turned her face away from him, her cheeks flushing, a surprisingly dark chuckle left him. "When the time comes I'm going to ravish your pretty little body to the point of torture."

"Oh, fuck," Michiko moaned. Tobi sunk two fingers into her at once, situating his thumb on her clit.

"Shh," Tobi whispered. "The door isn't locked, remember? Anyone could walk in on us. That little virgin creep is bound to come looking for you eventually."

Michiko bit her lip, muffling her moans the best she could. Tobi's fingers curled into her g-spot and an intense heat wrapped around them. He pulled her shorts off and fixated himself between her bare thighs, producing a sweet anticipation within her.

"Tobi," Michiko moaned out unconsciously, drawing his name out deliciously. Despite loving the sound, Tobi placed his gloved hand over her mouth to silence her.

Michiko's orgasm was creeping up very quickly. Tobi's fingers worked on her diligently, expertly even. One of her legs wrapped around his waist as she grinded up into his hand, moaning against his other palm.

"Tsk, I was hoping this would last longer," Tobi sighed, feeling her walls begin to pulse around his fingers. "Go ahead, kitten. Cum."

Following his command and the persistent repetition of his fingers, Michiko came completely undone. She arched her back up off the floor, her heel digging into the small of his back. Tobi stared into her eyes as they fluttered, dazing out. His fingers left her as did the other hand that covered her mouth. She panted, satisfied.

Tobi leaned back on his heels, looking down at her. Her cheeks were flushed, lips parted and wet. His gaze trailed down as she spread her legs further, urging him to give her more. He didn't even remember his still apparent erection until she reached up and grabbed it.

He grunted, scrambling to pull her hand away from him. "N-Not now," He said.

Tobi stood and pulled her onto her feet, fixing her shorts on her hips and pulling her shirt back down to cover her chest. Michiko pouted, knitting her eyebrows. "Do you really expect me to just calmly walk back out there without having had you inside of me?"

Tobi's thumb rubbed over her lip. The feel of her juices on his hand got her body heating back up again. "Yes, I do."

Tobi pulled his hand away and put back on his glove. He exited the room, leaving her struggling to process what had just happened.

Michiko barely had any time to get over her first surprise of the day before she encountered her second. On her way back to the living room (and her cereal), she was stopped by Zetsu.

Only they weren't their normal dichromatic self. Leaning against the doorway to his bedroom in loose pajama pants with a menacing smirk on his lips was Kuro, Zetsu's black side.

Michiko cleared her throat audibly, swallowing her shock. "Good morning."

"It will be." Kuro pushed the door open wider with his foot, silently inviting her into his room. After a moment of hesitation, Michiko walked by him and he shut the door, locking it.

Within Zetsu's room, there was a table with plants on it, another table with work space and desk chairs under it, and a bed in the far corner. Zetsu's white side, Shiro, leaned against the bare table in front of her with his arms folded across his chest.

"I hope you don't mind, but we'd like to get right into it." A wide, only slightly menacing smile spread across Shiro's face.

"I don't mind," Mickhiko smirked. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but Michiko felt right at home with the inhuman pair.

Kuro was next to her within seconds, breathing on the back of her neck. He tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "You don't seem very intimidated by us," He commented casually.

Michiko tilted her head back to smile up at him. "You don't seem very intimidating."

"Heh." He chuckled darkly. Kuro's excitedly perverse gaze locked with Shiro's equally eager but somewhat hesitant one.

They reminded Michiko of demons she used to get in trouble with. Even if in comparison to demons, they weren't as scary. Kuro did get pretty close, though.

Kuro was like a living shadow. He absorbed and reflected no light, not even from his circular, undefined yellow eyes. His facial expressions didn't have much range but when he did part his lips, his teeth were threateningly sharp. Kuro definitely wasn't human. Michiko could sense right away that she wouldn't be able to draw any energy from him.

Shiro was much more human. He looked normal, aside from the solid white, lifeless pigment of his skin and the almost demonic aggression lurking behind his albeit timid smile. Michiko could draw from him, but that could only happen if Kuro let her.

Kuro's fingers pushed under Michiko's hair to hold her by the neck as his mouth pressed against her temple. His hot breaths fanned towards her ear and made her shiver against his chest. "I'll be taking the lead."

Michiko nodded and Kuro took a step back. He kneeled behind her and grabbed her shorts, pulling them down to her ankles. Shiro gasped at the view he had, a blush forming on his cheeks.

"No panties?" Kuro asked, sounding slightly surprised but mostly amused. "Naughty girl."

Michiko tried to shield her surprise but couldn't stop the heat from spreading across her face. She really underestimated how sneaky Tobi really was.

Kuro's teeth grazed the soft flesh of her ass cheek as his hand pushed between her thighs. He groaned against her when he found that she was already wet.

"You've been busy this morning, huh?" Kuro nipped her and she yelped, feeling tiny droplets of blood already forming. "Don't tell me you chose to play with yourself when you knew it was time for my session?"

Michiko was trying really hard to calm herself. Kuro's very aura was waking up the dark, primal demon inside of her. She maintained eye contact with a blushing, trembling Shiro as his hands fell to clasp over his crotch, showing shame in his quick arousal at the scene in front of him. Michiko knew right away that he wouldn't be able to handle being caught in the crossfire if she went full form on Kuro right now.

"No matter, this will work in my favor," Kuro said as he pushed Michiko forward, forcing her to walk a few steps until she was in front of the table, next to Shiro. She was bent over by Kuro, who was still on his knees behind her. She gripped the edge of the table and looked up at Shiro, whose blush had only darkened. It was made even worse when Kuro shoved his finger inside of Michiko, making her jaw drop, a moan escaping.

"My, you definitely came prepared," Kuro commented. "I could just fuck you right now."

"P-Please," Michiko whimpered, looking Shiro dead in the eyes. Tobi had left her body yearning for more.

Kuro laughed darkly. "Not so fast, I want to see how many fingers you can take. One?" He added another. "Two?"

Michiko moaned more, shutting her eyes and nodding. Kuro licked at the bite he had left, cleaning up the blood that had begun to drain. "Good girl. Now how about three?"

Michiko's knuckles turned white as her grip tightened on the table. "E-Enough."

"Enough? But I have more to give you, sweetie. Don't be ungrateful, now."

"F-Fuck," Michiko choked out as he forced in his pinky finger. She was very grateful for her encounter with Tobi now; otherwise she likely wouldn't have been prepared enough to take this.

"K-Kuro," Shiro spoke up, watching Michiko's face scrunch up painfully. "I don't think she can handle it, maybe you should s-stop."

Kuro kissed his teeth, glaring up at Shiro. "Why don't you ask her if she wants to stop?"

Michiko bit her lip so harshly she tasted blood. Shiro's hand found her chin, his thumb wiping off the blood from her lip as he looked down at her concerned. She stared up at him, sexual aggression swirling in her orange eyes. "D-Deeper."

Shiro gasped, his hand falling away from her face and gripping the table next to him. Kuro groaned, latching his mouth onto the same bite mark from before, sucking on it to draw out more blood and bruise the area. "If I go deeper, that means my thumb is going in."

Michiko hesitated then, unsure of if she could actually handle that. Kuro's thumb reached forward and brushed her clit as he curled all four of his fingers towards her g-spot, an unbearable pressure forming inside her. She shuddered so hard her body fell forward to rest on the table, pushing her ass up in front of Kuro's face. Growling, he removed his thumb from her clit and replaced it with his mouth, sucking roughly on the nub as he roughly fingerfucked her. With the grip she had on him, there was no way he could miss the effects of her orgasm, bringing her to tightly clamp around his hand.

Without another word, Kuro removed his hand from her and jumped to his feet. He spun her around so that he was perched on the edge of the table, acting as though Shiro wasn't even there. He angled Michiko's torso forward so that her ass would push against his lap. She wobbled when she was forced to stand on the tips of her toes.

"F-Fuck," Kuro muttered, "Shiro, help her stand."

Obediently, Shiro moved in front of Michiko and she wrapped her arms around his neck. As her eyes bore into his, dark purple filled her irises when Kuro sheathed himself inside her.

"Oh fuck, that's good," Michiko moaned throatily, biting her lip. She was very happy to be getting the relief only dick could give her.

Kuro pushed his hands under her shirt, grabbing her breasts as he bounced her on his lap. The rough slamming of her ass cheeks against his pelvis caused a clapping sound to reverberate throughout the room.

Shiro pressed his forehead against Michiko's, observing the hypnotic hue her eyes had taken. He wanted to question it so badly, but between her moans and Kuro's grunts, there wasn't much room for him to speak. He kept his hands on her hips, staying out of Kuro's way and caressing her curves patiently.

Tired of being stared at, Michiko kissed Shiro sloppily as her body was being forced up and down roughly. He gasped in surprise and ended up biting down on her lip, worsening the cut she had made it in earlier.

"S-Shiro," Michiko whimpered. When Shiro looked back into her eyes, they were no longer purple. This time, the whole pupil glowed bright pink.

Shiro's grip on her hips tightened and he lifted her, much to Kuro's surprise. Kuro cursed under his breath when Shiro slammed her hips back down onto his dick. Shiro buried his face in Michiko's neck, sucking and nibbling on the skin.

"Shiro! What are you doing?" Kuro asked angrily.

"Can't you tell she likes it rough?" Shiro chuckled. When the bitten areas of her neck began turning red, Shiro didn't relent until he had sucked them to an obvious shade of purple.

"You used your powers on my host?" Kuro's deep voice was laced with disgust and a little bit of anger.

Michiko craned her head back, smirking at Kuro. She laughed darkly at the shock on his face when he saw that her eyes were normal. "Just enough to break him."

"You're going to pay for that," Kuro muttered, bringing her face to his and locking lips with her, spitefully rough.

Kuro pulled himself out of Michiko and lifted her legs off of the ground, holding them in the air by her knees. She squealed, her hands planting on the tops of his thighs as she tried to hold herself up. "W-What are you-"

In front of her, Shiro licked his lips and dropped his pants. "My turn already?" He chuckled. As he positioned himself in front of her entrance, Kuro warned him sternly.

"Maintain some of your restraint, Shiro. Don't go too hard on her."

"Hn, I'll give her what she wants," Shiro said defiantly.

He thrusted into Michiko and she moaned loudly, grateful to be filled again. Shiro pumped deeply into her, the swollen tip of his dick pushing into a sensitive spot deep inside of her.

Kuro's breath was hot against her neck. "He's always so eager to fulfill the desires of others. And it's pretty obvious what you want."

The moans being ripped out of Michiko left her unable to respond. Smirking, Kuro worked on leaving hickeys on the side of her neck that Shiro left untouched.

Soon, Shiro had taken up the duty of holding up Michiko's legs. She rested against Kuro's muscular body and was pulled back even more when he clamped his hand on her throat so tightly that her eyes watered. Slight panic mixed in with the lust in her eyes as she stared ahead at Shiro.

"Hn... Guh, fuck." Shiro groaned at the sight of her and the way she pulsed around him suddenly.

"Slow down, Shiro." Kuro mumbled against Michiko's neck. "Make her cum first."

Immediately Shiro pulled his hips back, slowly pulling out of her. She throbbed so strongly that it felt like her body was trying to pull him back inside. His breaths wavered as he took on a slower pace. Kuro's fingers entered Michiko's mouth and she sucked on them, slurping audibly. Jealously flashed in Shiro's eyes.

Kuro lowered his now wet fingers to Michiko's clit. She flinched as the sensation of having the now overly sensitive area touched was initially painful. But that quickly faded, replaced by an intense warmth that started under the pressure of his fingers and spread throughout her whole body as she orgasmed.

"Hn, shit," Shiro gritted his teeth, his fingernails digging into her knees. "I c-can't... stop... !" With a gasp, he pulled out of her and instantly squirted semen onto her stomach.

Immediately, Shiro began to wobble. He used the last of his energy to walk over to his bed and collapse onto it. Kuro set Michiko onto her feet.

"How much energy did you take from him?" He asked, lifting a stern eyebrow and making no move to dress himself.

"Not much, he mostly tired himself out on his own," Michiko giggled. "Sorry about that, I couldn't resist taking a little."

"Hmm," Kuro smirked, folding his arms. "I'll allow it this once. Only because I know you really wanted to take it from me."

To her own surprise, Michiko could feel herself blushing at his words. She laughed nervously. "You didn't get to cum..."

"Next time," He said, patting her on the ass. She blushed harder and he handed her back her shorts. He glanced at Shiro, fast asleep. "I've got to take care of him."

"Gotcha," Michiko said softly, slipping on her shorts. Kuro's maintained gaze on her turned curious.

"I have a question for you."

Michiko's eyebrows rose nervously. "Yeah?"

"Do the others know what you are?" Kuro asked, a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Uh..." Michiko bit her lip, glancing across the room to make sure Shiro was still sleeping. "No. Only Pain and Konan."

"And me," Kuro added. For the first time ever, she saw a smile on his face that didn't look entirely malicious. "I must say, your presence among these mortals is refreshing."

"Hah, I was thinking the same about you," Michiko smiled back. "I'll see you later."

"Later," Kuro said, watching her leave.

Once in the hallway, Michiko didn't really know where to go. While humans, like Shiro (sort of), would need naps after such an exertion, Michiko felt more energized than she did when she had woken up. She usually wasn't one to feed on energy outside of her phases, but having so much opportunity as of late has made it really hard to fight the urge.

She was starving at this point. Her cereal had likely been eaten by someone else (Deidara). She couldn't just walk out there now anyway, smelling like sex and covered in hickeys. She also needed her underwear back too.

She took a chance and stood at the end of the hallway, where she couldn't be seen by anyone in the living room. "Tobi! Come here!"

Some shuffling sounds later and Tobi was standing in front of her. Immediately he tilted his head, clearly inspecting her neck. Without another word he walked by her, going to his room.

Her eyes widened. Did he want his session already? She knew he clearly wanted her but the thought of not having a break made her very aware of how sore her body was.

Once inside Tobi's room, he turned to her and instantly rejected her assumptions. "I figured you wanted to talk in private."

"Oh, uh, thanks." Michiko cleared her throat. She bounced backwards on her heels, trying not to make it obvious that she was trying to create some distance between her and Tobi. "I want my underwear back."

Tobi let out a mockingly childish giggle. "So you finally noticed."

"Yes, or, someone else did." Michiko blushed, embarrassed but grateful that Zetsu didn't think she had been with someone else minutes before entering his room.

"Ah," Tobi hummed. He raised his gloved hand, consciously entering the space Michiko had created between them to run his finger up her neck. "My friend did quite the number on you, I see." He moved to rub his thumb against her lip, but she pulled her face away. His hand dropped to his side as an almost inaudible chuckle left him.

"Yeah," Michiko said, rubbing her neck. "You could say that."

"Anyway," Tobi continued. "You won't be getting your panties back. Not now."

"Why not?" Michiko asked, eyes widening.

"Because I'll need them to hold myself off until our play date."

"O-Oh," Michiko stuttered out. "You don't want your session now?"

"No, eager kitten," Tobi said. "I want a blank canvas. You need to heal."

Michiko gasped, eyes wide and offended. "You're not serious?"

Tobi titled his head. "I'm being quite serious, actually."

"I just... I thought..." Michiko stumbled, gazing at the floor.

Tobi chuckled darkly. "I'm sorry to make you wait even longer for me. But you kind of deserve it after the tension you've put me through."

Michiko's hand fell from her neck. She took in a slow breath. "Fine, if you insist."

Tobi hummed, satisfied with her compliance. "Now go shower. I'm making ramen for lunch."

Michiko nodded and left the room. She hadn't expected him to want to wait, especially not after this morning. His words finally registered in her mind and she mulled them over, wondering exactly what he meant when he said he wanted a 'blank canvas'.

She shuddered to herself as she entered Pain's room, heading for the bathroom. She was beginning to get a real thrill from her interactions with the mysterious, masked criminal.


	11. Food Porn - Tobi Lime

Feeling much more comfortable now that she was clean and in a fresh change of clothes, Michiko waltzed into the living room. The smell of food had spread into the hallway and had her stomach growling the second she stepped into it. Deidara and Sasori sat on the couch and Zetsu sat on one of the arm chairs. They all ate ramen, watching TV together like a weird little family. Zetsu glanced up at her as she entered, their eyes scanning her neck where her hair was tucked tightly around it to conceal as much of her hickeys as possible. The white side of their face flushed pink.

“Your food’s in the kitchen, Michi-chan,” Deidara spoke up, his mouth full of noodles.

“Thank you Dei,” Michiko smiled, heading into the kitchen. She froze in the doorway. Tobi stood over the stove, stirring a steaming pot. He didn’t seem to notice she was there. He pulled the wooden spoon out of the broth, knocking it off on the rim of the pot before setting it aside. Sighing, he dipped his fingers into the top of his mask, likely wiping sweat off his forehead.

“Doesn’t it get troublesome to wear that mask all of the time?” Michiko smiled as she spoke up abruptly, aiming to startle him.

Tobi looked in her direction calmly. “Not at all.”

“Tsk.” Michiko pouted as she walked in, past Tobi to sit on an empty part of the counter. She peeped into the pot, eyeing the brown shoyu broth Tobi was making.

“This is the way I like ramen. I’m making enough for you, but if you’d like I can make you a shio broth. That’s what the others are eating. It’s much too salty for me.” Tobi’s voice was chipper, but unusually soft.

“That’s right, you do prefer sweet things, don’t you?” Michiko hummed thoughtfully. She learned quickly that most of the sugary things supplied in the Akatsuki kitchen were for Tobi.

Tobi glanced back in her direction, if only for a brief moment. “I do.”

Michiko was glad he didn’t look at her long enough to catch the pink tint that no doubt spread along her cheeks. “I’ll eat the shoyu.”

Tobi nodded, and finished cooking quickly as Michiko watched him. When he was done he prepared two identical bowls with the broth, noodles from a bigger pot on the stove, and topped with raw bean sprouts and sliced hardboiled egg.

“Thank you Tobi, this looks great!” Michiko eyed the bowl in awe and hunger. She took it in her hands, gently hopping off the counter. Before she could walk however, Tobi stretched his arm in front of her.

“Eat in here with Tobi, Michi-chan.”

Michiko tilted her head. “Uh, sure thing Tobi.” She jumped back onto the counter, spilling just a drop of hot broth on her bare thigh. She jumped at the heat, frowning down at it.

Tobi reached forward and slowly wiped it away with his gloved thumb, pulling his hand back to rub his fingers over the now damp spot.

“T-Thanks,” Michiko muttered, embarrassed by her own clumsiness. Tobi chuckled, setting his bowl down towards the back of the counter, out of the way as he leaned back against it. She got very obvious goose bumps on her thighs when his hip grazed her knee. “Aren’t you going to eat?”

“Not just yet,” Tobi said, staring in her direction. “Aren’t you?”

“Yes, of course,” Michiko said. She wrapped noodles around her fork, lifting it to her face. The steam tickled her nose. Before she could eat it however, her eyes glanced to Tobi, her lips parted. She blushed again. “You’re just going to watch me?”

“Mmhmm,” Tobi nodded.

Sighing shakily and just accepting it, Michiko resumed eating. When she closed her lips around the fork, she began choking. She definitely should’ve let it cool down first. The noodles left a burning trail down her throat when she finally managed to swallow it, tears in her eyes. In the corner of her sight, she saw Tobi shaking. She looked over at him curiously.

His hand was clasped over the lower part of his mask, over his mouth. It was an unnecessary and habitual gesture. His laughter was already muffled by the mask itself.

Michiko frowned. “Ugh, not funny. I’m too hungry to wait.”

“Hungry or not, slow down,” Tobi said, his amusement causing his voice to tremble. “Don’t tell me I have to spoon feed you.”

“Hmph, just let me eat!” Michiko frowned.

“Fine fine, Tobi’s sorry,” He said. She huffed, going for another forkful. He stopped her as she raised it to her lips. “Blow on it first.”

Michiko glanced over at Tobi, who fully faced her and watched her meticulously. Slowly, she puckered her lips, staring into the shadowed eye hole of Tobi’s mask. She gently blew air over the noodles, the steam drifting off of it changing direction and blowing away from her.

“Good,” Tobi said. “Now you can eat it.”

Dropping her eyes to the fork just long enough to direct it to her mouth without accident, Michiko returned her eyes to Tobi as she ate the much cooler noodles. Her throat felt tight with nerves when she swallowed. “Why exactly do you want to watch me eat, anyway? Isn’t your food going to get cold?”

“It won’t get too cold,” Tobi said, shrugging.

“And… what about my other question?” Michiko asked, lifting her eyebrow playfully as she put more noodles into her mouth.

“I want to see how your mouth moves.”

Michiko choked, nearly spitting out her food but thankfully tightening her lips just in time. She swallowed harshly, her face dark red and flustered. Tobi watched her silently as though he was completely prepared for that reaction. “A-And… what are your findings?”

Tobi leaned towards her slightly, his fingers tightly gripping the edge of the counter as if physically holding himself back. “It’s sloppy.”

Michiko inhaled deeply and held it, her chest puffed out as her blush spread to her ears and neck. She exhaled shakily. “Tobi! You’re such a perv.”

Tobi reeled back, creating distance between he and Michiko. “Tobi’s a good boy!” He yelled with a highly offended tone. She stared at him, baffled by his sudden outburst.

“Tobi? A perv? You’re kidding right, Michiko?” Deidara laughed in the doorway. Michiko turned to face him, startled. He placed his empty bowl in the sink. “What’d he do?”

Michiko breathed on manual, trying to calm herself. “H-He’s watching me eat.”

“Oh, he always does that. And then never eats his own food until no one’s around. It’s annoying,” Deidara complained, waving it off and leaving the kitchen just as quickly as he had entered.

Michiko looked back at Tobi, smiling apologetically. “Sorry, I’m too loud.”

“Hmm, I’m fine with that,” Tobi hummed suggestively, tapping his chin. He rolled his head back, stretching his neck and looking at her. From that angle the ceiling light managed to get into his mask, glinting off of his eye as it bored into her. “I did try to keep an eye on the door, but I got… distracted.”

Michiko swallowed meekly, nodding. “O-Oh.”

Tobi stepped away from the counter, grabbing his bowl of ramen. “Feel free to join the others; I’m going to my room to eat.”

“Okay,” Michiko said, a bit surprised. She was still trying to process if what had just happened was sexual or not.

On his way out, Tobi ran his free hand along the counter’s edge, sliding over her knee when it got to it and squeezing gently. Michiko jumped at the contact. “Come find me later for a… knitting lesson.”

With that, Tobi exited the kitchen, leaving Michiko trembling. _Yep, _she thought, _that was sexual._

She finished her ramen quickly while still in the kitchen, not wanting to make a second trip back once she left. Even for a simple meal it was truly delicious; Tobi was a surprisingly good cook.

After washing out the bowl and the other few dishes in the sink, Michiko joined the others in the living room. Sasori and Zetsu had their empty bowls on the ground by their feet.

“Do you guys want me to wash your bowls?” She offered politely.

“Don’t worry about it, Michi-chan,” Zetsu’s white side spoke. “It’s Deidara’s problem to deal with,” Zetsu’s black side continued.

Deidara scoffed. Michiko knitted her brows, confused. “Why is it his problem?”

“He refused to bring them in with his,” Sasori explained. “So now we’re punishing him with the clutter.”

Michiko giggled. “How is that a punishment, exactly?”

Sasori lifted an eyebrow on his otherwise blank face. “Forgive me, Michiko, but we’re the criminal experts here. Leave the torturing to us.”

“Yeah, okay.” Michiko snorted, sitting on the couch between a smug Sasori and sulking Deidara. Before she even got to relax, she remembered something. “Oh! Where are the other two? Hidan and Kakuzu?”

“Resting,” Sasori answered. “They had a pretty long meeting with Leader after they returned, from what I heard. They’ll probably sleep all day.”

“Bummer,” Michiko sighed. “I’m kind of excited to get to know them.”

Sasori glanced at her, and then at Zetsu, then Deidara. As per the collective, he aired the curiosity on all their minds. “I wonder if the old man is going to sign up for your… therapy?”

Deidara snickered. “Ugh, I can’t imagine it. No, I don’t want to imagine it.”

The deep voice of Zetsu’s black side pierced the air. “What are you saying, Deidara? Are you going to stop having sex after a certain age?”

Deidara went quiet, a slight blush gracing his cheeks.

“Stop it, Kuro.” Zetsu’s white side whispered.

“The old man?” Michiko questioned. “You mean Kakuzu?”

Sasori nodded. “He’s never been one for even friendly relationships, from what I’ve seen. In fact, you should watch out for him Michiko,” Sasori looked at her sternly. “He’s been known to outright kill people who get on his nerves.”

Michiko’s mouth watered at the thought. “I see, I’ll try to… behave.”

“Mhm,” Sasori nodded, a slight smirk on his lips.

“What about the other guy?” Michiko asked.

“Hidan?” Sasori’s eyebrows lifted. He glanced over at Zetsu again. “He’s uh, he’s a strange one.”

“You’d be smart to be careful of that one too,” Zetsu’s black side said, but his tone said something else. Michiko looked up at him, trying to grasp his underlying meaning. “He’s a little… _wicked_.”

Michiko’s eyes widened. So, did Kuro mean that… in a good way? “Sure thing,” She responded dryly.

A little anxious now, she just wanted more info on the two. So she left to find Pain.

She opened his office door without knocking, but stood in the entrance to the room just in case he didn’t want to be disturbed. He glanced up at her from his desk and smiled wearily. She walked in and closed the door behind her.

“Been a while since I’ve gotten to really see you,” Pain said, “I’m sorry, I’ve been really busy.”

“It’s okay,” Michiko smiled, pulling out the chair in front his desk.

“Wait,” Pain called out before she sat down. Warmth curled within her abdomen at his voice. “Come around the desk.”

Michiko walked around and he pushed his chair back, turning to face her. When she reached in front of him, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him, pushing his face into her chest and breathing deep. Her heart fluttered nervously as she hugged him back. When he let go, he turned right back towards his work.

“So, is there a reason you came to visit me?” He asked casually.

Michiko swallowed, walking back around his desk to sit down. “I don’t want to disturb your work.”

“Nonsense.” Pain glanced up at her, smiling. She tilted her head as she returned the expression. He’d been smiling a lot lately, she noticed.

“I’m just curious about the returning ninja. Well, Sasori and the others kind of warned me about both of them. Even though I met them this morning, and they seemed alright.”

Pain dipped his pen into its ink pot, working on some kind of scroll. “Sasori warned you, huh? You two seem to be getting… close.”

Michiko hesitated to answer, taking a moment to stare incredulously at him. But he didn’t look up to see him. “Zetsu warned me as well. I was just wondering what you had to say about that. Like, _should_ I be careful around these two?”

Pain snorted. “They don’t know just how durable and resilient you are. I think you’ll be fine.”

“You’re right,” Michiko bit her lip, smiling. “I’m guessing you haven’t told them about my offer.”

“I haven’t, no. I’ve decided to let them rest before I spring such an excitable thing on them. But I’ll inform them before their next mission.”

Michiko nodded. “That makes sense.”

“After everyone else has had their first session, come to me and we can tell them together.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Michiko said, standing. “I’ll leave you to work now.”

“Thank you, Michiko.” Pain said softly, glancing up from his scroll briefly.

At the door, Michiko paused. She looked back at Pain. “Did Konan tell you she wants a session?”

Pain’s head shot up, his eyes wide. “She did not,” He sputtered out. Coughing, he attempted to recover his composure. “I mean, that’s fine.”

Michiko tried not to grin at the cute blush that found its way to his cheeks despite his efforts to appear chill. “You know you can also have me, whenever you want, right?”

Pain’s expression darkened a little as he bit his lip. “I know.”

“Good,” Michiko smirked. “Now back to work.”

When she got back to the living room, she wished there was way to walk through it without being noticed. Deidara was having a full-on breakdown.

“Wash your own fucking dishes! I’m not your maid!” Deidara yelled, his voice going shrill.

“Ohh, but you’re so good with hands, Deidara-kun,” Zetsu’s black side purred teasingly. “That’s what you pride yourself on, right?”

“My hands are for making ART, not cleaning!”

“And yet, you find yourself washing dishes. How ironic,” Sasori said plainly.

A vein in Deidara’s forehead twitched as anger consumed his features. “Why you-“

“Michi-chan!”

Michiko looked across the room to see who had finally noticed her. It was Tobi, standing outside the kitchen with his empty bowl in hand.

“It’s time for your knitting lesson!” Tobi said cheerfully.

Deidara looked at Michiko curiously, momentarily pausing his rage, although his face was still flushed with anger. “Didn’t you have a knitting lesson just this morning?”

“Huh?” Michiko questioned. And then it hit her, and she turned into a blushing, stuttering mess. It was up to Tobi to save her.

“Michi-chan has a lot to learn,” Tobi said slyly.

“Tsk, how much could there be to _knitting_?” Deidara commented.

Tobi snickered. “You’ll learn one day, Deidara-sempai.”

Michiko choked just as she walked by Deidara. He looked at her curiously, and she smiled apologetically at him. Thankfully, he brushed it off. Michiko offered Tobi no acknowledgement as she walked by him and into the hallway. Tobi turned his attention to Deidara for the time being, staring up at him as he lowered into a squat. Deidara’s curious look turned into an extraordinarily enraged one when Tobi placed his empty bowl on the floor and walked away.

“Tobi!! You dick!!” Deidara screamed, completely red from the neck up as Zetsu and Sasori both howled with laughter.

“Tobi’s a good boy!” Tobi yelled back as he pranced out of the room, giggling madly.

Michiko was already out of sight. Approaching his bedroom door, Tobi saw that it was cracked open. He let out an amused hum as he pushed the door and peeped his head in. “Oh, Michi-cha-HN!”

Tobi grunted at the sight in front of him. Michiko lay on his bed, resting back on her elbows and smirking up at him, stripped down to nothing but her socks. Her legs hung off the bed and swung restlessly, thighs parted to expose her core.

Tobi quickly shut and locked the door. He stopped a few feet in front of her, clearly just taking in the sight of her body. She tilted her head curiously and he mimicked the gesture. “Don’t you have any restraint?” Tobi asked flatly.

Her lips parted into a lopsided grin. “Do you?”

“Hmm.” Tobi approached her coolly. When he got to her, he planted his knees on either side of her thighs, pushing them together. Her heart pounded in her chest when he leaned over her, placing his hands on either side of her head. She was panting by the time he leaned over, his chest against hers, to level his mouth with her ear. “I do.”

Tobi got off of her and stood at the side of his bed, picking Michiko’s clothes off the ground as she glared at him in shock. “T-Tobi?” Tobi turned and dropped her clothes onto her body. “Hey!”

“Get dressed, I don’t think you want to be handling a sharp needle while you’re so… vulnerable.”

“Needle? You’re kidding, did you actually call me in here to knit?” Michiko sat up, ignoring her clothes as they slipped onto her lap, unashamed to still be naked.

Tobi chuckled as he bent over to open the drawer of his night table. He pulled out two incomplete pieces of stitch work and needles. He climbed onto the bed, crossing his legs and nestling back against the headboard.

Michiko turned her body towards him. “What kind of game are you playing with me Tobi?”

“Game? I’m not playing any game with you, currently. I just feel that, after our little tryst this morning, I’ll be able to hold myself off for a bit longer than I originally thought,” Tobi said thoughtfully. He leaned forward, tilting his chin up but never looking away from her. “Don’t you agree?”

Michiko didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of hearing her say no. But she didn’t have any other answer to give him. Choosing to remain silent, she stood and started re-dressing with an irritated look on her face.

Tobi swallowed audibly when she started pulling her panties up her legs. “Can I have those too?”

Michiko shot him a menacing glare. “Fuck off.”

“Ooh,” Tobi practically moaned. “So my sweet kitten does have claws after all.”

Michiko ignored him and put on the rest of her clothes. When she was done, she sat at the foot of the bed and crossed her legs under her.

“I see you’ve placed yourself as far away from me as you could,” Tobi whined in his mock-childish tone. “Don’t tell me you’re really mad at me?”

Michiko crossed her arms, sighing. “Don’t hand me a needle just yet. I might just stab you with it.”

Tobi flinched, and then laughed loudly from his chest. “Oh Michi-chan, you really are the cutest.”

Michiko tightened her arms around her, but couldn’t fight off a small smile despite how hard she tried. To her relief, Tobi didn’t comment on it. He picked up his already perfect incomplete rectangle, fixing the long needles to it and continuing on with it. Michiko reached forward for her more inconsistent piece and started on it, albeit much less smoothly than Tobi had.

“You should turn around,” Tobi said. “Face away from me so you’re not distracted.”

“Hmph, I won’t get distracted by you,” Michiko said, rolling her eyes. Tobi shrugged and continued on with his knitting. She nearly completed a row before she disobeyed her own restraint and glanced up at him.

Tobi was working fast and it looked effortless. His fingers moved smoothly, rhythmically. Her eyes couldn’t help but trail up his arms, looking at his muscles flexing under his long shirtsleeves with his movements. His movements didn’t cease or even slow when he called her out for eye-fucking him. “You’re distracted.”

Michiko didn’t respond, but didn’t stop staring at him either. She watched his skillful hands move. And then she looked just behind them, at his chest. Then down, at his waist. Then down, at his… she spied something sticking of his pocket, contrasting against his dark pants. A gasp hitched in her throat when she realized it was the underwear he had swiped from her earlier that day.

Michiko set aside her feeble piece of knit work along with the needles. She rose onto her knees, planting her palms on the bed in front of her as she leaned forward. She observed Tobi for a response, but he simply carried on with his knitting as if she wasn’t even there. Slowly, Michiko crawled forward. As she pushed her arms past him to place her hands on either side of his legs, he gripped the needles cautiously to the side to lessen the risk of one of them getting poked.

“What kind of man are you?” Michiko whispered, darkness in her eyes. “You rile a girl up just to leave her hanging? Why would you do such a thing? Don’t tell me, are you impotent?”

Tobi tilted his head, chest puffing up as he chuckled but tried to hold it back. “You must be really desperate if you’re challenging me now. Tell me Michiko, are your panties soaked?”

Michiko leaned forward until the tip of her nose rested against Tobi’s mask. Having the best view she’s ever had of inside of his mask, she managed to spot his eyebrow lifting. “Why don’t you reach in and find out, Tobi-sempai?”

A soft sigh left Tobi as Michiko touched his hand, taking the fabric and needles out of it and tossing it behind her on the bed. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you, kitten?”

Tobi’s hands braced on the bed behind him as Michiko climbed onto him, straddling his thighs and pushing her core down into his lap. “Yes, please,” Michiko’s voice cracked. Tobi chuckled darkly.

“Did you not get fucked by not one, but two men today? And you still want more?”

Michiko whined, biting her lip harshly. She nodded eagerly.

Tobi reached forward with one hand and cupped her face. His thumb stroked her cheek. “My, aren’t you a cock-hungry little thing?”

Michiko let out a squeal when Tobi reached up and roughly grabbed a fistful of her hair.

“I’m curious, just how much fucking will it take until you’re satisfied?”

Michiko moaned in response to his harsh tone. She was getting so flustered she almost forgot her original goal. Her hands moved across his chest, delighted to explore the planes of his lean body. She leaned against the side of his head where his fabric mask wrapped all the way around. Her breath was hot enough to seep through the cloth and reach his ear. “I think one night with you would finally quench my thirst.”

As he shuddered against her, Michiko took the opportunity to reach for the edge of her panties that was sticking out of his pocket. She barely got the tips of her fingers on it before Tobi had grabbed her wrist and strongly thrown her off of him, pinning her to the bed underneath him.

He pressed the top of his mask against her forehead, making sure she could see his eye as he squinted at her with a deathly glare. “You think one night with me will cure you of your lust? No, sweet kitten. After one night you’re only going to come back for more.”

Tobi’s hips pushed down against hers, rubbing his erection into the heat of her core. She gasped, gripping his biceps.

“And more.”

He grinded again, rougher this time.

“And more.”

One of his hands squeezed her hip, sliding up her tapered waist and over her breast, groping it before moving up to push his fingers through her hair, yanking her head back as he pushed his groin into hers harder with a calculated roll of hips.

_“And more.”_

“Oh god Tobi please just fuck me already,” Michiko whined, squirming under him and rocking her hips back against his.

With a dark chuckle, Tobi backed off of her. She lay below him, chest rising and falling quickly. His hand left her hair and slid down her body until it settled between her thighs. He palmed her plump womanhood, placing the slightest bit of pressure down, just enough to make her moan.

“Not yet.”

Michiko let out a frustrated sob when Tobi returned to sitting against his headboard. “Then when?!”

Tobi laughed playfully, as though he was really enjoying this. He shrugged.

Michiko scoffed, throwing the stitched pieces and knitting needles at him without any hesitation. He caught them with a grunt, careful not to grab the ends.

“Let’s continue our lesson later, Michi-chan.”

“Huh?”

“Go hang out with the others; I’ll be out at some point.” Tobi set the knitting stuff down on his night table.

“You want me to go? But why?” Michiko asked.

“Honestly, I want to jerk off. Now go.”

Michiko whined. “That is not fair!”

“Oh I’m sorry, how rude of me.” The amusement in Tobi’s voice gave it a sing-song-like rhythm. “Would you like to watch?”

Michiko groaned, throwing her hands over her face. “I’ll take anything at this point.”

Tobi’s shoulders shook when he laughed at her. “I was kidding.”

Michiko pouted. “You suck, Tobi.”

Tobi reached into his pocket and pulled out her bundled up panties. He raised it to his face and took in a dramatically loud inhale, finishing off with a satisfied sigh. “Not yet.”

“Ugh.” Michiko knew his mask was a solid barrier between his face and her underwear, but that didn’t stop her from turning bright red. “Fine I’m going.”

Tobi waved at her as she left, shutting the door with a slam. She took her time walking back to the living room, rubbing her hands over her face. This guy was really starting to get to her. There were so many moments where she just considered using her powers on him. But his game seemed so… calculated and thought-out, she just had to see for herself where this was going.


	12. Honey Whiskey, Honey Lips - Pain Lemon, Hidan Lemon

Michiko woke up to an arm thrown over her waist and a warm body pressed against her back. She was tempted to curl into the comfort, but didn’t want to wake Pain. She carefully wrapped her fingers around Pain’s wrist, lifting it just enough for her to slip out from under it. Before she could leave the bed however, Pain was pulling her right back into his chest.

“Mmm,” He groaned sleepily, nuzzling into her hair and breathing deep. “Stay.”

Michiko settled in, rubbing her shoulders against his lean chest. “You’re so hot.”

“Thanks.”

Michiko snorted, “I meant temperature-wise, this time.”

“Oh, sorry,” Pain mumbled. He took another deep breath, slowly waking up more and more. He leaned forward and kissed her neck just below her ear. “Konan and I are leaving for a mission at midday. We’ll be gone for a couple of days.”

“Oh… please take care of yourself,” Michiko said softly. Pain gently squeezed her hip.

“Will you be okay with it being just you and the others? Pain asked with a hint of concern.

“Yes, I’m pretty acquainted with most of them.”

“Good,” Pain said, kissing her hair. “I’m glad you’re having a good time here.”

“Me too.” Michiko smiled. “I’m really glad I came here, actually. Thank you so much for having me.”

Pain pulled her even closer to his body. He kissed her shoulder, leaving his mouth there to rest against it, the cold metal of his piercings giving her little goose bumps along her arms. “I never realized just how much I’ve missed you over the years until now.”

Michiko rolled over to face him. Her hand slipped under his arm and wrapped around his back.

Pain smiled at her, his eyes twinkling in a way she’d never seen before. And then his eyes trailed lower, landing on her neck. He scanned it, clearly inspecting the hickeys left behind from yesterday’s session with Zetsu. A slight frown graced his lips for a split second before he yawned quietly, disguising the expression. Michiko swallowed nervously, waiting for him to speak.

“Do you want to use me so you can heal faster?” Pain asked, his voice husky with sleep and maybe something more.

Michiko gasped, flushing at his choice of words. She ran her hand up his chest, licking her lips. “I’d rather not ‘use’ you. You don’t have to do that for me.”

Pain looked at her seriously. “I don’t mind.”

Biting her lip, Michiko hesitated for a moment before she shut her eyes. When she opened them again, they glowed pink.

Their lips met and moved slowly against each other, tongues rolling out and dancing methodically. Michiko moaned into his mouth and Pain’s breath audibly hitched. The arm wrapped around her pulled her body onto his. His hands made quick work of exploring her, running down her back and cupping her ass. By the time he pulled her hips down onto his, he was hard against her. Instinctively, her thighs parted and went to either side of his. She sat back and looked down at him.

He ran his fingertips along her neck. “They’re already fading slightly.”

Michiko blinked and the glow in her eyes was gone. “I don’t want to overdo it. You have a mission to do.”

“I’m only gathering intel. Don’t worry about it.”

“But-“

“Please, take more,” Pain said, eyes flaring desperately. Michiko gasped, panting as she returned the pink glow to her eyes.

Pain pulled her shirt over her head and brought her face back down to his. He nipped her lip softly, running his tongue over it. He patted her ass gently. “Sit on my face.”

Michiko gasped as he pulled her body forward. She was forced to move with his hands until her knees were on either side of Pain’s head. He pulled her panties to the side, quickly burying his mouth between her thighs.

“Dear God,” Michiko moaned throatily. Pain’s tongue took attentive laps around her clit as if he was answering her prayers.

It didn’t take long for the slick noises to grow loud as her arousal increased. Pain moaned against her core, looking up into her eyes darkly when he realized she was ready for him already.

She got off of him and was immediately pushed onto her stomach. Pain moved behind her, quickly shoving his pajama pants down to bunch around his knees. Biting his lip he grabbed her panties, slowly pulling them down. When he caught sight of the bite mark that they had hidden, he gasped. Michiko glanced back, worried.

Pain dropped his head to kiss the mark. “Fuck,” He whispered. “Are you really enjoying yourself, or should I set some ground rules for the others?”

Michiko sighed shakily. “I’m fine Pain, really.”

Pain grunted, pulling her underwear all the way off. He quickly kissed up her spine, making her arch. His breath was hot against her ear. “If that ever changes, immediately let me know so that I can take appropriate measures to ensure no one ever oversteps their boundaries with you again.”

Michiko glanced back over her shoulder, gulping. She nodded.

“Good,” Pain muttered, pushing the tip of his cock into her. He pressed his lips hard against her cheekbone as he pulled out, pushing just the tip back in. He repeated this action a few times until she was slamming her hips back against his, urging him deeper.

“G-God,” Pain groaned, “I’m not going to last long this time.”

“I-It’s okay,” Michiko whispered. She was relieved to hear that. She really didn’t want to be taking energy from him for too long. He was already at risk of overexposure to her magic as it was.

Pain rocked his hips steadily, pushing through her closed thighs into her walls that felt extra tight in this position. Not wanting to come undone too quickly, Pain pulled back, cocking her ass up and bringing her to rest on her knees. His hand curled around her chest, cupping her breast and pulling her torso back until her body was parallel with his.

“Ohhh wow,” Michiko moaned shamelessly, drool wetting the corner of her lips. The metal stud at the head of his dick rubbed her g-spot when he entered from this position and angle. It was followed by an even more intense pleasure when he thrust all the way in, that metal stud hitting the sweet spot deep within her while the ladder of piercings at the base of his dick replaced the pressure against her g-spot. A few thrusts in and she was a trembling, moaning mess.

“Keep going like that, you’re gonna make me cum,” Michiko panted.

Pain bit her ear gently. “Don’t, you’ll make me cum. Hold off.”

Michiko whined gutturally, pushing her hand behind her to grip Pain by the hair. He grunted, changing pace to thrust faster. Michiko sighed in relief, the sudden change pushing her orgasm a few steps back from the edge.

Pain pushed back on his heels, sitting back and supporting Michiko’s hips as her torso tipped forward. She caught herself on her hands and bounced her hips down onto his cock, her pants and moans in sync with his. He held her hips with one hand, lifting her some of the way and pulling her back down, strengthening the thrusts. His other hand rubbed over her ass, cautiously avoiding touching the bite as he squeezed here and there.

Michiko propped herself up on her elbows and looked back at Pain, eyes still glowing. “I don’t want to hold back anymore. I want to cum, please.”

At her enticingly sweet tone, Pain groaned, lifting her off of him. He got off the bed, standing by the edge and pulling her ass towards him. He firmly held her in place by the nape of her neck as he re-entered her. The elevated height of the mattress gave her an even better sensation from his piercings against her sensitive areas. Her whole body shuddered after his first thrust and he knew it wouldn’t take long to push her off the edge. His hand slid under her and rubbed her clit rapidly, a high contrast to his agonizingly slow and deep thrusts.

She was pulsing around him within seconds. She let out a moan that was honestly more of purr, flexing her back and dropping her chest into the bed, pushing her ass up even higher. It was almost too high for Pain’s hips to reach and, not wanting to be on the tips of his toes, he palmed the tops of her rounded ass cheeks and slammed her ass downwards, sheathing himself deep within her as her orgasm rocked through her body.

Pain shuddered as his body folded over hers, dropping his head onto her shoulder. He bit into it tightly, groaning loudly as her strongly throbbing walls literally milked the cum out of him.

Pulling out of her, Pain took two steps to the side and then collapsed onto the bed, flushed and breathing hard. Michiko bit her lip as she watched him, blinking away the pink from her eyes.

“I’m sorry, I took too much,” She said apologetically, her voice a little hoarse.

“Mmm, ’s fine,” Pain grinned, his eyes dazed and struggling to stay open. “I’m ‘nna nap.”

Michiko muffled her laugh behind her hand as he quickly drifted off to sleep. She yanked his pants back up over his hips for him before she left to take a shower.

She took sight of her naked form in the mirror and stopped to inspect herself. It was relieving to see that her neck was all healed up after Pain’s sacrifice. She felt a little less guilty for making him pass out now, seeing that it wasn’t for nothing. Turning, she could still faintly see the tooth imprints on her ass from Kuro, but at least the bruising was gone which made it much less noticeable. She was also thankful to find that Pain’s bite on her shoulder hadn’t left another mark for her to worry about. What was with these men and marking her, anyway? It was very animalistic behavior. Not that she was complaining.

After having her shower and getting dressed, Michiko snuck out of the room quietly as to not disturb Pain. Not that she needed to be so careful; he was still very much unconscious, splayed out on the bed and snoring softly.

Michiko made her way to the living room, following the soft staticy murmurs of the television. She turned the corner expecting a normal morning. But what she found instead was Tobi sitting on the couch, completely alone.

Her breath hitched, a sense of mischief awakening deep within her. Michiko knew Tobi heard her, but he didn’t turn to look at her. When she realized that he was waiting for her to make a move, she waltzed right up and mounted him.

A low hum rumbled out of his lips as his hands lifted from their resting place on the couch to rub over her outer thighs. Michiko shivered, delighted to find that he wasn’t wearing his gloves for once.

“Good morning, Michiko.”

“Good morning Tobi,” She smirked.

Tobi tilted his head. “I see that your neck is all better.”

Giggling, Michiko trailed her fingertips up his chest. “I’m so glad you noticed.”

“But you know what?” Tobi whispered with a playful tone. Michiko tilted her head questioningly at him. “I’m still not ready.”

Suddenly, Tobi’s hands slid under her ass and took a firm hold of her. Michiko gasped as she was easily thrown into the air. She landed with her back hitting the arm of the couch to keep her from falling onto the floor. Tobi’s shoulders shook when he chuckled.

But Michiko wasn’t laughing with him. A piercing whine left her lips as she slammed her fists down. Tobi jumped, looking down at her hands and then up at her face. Tears pricked her eyes. “You’re being such a jerk!”

Tobi flinched, affronted and silent for a few moments. And then he sighed and leaned back into the couch, patting his thigh. “If you’re going to be such a crybaby, just come back.”

Scoffing, Michiko pushed herself back against the arm of the couch. “No,” She spat, turning her head away spitefully.

Tobi sighed again. He placed his hand between her feet as he pulled his leg up so he could kneel partially in front of her. She stared up at him with a pout. He dipped his head down, gently pushing the lower part of his hard mask against her forehead. He made an exaggerated kissy sound before returning to his seat on the opposite end of the couch.

“You’re unbelievable,” Michiko grumbled.

“Oh you have no idea, Michi-chan,” Tobi teased.

“Tsk, I’m starting to think you’re just bragging and leading me on to hide something.” Michiko rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. “Are you a virgin? Do you have a small dick?”

“Hn?” Tobi grunted in surprise. “You’re such a little brat Michi-chan. I fucking love it.”

Michiko couldn’t help but gasp at a curse word leaving Tobi’s mouth, even if she should’ve been used to him breaking character by now. She stared at him for a little while as he faced the TV, fully aware of her gaze. Her hands fidgeted in her lap. “Tobi, I was wondering something.”

“What’s that?” Tobi asked softly.

Michiko faced the TV now as well, unable to look at him when she asked him this question. “When we finally… you know… are you going to wear your mask then too?”

Tobi let out a disappointed sigh as if he was expecting something else. “I’m not going to show you my face, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Oh, I see…” Michiko trailed off, feeling bad for asking. When Tobi looked her way, she sensed his burning gaze on the side of her face.

“But, I would be remiss if I did not taste you.”

Michiko’s head snapped towards him, a blush forming on her cheeks. “How are you going to do _that_ without showing me your face?”

“I can think of a few ways,” Tobi purred, his smirk evident in his tone.

Just then, a stretching and loudly yawning Deidara exited the hallway. Completely oblivious to the sexual tension he walked right into, he plopped on the couch between Tobi and Michiko. Michiko looked down at her lap, trying to hide her face while she worked on clearing the heat from her cheeks.

Deidara loudly cracked his knuckles, a habit he had right after waking up. “You guys wanna play Mario Kart?”

Of course they both did, no matter what had just happened and what could have happened had Deidara not showed up when he did.

Deidara brought them the controllers and they went right into their normal game mode; screaming and shoving each other and overall being pretty obnoxious.

A few races in and on a winning streak, Michiko got distracted. Hidan and Kakuzu walked in.

They were having a conversation that Michiko couldn’t quite make out over the game’s loud volume, not to mention Deidara and Tobi. Hidan looked pretty excited about something. Whatever it was that they were talking about was enough to consume their whole attention as they walked into the kitchen. Michiko’s eyes followed them the whole time, while she wasn’t acknowledged by either man at all.

When she tuned back in to the game, it was too late. She had already lost. Huffing, Michiko got up, placing the controllers down to keep her seat. “You guys play the next one without me.” She walked off and headed to the kitchen.

Hidan was digging in the cabinet above the fridge. Behind him, Kakuzu leaned against the counter with his arms folded, watching him. Sensing Michiko’s presence, they both look at her.

“Looking for something?” Hidan smirked.

Michiko smiled coyly. “I was looking for the both of you, actually.”

Kakuzu raised a brow, but otherwise didn’t react and didn’t say anything. Hidan pulled his arm down from the cabinet, choosing to ignore his task much to the annoyance of Kakuzu. “Oh, really? Why’s that?” Hidan asked.

“Well, the others haven’t really told me much about you two.” Michiko’s gaze shifted to Kakuzu. “And I’ve always liked mysteries.” Kakuzu cut his eyes away from her.

Looking back at Hidan, he had a bright grin on his face. “Hmm, well I’ll be much more of an open book tonight, if you’re looking to… get to know me.”

“What’s tonight?” Michiko asked, trying not to react to the fact that he winked at her.

Hidan reached back up into the cabinet, pushing boxes aside and searching for a few moments before he made a satisfied sound and pulled down a tall bottle of whiskey. “They’re still here! Fuck yes,” He waved them at Kakuzu, who grunted with a nod. Hidan turned back to Michiko. “Whenever Leader leaves, I always like to throw a little drinking party in the living room, when I can’t get in trouble for it.” Hidan’s eyes briefly but clearly scanned Michiko’s body. “You uh, you a drinker angel face?”

Michiko couldn’t help but giggle at the irony. “Yes, I am.”

Hidan’s grin widened. “Then I’ll see you tonight.”

-

Michiko made the conscious decision to dress slightly cuter than she usually did. It’s not like they were all going out to drink or anything special like that. But since Hidan dropped the word ‘party’, she felt like putting in at least a little bit of effort. What felt like a good idea quickly turned into self doubt when she looked in the mirror.

She still wore her usual shorts and mid-thigh socks, not wanting a drastic change. Other than that she wore a cropped tee with a tight fishnet shirt on underneath that she borrowed from Konan. As her fingers danced over her exposed abs, she couldn’t decide if the fishnet was too much. And with Konan out on a mission, she couldn’t ask anyone for advice. Her ultimate decision to continue wearing it was a direct result of her laziness.

She went out to the living room to find everyone already there. Kakuzu and Zetsu sat in the arm chairs, while Hidan sat at one end of the couch and Sasori sat in the middle, leaving a seat at the opposite end for Michiko. She was ushered in quickly by Hidan’s beckoning, and she happily sat down next to Sasori and accepted the empty glass he handed her.

“See guys, I knew she’d come soon,” Hidan said, picking up the whiskey bottle from his feet and twisting it open with his teeth. He poured Michiko’s glass first. “I insisted we wait on you before we opened the bottle.”

“How sweet of you,” Michiko smiled, bringing the whiskey to her lips as Hidan poured drinks for the rest of the men and then himself. Hidan didn’t even take the first sip from his own glass before he was drinking in Michiko’s appearance.

“Is that Konan’s fishnet?” Sasori pondered out loud, eyeing her nearly bare stomach.

“Ah, y-yeah,” Michiko admitted, smiling sheepishly.

“It looks much better on you Michiko,” Hidan said, following Sasori’s gaze and having an almost lewd twitch of his lips.

“Thank you, Hidan,” Michiko hummed. Hidan looked up and their gazes locked as she took one long, slow sip of her drink. Hidan tilted his head with a playful smirk.

“Are you wearing makeup, just for us?” Hidan asked. “Surely we don’t deserve that.”

“Ha, I’m not wearing any makeup,” Michiko laughed, rolling her eyes.

“Oh~” Hidan gasped in mock-shock. “By the way, is that your real hair color? It’s gorgeous. Like a vibrant marigold.”

“More like a super dusty cheese puff,” Sasori interjected flatly.

Michiko laughed so brazenly that it made Kakuzu and Zetsu – who were just there to get drunk – flinch and nearly spill their drinks. “Saso-chan you dick. But yes Hidan, it’s real.”

Completely ignoring Sasori, Hidan leaned forward to look past him with an increasingly enamored smile. “You’re just a natural beauty, aren’t you?”

“Hidan you’re going to leave a wet spot on the couch if you don’t close your mouth,” Sasori said, side-eyeing the other man in amusement.

“Tsk, when you’d get so fucking mouthy, Pippi?” Hidan rolled his eyes. “You gotta admit though, our little drinking nights needed the addition of such a pretty sight.”

“Hmm,” Was Sasori’s only response as he brought his glass to his lips. Michiko wanted to comment on it, but Hidan was already looking over at her again.

“Say, I’ve been working on some pick-up lines, mind if I run them by you and you let me know which one works?” Hidan grinned.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” One of the Zetsus said under their breath.

“Better her than me,” Kakuzu whispered back.

“I want to say yes, but I feel like that was your first pick-up line,” Michiko said with a small, held-back smile. Hidan snickered at her, wiggling his eyebrows.

It didn’t take long before everyone was on their second glass of whiskey. And then their third. By the time they reached their fourth barely an hour had passed, and the whiskey was already starting to catch up with them.

“This is a lot, I think I need something else in my stomach,” Michiko said after having slowed down her sips upon receiving her fourth glass.

“Are you giving up now?” Sasori asked, raising an eyebrow. “How disappointing.”

“Fuck no,” Michiko spat, slurring a little. She sported a constant drunken flush now, across her cheeks and ears. But so did everyone else at that point. “I just got munchies.”

“Steal some of Tobi’s snacks,” Hidan encouraged her in a whisper-yell. “Bring me back something.”

Michiko managed to walk a somewhat straight line into the kitchen. She knew exactly what she was going for. _Gushers._ If she was sober she never would have taken one, much less two pouches out of the box, because Tobi was sure to notice. But she was evidently not sober.

She tossed one to Hidan before she reached back to the couch, and he slapped it with his open palm and ended up sending it flying across the room into Kakuzu’s lap. With an annoyed grunt, the old man threw it back to Hidan. Michiko was about to sit back down when Hidan started calling her name.

“Turn this way honey, I think you sat in something.”

“Huh?” Michiko mumbled, turning her back to him. Sasori turned his head the complete opposite direction with very red cheeks when he noticed her ass was pretty much in his face. Hidan bravely reached over and started lightly brushing off the back of Michiko’s shorts.

“Must be sugar,” Hidan said, somehow conjuring a straight tone. “Because I’m looking at one sweet ass.”

Michiko let out an objectively dreadful scream-laugh and slapped his hand away, clumsily plopping back onto the couch. Hidan’s reaction to the sound was a shuddering laugh that brought tears to his eyes.

“Your laugh is fucking everything to me,” Hidan choked out, pinching the bridge of his nose. Michiko giggled as she tore open the corner of her gushers.

“You know, sugar makes you get drunk a lot quicker,” Zetsu’s white side said, eyeing Michiko with slight concern.

“If I wanted to be sober I wouldn’t have gotten drunk,” Michiko grinned as she started dropping only the orange gushers into her half-finished glass.

“That looks fucking disgusting,” Hidan sneered while simultaneously copying her exact actions with a curious/disgusted look on his face. “Also your references are my sexuality.”

Michiko chuckled, taking a chug of her now sickly sweet whiskey. She openly stared past Sasori at the side of Hidan’s bare torso. “You know something Hidan, your lack of shirt is really starting to bug me.”

Hidan tilted his head at her, giving her an almost goofy grin. The drunker he got the less chill and suave his expressions became, despite his unending flirtatious remarks. “What a coincidence, your lack of nudity has been getting on my nerves since we met.”

“I want to die,” Sasori whispered, staring up at the ceiling.

Across the room, a deep and surprisingly loud laugh erupted from Kakuzu. Michiko seemed to be the only that was shocked, however. It must’ve been normal for him to loosen up after a few drinks. “Now you know how I feel whenever I’m stuck with him.”

Sasori snorted, throwing back the last of his drink and topping it off with more whiskey. But he only filled it halfway, as the bottle was nearly finished.

Michiko still stared at Kakuzu in drunken awe. He lifted a brow at her. “Can I help you?” He asked gruffly, bringing his whiskey to his lips.

“You’re beautiful,” Michiko whispered. Kakuzu choked on his drink.

“Hah!” Hidan instantly burst into laughter. “Wow old man, I’ve never seen you do something so uncool before! Oh this is the best day of my fucking life.”

Kakuzu grumbled under his breath, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and rolling his eyes. His hand lingered over his face to hide it for a few moments until Hidan stole Michiko’s attention back to him.

“You know, I don’t even own a single fucking shirt,” Hidan bragged.

“Really?” Michiko asked incredulously. “You mean you all don’t have the mandatory ‘Team Akatsuki’ staff polos?”

When Kakuzu snorted at that, Michiko’s eyes shot back to him, and she wiggled her brows. He scowled as it was a very Hidan-like expression. And he did not want to be around _two_ _Hidans._

“That’d be ridiculous,” Sasori scoffed. “We have cloaks.”

Michiko stared wide-eyed at him as it took all the strength within her not to comment. She turned back to Hidan. “Why don’t you though? Have any shirts, I mean.”

“I just can’t bother with them,” Hidan shrugged. “I’m always training or doing something physical. It’s annoying if they get torn or stained. Plus, I hate the feel of sweat-soaked fabric on my skin,” He shuddered to emphasize his point, “Although, I regret it some nights.”

“Oh yeah, why?”

“It can get pretty fucking cold in here during the night time, even during summer.”

“Oh, you poor thing,” Michiko cooed, her eyes taking on a mischievous sparkle. “You know, I could help you with that.”

Hidan quirked his brow, looking at her with eager eyes. “Oh yeah baby?”

Michiko couldn’t help but release a purr at the husky way he called her ‘baby’. She gave him a provocative smirk. “Yeah, I get _really_ hot in bed.”

Hidan gasped into his hand and did a little giddy dance. He laughed with a triumphant grin. Sasori laughed too, but more of a stoic ‘ha _ha_ **_ha_**’ as he gently took Michiko’s glass from her and protectively placed it between his feet. Suddenly, Deidara came barreling around the corner.

“You guys are so loud!” He yelled, eyebrows knitted and his arms folded across his bare chest. He nearly tripped on his slightly-too-long pajama pants. “_Michiko?_ God, not you too!”

Tobi was right behind him. “Michi-chan is drinking!?” He let out an exaggerated gasp. “You’re a bad girl!!”

“Oh you have no idea Tobi-chan,” Michiko slurred, proud of her well-timed callback.

Hidan took a sharp inhale through the nose. “Oh god I love you.”

“Go to BED!” Deidara resumed his yelling, too tired to stand there and listen to drunken babble. “Especially you Sasori, we have to leave tomorrow!” Without waiting for a response he left, dragging Tobi away with him.

“The whiskey’s done anyway,” Kakuzu said after he finished pouring himself the rest. He quickly downed the glass and placed it on the floor. He stood, giving the room a parting nod before he made his way to the bedrooms.

“Ah, fun’s over I guess,” Hidan grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. “I better dispose of the bottle somewhere Leader won’t find it.” Hidan begrudgingly collected the empty bottle as well as everyone’s glasses and disappeared into the kitchen.

Sasori yawned and stretched his arms behind his head. “I better head to bed too, I almost forgot Deidara and I have a mission tomorrow.” He ruffled Michiko’s hair and nodded to Zetsu on his way out, leaving the two alone.

Zetsu’s black side regarded her first. “Your neck healed fast, but I’m not surprised. I knew you fed more off of Shiro than you had admitted.”

“I feel fine,” Shiro mumbled defensively.

“Shut up,” Kuro spat, making his other half whimper.

Michiko shrugged, not in the proper state of mind to argue with him. “The bite mark is still there.”

With no hesitation, Kuro let out a growl. “I want to see it.”

“Sorry, not your turn,” Michiko giggled, wagging her finger at him.

Kuro sighed, “I can’t wait for this stupid ‘turn’ thing to be over.”

Michiko bit her lip in an attempt to hold back a smile. Zetsu tilted their head at her.

“We better go to bed before the alcohol influences us to do something we shouldn’t,” Kuro said throatily, “_Especially you Shiro_. I can read your thoughts, remember?”

“Okay but WHY say that out loud,” Zetsu’s white side whined. Michiko laughed, watching them leave the room quickly. She stayed behind until Hidan re-emerged from the kitchen.

“The others cleared outta here in a fucking hurry huh?” Hidan rolled his eyes from the kitchen entryway. “Figures. Why’d you stay back all by yourself honey?”

“Oh, I just thought it’d be rude to not say goodnight before leaving,” Michiko said softly, absentmindedly tugging down on her cropped top.

Hidan’s eyes briefly followed the movement of her hand before reaching her eyes again. His tongue slipped out to trail his bottom lip. “You and I don’t have to say ‘goodnight’ just yet.”

“We don’t, huh?” Michiko asked, staring at his mouth.

“Not if you don’t want to…”

“Hmm…” Michiko pursed her lips mindfully. “Well I’m definitely intrigued now.”

“You’re only now intrigued?” Hidan asked, his hand rising to his chest in offense. “Huh, my game must be off.”

Michiko giggled. “It isn’t off, not at all.”

“Great,” Hidan grinned, taking his seat on the couch again. His gaze seemed to pierce through her. “So, are you satisfied with what you’ve learned, or is there more you want to know about me?”

Michiko bit her lip, glancing up at the ceiling as she thought. “Well, there is one thing I want to know about you.”

“Ask away, angel.”

Michiko smiled coquettishly. “How do you want this night to end?”

Hidan’s pupils dilated instantly. His jaw flexed visibly as he licked his lips again. “If I could be so bold as to say; I want this night to end with you in my arms.”

“You’re quite good with words, you know that?” Michiko chuckled.

Hidan shrugged with a slightly meek expression. “I’ve been told.”

Michiko turned, pulling her legs onto the couch and crawling towards him. “What else are you good with?”

Hidan turned to face her as he waited for her to approach him. “My hands,” He answered huskily. He reached for her cheek, holding it in his palm and stroking her jaw with his fingertips as they lowered, dancing down her neck and sliding over her nape to tuck into her hair. She leaned forward, tipping her forehead against his with a shaky sigh.

“What else?” She whispered.

Hidan moved his face past hers, touching his lips to her jaw, placing very soft kisses until he reached her ear. “My mouth,” He whispered.

Michiko panted faintly as he pressed his mouth to her neck, kissing her there so softly that it made her shiver for more. “What else?”

Hidan groaned lowly against her flesh. “Why don’t I show you?”

Michiko bit her lip, smirking devilishly. “I thought you’d never ask.”

“Hmph, well if you’re that fucking impatient…” Hidan snickered as he wrapped his arms around her, hoisting her up with him when he stood. She squealed and wrapped her legs around him. He rubbed a finger over her lips. “Shh, don’t want the others to know we’re about to get naughty.”

“One could argue that we’ve been getting a little naughty all night,” Michiko giggled. Excitement and arousal was coursing through her veins, heating up her whole body as it pressed against his. The hand he used to hold her up squeezed her ass.

“Just a little,” Hidan whispered, kissing her jaw. “But I want more bad behavior from you, frankly.”

“Hm, then what are you waiting for?” Michiko whispered back, pressing her lips to his temple. “Take me to your room.”

With a grunt, Hidan obliged. He shut the living room light off and took quick and quiet steps down the hallway. In no time Michiko’s back was pushed against the inside of his door. His passionate gaze bore into hers.

“I’ve been waiting to kiss you all night,” He whispered. “I’m gonna savor this.”

When his lip met hers they were surprisingly soft and decidedly shut as he kissed in her a way that made her push back for more. With a smirk he nipped her bottom lip before pulling it between his, sucking it softly. She moaned softly and he grunted at the sound. She could feel the heat radiating off his cheeks when he tilted his head to the right and melded their lips together. They both tasted like whiskey and sugar.

Hidan pulled away to catch his breath, burying his face in her neck. He nuzzled against her, leaving soft pecks until he found the exact spot that made her lean into him. Just below her ear, his tongue prodded the area before his lips pulled back over his teeth and he bit down harshly.

“Ah?!” Michiko cried out in shock.

Hidan released her neck with a slurping sound. “Sorry, angel. I got carried away,” He breathed out. He kissed the spot softly. Then he started sucking, having a delicate start before getting stronger.

Michiko pushed back against his chest as moans helplessly left her. “Don’t mark me, lover boy.”

Hidan groaned, nuzzling her again. “But I want to.” Defiantly, he resumed trying to give her a hickey.

“I said no,” Michiko groaned, pushing back all the way now to look him in the eyes. “How’d you like it if I did that to you?”

Hidan’s breath hitched in his throat. “Fuck, please leave your mark on me.”

Michiko tugged him back to her lips, forcing a gasp out of him in the process. They kissed very feverishly now, Hidan getting a bit out of control and sloppy as she pulled on his hair.

“Bed, now,” Michiko whispered against his lips. Hidan quickly obeyed, taking large steps until her back was pressed against his mattress. She pushed on his chest when he got on top of her. “No. I’m on top.”

“Oh,” Hidan shuddered out, quickly laying back and folding his arms behind his head with a lopsided grin.

Licking her lips she climbed onto him, straddling his hips. His hard dick twitched under her. She rolled her hips, sliding her hands up his bare abs and chest.

“Does my lack of shirt still bother you?” Hidan asked with a cocky smirk.

“No,” Michiko hummed. “But those pants have got to go. Strip for me.”

Michiko backed off of him and without hesitation, Hidan jumped to his feet and stripped completely naked in record time. He jumped back onto his back as she had wanted him before, his dick bouncing as he moved and settling against his stomach. She climbed back over him, rubbing her clothed crotch against the underside of his erection. Hidan bit his lip harshly, muffling a moan.

“You really want me to mark you?” Michiko whispered, running her finger up the side of his neck, observing how pale and delicate his skin actually looked.

“Yes please,” Hidan breathed out.

Michiko was happy to oblige him. Her hand snaked behind his head and yanked his hair, pulling his head back and completely exposing his neck to her. He shivered when she ran her tongue up the front of his throat, slowing down once she traveled over his Adam’s apple. It shuddered when he swallowed. She left open mouth kisses to the side of his neck, slipping her tongue over the terse muscle there. She suctioned on to his flesh securely, trying to leave her teeth out of it. He arched his chest up against hers, his breath hitching.

“B-Bite me,” Hidan grunted out.

Without hesitation Michiko sunk her teeth into his neck. Her eyes flashed a pink glow. She blinked the light away and quickly shook off her urges. This wasn’t the time to feed, no matter how appetizing Hidan was.

Hidan groaned as she released him from her clutches. She looked down at the big red spot on the side his neck. There were a few purple spots from her teeth. Satisfied, her mouth returned to his.

Soon after, he was trying to take her shirt off. She leaned back and let him. He tugged at the fishnet shirt much more gently. “I don’t want to rip the net,” He sighed. “I’d hate to get you in trouble with Konan.” He leaned over the edge of the bed to look where he was tossing the shirt. Michiko pulled him back and slammed her lips on his.

Hidan moaned in surprise, holding her against him by the back of her neck. She pushed her bare chest against his and he gasped, as if just realizing he didn’t really get to take a good look at her.

“Sit back,” He mumbled. She did, and he stared up at her hungrily, hands pawing at her hips and waist. “Fuck, you really are quite a beauty. I’m kind of honored.”

“Only kind of?” Michiko smirked.

“Mhm, you better believe part of me thinks I deserve this, even if I don’t.”

Michiko bit her lip, grinding down against him. “How about you earn the right to enter my body.”

Hidan sat up, pushing her back a little to straddle his thighs. “Tell me how.”

Michiko nimbly maneuvered off to the side, landing on her back and pulling Hidan over her by his hair. She lay under him, folding her arms behind her head now. “Please me.”

Hidan’s eyes scanned her body, laid out for him like an offering from Jashin himself. Fixing himself between her legs, he leaned over to kiss her neck. His breath was hot and ragged against her flesh as he quickly ventured lower. He sucked so roughly on one of her nipples that it turned a temporary purplish color. The slight pain was surprisingly pleasurable. It seemed as though her roughly yanking on his hair only encouraged him more. Down below, his hand snuck its way into her shorts. Finding her to already be wet, he sunk his middle finger in as deep as it could go. Michiko gasped and arched, shoving her breast even more in his face.

“You like this?” He whispered genuinely.

“Y-Yes,” Michiko answered.

Hidan curled his finger, lightly grazing her g-spot without even having to look for it. “How about this?”

Michiko bit her lip harshly, throwing her head back. “More.”

Hidan’s ring finger joined the other inside her and applied more pressure on her sensitive bundle of nerves. “This good?”

“Mmmm, mmhmm?” Michiko couldn’t pry her teeth away from her lip to let out any real words. Satisfied with her inability to respond, Hidan built up a steady repetition with his fingers.

Hidan shifted to abuse her other nipple. Michiko let out a shaky breath. “You really are good with your hands.”

Hidan’s mouth pulled off her nipple with a ‘pop’ sound. “Wait until you see what else I was telling the truth about.” He licked his lips playfully.

“God, show me now,” Michiko moaned.

With a throaty groan, Hidan leaned back and tugged her shorts off. He bit his lip as he looked down at her exposed core, rubbing his thumb up her glistening slit. He sunk down with his tongue all the way out, pushing it deep between her lips.

“Ohmmm fuck,” Hidan moaned shamelessly, rolling his eyes back.

Michiko unconsciously grinded against his keen mouth. “Don’t talk with your mouth full.”

“Mm-Sorry,” Hidan apologized between strokes of his tongue. “You just… _mmm…_ taste so good.”

“Fuck,” Michiko sucked in a breath, throwing her head back and shutting her eyes. This guy was going to be the death of her.

When Hidan was done aimlessly thrashing his tongue around between her lips and sucking up her fluids, he focused on her clit with intent. Different moans left Michiko then, the kind she let out when she was nearing the edge.

“You’re so fucking sexy,” Hidan chuckled against her, staring up at her face as his tongue swirled around her swollen bud. “Keep writhing like that and I’m gonna end up fucking you now.”

With a shrill breath Michiko yanked him up by his hair and locked her lips with his. The taste of her on his tongue overpowered the whiskey that had led them to this moment.

“You want me that bad, huh?” Hidan muttered against her lips.

“Oh I’ve wanted you since I first laid my eyes on you,” Michiko returned, nipping his lip.

“Wow we have so much in common, it’s like this is destiny-“

“Shut up and get in me.”

Hidan sharply sucked air in between his teeth. “Anything you say my love.” Quickly shoving his pants down, he slammed his thick length into her.

“Fuck!” Michiko cried out, digging her nails into his back. He paused, waiting for her to start breathing again. In the mean time he lifted her legs, fixing the back of her knees over his elbows.

“You ready?” He whispered.

“Yeah, ‘fuck you waiting for?” Michiko spat.

“Ugh, so demanding,” Hidan groaned, slowly building up his thrusts. “How do you want me to fuck you?”

“Harder,” Michiko gasped. “Rougher.”

Hidan cupped her ass and lifted it off the bed, impaling her on his cock. She cried out when he clamped his hand on her throat. “Like this?”

“Oh my god, yes,” Michiko sputtered out, gasping for breath. His fingers flexed over her neck as if he wanted to tighten his grip.

Hidan pounded into her so hard that light was flashing behind her eyes. The lack of oxygen going to her brain was making her senseless. She giggled perversely, throwing her hands up to his neck and choking him back.

Hidan bit his lip, looking down at her with a wild grin. “You little freak.”

Michiko removed one of her hands from his neck, shoving some of her fingers into his mouth. “I didn’t say you could speak.”

Hidan moaned loudly, his dick twitching inside of her. He broke his harsh pace to pull out slowly once before slamming back in to the hilt. The action made him bite down on her fingers, but she didn’t seem to care. He sucked on them, the taste of copper filling his mouth.

“Let me ride you,” Michiko said. Hidan pulled out of her, still gripping her throat and knee, and managed to roll over and pull her on top of him like that. Michiko wheezed, patting on his hand and making him release her neck.

“Sorry,” He muttered, rising up to kiss her aching throat. She grabbed his neck and pushed him onto his back and lifted her hips, quickly shoving him back inside her.

“Ugh, god,” Michiko murmured, letting out a high-pitch whimper when Hidan slapped her ass. She only got a couple grinds in before Hidan was sitting up again, holding her hips. With impressive strength he managed to change her pace, lifting her slowly and holding her up in the air like that before slowly pushing her back down. She was whimpering to get out of his control and speed back up, but he didn’t relent.

“Bend that sweet ass over for me baby,” Hidan whispered in her ear.

Gasping, Michiko pulled back, scrambling off him and onto her knees. It was amazing how quickly power could shift when a deep, husky voice gave her an order. Hidan kneeled behind her, sliding his hands over her ass, groping and slapping it. And then he caught sight of something that made him hiss through his teeth.

“Which wretch got to you before me?” He whispered lowly, rubbing his thumb over the raised imprints of Kuro’s razor sharp teeth.

Michiko gasped, having completely forgotten about the bite mark. “I-!”

Hidan spun her onto her back, cupping her face with both hands. His eyes narrowed, his mouth hovered over hers. “Fuck it, don’t tell me.”

“Hida-“

“They don’t matter anymore,” He whispered calmly, slapping one of her tits before groping it. “You got that, babygirl?”

Michiko took in a slow breath, shutting her eyes as she tried to calm the demon inside her. She wanted to eat Hidan alive. She opened her eyes, staring into his soul as she chuckled darkly. She strongly shoved him away from her, throwing her leg over his hip and forcing him onto his back. She planted her hands on his chest while she pushed her wet core down onto his still throbbing dick.

“You really think you can possess me?” She whispered.

Hidan stared up at her, still catching his breath from having him been manhandled by this petite, innocent looking girl. A dazed smile tugged at his lips. “I feel like I’m the one that’s bewitched.”

Michiko purred, lowering her mouth to graze her teeth over his the tender bruise on his neck. “Good, you better know your place.”

Hidan moaned weakly. “Fuck I definitely think I love you.”

Michiko didn’t lift her mouth to speak as she nipped a trail lower down his muscular body. “Think? You’re about to be certain.”

“Fuuuuuck.”

Michiko sucked his length into her mouth. He jumped when he hit the back of her throat, making her gag a little. She pulled back just enough so that she could suck him without choking.

She only spent about a minute doing that. Then she was pulling back, running her tongue over his slit and letting his dick fall back against his bellybutton.

He tilted his head at her curiously. “That’s it? It’s like you only wanted to suck your pussy juice off me.”

“Mmhmm,” Michiko nodded, licking the tips of her fingers with a grin.

Hidan’s breath hitched. “Fuck, where have you been all my life?”

Michiko giggled, diving back down to kiss around his dick but intentionally avoiding it. Eventually she was kissing her way back up, sliding her tongue over the dips and rises of his six pack.

“I think… No, I know, I’d give my fucking life for you. I’ll do anything you want.” Hidan shrugged, staring at the ceiling and propping his head up with his arms as he let her enjoy his toned body. “Yep, you’re my new religion. Anything you want from me you can have it.”

Michiko chuckled as she reached his neck, dragging her teeth over the hickey again, pinching the skin. “All I want is to cum around your cock.”

Hidan’s chest puffed up as he gasped. “You got it baby.”

He lifted her hips and tried to position himself at her entrance, but she stopped him. “I wanna be under you,” She whispered coyly.

“God,” He nodded, cursing under his breath and leaving quick kisses against her cheek as they switched positions. “You’re too cute. Don’t do that right now, you’re gonna make me think twice about fucking your brains out.”

She grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked his head back. “Excuse me?”

He shuddered, his eyelids heavy. “Marry me.”

“Shut up,” Michiko snorted, wrapping her arms around his back, lighting scraping her nails against his spine as he positioned himself at her opening.

He quickly sheathed himself within her. He bent his tall torso over to kiss her temple. “Do you like it fast or slow? Should I rub your clit?”

“Mmm fast, and I’ll do it.”

Hidan instantly updated his pace to the one she wanted. He gripped her thighs and parted them, pushing her knees against the mattress and causing her to dig her heels into his lower back. He breathed heavily, biting his lip and furrowing his brow in deep concentration. His eyes focused on her core, watching his dick disappear inside her as she rubbed circles on her clit.

When the first whimper left her his gaze shot to her face. Her eyebrows were raised and eyes shut, lips parted as she moaned, small whining sounds slipping out here and there as she reached the edge. He could feel her tightening around him.

“Ffffuck,” He breathed out softly.

Her eyes opened at the sound of his voice and instantly locked on his. He was unable to look away as the corners of her lips curled up into a delicate smile while she bit down on her bottom lip.

“You’re so beautiful,” He whispered, doing his best to keep his thrusts steady. He wasn’t far from the edge now either.

“Ah, hhmm,” Her eyes shut again and her jaw went slack.

“Are you gonna cum?” He whispered fervently. She moaned and nodded. Licking his lips, he looked back down to see that her fingers were rapidly rubbing herself. He groaned when she finally began pulsing around his girth.

“Hahh, Hidaaan,” Michiko cried out. His eyes shot back to her face in time to catch her look of absolute bliss. He groaned depravedly at the sight.

When the throbbing of her walls grew dull, she gently pushed him back until he slipped out of her. She looked up at him, exhaustion creeping onto her features as she clearly tried to fight it off. “Do you want to cum in my mouth?”

“Oh my god, can I?” Hidan asked, a little too excitedly.

Michiko giggled softly, slipping from under him and leaving him kneeling in front of her. She made him stay in that position so that when she wrapped her lips around him, he couldn’t see her eyes. She sucked him in greedily, bobbing her head and letting him thrust into her mouth as long as he didn’t make her gag. When he was about to cum, she clamped her eyes tightly shut so that he definitely wouldn’t see any pink glow seeping through her eyelashes.

She continued sucking him even after he had finishing cumming, trying to milk him dry and drag on her feeding time as many seconds as she could. But soon he was pawing at her hair, peeling her off of his tender cock. She quickly blinked her eyes back to normal before she looked up at him, panting heavily. Her tongue dragged over her lips, even though none of his fluid could have possibly escaped her hungry sucking.

Hidan leaned down, planting sloppy, sleepy kisses all over her cheeks and neck. He flopped onto his back in the center of the bed, pulling her down with him. “Sleep with me,” He whispered hoarsely. She tucked herself against his side, nestling her head against his chest. He gave her forehead one last kiss as sleep claimed her.


	13. The Importance of Pacing - Tobi Lemon

_“I need to touch it.” Deidara whined._

_“Can I do it?” Michiko asked._

“Michiko…” 

The sounds of Deidara’s uneven breaths and his hand pumping around his slick cock filled his dark room. His other hand was tightly clasped around a fistful of blanket.

This was all because the outfit she decided to wear last night.

He had never seen her so exposed. Even during his first session, he hadn’t undressed her. He was determined to ease into sex as slowly as he could handle. And he was not handling the pace very well right now.

He didn’t realize her waist was so small. It made her hips and thighs look even fuller. Her usual baggy clothes hid her womanly figure very well.

Deidara licked his lips. He wanted to hold that slim waist of hers and slam her thick hips down onto his.

_“What are you doing?” Deidara whispered as Michiko tugged down his pants._

_“Cleaning you up,” She whispered._

“F-Fuck,” Deidara moaned.

The hand that had been gripping his bed for dear life now released. Slowly, he reached over to his dick and let the tongue hidden in his palm slide over the tip. Deidara shut his eyes tightly.

“M-Michiko, d-don’t,” Deidara whispered, his jaw slack.

_“Mmf… Dei…Deidara!” Michiko gasped out as she tightened around his fingers and arched her body against his._

Deidara raised the hand that wasn’t viciously tugging on his painfully erect dick to his face. He clamped it over his mouth, leaving himself no other option but to breathe harshly through his nose. His moans were muffled when his tongues swirled together.

He desperately wanted to know what it was going to feel like when she orgasmed on his dick. If she got that tight around his fingers, then…

Deidara sharply inhaled and held it for so long that his face started turning red. He was _very_ close to the edge. His heels dug into the mattress as he raised his lower body into a bridge position, aggressively thrusting into his hand.

And then the room flooded with light.

Deidara regretfully opened his eyes to see Sasori standing in front of him, frozen by the bathroom door. Sasori’s eyes shifted from Deidara’s face, darkly flushed with his own hand over his mouth, to his cock and the pre-cum that dripped down over his fingers.

Sasori didn’t even stop to turn the light back off before he flew into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

His orgasm lost, Deidara’s body sunk into the mattress as he turned over onto his side in the fetal position. His hand remained covering his mouth as tears pricked his eyes. “Nooo…”

-

Michiko was gently roused from her sleep by a kiss on her forehead. Glancing up, she was greeted by Hidan smiling softly at her.

“You snore real cute,” He grinned.

Michiko slapped his bare chest, attempting to roll away. But he only tightened his grip on her, keeping her close. “Ugh.”

Hidan grinned triumphantly as she rolled her eyes up at him. “I’m guessing you’re not a morning person,” He whispered thoughtfully. He bit his lip, watching her silently.

Michiko sighed, rubbing the center of his chest where his pectorals dipped in towards each other. “Are you cold, or are you just happy to see me?”

Hidan tilted his head, lifting an eyebrow in confusion. Michiko swiftly slid her hand across his chest to pinch his nipple, making him scream-giggle.

“Alright, alright,” Hidan sat up. “We can’t play in bed all day, even though I’d love to. I need a shower.”

Michiko sat up as well, the blanket falling off and revealing her bare torso. “Yeah, so do I.”

Hidan panted as he openly scanned her chest. “There’s room in mine for two.”

“Nice try,” Michiko smirked. “But not today.”

“Someday, though?” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Maybe,” She giggled. Hidan gnawed on his bottom lip as she got dressed in the clothes she’d worn the night before and left.

In Pain’s bathroom, Michiko was happy to observe that her body had now been healed of all bruises and love bites. Even the faint scar she had gotten on the sole of her foot from Pain’s vicious bite was gone. She had consumed a generous amount of Hidan’s energy. She felt no guilt for it though, as he proved to be very resilient.

She got ready for the day and left for the living room. She was once again in her usual oversized T-shirt, shorts and knee socks. When she got to the living room, she was surprised to see that the only person in there was Hidan.

“Hey,” He nodded with a smirk. He sat on the far corner of the couch, legs crossed and arms resting over the back of the cushions.

“Hey,” Michiko hummed, sitting on the opposite end of the couch.

“Why so far away?” Hidan whispered huskily, tilting his head back.

Michiko bit her lip unconsciously. She didn’t want to play hard to get, she never did that unless she genuinely didn’t want to sleep with someone. And she definitely wanted Hidan again. But technically, she wasn’t supposed to be sleeping with the men outside of the schedule right now.

But, if he didn’t even know about the schedule, did it really matter?

Tobi turned the corner, yawning with his hand over the lower part of his mask. When he saw Hidan, he stopped. “Oh! Hidan! You’re never in the living room.”

“Uh, it’s usually too crowded out here, that’s why.” Hidan tapped his fingers on the couch’s frame impatiently.

“You’re so moody, sempai!” Tobi laughed, having no issue fixing himself in the empty space between Hidan and Michiko.

Hidan uncrossed his legs uncomfortably. “So uh, what do you guys usually do for fun out here anyway?”

“Mario Kart!” Michiko and Tobi rang out in-sync.

“Still? Why hasn’t Deidara gotten a new game for the fucking console _he_ insisted we needed?” Hidan snorted. “What else?”

“Oh, Michi-chan and I knit together!”

“Knit?” Hidan leaned forward to leer hotly at Michiko. “That’s very wifely of you.”

“Thank you!”

“Would you shut up Tobi?” Hidan scoffed. He dawned a faint blush when Michiko started laughing at him.

“Michi-chan is horrible at it,” Tobi informed him. Michiko slapped his arm. “Ow! Tobi’s just being honest!”

Michiko crossed her arms, grumbling under her breath. It was that miserable look that caught Kakuzu’s attention when he entered the room. He looked at her the longest he had since they met. _Misery loves company, I guess._

“Hidan, let’s go train.”

“What? Now?” Hidan groaned. “Aren’t you hungover, old man?”

“Nope,” Kakuzu boasted. “And you clearly slept well.”

“…Uh huh.” Hidan’s lips curled into a smirk.

“Good, so there’s no excuse not to train,” Kakuzu said with an amused tone. “Your last battle sucked. You’re losing your edge.”

Hidan scoffed. “Pardon, motherfucker?”

Kakuzu grabbed Hidan by the elbow and hoisted him off the couch. “Enough. I won’t have you making me look bad. Not on the battlefield or in here.”

Hidan pulled out of Kakuzu’s grip, frowning deeply. “Fine, fuck. Let’s go. See you later, Michiko.”

“Later-“

“Have fun Hidan!” Tobi interrupted.

Once they were alone, the atmosphere in the room changed drastically. The silence had an unbearable weight. Michiko looked at Tobi with bated breath.

“Are you ready for me?” Tobi whispered.

Michiko gasped. “So you’re done making me wait?”

“And to think that at first, I was the one who couldn’t wait to get in your pants. What a delicious turn of events,” Tobi snickered softly. “But yes, I’d say the waiting game has gone on long enough.”

Michiko sighed in relief. Anticipation buzzed within her body. “So, what do you-“

“Prove to me that you’re truly ready,” Tobi said firmly. “I’d rather not go all the way back to my room only to be disappointed.”

“What do I have to do?” Michiko asked softly, biting her lip. She felt a little anxious, a feeling that she did not experience often during sexual relationships. Tobi and the mystery surrounding him had pushed her out of her comfort zone in the best way possible.

“Show me that your skin is clear of any marks from another man.” Tobi leaned back against the couch, resting his arms freely at his sides. Michiko’s eyes fell to his lap when his hips shifted forward.

In one agile motion, she planted her hands on his shoulders and swung her leg over his lap, straddling him. He hummed deep in his throat, a sound that was closer to a growl in pitch. She flipped her hair over her shoulders and gathered it all up in a bunch atop her head to show her neck.

Tobi raised his hand to her mouth. His forefinger brushed across her lips until she got the hint and let him in. Her teeth hooked onto the fabric of his glove and pulled it off.

He ran his bare fingers down her chin and across her jaw. She bit her lip, breathing softly under his whisper of a touch. He just barely ran his fingernails across her flesh, satisfied to find that it was free of bruises.

Catching Michiko by surprise, Tobi’s hand closed around her throat. His grip was tight enough to lift her slightly off of his lap. Her hair fell from her hands as they flew to wrap around his wrist while her knees pushed down into the couch, instinctively trying to resist. Her struggle only seemed to amuse Tobi.

“Very good. But I’m sure your neck isn’t the only place those savages like to mistreat,” Tobi mused. His hand returned to rest at his side.

“R-Right,” Michiko whispered, her pupils dilated. With trembling hands, she lifted her shirt off of her, dropping it next to them. She shivered at the cold air on her naked upper body, but didn’t dare cover herself.

“Hmm,” Tobi mumbled. “I was certain Hidan would have left at least a few marks. Didn’t you have sex with him last night?”

“…Y-Yes,” Michiko confessed, her cheeks turning pink. She wasn’t going to ask how Tobi knew. He wasn’t making an assumption either, he sounded certain. Then again, Hidan was a little obvious.

“Well, I’m glad he didn’t,” Tobi muttered.

His hands rested at her waist, his thumbs massaging her sides. He still wore one of his gloves and the contrast of it was odd. But Michiko didn’t want him to take his hands off of her even to remove the glove. His touch moved upwards and he cupped her breasts, pushing them together playfully and rolling his palms over her nipples.

“I’m not done inspecting you,” Tobi said suddenly, urging her to stand. Michiko’s heart pounded as he unbuttoned her shorts.

Tobi slowed down tremendously as though he was savoring the moment. He rubbed her hips before tucking his fingers into both the waistband of her shorts and her underwear.

“W-Wait,” Michiko grabbed his hands. He looked up.

“What is it?” Tobi asked, curt and impatient.

“Can’t we go in your room before I get completely naked?” Michiko asked.

“Don’t worry so much Kitten,” Tobi chuckled. “Sasori and Deidara have left on their mission. Hidan and Kakuzu are outside. And Zetsu always sleeps for the entire day after a night of drinking. We won’t be disturbed.”

“Oh, o-okay,” Michiko nodded, despite still feeling nervous.

“Now, where was I?” Tobi pondered aloud.

He yanked the clothes off her lower body, exposing her core to him within seconds. He took the time to separate the two pieces of clothing, placing her shorts with her shirt and pocketing her panties.

“Turn.”

Michiko turned around until her back was facing him. She felt more vulnerable now that she couldn’t see what he was doing. He kneaded her ass cheeks from outward moving in, until his thumbs were dipping near her inner thighs and spreading her open to view her core from behind.

And then he turned Michiko back to face him. “Almost done,” He said.

It took Michiko a second to realize that he meant her socks had to go too. That was finally fine, considering she no longer had to hide Pain’s dental imprint. She bent over and hastily pulled them off.

“Getting impatient?” Tobi chuckled darkly. He barely looked at her legs before he was cupping her face in his hand, bringing it close to his. “So am I,” He whispered.

He gathered up her clothes in his arms and led her to his room, his gloved hand on the small of her back to quicken her steps. Once inside his bedroom he removed his remaining glove as though he’d just realized he was still wearing it.

“Is that all your taking off?” Michiko asked, her eyes narrowing with a dark desire.

Tobi grunted, pulling her body flush against his. His head dipped down to her shoulder and his mask nuzzled her neck. He let out a ragged, frustrated sigh behind it. With one strong arm he pushed Michiko onto the bed.

She lay on her back as she looked up at him. He took his sweatshirt off, being extra careful not to disturb the placement of his mask as it passed over his head. Before he had even reached for the drawstring of his pants Michiko was on her knees at the end of the bed, beckoning him closer. She ran her hands over his lean body. He was fit, as expected of a ninja of his caliber. But he was also covered in many scars, showing that he was not just any ninja, but one that had lived a hard life. Around the joint of his right shoulder and his right wrist were very pale white patches. Michiko reached her hand out to touch them, wondering what their story was.

Tobi grabbed her hand before she could touch his wrist. She gasped, looking up to see if she had offended him. It had briefly slipped her mind that she would have no way of knowing that unless he told her, considering she couldn’t view his facial expressions. He ran his thumb over the hand he was holding, uncurling her fingers before he placed it over his growing erection.

With another gasp, Michiko was pawing at his drawstring, trying to untangle it. Seeing her struggle, Tobi’s hands slid under hers and untied the knot. He let her shove his pants down his well-built thighs until they fell past his knees, bunching at his feet. He stepped out of them.

The rise and fall of Tobi’s chest increased when Michiko leaned in towards his erection, much less restrained now by only his boxer briefs. She looked up at him, licking her lips slowly.

“Do you want my mouth to be… sloppy?” Michiko asked, burning with embarrassment. Tobi could only nod in response.

Biting her lip harshly, she pulled his underwear down until his dick sprung free. She stared at it for a few seconds, blinking in surprise. He had impressed a succubus, to say the least.

“Blow on it,” Tobi whispered, his voice cracking slightly in amusement.

Staring up at his expressionless mask, she puckered her lips and blew ever so slightly against the tip of his dick. But he didn’t react. Pouting, she leaned in and gave him one strong, firm lick.

Tobi yanked her back by her hair. She looked up at him, eyebrows knitted from the pain searing through her scalp. “Tsk, I didn’t say you could do that,” Tobi said with a dangerous tone.

“Well what can I do?” Michiko whined, gasping when he tugged her head back further. He leaned over, lining up his partially visible eye with hers.

“You can turn around and cock that ass up.”

With a startled moan Michiko spun around 180 degrees on her hands and knees. She had never followed an order so quickly.

“Not high enough,” Tobi grunted.

Michiko lowered onto her elbows and sunk her back in until it was almost painful, stretching her hips up as much as physically possible.

“That’s more like it,” Tobi purred, rubbing a quick soothing circle on her hip. “Now, don’t look back.”

Michiko’s heart skipped a beat as she heard shuffling behind her. _Just what was he up to?_

He spread her open with his fore and middle finger. Hot breath fanned against her core when he whispered. “You’re dripping wet.”

Before Michiko could even react, Tobi was dragging his hot wet tongue through her folds. She moaned out, trembling as she struggled to maintain her position. Tobi’s hands slid under her, squeezing her breasts as he strongly lapped at her clit. She shuddered in bliss, ecstatic to finally have him where she wanted him.

Michiko reached back and embedded her fingers into Tobi’s hair, leaning her face against her forearm to support herself. Tobi groaned in surprise when she held his head in place and pushed backwards, grinding against his mouth and chin. His hands dug into her hips, holding her still while he began suckling on her clit.

She ended up releasing his hair, unable to keep the position with how much he was making her moan and shake. “T-Tobi.”

“Mmm?” He mumbled urgently against her without ceasing his movements.

“Let me suck your dick.”

Tobi pulled away from her, panting and licking his lips noisily. “I’m going to lie on my back. I trust you won’t look, or else.”

Michiko gulped. She shut her eyes tightly as if her life depended on it. She felt the mattress shift a little, and then hands were on her hips pulling her across the bed.

She had to feel her way across his body. It wasn’t until his mouth finally reconnected with her pussy that she opened her eyes. She wrapped her fingers around the base of his cock and pursed her lips around it, quickly sinking down onto his length. Tobi groaned approvingly and slapped her ass.

Displaying amazing self-control, Tobi’s tongue work didn’t falter no matter what Michiko did to him. She went as far as to push the tip of his dick past her uvula and into her throat. It was an uncomfortably tight fit. But he didn’t even flinch, much to her chagrin. She pulled back enough to take a deep breath in through her nose and then throated a couple inches more of his length.

Tobi’s hands glided over her back, leaving her flesh tingling. He paused his task only long enough to spur her on flatly. “I know you can handle more than that.”

His provocation worked, more than he thought it would. Michiko dismounted too quickly for him to catch her, but she covered her eyes with her hand just to prove that she wasn’t trying to get a peek of his face. She positioned herself on her knees on the floor.

“Michiko?” Tobi sat up, too stunned to even reach for his mask.

“I can take more this way. Put your mask back on because I’ll need my hand.”

She could hear Tobi exhale shakily. He slipped to sit on the end of the bed in front of her while she patiently waited. His hand clamped over hers, ensuring that her vision was completely blacked out. And then his lips softly brushed against hers.

She gasped at the unexpected act and he took the opportunity her parted lips presented to gently push his tongue into her mouth. She gladly accepted his taste, sweet like candy and mixed with hers. Her free hand reached up to cradle his face. The feel of more scars under her palm only gave her slight pause, as she was unable to take her focus away from his passionate kiss for more than a split second. Their lips separated by his choice. He rested his forehead against hers.

“Michiko.”

“Yes?” Michiko whispered softly, raising her eyebrows behind their hands.

“You’re very beautiful.”

She bit back her gasp. “T-Thank you, Tobi.”

“There are so many things I want to do to you,” He contemplated breathily, trailing his fingers down between her breasts. “I’m almost desperate to get into them, but…”

“But?”

“We need to have a real discussion about those things. Right now, however…” Tobi sighed gruffly, as if annoyed with himself. “I have to take you. I need to.”

Michiko bit her lip, fighting off a smile. She gently pulled Tobi’s face towards hers. “Then your games will just have to wait.”

With a grunt Tobi crashed his lips on hers. The passionate kiss was a short one. He moved to her neck, kissing and lightly scraping his teeth over her. His hand slid away from her eyes and she held onto his shoulders with both hands. Her eyes fluttered open, staring up at the ceiling, seeing Tobi’s short black hair in her peripheral. Her heart pounded, knowing she could turn her face and see his so quickly that he wouldn’t be able to stop her. But he trusted her not to do that. And something about that level of trust surprised her to the point of melting.

Michiko ran her fingers through Tobi’s hair, her soft pants reaching his ear. “I’m ready for you. Please…”

“Please?” Tobi hummed. “Hmm. Where has your bitchy attitude gone, Kitten? Have I really broken you to the point of begging?”

Michiko growled, frowning deeply. “Don’t fucking start Tobi, I could walk out of this door right now and find someone else to fuck.”

Tobi chuckled darkly, kissing his way up to her ear. “You could. But could you find someone else who’ll make you tremble like I do?”

Michiko sighed, furrowing her brow. She wasn’t going to tell him no, even if it was the truth.

Tobi’s tongue flicked out over her earlobe. “And I’ve barely just begun.”

“Could you hurry the fuck up?” Michiko spat.

Tobi laughed brashly. He covered her eyes before standing, pulling her to her feet as well. He stepped behind her and kissed her neck, whispering. “When we really start with our sessions, you are going to regret being such a little brat.”

Michiko gasped as she was guided onto her hands and knees once again. Behind her, Tobi placed his knees outside of her thighs, pushing them together. His hand curled around her front to run a finger up her slit.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Tobi whispered.

“Tobi, I swear to God if you don’t- FAH!”

Tobi slammed into her without any hindrance, making her arch and cry out loudly. The force and speed of his entire length forcing into her stung a little, giving her shrill, raspy breaths.

“Is this what you wanted?” Tobi asked darkly.

Michiko nodded vigorously. “Gah, fuh, yes. F-fuck.”

Smirking to himself, Tobi held her hips in his large hands and began pulling her ass back to meet his thrusts halfway. She buried her face in the mattress, muffling her fervent sounds. Tobi leaned over until his forearms rested alongside hers, his body domineering over her smaller form. Soft grunts and groans left his lips as he kissed an uneven line across her shoulder.

“Don’t hide, Kitten. Let me hear you.”

Michiko lifted her head. With his next thrust she was moaning out, pulsing faintly around his length. The sting of his first thrust lingered, pain mixing with pleasure in a way that made her eyes roll back. “Mmmah, Tobi!” She cried out.

“Mmhmm?”

“You’re… ah… soo… ffu, good,” Michiko managed to choke out between moans and sharp breaths.

Tobi chuckled, his breath tickling her skin. He held her hair at her nape, exposing her throat for him to lick and suck. His thrusts increased in speed and husky moans greeted her ears. One thrust in particular hit her really deep and she dropped her head, yelling out against the mattress.

Her head was roughly yanked back by her hair. Her scalp was really starting to throb from the way he treated it. “Come on now,” Tobi muttered sternly. “Don’t make me mad.”

“Oh fuck,” Michiko moaned. Feeling her end approaching, her hips instinctively slapped back against his, doing her best to keep his quickened pace.

“Why so urgent?” Tobi asked, dragging his teeth over the back of her neck.

“I-Ah, wanna cum –ah- on your dick,” Michiko choked out vulgarly, her yearning moans making him growl.

“P-Please,” Tobi sputtered out urgently, actually taking Michiko by surprise.

She attempted to mock him despite how hard his forceful thrusts made it to speak. “B-Begging? Haha- MMFFF.”

Tobi’s fist held the back of her head and pushed her face into the mattress firmly, effectively suffocating her for a moment while he slapped her ass strongly. He pulled her head back and she sharply sucked in air.

“Careful, Kitten.” Tobi spat gruffly.

And just like that, her orgasm rocked through her so strongly it almost hurt. Clawing the bed sheets so aggressively that her knuckles turned white, her moans sounded more like sobs as her face twisted with intense pleasure.

Tobi cursed under his breath at the feel of her clamping down on him. He managed to pull out just in time to cum in the palm of his hand. As Michiko dropped onto her stomach, Tobi wiped his fluids off on his shirt before throwing it back on the ground. With a heavy sigh he pulled the blanket over himself, including his face, and laid down next to her.

“You could’ve came inside me,” Michiko mumbled, shifting onto her side to stare at his shrouded face.

“Damn it,” Tobi grumbled after a moment of thought.

Michiko giggled before crawling over him and sitting on his lap. He revealed his right arm from under the sheet, the one with the unique white section around the wrist. He lightly groped her hip before wrapping his arm around her back and pulling her to lie against his chest. His fingers pushed into her hair, soothingly stroking her sore scalp.

“Was I too rough?” Tobi asked softly.

“Not at all,” Michiko responded, biting her lip.

“Sorry I finished so early,” Tobi murmured, his volume dropping even lower.

“It’s okay,” Michiko responded with an amused lilt. She didn’t expect him to act all sweet during the comedown. It was an interesting contrast to the way he dominated her so confidently.

“You really gave me a head start with that little throat trick; I didn’t expect that at all from you.” The sheet stirred across his lips when he smirked.

“You’re hard again,” Michiko whispered, surprised to feel him twitch under the blanket.

“I want more of you, preferably now.” He whispered.

“Can I turn off the lights? I want to ride you,” Michiko asked, stroking his bicep.

Tobi rejected the suggestion immediately. “Your eyes will eventually adjust to the dark.”

Michiko took advantage of his lack of sight to activate her powers. Her eyes glowed pink as she leaned forward, brushing her lips against the outline of his, separated by the soft sheet.

“Don’t you want to watch me writhe as I take your massive cock?” She whispered.

His lips quivered under hers. “Get my mask.”

With a satisfied smile, Michiko deactivated her powers and reached to get his mask from the bedside table. She handed it to him and moments later she was pushed off of him so he could throw the blanket off of himself. His erection, fully recovered now, sprung up against his belly. He watched as she mounted him, pushing her core flush against his cock.

“What’s wrong, Michi-chan?” Tobi asked, rubbing her thighs. “Can’t you put it in on your own?”

“Of course I can,” Michiko giggled. She grinded on him, soaking him with her wetness with a playful smile.

“Michiko.” Tobi growled.

“What’s wrong, Tobi-chan?” Michiko giggled more. “Forgotten how to beg?”

Tobi craned his head back, cracking his neck. “Just because you’re on top, doesn’t mean you’re in charge.”

“Hmph. Just because you want to be, doesn’t mean you’re in charge.”

Tobi chuckled darkly, tilting his head. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Michiko smirked down at him. She lifted her hips and started slowly inching him into her. “Now be a good boy and fill me up.”

Tobi forcibly pulled out and rolled over, dumping Michiko on her back and nestling between her legs. His erection throbbed against her inner thigh as his thumb caressed her lip. “You’re too mouthy sometimes, you know that?”

“Maybe you should shut me up,” Michiko grinned, wrapping her lips around his thumb and sucking on it.

Tobi groaned, pulling out of her mouth and sliding his hand down her body. His thumb, wet with her spit, rubbed circles on her clit. She gasped and squirmed under his touch.

“Maybe I should,” Tobi pondered lowly. His fingers joined in his attack on her womanhood. Two pushed inside her and pulled out in a scissoring motion.

“Mmmff.” Michiko arched under him as he ran his other hand up her side and cupped her breast, flicking her nipple.

“Your whole body’s flushed,” Tobi whispered with a tone of deep admiration. “It’s like my little Kitten’s in heat.”

Michiko gasped as he curled his fingers into her g-spot. She looked up at him with heavy lidded eyes and slowly moaned out his name. The whole scene made Tobi shiver.

“Close your eyes, I want to kiss you,” He whispered desperately.

She did as instructed, holding her hand over her eyes. A few seconds later Tobi’s lips were pushed messily against hers, biting and sucking on her bottom lip.

“You’re beautiful,” Tobi whispered huskily as he pecked her lips tenderly. “May I enter you?”

“Y-Yes.” Michiko moaned as his fingers left her.

When he thrusted into her, his hand heavily fell over her eyes. She pulled her hand out from under his and wrapped her arms around his back. One deep thrust made her wince, her walls starting to feel sore from his consistent roughness. He slowed down at the look on her face.

“Am I hurting you?” Tobi asked, kissing her briefly.

“D-Don’t stop,” Michiko moaned, her cheeks flushing darkly. “Speed back up.”

Tobi chuckled, his breath hot on her lips. “Your desire exceeds your body’s limits.” Regardless, he increased his speed.

“Hn, you wanna bet?” Michiko scoffed.

“Sure,” Tobi purred.

His head dropped into the crook of her neck and his hand retreated from her face. He slid his hands under her and held her close as he steadily and quickly thrusted into her. Dull pulses ran through her core as he lightly scraped his teeth over her neck, careful not to injure her. Michiko ran her fingers up the back of his neck to comb through his hair. She bit onto his earlobe hastily.

“T-Tobi,” Michiko croaked out. Although his rough thrusts would surely leave her sore later, as long as he was still within her, pleasure overwhelmed all else.

“What is it, Kitten?” Tobi’s voice rolled out smoothly, despite the groan that hitched onto the end of his sentence. “Want to admit that I’m too much for you?”

Michiko laughed hoarsely, arching her chest into his. “I can handle you.”

Tobi laid kisses across her throat. “We’ll see.”

Michiko bit her lip lustfully, excitement tingling within her. But she had a feeling that his test of her limits wouldn’t come today. That would have to wait until they’ve discussed whatever it was he was into. Even if she could give a solid guess, there was still need for a discussion. Even as an immortal demon, she wasn’t about to let this guy unleash his true wickedness on her without a safe word.

“Do you still want to ride me? I’ll allow you to take control this once.”

“God, yes.”

Tobi’s hand covered her face long enough for him to put his mask back on. And then he rolled over, pulling her over him. She looked down, running her hand over his tensing pectorals as she sunk down onto his cock. Tobi cupped her ass, quick to force her into the same pace he’d kept while above her. Knitting her fingers through his, she brought his hands above his head and held them down.

“You said I could be in control,” Michiko stated. Against her own will her tone came out like a whine, which did not fail to amuse Tobi.

“That’s right,” Tobi chuckled. “Well, what are you waiting for? Control me.”

Michiko growled, leaning over to rest her forehead against his mask. She glared in at his slightly visible eye. “If not for this stupid mask, I’d slap you across the face for patronizing me.”

“Oh?” Tobi snorted in shock. “My, so you like it rough both ways huh?”

Michiko bit her lip, smirking devilishly. The darkness in her eyes reflected back to her in his heavily shadowed pupil. Slowly, she sunk down until all of him was within her. The way he filled her, stretched her almost unbearably and pushed against her guts broke her firm resolve. Her face tensed with the strangled moan that escaped her. Tobi groaned lowly, fidgeting under her and fighting the urge to push deeper just to revel in the tight taper of her walls.

“Too much?” Tobi asked, pleasure evident in his tone.

“Almost,” Michiko moaned, her eyelids drooping as she bit her lip. Tobi’s cock twitched in response, making her moan louder. She leaned back, straightening her torso. The change in her posture brought her weight down on his length. He firmly hit bottom, a surprise that made her physically jolt.

Tobi groaned, bucking upwards and sending a flash of pain through her. Grunting, Michiko dug her nails into Tobi’s chest, making him flinch. “Your cock’s too big for your own good. It’s almost like you can barely handle it yourself.”

Tobi sucked in a sharp breath. “God you’re fucking filthy.”

Chuckling, Michiko rolled her hips in a circle, tightening her walls around Tobi’s girth. He grunted, his hands flying to hold her hips, though he didn’t control her movements. He let her grind back and forth on him, his length sheathed so deeply within her that her clit rubbed against him. The sensation brought her to shudder, a blush spreading down her neck and chest.

“I’m c-close,” Michiko gasped.

“Already?” Tobi chuckled.

She leaned forward, smirking in his face. “Don’t act like you’re not holding back. I can feel you throbbing. Don’t you want to cum with me, _sempai_?”

Tobi’s barely visible eye narrowed darkly. “Wait for me.” He spoke in such a way as if to imply that he’d punish her if she didn’t. The thought only made her want to come undone even more.

“I c-can’t,” Michiko whined.

She was starting to pulse around him. Until suddenly, Tobi hoisted her up off his length. His cock dropped onto his stomach, fluids dripping into his bellybutton and the dips of his muscles. The orgasm died before it could come to fruition, leaving her with a dull throb.

“Y-You!” Michiko cried out, shock and despair in her eyes. She slapped Tobi in the chest strongly. A hand print quickly formed. “How could you?!”

Tobi sat up, bumping his forehead against hers with a chuckle. “I’m so sorry. But the thought of us climaxing together was too hot to pass up.”

Michiko’s eye twitched angrily. “I’m leaving.”

“Wha- Hey now, come back!” Tobi yelled as Michiko scrambled off him and headed for the door. “You’re still naked!”

“I’m going to find someone else to finish me off,” Michiko spat with a wicked grin.

Tobi grabbed hold of her wrist just as she made it out the door. Her back was slammed against it, her legs heaved up and around Tobi’s waist. His erection dragged through her lips as she looked around frantically. She gasped to see that they were still in the hallway.

“Tobi no, we shouldn’t!” Michiko whisper-yelled, her eyes frantic.

Tobi grabbed her jaw, forcing her to keep still and look up at him. “One day, you’re going to submit to me. But for now, I’m going to have to teach you a lesson for being such a spoiled brat.”

“Tobi…” Michiko whimpered, biting her lip harshly as he slowly pushed back into her.

“Don’t be shy.”

Tobi’s thumb forced its way between her teeth and lip. It rested on her tongue, pushing downwards and holding her mouth open. When he jerked into her, her moans were loud and unobstructed.

“That’s it, louder for me,” Tobi growled, removing his thumb and burying his hand in her hair. His grip on it was much softer than it had been earlier; growing considerate of how sore it must’ve been by now.

“T-Tobi,” Michiko cried out. She shut her eyes in embarrassment as her back was pushed into the door, slamming it loudly on its hinges. “You’re so hot.”

Tobi laughed huskily. “You’re too sweet, Kitten.”

He pounded into her, the slick sounds of their sexes mixing echoing down the long hallway. “Mmnn, I wanna cum, don’t fucking stop me this time,” Michiko spat.

Tobi’s fist unconsciously clenched tighter on her hair, making her cringe painfully. “I’ve caught up with you. Just tell me when.”

Michiko gripped tighter onto his shoulders, lifting her hips off the door and grinding in sync with his thrusts. She didn’t even care how much noise they made at this point. Not when her orgasm was creeping back up, building up to be a powerful one after she’d gotten thrown off the course of the last. She waited until the very last second to warn Tobi, just before she began to shudder.

“N-Now,” Michiko managed to cry out before throwing her head back, banging Tobi’s hand into the door with a loud thud. Her core wound intensely tight and Tobi dropped his forehead against her shoulder, slamming his hips against her and spilling his seed deep within her.

With a shaky hand, he struggled to open the door and stumbled back into his room, carrying her to his bed. When he laid her on her back his softening cock finally slipped out of her, leaving a pulsing ache in its wake. He collapsed next to her, bringing her to rest against his side.

“Won’t that mask crack if you roll onto it?” Michiko asked, sleepily slow blinking.

Tobi sat up, grunting weakly. He threw a pillow over Michiko’s head and stood. When he lay back down and pulled the pillow off her, he was wearing the fabric mask he usually wore under his orange one. It covered his mouth, nose and ears, but left out his eyes and the top of his hair. He pushed her onto her side and hugged her from behind before she could get a good look at him.

But she wasn’t having that. Her curiosity was too much to bear. She looked back and he made no move to stop her.

His eyes were shut, but he wasn’t asleep yet. She could partially see some of the scars she had felt earlier, littering the right side of his forehead and disappearing below his eye under the mask. She sneakily inched closer to kiss his lips through the fabric.

When she pulled back, his eyes were open. They were so dark they looked black. They looked oddly familiar too, but she didn’t know why. She held her breath as he gently peered back at her. He leaned forward, brushing his nose against hers affectionately.

“I think I’ll wear this next time we do this, so I can force you to look me in the eyes,” Tobi whispered.

He made her heart skip a beat and ignited a fire within her. She predicted herself getting addicted to him. She hadn’t even gotten a taste of his energy yet, but she was sure it would be wickedly sweet.

“I-I’d like that,” She stuttered out.

Tobi laughed, turning her over to cuddle into her back and nuzzle his face into her hair. “You’re the cutest,” He muttered softly before drifting off.


	14. Something Else - Hidan Lemon

Michiko lay very still, breathing as steadily as she could. Even though she was certain Tobi was sleeping, she didn't want him to know she was staring at him. She memorized his features; slightly older than she would've imagined, maybe late 20's, early 30's. The scars that his mask normally hid wrapped around the side of his face like waves in desert sand. His eyes were closed, but she remembered the way they looked shortly before they'd both fallen asleep the night before. Deep black, like a well that you would stand over for hours, listening to the stone you tossed in bounce off the walls and get further away without ever hitting bottom.

The urge to get on with her day finally dragged Michiko out of bed. She got out carefully, trying not to wake him up if he wasn't already. He didn't budge as she tiptoed out of the door and quietly closed it.

Pain looked over his shoulder when he heard the door lock click. Michiko accidentally caught him on his way back to his room. He'd clearly just gotten back to base.

"Hey," Michiko whispered, trying to hide her surprise. "You're back."

"I'm back," Pain replied, briefly glancing at Tobi's door before he locked eyes with Michiko. "Uh, I'll let you have the shower first. I need to unload my weapons."

"Oh, okay, thanks." Michiko smiled awkwardly. This was as close as she'd gotten to a walk of shame since this whole fuck fest started. They entered the bedroom and she walked past Pain to reach the bathroom door first, as if he'd change his mind and she'd have to fight him for the shower.

"Leave the shower going for me on hot and I'll be in right after," Pain continued, pretending to be unaware of the uneasy atmosphere. "Then you and I can finally have that meeting with Kakuzu and Hidan. I'm guessing its perfect timing for that, huh?"

Michiko snorted in amusement, looking back at Pain as he dropped his bag at his feet. He looked back at her as she shut the door. He didn't seem amused at all, but she wrote that off as him being tired after his long mission.

-

Pain had asked Michiko to wait outside his office until he called her in. He was worried about how these two would react to the truth. Well, he was worried about Kakuzu anyway.

_"Are... Are you fucking with us?"_

Michiko cringed at Hidan's bewildered tone. If Kakuzu was giving any reaction at all, she couldn't catch it through the door she pressed her ear against.

_"Uh, no. That's not my job." Pain responded flatly._

Michiko clamped her hand over her mouth, eyes stinging as she tried not to laugh. Pain 100% didn't even know what he'd just said.

_"Oh, but it's hers now, is it?"_

He spoke so rarely that Michiko almost didn't recognize Kakuzu's sarcasm. She fanned herself at the way his gruff voice vibrated the door in its frame. And then a chair scraped against the floor and she bounced away to the opposite wall.

"Wait!" Pain called out. "At least hear her out."

Michiko took her cue and threw the door open, her heart thumping when she looked up at Kakuzu's towering form, cast in a menacing shadow. He stood his ground for a lingering moment before he backtracked to his chair. Michiko looked to Hidan for a more positive response, waving at the silver haired man. He waved back robotically, his face still frozen in shock.

"Michiko, please, share with them the pitch you gave to the other men." Pain looked weary. Like, the kind of weary you would become after trying to convince another man that deep down he really did want to fuck your girlfriend.

Not that Michiko was his girlfriend. Pain knew better than that.

"Well, it's supposed to function as a form of therapy and physical release for you when you're not on missions-"

"Yeah, Pain said all that." Kakuzu cut in, his strange eyes boring holes into her.

"Oh, okay. Well, if either of you are interested, it seems to be working for the other men, from what I've seen they do seem happier since we've begun-"

"Listen baby," Hidan interrupted. Unseen, Pain gripped the arms of his chair until his knuckles turned white. "I'm as interested as I was the other night, I just feel like someone should have told me that I was blindly taking a private bath in a community pool."

Michiko's eyes popped open and she laughed so hard that it stunned Hidan briefly. "You're right, I'm sorry, I could've told you beforehand but I didn't know how."

"Hey it's okay," Hidan chuckled. "Don't get me wrong, I had a delightful time. So, where am I on this list, anyway?"

Pain cleared the tension from his throat before speaking. "Kakuzu is number 7, and you're number 8, Hidan. I believe Kakuzu is up next, right?"

"That's correct," Michiko exhaled, slowly turning her attention to Kakuzu, guarding herself in case he was still glaring at her.

Kakuzu met her eyes for only a moment before standing. "No thanks," He huffed. Everyone silently watched him leave, but only Michiko thought about the seconds in which he had hesitated, where his scary eyes looked almost contemplative.

"Great. Now that's over and I can get to my paperwork," Pain clapped his hands together decisively; looking at Hidan like what he really wanted to say was 'get the fuck out of my office'. The silver-haired ninja was quick to leave. Michiko followed after, giving Pain a shrug and a small smile.

Once in the hallway, nothing had to be said. Michiko and Hidan raced each other across the hq, holding hands and giggling like children once Hidan's door was in view. They rushed right by Kakuzu without acknowledging him at all, the older man staring at them as they disappeared.

As Michiko had expected, the second she and Hidan had sex wasn't going to have any build-up close to the one their first time had. As soon as they were alone, Hidan had her back pressed up against the door. Their mouths connected in a sloppy kiss and Hidan growled at the taste of her, his body bucked against hers and the door groaned in protest. He pulled her into the room while walking backwards to his bed, removing her shirt in the short journey. She pushed her bare chest against his as he lowered onto the mattress, guiding her on top of him. They were already naked by the time Michiko remembered that this was an actual "session".

Breathlessly, her lips feeling bruised, she turned her face away from Hidan who immediately worked on kissing down her neck. "Hidan... do you have any... kinks you want to try with me?"

He stopped moving completely for a few seconds. All Michiko could feel was the movement of his chest, strong and muscular against hers, desperately trying to fill with air. And then he resumed kissing her neck slowly, his voice soft. "Could we fuck first before I decide if I want to potentially embarrass myself?"

Michiko huffed mockingly, though she combed her fingers through his hair in an attempt to be soothing. "We can do whatever you want baby, but trust me. You don't have anything to be embarrassed about."

Hidan took a deep breath, his face still hidden. After a few moments of silence he moved off of her with a resolute sigh. "Okay, let's see if I can find it."

Michiko sat up, leaning against her knees as she watched Hidan dig through the drawers of his bedside table. "What exactly is 'it'?" She asked, unable to contain her curiosity.

Hidan didn't look up as he answered her with a question of his own. "Have you ever pegged anyone before?"

Michiko leaned her head back, eyes shut as to not reveal their predatory pink glow. Her instincts were starting to become stronger than her will against them. When she regained her composure enough to look at Hidan, he was looking right at her, gravely waiting for any expression to form on her face. When she smiled ear to ear, his lips parted slightly, tension leaving his features. "Maybe once or twice," Michiko cooed.

"Hmm," Hidan nodded, both to her and into the drawer, where he finally found what he was looking for. "It's good to know I'm in expert hands." Hidan grinned back at her, lifting up a long slim box for Michiko to see. She clicked her tongue in disappointment as he dragged on the reveal even longer. He set it on top of the table and returned to her, his body heat having risen several degrees since they last touched. He pecked her lips quickly before diving down south, gripping her thighs and pushing them over his shoulders.

Hidan flattened his tongue out and rolled it over her core. He grinned up at her mischievously, any trace of shyness from moments before gone now. "Already wet when all we did was make out? Aw, that's adorable."

Michiko bit her lip, trying to hold back her sounds of pleasure long enough to respond to his teasing. "Maybe because I'm thinking about making your whore ass mine."

Hidan groaned against her, his eyes narrowing. His hand slid up and across her thigh, to the top of her mound where he pulled her lips back, exposing her slit to the cold air in the room and making her shiver. But she wasn't exposed for long before he suctioned his mouth onto her clit, massaging it with his lips and flicking it with his tongue. Her orgasm was nearly instantaneous.

While the waves of her climax were still rolling through her body, Hidan stayed nestled between her legs, kissing her inner thighs and absorbing every little tremble that rocked through her body from his touches. Feeling that he was buying himself time, she eventually gathered the strength to push him back a little.

"O-Okay," Michiko whispered, still shaking just a little bit. "Let's see this toy of yours."

Hidan sat up, smacking his lips exaggeratedly before grabbing the box off the table. He undid the top and paused briefly to look up at Michiko before he finally pulled the hot pink dildo out.

Now, Michiko was usually very good at being composed. Part of that is because she hates making people feel embarrassed, and another part of that is because she has literally so much experience that nothing fazes her anymore. But when she saw that rubber cock and instantly recognized it, she gasped.

Hidan wore a playful smirk, his eyes darkening. "So I had a guy that used to fuck me whenever I craved to be dominated on a more extreme level. But that ended a long time ago, 'cause I was just too intense for the poor guy. But I guess I'd praised the guy's dick a little too much 'cause he thought it would be a good idea to get a dildo modeled after his own dick to leave me with, either as a peace offering or some kind of cruel joke. But joke's on him, 'cause I use the shit out of it. Like if these things could get worn down, this would've snapped in half by now."

Michiko barely followed his rambling, still choking on her shock a little bit.

Hidan quirked an eyebrow, the sly look still on his face. "What is it?"

"N-Nothing."

"You can say it, I'm sure I know what you're thinking."

"T-That's... Kisame's dick?"

"Yup. So what if I'm a bit of a size queen?"

"Oh my god," Michiko choked. "Okay. I love you."

Hidan casually flopped onto his back, laughing on the way down. He bent one of his knees, making his erection hop against his stomach. "So, I don't have the straps so it's just a regular dildo for now, but-"

"I can work with it for now," Michiko grinned. "But please, if you come across anything I can use to strap that thing onto me that would be great."

"Yeah, I bet it would be." Hidan bit his lip, hiding the smirk he had because of the look of awe in her eyes. "Lube's inside the box, sweetheart. You wanna stretch me open yourself or watch me do it?"

"Y-You want me to choose?" Michiko's hands shook as she grabbed the box and shook the tube of oil out into her palm. "This is supposed to be about what you want, you know."

"I want to submit to you."

Michiko froze in her place, standing in front of the bed. Hidan watched her with patience on his face, despite the eager way he spread his thighs even more. Unable to move her feet, Michiko threw the lube next to him. He snatched it up from the mattress without needing an order. He rubbed a generous amount into his fingers and spread his ass cheeks, rubbing the lube around his entrance to begin with.

"Can you see?" Hidan asked, his voice hushed. He had barely begun but his face was already very red. It was obvious he'd never done something quite like this before.

"I can see just fine," Michiko said, watching him slowly push his forefinger inside, burying it up to the second knuckle right away. "But I want to hear you."

Hidan's lips parted hesitantly and he let out these little mewls that she would have never expected to hear from him. He forced his middle finger to join his first and his sounds grew into a louder whimpering. The gentle desperation he was displaying made Michiko's skin feel like it was on fire. It gave her the motivation to move again, and she found herself sitting on the bed between his legs. She rubbed his thighs as she looked down at the motions of his hand, slowly bending to nibble at his knee. She looked up at his eyes, finding a surprising vulnerability swirling within those lavender orbs. She whispered his name as he started using a third finger.

"You're opening up really well," Michiko cooed, continuing to rub up and down his thigh.

"Thanks baby," Hidan grinned. "You know, I can't say this is what I originally had in mind when I thought about you owning me, but I'm definitely not disappointed in the way our relationship is playing out."

Michiko laughed. "I have to agree with you. Now, are you ready for me?"

Ready or not, Hidan removed his fingers from his now slightly gaping hole and began lubing up the toy to his liking. "So, uh, you can be honest with me, I really don't mind. Do you want me to guide you through this or do you really know what to do?"

"You can trust me," Michiko giggled, accepting the rubber cock and getting a good grip of the base, feeling the surprisingly accurate weight of it in her hand. "I won't hurt you."

"Okay," Hidan exhaled, slowing his breathing down and attempting to unclench his muscles. "Okay, you can start slow, and I'll be quiet at first, but don't worry about me. I'm just gonna space out and work on my vows for our future wedding."

Hidan closed his eyes and Michiko had to get the laugh out of her system first so that she could push the dildo into the man with a steady hand. She started slow like he'd asked her to, twisting just a little bit until the thick head of the realistically detailed toy breached his tight entrance. A jolt went through Hidan's body and he moaned so deliciously that Michiko had to pause and look at him, his eyes still closed, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth. She watched his expression patiently, waiting for a sign that she could give him more. He stayed true to his word of being quiet at first however, as he said nothing when it was time and instead simply lifted his hips off the mattress, pushing more of the massive cock into his eager body. The sound that left him was so guttural and animalistic that Michiko growled in response, a shudder ripping through her. Hidan finally opened his eyes to find her looking at him as though she wanted to devour him. It only made him moan more.

"How do you want it?" Michiko asked, her voice coming out hoarsely. She started fucking the toy into him at a decent speed, attempting to make natural feeling movements.

Hidan stopped holding back his reactions, panting heavily and running his hands down his chest and grabbing his dick, lifting it from the little pool of pre-cum that had begun dripping into his belly button. "Like that is good, you're doing good."

"Yeah? You like the way I fuck you?" Michiko leaned over his cock as he jerked himself off, flicking her tongue over the head.

"Oh fuck," Hidan whined, his hands fleeing from his crotch and moving to the back of Michiko's neck, desperate to keep her head there. He gave a strong twitch when she wrapped her lips around him, maintaining eye contact. "Wow."

Michiko sucked his length to the back of her mouth in response, slurping noisily. She bobbed her head in sync with the toy thrusting in and out of Hidan. He was curling his toes already, hips bucking in need of release. He wasn't going to last much longer.

Michiko pulled the dildo out completely. Before Hidan could protest, she replaced it with her hand, all four fingers pressed into a point and directed towards his prostate.

Hidan cried out uncontrollably, his hand digging into the hair at her nape, yanking at the roots so tightly that Michiko saw white spots. She could feel his inner walls clenching around her knuckles.

"My god, you _really _do know what you're doing. You're fucking filthy, baby," Hidan groaned out, rising on his elbow and pulling her closer by her hair and making his cock drop out of her mouth and hit his abs with a thud. She snarled at him, grabbing his jaw with her free hand tightly enough to leave a bruise.

"_You're_ fucking filthy," Michiko gritted out as meanly as she could, and that was all it took to make his eyes roll back in his head as his cum painting stripes across his stomach.

Hidan's body dropped limply onto the bed. Slowly, Michiko worked her hand out of his tightly clamped walls, cringing at how quickly her fingers wanted to cramp up. She flexed her hand and observed the peaceful expression on Hidan's face. He looked like he could fall asleep any second now.

"How do you feel?" Michiko asked softly, crawling to sit alongside him. His hand rubbed up her back, fingers trailing their way up her neck to tenderly massage her sore scalp.

"Like I got hit by a meteor," Hidan groaned, cracking his eyes open just a bit. "A meteor with a really big dick."

Michiko laughed, the pain in her scalp and discomfort in her hand fading away. "Shower with me?"

"Yes, definitely," Hidan nodded. He lifted his hand in the air. "You're gonna have to drag me across the floor like a bag of garbage."

Michiko snorted, pulling him into a sitting position. He managed to make it to his feet on his own, making sure to push Michiko ahead of him so she wouldn't see his wobbly gait.

In the shower, Michiko stood back against the wall as Hidan blocked most of the water. He stood over her, his hands pressed against the wall on either side of her head as hot water streamed down his back. He was silent for a long moment, deep in his thoughts.

"So, would you call that my first or second session?" Hidan asked, mischievous twinkle in his eye. Michiko was beginning to realize that that look was always there, but she still had to think deeper whenever he asked a question.

"Your first," She answered, mirroring his expression.

"Hmm," Hidan nodded, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. "So what we did the other night, that wasn't this? That wasn't part of your little therapy thing?"

Michiko snorted, amused that he didn't even attempt to hide the fact that he gave zero fucks about therapy and was just in this to get laid. "No, that was..."

Hidan leaned in when she trailed off, bringing his lips to be inches away from hers. "That was... what?"

"Something else."

Hidan nodded again, biting his lip. "Yeah, I thought so. Well, that just proves my theory."

"What theory?" Michiko asked.

"That I'm the sexiest member of the Akatsuki."

Michiko laughed, slapping his chest and pushing him away from her.

"Wait; are you technically a member of the Akatsuki now? Because if that's the case then I'm being demoted to the number 2 spot. Which is fine with me."

Just as soon as she'd pushed him away, she was pulling Hidan back, closer than before. His forehead rested against hers, but she didn't kiss him yet. "You can share the throne with me, as long as you know who's really in charge."

Hidan sucked in a sharp breath. "Oh, now that paints a sexy picture in my mind."

Michiko giggled, crashing her lips against his. He reacted swiftly, his body recovered enough for him to lift her into his arms and wrap her legs around his waist. He broke the kiss only to tease her.

"So, if we have sex right now, is that a part of my counseling or is it '_something else'_?"

Michiko coiled her arms around his strong shoulders, one hand exploring the muscles in his back and the other going to comb through his hair. "What do you think?"

Hidan hummed lowly, pushing his hips forward to drag his erection against her inner thigh. "Definitely feels like 'something' to me."

With a grin, she pulled him back in for a passionate kiss, one that went uninterrupted even as he pushed his cock into her.


	15. Who's In Charge Here? - Zetsu Lemon

Michiko wasn't surprised when she woke up alone in Pain's bed. He had isolated himself in his office for the past few days, barely leaving for food and water. He was starting to look gray and Michiko seemed to be the only one that was worried. Whenever she tried to talk to him, he said he was just too consumed by his work to think about anything else. She tried not to take it personally when he avoided touching her.

Calling him out on this behavior wasn't an option. Not after they'd already had one fight since she moved in. Even if Michiko wouldn't admit that she needed it, Pain was doing her a favor by letting her stay here. So she didn't want to step on his toes too much and appear ungrateful.

Before she left on her solo mission, Konan had told her she had nothing to worry about. Her response made Michiko decide not to think about Pain's current attitude too much, even if it did still worry her whenever it crossed her mind. "I know you think Pain's being weird, but this is the most normal he's been since you arrived."

If that was the case, what could Michiko do but wait for him to come back to her?

She left the bedroom and immediately noticed how different the HQ felt. Konan, Deidara and Sasori were all out on missions. With half of the Akatsuki gone, the base was so quiet that she could hear the TV from the end of the hallway.

Tobi was alone in the living room, playing some first person shooter video game that Michiko didn't recognize. Whatever it was, he looked really invested in it. Michiko was sure he didn't need her company. She'd just get bored watching him play.

"Where is everyone?" She asked.

"Uh," Tobi started, not taking his focus off the TV screen. It took him a few moments to gather his thoughts as he battled with the game's bots. "Leader's in his office. Hidan and Kakuzu are out sparring. Kuro is outside tending to this hidden garden he and Shiro built a while back."

"Kuro? As in, he's out on his own?" Michiko asked curiously.

Tobi shrugged. "Yeah, that's not that weird when they're not on missions. They like to do their own thing sometimes."

"Oh, I see." Michiko bit her lip thoughtfully, and then attempted to mask the mischief that nearly revealed itself in her tone. "So where's Shiro?"

"Probably in his room," Tobi shrugged again, none the wiser. When he finally looked up from his game, Michiko was gone.

Michiko had to knock twice before Shiro answered. His eyes were heavy, hair ruffled, a faint warmth radiating off of him. She'd apparently just woken him up from a nap. He blinked slowly, a little confused to see her. She had to ask to be invited in. He didn't object, stepping aside groggily. He led her to sit on his bed with him.

"I didn't know it was normal for you and Kuro to be apart like this," Michiko commented.

"It's not," Shiro said, his voice soft and unsure. "I mean, we separate sometimes. But not that often."

Michiko nodded, eyeing him up and down slowly enough that he'd see it, even if he was still half asleep. "And here I thought the other day was just a special occasion."

Shiro's breath hitched audibly, a bright blush tingeing his pale cheeks. "N-no, w-well I mean, it's not that it wasn't, uh, special, we just-"

Michiko put her finger to his lips to silence him, her flesh prickling with the need to feast on him. The feeling was intense considering she wasn't in a phase, and she wasn't even hungry. But that's just what happened when she got a taste for new energy. The forbidden aspect of it did nothing but make it more attractive to her.

Kuro would be so angry if he found out what she was about to do.

"Whose idea was it to separate for the session?" Michiko asked. "Was it Kuro's?"

Shiro didn't say anything. He cast his eyes downwards. Michiko caressed his cheek delicately.

"It was your idea, wasn't it?"

Shiro locked eyes with her bravely, taking a deep breath. He nodded.

"Why?" Michiko asked, her thumb stroking his cheek. Whether or not he was aware of it, he was leaning into her touch like he was starving for affection.

"I thought... I thought it would be better if you got to know what we were really like. We are two different people at the end of the day, after all."

"You mean... you wanted me to know what you were really like?"

Suddenly, like her question had aggravated him, Shiro pulled away from her touch. He slipped further onto the bed, further away from her. "I didn't make a good first impression, did I?" He asked aloud, a self-deprecating laugh following. When he looked back at her she could see shame in his eyes. "I really got out of hand. I've never done anything like that before."

"Oh, sweetie," Michiko cooed, trying not to sound condescending as she crawled towards him, removing the distance he'd created and then some. "I know."

"You know?" Shiro scoffed, raising his eyebrow and his voice. Michiko needed to reel this in if she was going to get what she wanted.

"I just mean its okay that you got carried away the first time. It was exciting, right? Didn't you enjoy yourself?" When she placed her hand over his, he didn't shy away. "I enjoyed myself."

Shiro exhaled unsteadily, looking at her hand, looking for something to say but ultimately saying nothing.

"If you want to try again, that's okay too."

Shiro stared at her face for a long moment, anticipation clouding the air around them. He glanced towards the door and back at her.

"Maybe it would be better for me to get to know you without him," Michiko suggested, reading his expression easily.

Shiro pounced on her like it had been his idea all along. After being stunned like that, it took Michiko a few seconds to realize that Shiro had her hands pinned to the mattress. Immobile, she could only wait for him to make the next move.

Shiro lowered his face just over hers, but he didn't kiss her. She didn't push either. She wanted to see what he'd do, even if she would end up suffering for her curiosity.

"Are you sure, Michiko?" Shiro whispered darkly. "Are you sure you want to get to know me?"

He radiated danger. Not quite like Kuro did, no, he would never reach that level. The danger Shiro presented was distinctly human. His energy gave off a tempting, sweet smell that made her mouth water.

"I'm sure," Michiko answered. She moaned when Shiro kissed her.

His grip on her wrists released only long enough for him to push his fingers through hers. But his hold wasn't tender, his fingers were strong between hers, restraining her even more. His mouth traveled across her jaw and attacked her throat. If he had teeth like Kuro's, he'd be really doing some damage. Michiko held her chin high, granting him the space to bite and suck as he pleased.

"Were you jealous?" Michiko whispered, her voice strained after a particularly hard nibble.

"What?" Shiro hissed.

"Were you jealous that Kuro got to take the lead?" Michiko smirked. Shiro remained silent and she kept going. "Did you even discuss what was going to happen? Or did he just assert himself over any opinion you may have had?"

Shiro huffed and leaned back, glaring. "What are you trying to do?"

"Rile you up. Isn't it obvious?"

"But why?"

"Because I want you to realize that nothing and no one is holding you back right now. You can do anything you want to me."

Shiro slammed his lips on hers. The kiss was so rough it almost hurt; Michiko could feel her lips bruising under his teeth. She whimpered softly and squeezed her eyes shut to keep any light from escaping. She got a trickle of his energy, just enough to taste it, but not enough that he would feel anything.

He sat back with an agitated sigh, releasing her hands but dropping his weight on her hips to keep her still. He started taking his shirt off and before it had even been lifted over his head Michiko's hands were gliding across his muscular stomach, dragging her nails along his sides. Once shirtless, he grabbed both of her hands in one and yanked them above her head, making her gasp. His other hand pushed the fabric of her shirt over her naked breasts. Despite his dominant attitude, he wasn't rough when he fondled her. He squeezed her breast just enough to feel the weight of it in his hand before he latched onto her nipple, sucking on it for just a second before moving to drag his tongue over the other one.

"Shiro," Michiko moaned. He ignored her. He wasn't going to give her another opportunity to aggravate him even more. His mouth continued its exploration of her chest while his hand forced its way into her shorts and underwear. His finger easily glided between her lips, already wet for him. He groaned at the discovery, making Michiko shiver. Wasting no more time, he worked the first finger inside of her. It had taken them long enough to get this far and he wasn't about to be interrupted by Kuro's inevitable return.

"Tell me something," Shiro said, bringing his mouth towards her ear.

"Anything," Michiko panted, writhing senselessly under him as he forced in a second finger.

"When you knocked on my door, who were you looking for? Because clearly you came to get fucked."

Shiro curled his fingers into her g-spot and a moan ripped through her throat. "You, I was looking for you."

"Liar." Shiro growled. He rolled his thumb over her clit, so roughly that it was as if he didn't really care if she took pleasure from it at all. That treatment made her mind blank for a second before she realized they were still having a conversation.

"No," She forced out, trembling now. "I swear. Tobi said Kuro was outside so I came looking for you."

"Hmm. I wonder why that is?" Shiro muttered with genuine fascination. His fingertips massaged her g-spot with an educated precision she wouldn't have expected from him. She couldn't help but wonder if he'd learned that on his own or if Kuro had taught him.

In response to his open-ended question, Michiko wrangled one of her hands free and grabbed him by the crotch. He grunted in surprise before eagerly ripping her shorts off and exposing her lower half. He hoisted her legs over his elbows, folding her body into a similar position as last time except now she was lying on her back and Kuro wasn't there whispering threats in her ear. Shiro pulled his dick free out of his waistband and angled her thighs far apart so that when he entered her, it felt like he was going to split her in half. She grabbed him onto him and pulled him down for a kiss, making sure his eyes were closed so he wouldn't see hers turn pink again.

She could keep going like this until the end and he wouldn't realize. She'd just take a droplet here and there of his energy, not even enough for her to savor it. She would just do it because she could.

She stopped seconds before Shiro broke the kiss. The look of confliction on his face startled her at first, but she soon realized it had nothing to do with her when he shoved his fingers into her mouth. She had a flashback to Kuro doing the very same thing, making her moisten his fingertips before he brought them to pleasure her clit. Except this time, Shiro's expression was saturated with lust instead of jealousy.

Michiko moaned and gasped underneath him, already close from the way he was fingering her before. Shiro stared at her while she unraveled, taking in the way her cheeks and chest turned pink and her eyes transformed from gray to purple. The way her walls tightened around him triggered him into pounding his hips wildly. He had a very rushed way of fucking, like he wouldn't get to orgasm if he didn't chase it down. Of course, that may have just been because he was actually rushing to finish before they got caught.

"Slow down," Michiko whined, pushing against his chest.

"Why?" Shiro grunted. Michiko pushed him harder and he let her roll him onto his back. She climbed onto him and sat back down on his cock. She rolled her hips slowly, teasingly.

"Sex isn't just about climaxing, you know," Michiko said, biting her lip.

"No," Shiro agreed. His hands clamped onto her waist and he lifted her with ease before slamming her down hard enough to make her cry out. "But fucking is."

"Oh, there's a difference?" Michiko smiled, chuckling. She flattened her palms on his chest to steady herself as she bounced on his cock to the pace he had set. "Well, fuck me Shiro. Use my whore pussy, fill it up."

Shiro growled and the next thing Michiko knew he was holding her hips still and lifting his off the bed, beating into her without any caution. Every time he made those little sounds, those vaguely animalistic sounds, they reminded her that he was under the influence of something inhuman. It meant that it was dangerous to taunt him, which only made her want to do it more.

He was gripping her body way too tightly for her to move, so she just had to accept that he was going to fuck her until he was done.

He was biting his bottom lip so hard that it was turning into a tortured shade of red. She couldn't tell if the skin was broken or not but it bothered her not knowing, and she managed to throw her top half down and crash her lips on his. The taste of copper filled her mouth instantly and she moaned helplessly, thrashing her tongue against his and drinking his energy. Shiro's half-lidded eyes stared at her wide open ones, filled with a bright pink light that disappeared when his vision whited out and he gave her one final thrust, cumming deep inside of her.

Michiko could have gone with only taking tiny bursts of his energy. But instead she chose to wait until the very end to use her powers on full blast and draw as much from him as she could. She only left him with enough energy to pull out of her, put his dick back in his pants and collapse onto the sheets, promptly returning to the nap he'd been peacefully having before she knocked on his door.

Satisfied, Michiko didn't see the need to stick around. She grabbed her shorts from the end of the bed and put them on and pulled her shirt back down over her chest. She gently moved past Shiro and sat on the edge of the bed. When the weight of her feet touched the floorboard, it creaked. The bathroom door was violently thrown open.

Michiko tried to run to the exit before Kuro caught her. But he was too fast, his face pissed and also impatient from having waited for the right moment. She didn't get to blink before she was yanked into the bathroom and slammed against the door. Kuro's hand was so tight around her throat that no air could get into her lungs.

"I was nice about it last time," Kuro gritted out, his voice deep and menacing. "And what do you do? You betray my trust. This is what I get for being kind to filthy creatures like you. You are the scum of the underworld."

Michiko clawed at his hand, trying to pry it off of her before she passed out. But his grasp was resilient. Her heartbeat thrummed wildly under his fingers. It reminded her that even if she wasn't human, she was still alive. But not for long, not if she kept pushing her luck like this.

Kuro released her throat and she fell to her knees, choking on the air that filled her lungs, tears stinging her eyes. If she hadn't just fed on Shiro's energy then she wouldn't have been strong enough for this. She would've easily passed out seconds before Kuro had let her go.

Kuro grabbed her chin, making her look up. She looked at his face, black and nearly featureless aside from his round yellow eyes and sharp teeth. It was like looking in the face of death.

"Get up."

Michiko stood up, her body shaking. Kuro used one single finger to push her back into the door. His finger trailed along her collarbone and under her chin, holding her face so she wouldn't look away.

"You know, I wanted to kill you." Kuro said, as if he was talking about the faraway past and not just seconds before. "But the fact that I can sense that you're not scared of me at all is such a turn on."

Michiko bit her lip, breathing in through her nose, feeling air force its way through her inflamed throat. "I've seen worse than you. I've definitely... done worse."

"Tsk. You think so, sweetie?" Kuro asked, his voice mockingly sweet. Condescending.

He pressed his body against hers. She could feel his eager erection pressing against her stomach through his pants. "You want to know what it feels like?" He asked.

"What... what feels like?" Michiko asked, dazed. He was already grinding against her. He couldn't have been talking about his dick.

And then he leaned back. And she realized. His eyes were glowing bright yellow, looking nearly white against the contrast of his skin.

The back of Michiko's head banged against the door when she lost the energy to hold herself up. She stared at Kuro, watching his mouth move, but all she could hear was her blood rushing in her ears. He grabbed her hand gently, holding it to his face. She could feel it happening, but only just barely, as her extremities were getting very cold.

And then he released her and she was back in control of her body, gasping, pushing against him, and weakly trying to twist the doorknob. Michiko wasn't afraid before, but she was panicking now. Because only Alpha demons could feed on other demons. And the last person anyone should want to fuck with is an Alpha.

Kuro took her hand away from the doorknob. He made her rest her hands over his shoulders. She moved where he moved her. The blood that had been rushing in her ears was now rushing to her crotch. Michiko didn't know if that was a side effect of Kuro's powers or if it was just her body's natural response to being in such close proximity to an Alpha demon. Kuro pushed her shorts down her legs and she stepped out of them willingly.

"You don't have to be scared of me," Kuro whispered. He lifted her legs and her back slid up the door as she continued to balance against it. Kuro lined himself up with her entrance, still dripping from having been with Shiro. "You didn't know any better before, so I'll choose to forget your misbehavior. But you know I'm in charge now, don't you?"

Michiko nodded, moaning meekly as he pushed his cock into her. Kuro cupped her ass and stepped away from the door, walking her towards the sink. He turned her around so that she was kneeling on the counter. He pushed her chest forward, forcing her to look in the mirror as he re-entered her from behind. She saw her own face, flushed and glistening and she shied away from the sight, choosing instead to look over her shoulder. When she accidentally made eye contact with him, she couldn't break away. Kuro leaned forward so he could talk right into her ear.

"How did he taste?" Kuro asked, fucking her hard enough to make her tits bounce.

Michiko's walls throbbed around him. "A-Amazing."

"Mhm." Kuro chuckled darkly. "Now do you get why I'm so possessive of him?"

Michiko nodded. Kuro grinned and Michiko couldn't help but stare every time those teeth of his became visible. She couldn't stop thinking about how easily he could rip out her throat with them. Michiko shut her eyes, dropping her head for a moment so she wouldn't have to look at him or herself while he fucked her from behind. And when she opened her eyes again, they were glowing pink.

"Stop it," Kuro demanded, his tone powerful. He wasn't being affected by her powers at all.

But Michiko could feel something happening. Trying to consume his energy was like drinking cement and having it harden in your stomach. It was a highly uncomfortable feeling. But she was too stubborn to stop trying.

"Stop it!" Kuro boomed. "You know you can't take my energy. You're going to make yourself sick."

Michiko let go and she would've fallen forward against the mirror if not for him catching her by the shoulders. It wasn't until she had caught her breath again that she realized that Kuro had stopped moving inside of her, waiting for her recovery. She looked back at him expectantly.

Kuro pulled out of her and spun her around so that she was sitting on the counter facing him. "Tsk, it's cute but a little sad that you want to feed on me so badly. Just accept it; the only thing you're going to take from me is this Alpha dick."

Michiko cursed under her breath when he shoved his dick back into her, thrusting harder and faster than he had before. Her hands moved all over his upper body, looking for something to grab, looking to hurt him in any little way. She dug the nails of one hand into his shoulder and wrapped the other around his throat. But her hand wasn't as strong or wide as his to do nearly as much damage, a fact he reminded her of when he returned the favor. He gripped her throat, not as tightly as he did before to choke her out, but just tight enough to keep her in place as he pounded into her and proved to her just how dangerous and powerful he really was.

While Shiro fucked her like he was less than human, like he was some kind of wild animal, Kuro was more than human. But not Godly, no, not even close.

Michiko's grip on him loosened as her orgasm neared, and she wrapped her arms around his back to pull his chest against hers. He let go of her throat and mimicked her actions, holding her within the imitation of a loving embrace. Their foreheads pressed together, their eyes so close that when his began glowing again, it burned hers. She was nearly numb to the orgasm that crashed through her as her vision started fading out, blacking out from the corners inward until she was enveloped by nothingness.

When Michiko woke up she was startled to find she was alone in Zetsu's bed. It was dark, so she couldn't actually see whose room she was in, but she knew it based off of smell. A woodsy cologne. Shiro's sweet, dangerous energy. Kuro's Alpha musk, which he had hidden from her up until this point.

She slipped out of the room and walked towards the common areas. The living room was empty and the lights were off. She followed the dim light shining out of the kitchen and found Pain, outside of his office for the first time in a while.

He was preparing himself tea. "Would you like some?" He asked casually, offering no question to her disheveled appearance and no explanation for his brief absence.

"No thank you," Michiko mumbled. Pain shrugged and continued what he was doing. "Why is the HQ so quiet? It's not that late."

Pain snorted. "That's only because Tobi isn't here."

Michiko flinched. "Oh, I didn't know he had a mission."

"Yeah, him and Zetsu."

When Michiko's breath hitched, she could distinctly feel her esophagus throb from the slight movement. Kuro definitely left some internal bruising. "Just the two of them?"

Pain lifted his mug to his face, blowing at the steam. He raised his eyebrow at her with a puzzled look. "Of course, they are mission partners, remember?"

Michiko nodded slowly. "Yeah, right, of course." Her stomach felt like it had sunken to her feet as she wondered just how angry Kuro still was with her.


	16. Something's Not Right Here

Michiko had been lying in the bathtub for so long that she didn't have a clue as to what time of day it was. When Pain found her, he informed her that it was midday.

"What have you been doing in here so long?" He asked with a slightly disturbed look.

Everything below Michiko's nose was submerged in the water. The bath was freezing.

"Isn't it obvious?" Michiko responded dryly, lifting her head only to speak. "I'm having me-time."

Pain sat on the edge of the tub. He touched her forehead, damp with sweat. "My God, you're burning up. Do you have a cold?"

Michiko quirked a brow, looking at him as though he was the one acting strange. For once, that wasn't the case. "I'm a demon. So, uh, no. I don't have a cold."

Pain scratched the back of his neck, frowning at her tone. "It's too soon for your next phase, so this can't be that."

"I know 'this' isn't 'that'." Michiko may have offered short responses, but she only stared at his reflection in the still water, waiting for the conversation to be over.

"Michiko," Pain swallowed nervously. "Should I summon the Undertaker?"

"I can take care of myself!" She snapped, rising out of the water.

Pain didn't want to look at her body at a time like this, but his eyes wandered regardless. The skin across her sternum and shoulders was blotchy red. Her fever had to have been very high. He knew the havoc that would inflict on a mortal body, but he didn't have a clue what damage it could be doing to Michiko, if any.

But Michiko didn't want him to make any decisions for her. And he couldn't bring himself to argue with her. Wordlessly, he left the room.

Michiko exhaled shakily, emptying as much air from her lungs as she could before refilling them. She pulled her whole body and head under the water with puffed up cheeks. She kept her eyes open, watching the bubbles form above her as she slowly released the air in her mouth. Her eyes fluttered closed as she tried to focus on the ice cold water enveloping her body. It was the only thing she could do to take her mind off the feeling of her blood hardening in her veins.

-

Michiko eventually left the bathroom, even though she had no desire to. She moved through the halls like a zombie.

Not feeling like herself made her want to avoid people, naturally. So when she found Hidan and Kakuzu in the living room, she acted as though they weren't there. She walked right by Kakuzu as he was sitting in one of the arm chairs counting money, with Hidan on the couch trying to talk to him about something. She turned on the TV and set up the Wii, sitting right in front of the screen.

"Michiko!" Hidan exclaimed. "Damn girl, I thought you weren't even here today. Where have you been?"

"Where else would I be if not here?" Michiko responded softly, void of emotion.

"You sound like you're having a bad day baby," Hidan cooed. "You want me to fix that?"

Michiko looked back at him. He flinched, both at her sullen expression and the unnatural flush of her cheeks. Even her eyes were starting to become bloodshot. He walked over and placed his hand on her forehead.

"You have a fever, you know."

"I know," Michiko shrugged.

"Stop touching her, Casanova." Kakuzu grumbled. "If you go and get sick too, then I'll have to do our missions alone."

"What the fuck, dude? She's a person, not an animal." Hidan rolled his eyes. "Do you ever think before you talk?"

Kakuzu only snorted in response. Michiko sighed, just trying to get a better view of the TV as she started up Mario Kart. "I'm not sick, I feel fine."

"You don't look fine," Hidan said, and then immediately began sputtering. "I mean, you do! As always. But uh, you look like you're coming down with something. I'm gonna make you some tea."

"Do you even know how to brew tea?" Kakuzu teased.

"Shut up," Hidan growled, disappearing into the kitchen.

Michiko began a solo race in silence. When Kakuzu spoke, she was so surprised that she ran Yoshi dead-on into a tree and fell from 1st place to 7th.

"You're a distraction to him."

Michiko didn't look at him as she tried to re-enter the top three. "Is that why you don't want to fuck me? Because it would distract you?"

Kakuzu grunted in shock at her crudeness. When he laughed, a cold shiver ran through her that she tried to write off as her being sick. "No. I don't want you because you're just not my type."

Michiko looked over at him without pausing the game, not particularly caring to win anymore. He stared back at her firmly. His eyes were cold, but not completely devoid of humor. Michiko smirked before turning back to the game just as the race ended. Hidan returned with a mug of peppermint tea and set it down next to her on the ground.

"Be careful not to burn yourself."

"Thank you, Hidan." She watched him walk back to his seat.

Kakuzu cleared his throat. "Hidan. Do you remember what we were talking about?"

"Huh? No. I don't care."

Michiko glanced at Kakuzu through the corner of her eye. He cocked one brow at her in a 'told you so' sort of fashion. She smirked and shook her head.

-

Michiko took her time getting ready for bed. Even though she was aware that she was in an odd mood, she couldn't do anything about it. She just went through the motions, her mind in a deep fog. Her hands felt numb, but at least the pain had faded a lot. Once in fresh clothing she left the bathroom and found Pain sitting on the bed, waiting for her. She stopped in the doorway.

"I'm surprised you're actually going to sleep in your bed for once."

Pain chuckled. "That's actually not why I'm here, but if you want me to lay with you I can do that."

That response didn't surprise Michiko. She sighed and sat down next to him. "I'm worried about you."

Pain hummed, reaching around her to rub her back. "You're worried about me? I'm worried about you."

Michiko leaned against him, her head on his shoulder. He rested his cheek against her hair and they sit like that for a moment. It was nice to be so close to him after so much time spent apart. But she couldn't pretend like that distance hadn't been there. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, why would you think that?" Pain whispered back.

"It feels like you've been avoiding me."

"I'm not. I just have a lot going on right now." Pain pulled her closer and she wrapped her arms around him. He pressed his lips lightly to her temple before lifting her chin and kissing her lips. She pushed for more, desperate for his affection, desperate to believe his words. He gave in a little, but stopped her when she put her hand on his thigh.

"Konan is going to return any second now with important intel, so I'm sorry Michiko but I can't right now."

Michiko stood up, flustered. Even if Pain managed to sound sincere, there was just something about his eyes that felt off. She felt a singular throb in her head, right behind her eyes. "Stop lying to me, you're not acting like yourself at all. Something's changed."

"Michiko, please don't overreact, I-"

"Don't overreact?" Michiko scoffed. "Are you sure you just don't want me to react at all? Am I not supposed to say anything about the fact that you clearly don't want me to touch you anymore?"

"Michiko it's not like that, I _just_ kissed you! Can you please just sit back down with me?"

Michiko threw her arms up in mock defeat, but she kept arguing. "You can kiss me, you can hug me, but you don't want to have sex with me anymore, do you? Is it that I disgust you now that you're witnessing my true sexual appetite?"

Pain huffed in frustration. "Michiko, I _know_ you. I've known you for most of my life. None of this surprises me and it definitely doesn't disgust me. Now please sit back down, you're getting all red."

"Because I'm fucking angry!"

Pain stood up then, reaching out to her. "Because you're sick! Or something, I don't know. But something isn't right with you, I've never seen you like this."

It wasn't until Pain rested his hands on her shoulders that she realized she was shaking, crying, and that the pain was back and worse than before. Her sniffling turned into sobbing when he pulled her against his chest.

"I don't understand what's happening," She gasped, devastated.

"It's okay, you're going to be okay. The Undertaker will be here first thing in the morning."

Michiko blinked her tears away and looked up. "W-What?"

"I'm sorry, I know you didn't want me to but I didn't know what else I could do to help you."

"How could you!" Michiko stepped back, shaking for an entirely different reason now. "He's going to think I can't survive without him, and he's going to take me back to that place, where I have to live in his dark, lonely ass funeral home and never see anyone or do anything but sit around waiting for a death that isn't going to come for me!"

Pain goes a moment without saying anything, without even blinking. Just long enough for her words to sink in. "He's not going to take you anywhere, I promise. He's just coming to make sure you're alright."

Michiko wiped her hands over her face. Mixed in with her tears was a gleam of cold sweat. Her throat was tight and her voice escaped it with a croak. "W-Why don't you just say it? Say you don't want me here anymore."

"That's not true at all!" Pain was the one to raise his voice now. "I wouldn't want you to be anywhere else but with me."

Michiko stepped up to Pain and got right in his face. "Then fuck me."

Pain's jaw dropped. He hesitated for too long.

Michiko ran into the bathroom and slammed the door, locking it. She sunk to the floor, sobbing and gasping for breath. Her whole body was burning. Her head pounded so hard that she couldn't think clearly. But she could hear Konan's door open and Pain's heavy footsteps, rushing towards the bathroom door on her side. She scrambled to her feet in time to unlock the door she was leaning against and threw it open, jumping into a glittering pink portal that disappeared as soon as Pain charged after her.

Pain fell through the doorway and hit his bedroom floor hard. "No!" He yelled, staring at the bright pink sparkles that faded into the floor like melting snowflakes. As their light disappeared completely, he realized she was truly gone. He screamed unintelligibly, beating the ground with his fists.


	17. Seeing An Old Friend (Multiple Lemons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops I posted this chapter on Wattpad like a month ago and forgot to add it here as well. Sorry D:
> 
> Also just to clear up any possible confusion before you get into this chapter, this fic is based a little less than one year before the beginning of Naruto Shippuden. Enjoy!

Michiko entered a large walk-in cooler and shut the door behind without looking back; closing the portal she'd created. She shivered, poorly dressed for the temperature of the massive food storage room. From where she was standing she could see a vast amount of vegetables like bok choy and sprouts, lexans of hand-made noodles – ramen, soba, udon, etc. – and a speed rack with several trays of salt-cured egg yolks. Her mouth watered. She'd never been on this side of Ramen Ichiraku before.

She re-opened the walk-in's door slowly. This time, it led her into the kitchen. Thankfully no one was back here. It would be really hard to explain to Teuchi just how she got here. As she tip-toed to the back exit, she could hear the old man's voice talking to someone. She assumed it was a customer but the context of the conversation revealed it was Ayame, and now that the chef's daughter was older, she must've been working here. Unfortunately, Michiko wouldn't be stopping for ramen and a chat tonight.

Michiko slipped out into the breezy night, quickly moving through the unlit alley until she found the main street. A chill ran through her at the instant wave of nostalgia she felt.

Some things had changed compared to the last time Michiko had been here, for example: the exterior of a few store fronts that must have been damaged by enemy attack and had been renovated, plus the paint jobs of a lot of the older buildings had been re-done and now looked brand new. Despite these scattered differences, Konohagakure was ultimately the same. The smells of food in the street were the same, the friendly smiles of passing strangers were the same, the amount of stars you saw when you looked up into the night sky had been the same. Things were so familiar, in fact, that Michiko was certain she knew exactly what bar to visit to find the people she was looking for.

The first person Michiko had brought home from this bar had been none other than Might Guy. She had met him a couple years prior when she used to visit the village more frequently. That night was after his first successful mission with his new team, Team Guy.

~ Four Years Ago ~

"Let's hang out a little longer, Kakashi-sempai!" Michiko drunkenly goaded, tugging on his jacket sleeve. She secretly found it amusing to call him 'sempai', because even though she physically appeared to be a few years younger than him, she was far older. But of course no one knew that.

Kakashi chuckled, pulling out of her grasp. He hadn't drunk nearly as much as she and Guy had. "I'm afraid I can't, I have to meet with the Hokage very early in the morning."

"Fine, fine, I'll see you some other time then," Michiko waved him off. He slipped out of the bar before she changed her mind. When he was out of sight, she turned her sole attention to Guy, who had gotten awfully quiet.

"You and I can continue the night, right Guy? It is your celebration, after all."

Guy's cheeks were already tinted pink from all the alcohol. It was late and the bar had turned on the lights to clean as people started clearing out. So it was clear as day to her when his cheeks darkened just a little bit. "The bar's closed Michiko, we can't stay here."

She put her hand on his shoulder, feeling the muscles flex nervously. "I know."

-

As soon as they stepped foot into Guy's apartment, he had her hoisted off the ground, her legs wrapped around his waist as they messily made out. He blindly walked them into the apartment, going straight for his bedroom.

A line of clothing led from the front door to Guy's bed. They had both shrugged out of their jackets and dropped them just a few feet into the apartment. Their shirts were a short distance apart in the living room. Michiko's bra was in the hallway in front of the bathroom. Guy had kicked his pants off in the doorway to his room. He pulled Michiko's pants off when he laid her down on the edge of his bed, letting her legs hang off so she easily kick the garment off when they reached her ankles. Guy paused to gawk at her, his fingers resting below the bands of her underwear.

"Wow," he exhaled the word, breathless from their heated kisses. "You're stunningly beautiful."

Michiko writhed impatiently, arching her back subtly, drawing his focus to her chest and keeping it there when her hands cupped the outsides of her breasts and pushed them together. "Thank you, Guy-sempai."

He bit his lip harshly, yanking her panties down her legs and kissing a trail after them, starting from her navel and traveling down her thigh. When they joined her pants on the floor, Guy's mouth retraced its previous path until he had nestled between her legs.

"Oh, wow," Michiko gasped, burying her fist in Guy's extremely neat hair, instantly messing it up as she pushed it away from his eyes. Guy didn't seem to care about his appearance for once though, as he was really into exploring her body. Once he got one orgasm out of her, his mouth left her core and moved up to her breasts, playing with them until she had come down from her climax.

"Do you want me to keep going?" Guy whispered, pulling back to look her in the eyes.

Michiko nodded, eagerly pulling him back down to kiss her. She could feel his still-clothed erection rub against her thigh and moaned. Guy got the message quickly and guided her further up the bed, kicking off his boxers along the way.

Guy had her knees pressed against the mattress near her shoulders, folding her in half and taking away any sense of control she had. His elbows tucked behind her knees so his hands could reach hers and hold them down above her head. When he pushed his thick cock into her, she shuddered and moaned loudly, unable to pull away from the intense stretch. She was already so wet that he only gave her a few gentle precursor strokes before he started fucking her hard.

"Oh God, Guy-sempai!" Michiko threw her head back and cried out. There wasn't much else she could do. Guy had her immobile, and he was doing a good job of keeping all the power to himself, so all she could do was lie there and get fucked.

"Hnn," Guy gritted his teeth hard, trying not to make any sounds so he could hear every single one of hers. He let go of her hands not long after they begun, moving his hands to rest behind her head, just barely pulling her hair. He leaned down and cursed into the crook of her neck when she started clawing his back.

"So rough," Guy groaned, laughing lightly. "Am I too much for you?"

"Almost," Michiko whined out. "But don't stop."

Facing even more encouragement, Guy rolled onto his back and pulled her on top of him. But even with her on top, he didn't give her any control. He kept a firm grip on her hips and rolled them over his, using her like a toy. He did that until she was coming undone and dragging him with her.

After their climaxes, she cuddled against his side as they both caught their breath. His fingers were buried deep in her hair, massaging her scalp as she rested her head against his strong pecs.

"Thank you, Michiko-chan," Guy whispered.

"For what, Guy-sempai?" She looked up at him. His eyes were peacefully closed like he could fall asleep at any moment. Which was bound to be seconds away from happening, considering the amount of energy she'd sneakily taken from him.

Guy chuckled under his breath. "This was a way better celebration than I was expecting to have."

~

Michiko could see the bar just ahead now. She was shivering from a mixture of the slight winds and her on-and-off fever. Her flashback of that unexpected one night stand may have had something to do with it, too.

But she wasn't expecting to see Guy tonight. He just wasn't the type to hang out at bars, not unless he was with his "life-long rival". Now he was someone she'd be more likely to see.

~Three Years Ago~

"Say, Kakashi," Guy slurred, hanging onto the other man's shoulder for support. "Should you really be drinking so much?"

"I'm hardly tipsy, Guy," Kakashi chuckled, raising his one visible brow. "Unlike you."

"I'm just saying," Guy threw his hands up defensively. "You meet your new team tomorrow morning. Aren't you excited?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Eh."

"I remember our celebration when I first got my team," Guy grinned. Then his smile shrank into a thoughtful smirk, and he glanced at Michiko for only a split second. It would've been barely noticeable, to the untrained eye.

"I think it's time we got you home, Guy," Kakashi sighed, standing abruptly. "Will you help me with him, Michiko?"

"Of course," She mumbled, finishing off her sake before walking around to the other side of Guy and holding onto him so that they could both walk him out of the bar.

-

Guy had managed to dig his keys out from his pocket and Kakashi brought him inside and directed him to his bed. When he came out, he almost seemed surprised to find Michiko waiting for him. They started walking home together.

The night sky was really clear. So clear in fact, that Kakashi discovered he could use the light from the moon to read. He lived on the other side of the village and Michiko was staying near him, so they had a decent length walk ahead of them. It was mostly in silence, other than a few thoughts shared about the work ahead of him for the next day. It was during a moment of silence however, that Kakashi shocked her with a personal question.

"What was Guy referring to back there? Your celebration with him?"

"What?" Michiko stumbled to find a redeeming answer. "He said 'our'. Don't you remember that we went out for drinks?"

"He did say 'our'. But he was only looking at you."

"And? He was drunk. He also said that it was a celebration for when he first got his team, which wasn't true. It was for a mission they had completed, or whatever."

"Hmm."

Silence.

"He told you about what happened after you left, didn't he?"

"Oh yeah. The very next day."

More silence.

"What did he say? I mean, we never really talked about it. The morning after we agreed that it was a onetime thing."

"Well," Kakashi scratched the back of his neck, feeling a bit awkward. It was his fault for involving himself by confronting her. "That was pretty much it. That you guys, you know, and that it was good, but that he wanted to keep you as a friend so it couldn't happen again. Guy's not very good with 'dating', per se. He tends to scare women off with his intensity."

"Oh," Michiko nodded. She didn't have anything to add, so they were swallowed by silence once again. Other than the flipping of pages, that is.

She watched Kakashi reading, the book close to his face so he could see. He seemed really invested. Clearly he was, to be doing it under moonlight like this.

Michiko saw the rock in Kakashi's way, but didn't say anything. She was hoping he'd trip and drop his book so she could snatch it away.

And that's exactly what happened. She only got to look at the page for a few seconds, but she didn't need to. She was secretly very familiar with this series.

"Kakashi-sempai, are you reading porn?"

"Give me that," Kakashi grumbled, snatching it away. "And it's not... i-it's Romance."

"Hmm," Michiko nodded. They stood there, looking at each other in the dark. "I didn't think you were the romantic type of guy."

Kakashi tilted his head, giving himself a second to rethink his next question, but ultimately giving in and asking anyway, knowing just how provocative it was. "And what type of guy do you think I am?"

"The kind that would get horny off of a book and end up fucking the girl he walked home just to let off some steam."

"You really think I'm like that?"

"I was kind of hoping."

"Hmm."

They practically sprinted back to Kakashi's apartment.

Once inside, Kakashi leaned against the front door, catching his breath. The hallway was mostly dark aside from the moonlight shining through the window. Michiko stood within those beams of light, a few feet in front of him, sensing Kakashi's racing thoughts and hesitation. He broke through that hesitation on his own when he reached up and locked the door. She stepped towards him and put her hand on his cheek. He pressed his hand over hers.

"We can't tell anyone about this," Kakashi whispered, his tone unreadable and guarded.

"I know, don't worry." Michiko whispered.

"I might tell Jiraiya."

"For fuck's sake."

Kakashi chuckled at that. He pushed his hand under hers and gripped the edge of his mask, pulling it down swiftly. Her breath hitched, even though she could hardly make out his features in the dark. Not that he gave her time to get a proper look at him anyway. Once his mask was out of the way, he was quick to kiss her and she melted into him.

He got her ready for him right there against the front door, his lips on her neck and his hand between her legs. Michiko's knees buckled when he curled his fingers into her g-spot, gripping her ass and groaning just below her ear, sending shivers through her body.

It wasn't long before he took her to his bedroom. Michiko stepped in and immediately noticed there was a high window that let in a lot more light than the hallway. She had the fleeting thought that she could sneak a peek at his face, but his hand coiled around her body from behind and held her in place. For what should've been a secret one night stand, he sure was trying his best to leave marks on her neck, like some kind of souvenir. He leaned forward just enough that his erection brushed against her ass, making her moan and press back into him. Kakashi growled at that, and the next thing Michiko knew she was bent over the side of the mattress with her pants tugged down to her ankles. Kakashi slipped his fingers between her legs from behind, softly rubbing her clit. She crawled forward so her knees could support her on the bed and he followed her, kneeling between her legs. Michiko looked back at him, catching a blurry glimpse out of the corner of her eye of Kakashi's scar and smirk. She watched him take off his shirt and unbuckle his pants and she followed, taking off her shirt and bra as well. Kakashi flipped her onto her back when she was done, pulling her pants and underwear off her feet. She spread her legs beneath him, luring his sight away from her face so she could look at his without guilt.

"Is this like in your book, Kakashi-sempai?" She whispered.

Kakashi's eyes trailed up the curves of her body until he met her gaze. "You look so much better than anything I could imagine."

Michiko bit her lip, reaching one hand up to cup his cheek and the other hand down to lead his dick towards her entrance. "You can imagine something that looks better if you try, but why don't you tell me how I feel?"

Kakashi sunk into her and leaned his forehead against hers, not shying away from letting her see him anymore.

-

Her flashbacks fueled her to keep walking, even though every step caused her more discomfort. Her memories even began to blend with fantasy as she neared the bar and imagined how the night could go if she managed to encounter both ninja. With Guy's passion and Kakashi's expertise, plus their competitive nature against each other... oof.

There was some noise that could be heard from outside of the bar. It wasn't a busy night but there were definitely enough people in there for Michiko to blend in. When she entered the building, her first step sent a shockwave of pain up her body, quickly reminding her that something was wrong. But that thought quickly vanished when she caught the eyes of one sensei she did not expect to find sitting at the bar.

When Michiko was last in Konoha, Iruka had been young and timid; he'd never flirted with her beyond gentle compliments and blushing gazes. She never gave him much thought in a sexual manner since she had other much more easy options in the village. Of course at the time, she liked men that were easy. But she'd grown to admire and seek challenges since then.

Michiko placed her hand on his bicep as she sat next to him. His eyes widened after she spoke, identifying her by her sultry voice above all else. "Long time no see, Iruka Sensei."

"Michiko," Iruka said. His voice was familiar, but there was also something new there, like a modest level of confidence gained with age and experience. He wasn't geeky guy she'd crossed paths with before. "Please, no need for the honorific. I'm off duty right now."

"I can see that," Michiko laughed, pointedly gazing down at his casual attire and back up to the beer in his hand. "Mind if I join you?"

Iruka held eye contact with her and simply raised his hand to the bartender, a twinkle in his eye. "Can I get another beer for my friend over here?"

Michiko smirked. Maybe he wouldn't be so much of a challenge after all. Not that she would complain.


	18. Point Of No Return (Iruka Lemon)

It was reaching that time of night where the bar was beginning to slowly empty. It would soon reach the time where the lights would turn on, like a massive spotlight exposing the patrons still left. Neither Michiko nor Iruka wanted to be there when that happened. Iruka was a sensei with a clean reputation who didn't want to be caught flirting with a mysterious stranger. Similarly cautious, Michiko didn't want to be seen by anyone who would recognize she was no stranger to this village.

It was a mutual decision to take their conversation to Iruka's apartment. The pair made their way out of the bar and onto the street without arousing anyone's attention. While they were tipsy enough for their cheeks to be warmed, they weren't anywhere near drunk enough to warrant any unnecessary attention.

Iruka's place was small, his living room having only a cozy loveseat perched under a window with see-through curtains that let in the moonlight's nosy beams. Michiko sat so close to Iruka that she was basically in his lap, which really wasn't her fault at all. The sofa was quite small after all. Not that she could complain.

She was very aware of the heat radiating off of his body. All she wanted in this moment was to be swallowed up by it. She could tell herself that was driven by her lust, but in reality, her own body was failing to heat itself. She was just lucky that Iruka didn't seem to notice her cold chills, even though he was so, so close.

Iruka's thumb traced her cheekbone, tucking some loose strands of her hair behind her ear. His hand lingered nearby, curling around her nape and massaging into her hairline. "You haven't changed a bit. You're just as beautiful as I remember."

They hadn't kissed yet. Michiko was starting to feel needy. She tried to convey through her touch without having to verbally plead with him to make a real move. She rubbed his chest and shoulders, exploring all the strong muscle he had acquired recently. "I can't say the same for you."

As if he telepathically heard her wishes, Iruka's other hand snuck its way under shirt. The warmth of his palm on her lower back made her sigh. His eyebrows twitched slightly, gaze shifting down her body and back up. Michiko had been hanging on to his every micro expression for the last hour, tracking his desire as it grew and grew despite his impressive patience.

"I really wasn't expecting to see you tonight," Iruka whispered. Their faces inched closer now, eliminating the need to speak loudly. They were in their own little bubble together.

"I wasn't expecting to see you either. I guess I just got lucky."

Iruka smiled timidly, chuckling. His foot tapped the ground, shifting his thigh and brushing hers. Michiko hadn't realized until that moment that on top of being horny, he was also nervous. That realization lit a flame under her instincts, waking them up like a sleeping bear, urging the aggressive creature out of its cave. Her lips grazed his jawline.

"You haven't kissed me yet, are you trying to make me beg?"

Michiko had forgotten about Iruka's hand at the nape of her neck until he gripped her hair firmly, holding her still when he kissed her hard. Not that she would've even considered trying to escape. His lips moved against hers like he had been waiting for the right moment to do it all night. She moaned into that feeling, helpless to her own primal need to feed off of him. She straddled him without breaking the kiss.

Iruka followed her lead without hesitation, giving into his own instincts. He gripped her ass and pulled her body even tighter against his. Michiko was quick to unbutton his shirt, kissing every new inch of his torso that became exposed. She paid particularly close attention to his abs before crawling onto her knees and unbuckling his jeans. Iruka fidgeted again, this time not from nerves but from excitement. When she got his zipper down, his erection sprung loose eagerly. Iruka shimmied out of his shirt while she wrapped her hand around his twitching cock, distracting himself as if he couldn't handle watching her. He could feel her breath against his most sensitive region and he took a peek, seeing her smile up at him.

"Don't tease me... Michiko-sempai."

"Sempai?" Michiko's eyebrows rose playfully. "Is that how you see me, Iruka?"

Iruka's face lit up with embarrassment. He began to stutter a response, but couldn't get anything intelligible out.

"It's okay," Michiko said, letting go of his dick and running her hands over his muscular hips, lowering her face even more until her lips grazed his tip. "I think that's very cute of you."

She trailed her tongue over the swollen tip, circling it before enveloping him whole in the wet heat of her mouth. Michiko closed her eyes and relied on her other senses to observe Iruka's pleasure, hearing him gasp, hearing his nails dig into the couch, feeling his shaft twitch to the beat of his heart in her throat. She clenched her eyes tightly so he couldn't possibly see them glowing pink.

Michiko did that for as long as she could without getting caught. Iruka's rough exhales soon became full-bodied groans as Michiko's movements became more sloppy and desperate. Feeding from his energy wasn't doing a thing to combat the thickening feeling in her veins. She couldn't keep it up much longer without him passing out. She had to stop, even though she really didn't want to.

She got to her feet suddenly, surprising Iruka who had expected her to be down there for at least a little bit longer. But then she pushed her shorts and underwear down her legs and returned to straddling him and his eyes lit up, liking this progression of events much more. His hand moved between their bodies, stealing back some control for himself and guiding his dick into her. Michiko threw her head back and moaned out his name as he thrusted his hips off the couch. She let him take the reigns from beneath her, gripping his shoulders just to steady herself while he set the pace.

He kept at it long enough that from nothing but his simple, surprisingly brutish command over body, Michiko was nearing climax. Her hold on him tightened and she buried her face into his neck, howling as the figurative coil tightening in her stomach forced her into feeding. She peeked through her eyelashes, her vision foggy as she orgasmed, her gaze focusing on the pink glow that reflected off of Iruka's skin.

Michiko collapsed against him. She could only muster enough effort to raise her hips and slide off of Iruka's shaft. She rested against him, feeling his chest move with each gentle breath, focusing only on that as the fog in her head cleared. She went a little too far with the amount of energy she'd taken from him, but at least she felt normal now. Maybe even a little better than that.

At some point they moved to Iruka's bed, only so they could sleep more comfortably. Michiko woke up before him to the room filling with the warm glow of dawn. She was careful not to wake him as she slipped out from under his arm. She found her missing clothes and quickly dressed, tiptoeing around Iruka's studio apartment to the window and carefully opened it, perching on the sill with one foot hanging outside. The cold morning air felt refreshing against her skin, which was now back to its normal temperature. Michiko hesitated to leave and looked back to see Iruka watching her through sleepy eyes.

"Iruka," She gasped, her breath hitching. "I'm sorry, but I have to go-"

"Don't be sorry," He mumbled groggily, smiling. "It was so lovely to see you."

Iruka's place wasn't far from the outskirts of the village. It didn't take Michiko long before she reached the forest, approaching the lurking presence she had sensed ever since she woke up. Konan stepped out from behind the trees.

"Are you done here?" Konan asked dryly.

"Yep. We can go back now."

"Good. We should hurry." Konan turned and began walking, not waiting for Michiko to follow.

Michiko skipped ahead to catch up with her, feeling a sinking sensation in her stomach. "Where's Pain? I thought he would have the Undertaker be the one to follow after me to cure me of my 'sickness'."

Konan stared straight ahead, quickening her pace now that Michiko was walking alongside her. "The Undertaker is with Pain. He's... He's not well, Michiko."

Michiko froze. "I'm sorry? Who isn't well?"

Konan stopped and looked back over her shoulder, under her eyes dark from lack of sleep. "Pain. I returned to base last night to find him... throwing a fit, basically. I managed to keep him restricted to his room while I tried to figure out where you were. And then the Undertaker showed up a couple hours ago, thankfully. I was close to contacting a doctor, but they wouldn't have been able to help Pain anyway."

Michiko's jaw trembled. "W-What does that mean?"

Konan exhaled slowly. "Undertaker said Pain's going through like, a 'spiritual' sickness. And that I should bring you back as soon as possible, or Pain might... well, there's a possibility that his health is already at a point of no return."

Michiko's chest tightened. She was starting to piece things together. In the same way Kuro's energy had gotten her sick, her constant feedings had done the same to Pain. The difference was that as a demon, these things were easier for her to bounce back from.

Michiko's memories flashed back to the first time Pain had acted out of character. It was the time he had bit her foot and marked her so viciously. She should have known. But she was having too much fun to pay attention. And now no one could know how much time Pain had left.

Michiko snapped back to the moment. "Why the fuck are we walking?!" She put her palm against the trunk of a large tree and formed a portal wide enough to enter and pull Konan through behind her.


	19. No Choice But To Be Brave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No lemon in this chapter this was a lot of fun for me because I just love writing fantasy. Hope you guys like it!

Pain's body was cold when Michiko and Konan arrived.

Konan stayed in the hallway. She already knew what Pain looked like and couldn't bring herself to enter his bedroom where she had left him. Michiko moved past Undertaker without much of a greeting and sat on the bed next to Pain, holding her hand a couple inches away from his bluish tinted lips. He could still breathe on his own, which was a good sign that she wasn't too late.

"You know what's wrong with him?" Michiko asked, looking back at the Undertaker. It was more of statement than a question.

"You know that I do." Undertaker said flatly. He tilted his head curiously. "But do you know?"

"Can you just be the one to say it? I'd prefer it if you be the one to confirm my worst fears."

Undertaker sat nearby, at the end of the mattress where Pain's feet were covered by a thin sheet that didn't do much to keep his warmth from leaving him. "He's been overexposed to your magick, darling. It was by pure luck and divine intervention that I showed up when I did. If the illness progressed any more than this, his chance of survival would be, well, nonexistent."

Michiko huffed. "Your bedside manner is horrible."

Undertaker's unnerving grin grew under his unkempt bangs. "Bedside manner is for doctors. I'm a mortician."

Michiko rose to her feet, peeling her gaze off of Pain's immobile form. "Well, there's not going to be any funerals today. Tell me what I have to do to fix this."

Undertaker stood as well, closing the distance between them enough to put his hand on her shoulder. He pushed his hair back and looked down at her with complete seriousness. Michiko's heart stilled. She had known the ex-shinigami for a longtime and she knew exactly how he behaved around the dying. And this was it.

"I know you want to save him-"

"More than anything."

"And so do I, trust me."

"There has to be a way, I know there is. You have to tell me." The only thing stopping Michiko's emotions from getting out of control at this point was the passing thought that maybe Pain could hear her voice. And she didn't want to scare him.

"I need you to tell me something first, and I need you to be honest. Pain called me because he said you were sick. Were you?"

Michiko wiped her cheek, feeling the dampness there but ignoring it. "I... Yes. I was. I fed off of another demon, or at least I tried to. It fucked me up for like a day but I'm fine now."

"Why would you-" Undertaker stopped himself from scolding her, briefly looking down at Pain. Now wasn't the time to tell her how dumb she was. "So you feel like you've recovered from that? I take it that means you've just recently fed. It must have been a lot."

Michiko looked down, knowing she deserved a lot more than just the dirty glare Undertaker was giving her. "Yes."

"I don't have to time to question any of that. I have to take your word for it. We need to move fast."

Undertaker moved over to the door and picked up an innocuous looking black satchel from the ground. Once he opened it, its supernatural elements were revealed. He shoved his hand into the glowing portal inside the bag and pulled out an ancient but well kept book. Michiko blankly stared at him for a moment, momentarily thinking that she needed to get herself one of whatever the fuck that bag was. While Undertaker flipped through the book quickly and with purpose, knowing his destination within its pages, Michiko struggled to guess what his plan could possibly be.

"This is going to be highly risky, you know. I've never done anything like this before."

"I don't care what the risks are," Michiko swallowed hard, her voice cracking despite her efforts. "But... what exactly are we going to be doing?"

"Well, in a sense, Pain's going to consume some of your energy. Kind of like drinking a poison to become immune to it. If that poison also acted like a medicine? Maybe that wasn't the best analogy."

Michiko flinched. A human feeding off of her energy? That had to be impossible.

"I'm going to combine two other existing spells to make a new one," Undertaker was grinning now, as mad scientists do when they've just discovered something brand new and completely against the laws of nature. "The first, a simple inversing spell that will momentarily flip your flow of energy. So instead of pulling energy from another source, your body will instead purge its own natural energy into someone else. You're probably too young to know about this, but this spell was first used to make Incubi healers on battlefields."

"Uh, yeah, and it was outlawed for being cruel and almost always fatal... Listen I-"

"The second spell is a little more complicated, as it was originally a niche spell used only among vampires. This one is meant to transfer powers from one individual to another by basically juicing the essence of the 'host', putting all that power into something tangible like wine and then having the 'receiver' drink it. I think if I splice the correct lines from each spell, then I can create a new one that will allow you to transfer your energy into water and have Pain drink it."

"Damn, that spell is so archaic I honestly thought it was a myth. Wasn't that banished like a thousand years ago?"

"Yes, only because people didn't know what they were doing. Sometimes the 'host' would transfer way too much power, end up weakening themselves and then the 'receiver' would become insanely powerful. And then you know, they'd both end up dying because the 'host' was drained that badly and the 'receiver's body couldn't handle the excess of power."

"Didn't you just admit that you basically don't know what you're doing?" Michiko could feel herself getting dizzy.

Undertaker looked at her, eyes widening. "Hey, listen, don't be so worried. I've been splicing spells for ages. Just because I haven't done this specific one before doesn't mean I can't do it."

"Is this even necessary?" Michiko was cringing, her stomach twisting with the instinct to run. But she couldn't. Whatever craziness Undertaker had planned could be Pain's only chance. But maybe she could talk him down to a lesser extreme. "Why can't we just do the first spell on its own?"

"Because it works the same way your powers normally do, through sexual activity. Which, even if we can wake him up and have him remain conscious long enough for that, it'll be extremely risky. Because if you slip even for a moment and end up feeding off of him, he will die."

"Fuuuck," Michiko rubbed her face, soaked with tears. "Fuck it. Okay, I'll do it."

Just like that, Undertaker was back to grinning. He opened the door and whispered to Konan who had been waiting in the hallway. He turned back to Michiko and they waited.

"This is going to hurt a lot, right?" Michiko asked. She'd finally stopped crying, but she was still fighting that urge to run away. No one really thinks about how hard it is to be brave until you don't have a choice.

"Yes, but it'll be over fast. There is one thing that I should warn you about, though..."

"Lay it on me."

"The amount of energy you're about to lose is going to dropkick you right into a phase that will likely be worse than any you've had before."

Michiko took a deep breath and let it out slowly. This was the only way. She couldn't back out. "Okay."

Konan cracked open the door but refused to enter the room. Undertaker approached her, spoke to her for a moment and then returned holding a glass of water. "You're going to want to lie down for this."

Michiko slipped into bed next to Pain. She gasped when she looked at him. He was turning from gray to white. She looked to Undertaker with urgency, who was already getting to work. She crossed her hands over her chest like she was readying herself for burial. It crossed her mind that both she and Pain could die tonight if this backfired. At least they'd be together.

Undertaker placed the book on the floor, flipped open to a certain page. He stood over the book and moved his hand in the air like a puppet master until words of a language Michiko couldn't understand began to float off the page and hover in the air, glittering and menacing. Undertaker crouched and flipped to another page halfway through the book and repeated the process, bringing new words to join the previous ones floating in the air. When the final letter was in place there was a blinding flash of white that, once faded, revealed a sheet of paper in Undertaker's hand.

"Are you ready?"

Michiko nodded.

Undertaker began reading off the new spell, the words sounding extremely foreign, like a mix of Latin, something even more ancient like Sumerian, with some unnatural hissing thrown in there for good measure.

When he finished he glanced over at Michiko, expecting her to be at least whimpering and writhing, but she was completely still as a red glow overtook her form. She frozen within her body, unable to communicate the extreme pain she was feeling. Which was probably for the best.

Undertaker quickly grabbed the glass of water from the nightstand and held it over her. The mysterious glow began to take shape and leave her body, forming a beam that pushed through the air towards the glass. It wrapped around it slowly from the bottom up, avoiding Undertaker's fingers until it reached the opening and then within seconds the supernatural light had left Michiko's body completely and had morphed with the water, forming a twinkling reddish orange liquid.

Undertaker stared at it in awe, his eyes wide with glory. The spell was a success. "Do you know what this is?" He laughed wildly, mainly to himself. "This is literally the opposite of holy water. It's firewater."

Michiko inhaled deeply and began coughing, her lungs feeling as though they hadn't been used in a century. She tried to lift her arms but even that caused her unbearable pain, like her bones were breaking under her effort to move. Undertaker sat next to her, rubbing her forehead, smiling.

"It worked, you can rest."

She managed to keep her eyes open long enough to see Undertaker lift Pain's head off the pillow and pour the liquid into his mouth.

Michiko woke up screaming, jumping into a sitting position. She looked down, seeing Pain lying next to her, looking healthy and alive. She began crying again, this time out of gratitude. Undertaker cleared his throat and she looked up to find him returning the spell book into his magical satchel.

"How long have I been out?" She asked, relieved to feel air moving through her throat without the shredding sensation that had been present before she passed out.

Undertaker shrugged. "Like three minutes, max."

Michiko laughed. She looked back down at Pain, her eyes glistening with happiness. "I can't believe that worked."

"Neither can I," Undertaker giggled.

Michiko shook her head, smiling back at him. "You're a mad genius."

"I know." Undertaker shrugged the strap of the bag over his shoulder. He opened the bathroom door, its entrance a portal back to his funeral home.

"Wait, you gotta tell me. Where did you get that book? Is that full of forbidden spells? And what's up with that magic bag of yours?"

"All of those questions have answers that are simply none of your business."

"Wow, okay," Michiko swung her feet onto the floor and stood up to hug him, a bounce in her step. "Don't tell me, it doesn't matter. Thank you."

Undertaker hugged her back, patting her head. "You're energized now, but that won't last long. Your phase will kick in before the sun sets. I've already warned Konan."

"Okay, that's fine," Michiko sighed. She really was just grateful that Pain was okay now.

"I have a question, before I go."

"Yeah?" Michiko tilted her head, wondering what it was that could be making him get serious again.

"There's another demon under this roof, correct?"

"Technically the base doesn't have a roof because it's underground, but yes."

Undertaker nodded, looking thoughtful for a moment before speaking again. "Not an Incubi, though?"

"Uh, no. He's an older type. An Alpha. He has a permanent human host here, as well."

Undertaker sucked in a breath. "An Alpha and a parasite? I hope you're taking this seriously. He could be dangerous. You better be careful."

"You know me," Michiko shrugged sheepishly. "I'm always careful."

"Right..." Undertaker exhaled, worry claiming his features. "Anyway, I've done all I can here, so I'll be going now. I'll be back when you fuck up again."

Michiko rolled her eyes, chuckling. "See you then."

Undertaker snickered before disappearing into the portal.

Michiko turned and faced Pain's sleeping form. She sat next to him and cradled his cheek, smiling down at him as his mouth twitched slightly. She lowered and brushed her lips over his gently. His eyes fluttered open just as she felt the first wave of painful cramps, signaling her coming phase.


	20. Desperate (Konan Lemon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *chef's kiss* bon appetit

"You came back," Pain choked out, slowly emerging from deep sleep.

"Of course I did." Michiko cradled his cheek soothingly. "I've been so selfish. I didn't even realize you were suffering."

Pain sighed. His gaze was soft as he looked deeply into her eyes, even if it was a little unfocused as he clearly fought the urge to fall back asleep. "None of that matters now. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," She assured. "How do you feel?"

"I feel... really tired. What did I miss?"

"Well," Michiko trailed off, glancing at the now empty glass sitting on the nightstand next to them. "It's a lot to explain. You were really fucked up, Pain. But Undertaker managed to reverse all the damage. It would be best if you spent some time resting so that his efforts weren't in vain. Please."

Pain sighed like he didn't have the energy to share his disapproval in any other way. He let his head fall back into his pillow. "Fine. I'll rest for now."

"Good," Michiko smiled gratefully. "I'll come back to check on you soon."

She kissed his forehead and left the room. When she got off the bed, Pain looked surprised that she wasn't going to stay with him, but he didn't say anything. It hurt to see but she couldn't go another second pretending like everything was fine.

Once the door closed behind her she dropped to her knees in the hallway. She lowered until her forehead rested against the ground. Holding her breath was the only thing she could do to keep from screaming and all she wanted right now was for a hole to open up in the Earth and swallow her.

"Michiko?"

Through blurry eyes she recognized Konan standing in front of her. The other woman's hands were stretched out and trembling, like she wanted to help but didn't know how.

Michiko tried to respond but only an incomprehensible croak escaped her throat as another pang of pain shot through her body. Konan quickly knelt by her side, pulled her arm over her shoulder and hoisted her up. Konan helped her walk through her bedroom and to the bathroom she and Pain shared.

Michiko sat on the cold bathroom tiles, staring down at the grit between them as Konan ran her a bath.

"Undertaker warned me that this would happen," Konan spoke softly, not wanting to be overheard by the hopefully sleeping man in the adjacent room.

Michiko nodded, unsurprised. "As horrible as this feels, I deserve it."

"Don't say that."

"It's my fault that Pain had to go through all of that. I made him sick. It's even my own fault that I got sick in the first place and I could only deny that, fighting him when all he wanted was to help me. I've been so awful to him, you have no idea. I deserve a little bit of suffering."

Konan's expression was weary for so many unspoken reasons. "You do know he's lying awake in his bed thinking the exact same way about himself, right?"

Michiko glared at her, speechless. She knew Konan was probably right, but she wanted to pity herself for a while. So she changed the subject. "He can't know that I'm in a phase."

"I thought you might say that."

Michiko stared at her, hoping that this human girl would somehow have some kind of relevant advice for what she was experiencing. She would never ask Konan for that aloud though. That was way too much pressure to put on someone.

"You need to find a way to get the others to have sex with you, within regular intervals of each other so that you can feed small amounts off of each person without harming anyone but still satiating your urges."

Michiko flinched, slightly taken aback.

"Undertaker's idea, not mine."

"Ah," Michiko nodded. That made more sense.

"It won't be as hard to pull off as you think. Pain might currently be out of commission, but it's still business as usual for the rest of the organization. The teams will be on a rotation for the next week with at least one team remaining at base on any given day."

"I'm not really worried about that," Michiko mumbled.

Konan tilted her head. She crouched down in front of Michiko so they could be at eye level, thinking maybe she could possibly bully Michiko into being straightforward if she just forced her to make eye contact. "What is it, then?"

Michiko could only bear looking at her for a moment before she slunk forward, hiding her face against her knees. When Konan realized she was crying she cursed under her breath, feeling a little responsible for pushing her. She sat closer, holding her. She couldn't do much else at this point.

"I had no idea what Pain was going through, and while in hindsight some things make sense, I still don't know everything. I was so selfish that even when I noticed something was wrong with him, I made it about me and I made him feel bad about it."

"Oh, Michiko," Konan whispered. "You both weren't being yourselves. Pain wasn't the only one that was sick and you weren't the only one that was in denial. When Undertaker demanded to examine Pain, you should've seen him. He called the both of us every bad name in the book demanding that we go out and look for you and leave him alone. Even after Undertaker told him that he was dying."

When Michiko's breathing had slowed down, Konan pulled back. She had stopped crying but her eyes were still wide and a deeply sorrowful blue. Konan pulled a hand towel down from the counter and used it to wipe the dampness from Michiko's cheeks.

"I won't hold Pain accountable for the things he said when he was literally on his death bed. And you can't punish yourself for what you said when you were messed up both physically and mentally either."

Michiko stared back at Konan, who was so resolute that it was impossible to argue with her no matter how she internally challenged her. So she simply nodded.

"Neither I nor Pain deserve you. You're such a good friend."

A whisper of a smile graced Konan's lips. "Yeah."

"And so humble, too." Michiko managed to laugh a little, despite the turmoil she felt. Konan looked grateful to hear it. "Thank you for helping me to get over myself."

"Michiko?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I can do a little more to help you, right now." Konan sat back on her heels, looking at Michiko with that serious expression she always had. She secretly hoped the other woman would get the hint so she wouldn't have to embarrass herself by having to spell her offer out.

Michiko sat up straight, her eyes widening a little. If she had any self-awareness at all right now she would have masked her emotions instead of letting her bright blue eyes immediately darken into a deep shade of purple. It only made Konan feel more mortified, but she knew it wasn't intentional.

"A-Are you sure?" Michiko asked. Hearing herself stutter made her cheeks visibly warm up. "Is that really something you want?"

Konan swallowed, not wanting to display how nervous she also felt. "Yes. Perhaps not on the bathroom floor, though."

Konan stood. Michiko tried to as well, but she cringed halfway up and ended up falling forward and having to be supported by Konan. Konan helped her steady herself against the wall. "I'm sorry... It still really hurts to move."

"That's okay," Konan muttered, her flustered state more apparent now.

"What about..." Michiko looked over at the tub, almost perfectly full now.

Konan rushed over and shut off the tap. She bit her lip thoughtfully, looking down into the settling water. "If I threw in some bath bubbles would that be too romantic for you?"

Michiko laughed throatily, ignoring the pain deep in her belly for the moment. "Bubbles are fine. Just as long as you promise not to hide under them."

"Tsk." Konan turned away quickly, digging in a small wicker basket next to the sink. She didn't turn fast enough to hide her burning cheeks from Michiko. Konan retrieved a bottle full of pinkish looking liquid. She sat at the edge of the tub, poured a capful in and stirred it with her hand, watching bubbles form and grow bigger until they covered the entire surface. She dried the bubbles off of her hadn on the black leg of her pants and looked over at Michiko awkwardly.

"Should I bring some candles? Or maybe incense?"

Michiko cracked a smile. "That's not-"

"Oh, should I bring my phone and play some music? I have a few albums that-"

"Konan."

Konan gulped. "Yes?"

"I like the way you ramble when you're nervous."

Konan huffed, rolling her eyes. But she had stopped stalling, at least. When Michiko reached her hands out to her, she stepped forward and held them in hers. Michiko pulled her closer, until their faces were inches away from each other. For Konan it was a little bit awkward since Michiko was a couple inches shorter than her. But at least Michiko was used to that.

"Wouldn't it be hot if I could actually lift and carry you to the bath without dropping you?" Konan whispered.

"I think I've almost died enough for one day, don't you?"

Konan laughed and helped her make the short distance to the bathtub so she could sit on the edge. Konan crouched down in front of her, trying to get them both on somewhat the same level like before. Konan stared at her for a moment and Michiko gave her a patient smile, giving Konan time to think through whatever it was that was on her mind.

"Should we kiss?"

Michiko chuckled. "Well, that depends. Do you want to do this without kissing?"

"Of course not," Konan sputtered out. If she wasn't blushing before she definitely was now.

"Then we should kiss, when you're ready."

Konan opened her mouth as if to say something, but then didn't. Her eyes were downcast, basically in Michiko's lap, but mostly zoned out. Her hands came to rest on the tub, almost close enough to Michiko's hips that she could sense them.

"Is it okay if I touch you, just a little?" Konan asked softly.

"Sure," Michiko nodded, biting back a smirk. Normally she would devour someone who was this shy, especially when she was in a phase. But Konan was a really good friend of hers. So she'd hold herself back for her sake.

Konan's hands started their exploration on her legs. She ran her fingers up her quads and edged them under her shorts before trailing back down to give her thighs a firm squeeze, like she was impressed by the striking contrast of her soft skin and strong muscle. Konan looked up and their eyes met. She smiled, kept her gaze steady and determined while her fingers unconsciously twitched in Michiko's lap. Konan rose to her feet, standing in between the other woman's knees. She rested her hands on Michiko's neck, thumbs rubbing her jaw line. Michiko's hand wrapped around one of her wrists, gently. Her eyes flashed with desperation and Konan suddenly remembered how she had found her in the hallway.

"How is your pain level?" She asked. She leaned her forehead against Michiko's now.

Michiko's face clenched, her eyes closed. She inhaled sharply like she was trying to breathe the other woman in. "I'm okay. I will be okay until you're ready. And honestly, even if you change your mind I will be fine, this isn't anything I haven't-"

Michiko's eyes were already closed when Konan kissed her, effectively cutting off her rambling. Her eyes opened briefly in shock, as if she needed visual proof that the soft and gentle exchange was actually happening, before they closed again. Michiko relaxed into the kiss, enjoying how innocent and explorative Konan was compared to the way the guys treated her. That made it feel special to both of them, in different ways.

When Konan broke the kiss, she gasped slightly, surprised that Michiko's eyes were pink. Michiko rubbed Konan's wrist, slowly moving up her forearm. "Don't worry, I'm only taking a little."

Konan laughed softly, looking a little embarrassed at her own shock. "I don't know why but I expected it to hurt a little. Or that I would at least feel something."

"You expected it to hurt, but you still signed up for it?" Michiko's hand was on Konan's cheek now, pulling her close enough for their foreheads to touch again. Konan's content sigh tickled her lips.

"You needed me."

Michiko melted into what was definitely a goofy grin, her eyes crinkling. "Oh Konan, I really don't deserve you."

They kiss again and this time there's more heat to it, more passion, less apprehension. When Konan breaks the kiss next, she's panting a little, her lips plump and flushed red, her eyes dark. She kissed Michiko's cheek, her jaw, her neck, while her hands found their way to her waistline, just under her shirt. She whispered in her ear, "Can I?"

"Yes," Michiko whispered back, her voice raspy and eager.

Konan guided her shirt off. She stared at Michiko's bare chest only for a moment before she removed her own shirt. But she had her usual fishnet layered underneath and she was wearing a bra, so it didn't exactly make things even yet. Michiko leaned forward and kissed above her bellybutton, just below the delicate fishnet, remembering the time she'd borrowed it before. Hidan had definitely lied to her, because there was no way she had looked better wearing it than Konan did now.

Konan bit her lip, snaking her fingers into Michiko's hair. Michiko caught the edge of her top between her teeth and pulled it up until it bunched over her chest. Her hand snaked around the other woman's back, tucking under the clasp of her bra. She looked up at her, "Can I?"

"Yes," Konan said with barely withheld urgency.

Michiko finished undressing Konan's upper half and stood in front of her, holding her close and pressing their chests together. "The water's going to get cold," She said softly.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Konan smiled.

They removed the remainder of their clothing themselves and entered the large tub, sitting on opposite ends and submerging into the opaque bubbles. Michiko beckoned Konan forward and Konan slowly crawled forward until she was kneeling between her spread thighs.

"Can you start? So that I can follow your lead?" Konan suggested softly.

Michiko nodded, smiling. She sat up, inching even closer. She explored Konan's body with her hands, trailing them down her back, over her ribs, gently squeezing her breasts. One step behind, Konan mimicked her movements. She led her hands over her waist, to squeeze her hips and then behind to do the same to her ass. Konan's hands paused on Michiko's hips while Michiko's hands moved onto Konan's thighs, her fingers gliding ever so close to her core but never getting close enough.

"Okay, I'm ready. I want you to play with my pussy now." Konan whispered, her breath hitched, taking Michiko by surprise and making her whole body feel hot.

Michiko wasted no time and went straight to rubbing Konan's clit, although she started gentle with aims to build her up slowly. Konan closed her eyes, relaxing her body and giving into Michiko. Her lips parted, her chest rose and fell with her quickening breaths. She gripped onto Michiko's shoulders with trembling hands like she was struggling to hold herself up. Michiko buried her hand in Konan's hair and guided her to lie down against her. Konan nestled her face against her neck. Michiko focused on the feeling of her warm sighs against her skin while she increased the pressure she applied with her fingers and quickened her pace. She bit her lip when Konan moaned, her nails digging into her shoulder now. Her other hand slipped between their bodies and clumsily mimicked the motions over Michiko's clit.

And soon Michiko was moaning too, panting and feeling like she couldn't get enough air in due to how hard Konan was pressing against her chest at this point. But she couldn't complain. Konan took her clawish grip off of her shoulder just to tangle them in her hair before she kissed her roughly, breaking only periodically to gulp air.

"I'm gonna cum," Konan didn't even break the kiss fully to say this; she just muttered it against the other woman's lips.

Michiko pulled back far enough to look her in the eyes, her own glowing pink with the desperation from earlier returning. "Stand up; I'll make you cum with my mouth."

Konan stood so quickly, her feet so wobbly from pleasure that some of the water splashed out of the tub and onto the floor. She had one hand on the slippery tiled wall and the other balancing on Michiko's shoulder as she buried her face between her legs. Thankfully Konan's build-up hadn't faded at all in the transition and Michiko's tongue was not a disappointing replacement for her fingers. She shuddered, feeling Michiko moan against her as she lapped at her sensitive bundle of nerves. She looked down as she came undone, locking eyes with Michiko's otherworldly orbs.

Konan slowly sunk back into the tub, resting against Michiko. She really only had enough energy to keep her head above the bubbles. "Do you feel better?"

"Definitely." Michiko chuckled. She reached behind her back and unplugged the drain.

Konan grumbled in disagreement. "Ugh, I thought we could sit here for a little longer."

Michiko stood, effortlessly hoisting Konan up in her arms bridal style. Konan looked at her bewildered. "Now see, that's how you lift a lady. You like my demon strength baby?" Michiko laughed, jokingly winking.

Konan rolled her eyes, hiding her smile. "I could do without your demonic narcissism."


	21. An Impromptu Performance - Sasori Lemon

When Michiko woke up, she searched the bed beside her with her hands before she looked around. Realizing that Konan had already gotten up and begun her day without waking her, she slowly peeked up at the ceiling with a sigh. She laid there for a while, not in a rush to experience the challenges that the day ahead would provide her with.

She felt deep in her gut that she was satiated, but only just enough. And with every second that ticked by she could feel her energy slowly diminishing and the dull ache in her lower abdomen threateningly throb. It would be dangerous for her to wait too long between feedings.

As usual when Michiko entered the hallway of the hideout, she had no idea what time of day it was. Deidara and Sasori were scheduled to return in the morning, that much she was aware of.

She didn’t get a response after knocking on Deidara’s door. A puff of disappointment scornfully left her lips. She passed Sasori’s door and almost continued on into the common areas, but chose instead to give his door a trying knock at the last second. Within seconds, he opened up and let her in.

Sasori sat on the edge of his bed, halfway lying back and propped up on his elbows. His cloak was neatly folded and resting on his nightstand, while the clothes on his body were haphazardly unkempt, his shirt untucked and partially unbuttoned like he had been in the process of undressing before she interrupted. His posture suggested that he was tired from his travels, but it was hard to confirm that assumption based on his blank facial expression. In the background, the shower he shared with Deidara was running.

“Lucky you, you caught me before I could take my nap. What’s up?” Sasori asked, showing Michiko a smirk that could nearly be interpreted as derided.

“I just wanted to welcome you back, that’s all.”

Sasori hummed. “I’d love to be happy to see you, but I heard you knock on Dei’s door first and frankly, I’m not sure how I feel about that.”

Michiko scoffed, crossing her arms under her chest, watching Sasori’s eyes catch the way it pushed her cleavage up above the low collar of her shirt. “I have to pass his door on the way to yours, you know. Give me a break.”

“I’m just teasing; don’t pout at me. Come here.” Sasori’s laugh was low, bordering on sadistic. He patted the bed next to him.

Michiko lied down next to him, her legs hanging off the bed with his. Sasori lay back fully and folded his arms behind his head. Michiko slid closer and rested her head on his bicep, facing the bare ceiling with him. Doing this with another person felt a lot more comforting than it did to do it alone.

“Want to hear a funny secret?” Sasori said, lightly pushing his fingertips through her hair to rub her scalp.

“Sure.”

“I caught our sweet little Dei-chan defiling himself on the morning before he and I left base. He was moaning your name.”

Michiko glared up at him, her mouth agape. “That is not funny, the poor guy.”

Sasori shrugged, snickering. “I found it funny.”

“Ugh, you’re gross.”

“Yes, but you knew that. Anyway, I didn’t bring it up during the mission because it wasn’t worth distracting him during our important work. But I did spend some time thinking of how I can use this to mess with him. Do you want in?”

Michiko shifted beside him, a clear frown on her features. “Is this going to be mean?”

“No, not really,” Sasori said with an unconvincing tone. Michiko stared until he sighed. “Okay, maybe a little. But it’ll also definitely give him more material to jerk off to which if you look at it in the right light, is actually quite generous.”

Michiko sat up and looked down at Sasori as if she was daring him to continue with his despicable musing. Sasori sat up following suit, the tip of his nose grazing hers. Fearless.

“Itachi told me that he had listened in on your session with him. You’re telling me that even after that, you think Deidara’s innocent?”

Michiko anxiously exhaled through her nose and it breezed over Sasori’s lips, urging them open slightly as though he wanted to suck the air out of her lungs.

“Let’s have loud sex, right now.”

Michiko’s jaw dropped and she lurched back a few inches. “You really are horrible.” Much to her own disdain, her tone didn’t sound as reprimanding as it should have.

Sasori shrugged, making no attempt to deny that. He lifted his hand to her face, rubbing his knuckles over her cheek. He whispered, “I saw the look on your face when I answered the door. I know you didn’t come here just to say ‘hi’.”

Michiko felt a pang of discomfort in her belly, her urges reminding her that they were desperate to be tended to. She sighed, wondering when exactly she had become such a morally conscious person to begin with. She didn’t stop Sasori when he closed the distance between them, lowering his forehead against hers. If anything, she melted into his touch.

“You still haven’t given me that ‘warm welcome’ of yours. What do you say?”

Michiko crashed her lips into his roughly, and it was only those few seconds of initiating contact that he let her have control. He promptly took it from her, holding her chin between his thumb and fingers and guiding her to stand up with him. She held onto his shirt like she would falter without his support. He broke their searing kiss just to nibble at her lip harshly enough to make her whine. He let go of her, satisfied that he had her where he wanted her. He stepped back, chest heaving, pushing his hair out of his face to look down at her darkly.

“Undress me,” He ordered.

She stepped forward as he stepped away, like she was helplessly caught in his orbit. They moved around the bed until they were standing at the foot of it, just a couple feet away from the bathroom door now. For what they were about to do, it was unnervingly close.

Sasori’s eyes widened dangerously when Michiko yanked his shirt open in one motion, uncaring as to whether she pulled out any buttons or not. His grin was ravenous. He hadn’t gotten to properly view her in action last time and he was going to enjoy the opportunity now.

Michiko kissed him with her mouth wide open, inviting in his tongue and taste. Sasori grunted in shock before he regained composure, grabbing her full hips in his calloused hands and pulling her lower body into his. She gasped at the feel of his hard muscles and more significantly, the hardness that strained against his trousers. She broke the kiss to trail her lips down his neck, nipping the right spot to get him to groan her name in such a way that it reverberated through her bones and made her breathless. It only further encouraged her to drop to her knees below him, challenging his fiery gaze to break free of hers. She hastily unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down his thighs, removing his boxers simultaneously.

As soon as her tongue trailed the underside of his shaft, Sasori’s hand was buried in her hair, directing her movements. He evaded her attempts to tease him and pushed the head of his cock into her mouth, gasping when her moan vibrated through him. He pursed his lips tightly and just watched her at first, as if he didn’t want to break his focus with the sound of his own voice. But when he felt the back of her throat, hot and velvety and wet, he broke his resolved silence.

“Your mouth feels like heaven around my cock, Michiko,” Sasori gritted out, much louder than necessary. “You keep this up and in return I’ll make you see stars, baby.”

The sound of running water disappeared and was instantly replaced with the hum of her own pounding heart. Michiko’s skin prickled with a mix of adrenaline and lust and she moaned as loud as she could around Sasori’s dick. Just the thought of Deidara tiptoeing towards the door gave her such shameful arousal. She bobbed her head faster, pulled him deeper. The room filled with sounds of the slick and sloppy action.

“Ohh shit,” Sasori moaned out with a chuckle. “Did that motivate you? Are you soaking your panties at the thought of me pounding your tight pussy?”

Michiko pulled back with a lewd slurp. “God, yes, I want you so bad.” She bit her lip and grinned, pumping his cock in her hand before she took it into her mouth once more. It was like she was speaking to both men at once, which felt so wrong that it could only feel _great._ She suckled on him so hard that he twitched in her mouth, his fingers tugging her hair back reflexively.

“Fuck,” Sasori sneered. “I know you love my cock but you don’t have to suck so hard. Just let me fuck your face.” He loosened his hold on her hair once he became aware of it, but he still held her head in place when his hips started to move. He let out an exaggerated, damn near theatrical groan. “Yeah, just like that, take my dick down your throat.”

Michiko made as much noise as she could, giving her all to make this a good show. Sasori’s hips picked up the pace and made her tear up. She burned with the desire to close her eyes and suck him dry of his energy but she couldn’t dare break his gaze. Her fingernails dug into his hipbones and he growled, and Michiko caught a faint sound nearby, the presence lurking near the bathroom door leaning its weight flush against it. Sasori seemed to hear this as well, his own huffs and groans becoming louder. He excitedly pulled her head closer, forcing her nose flush against his groin. She gagged loudly at the depth he reached in her throat and yanked back, coughing and gasping.

Both Sasori and Michiko froze when they heard the bathroom door on Deidara’s side slam shut. Sasori’s hand actually flew to cover his mouth. His shoulders shook with his concealed laughter. It was funny to Michiko that it was his laughter that he was careful to hide. Sasori grabbed her hands off of his hips and pulled her onto her feet.

“You’re amazing,” He whispered. When he kissed her next it was surprisingly soft, at least it felt that way to her now numb and puffy lips. He held onto her hands as he turned and sat on the edge of the bed, having her stand between his legs. “Your turn.”

Sasori took his time kissing her neck, much to her annoyance. Their little exhibition had her ready for much more than this. She pulled him back by his hair and reclaimed his lips, making him moan in surprise. She rested her knee between his legs on the bed and brushed her thigh over his slick erection. Sasori grunted and leaned away from her touch.

“I know you’re eager as always, but I need a break or else I won’t last long enough to pleasure you.”

Michiko huffed and Sasori laughed at her, continuing his casual exploration of her body. He lifted her shirt off and nuzzled the space between her breasts, rubbing his fingers over the thin cups of her bra.

“Please,” She panted, “I need… more.”

Sasori bit his lip and gazed up at her contemplatively. He clicked his tongue at her impatience and stood quickly, curling his arm around her shoulders and guiding her to lie down on her back, tucked closely against his side. He ran his hand up and down her torso, continuing to mock her with his pace. Her skin felt like it was burning up under his touch. By the time he curled his finger under one of the cups of her bra and pulled it aside, all she needed to feel was his hot breath on her to make her whimper. His tongue ran over her nipple with one languid stroke, distracting her long enough to sneak his hand down her shorts and into her underwear. Her cheeks burned when he looked at her wide eyed.

“Oh my god,” He whispered. “You’re fucking drenched.”

He kept his lips pressed against her temple while his fingers rubbed her swollen clit. She writhed under his touch and blushed at his whispers which were a mixture of praise at how wet she was for him and taunts of how filthy she truly was for getting so turned on by what they did in the first place. She had already been so wound up before being touched that it wasn’t long before a coil of pleasure was tightening within her core.

“Please,” Michiko choked out, turning so her lips could brush his.

“Mhm,” Sasori muttered, his own breaths ragged. “I know baby.”

His body moved over hers, hovering. He stopped touching her just long enough to pull her shorts and underwear off. He kneeled between her thighs so that he could get a good view of the way her core glistened beneath his fingers. He teased her entrance with his middle finger before he pushed it in. Her walls accepted him so eagerly that he quickly added his ring finger, twisting his digits until they pressed against her g-spot.

“Ah fuck, Sasori,” Michiko moaned out with so much neediness that it made him groan. She bucked her hips into his hand, running her hands over her ribs and pulling her own bra off so that she could be completely bare with him. Sasori licked his lips. He massaged her sensitive insides and brought his thumb to her clit to double her intake of pleasure.

“Does this feel good?” He cooed. She nodded, unable to speak between her moans. “Good. I have to reward you for your perfect performance. I can be a gentleman, sometimes.”

Michiko was torn between wanting more and wanting his dedicated treatment to pay off with an immediate orgasm. She wanted the weight of his body against hers and to feel his cock stretching her out instead of his fingers so that he could benefit from the feel of her clenching walls as well when her climax rocked through her. But she couldn’t hold off for that, because his hands were just too determined to getting her off before they moved onto the next step. When she came undone she clamped her thighs around his wrist like he had any intention of pulling away too soon.

As the waves of her pleasure died down he pulled his hand away. He brought his fingers up to his face and wrapped his lips around them, looking into her eyes as he moaned and cleaned her fluids up with his tongue. When he finally leaned over her she wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders to make sure he stayed there. His eyes bore into hers when his thick cock breached her entrance.

Finally, he looked away from her as he shut his eyes blissfully. His face found the crook of her neck, where he buried his nose into her hair and breathed hotly under her ear. She kept her own eyes closed for extra caution when she activated her powers.

Everything about the moment she was in fueled her, made her feel powerful. The occasional erratic and off-rhythm buck of his hips and the desperate groans that dampened her skin as he tried to muffle them made her feel irresistible. Not to mention the spiritual energy that she milked from his rock hard dick as it forcefully plunged in and out of her. She hooked her ankles across his lower back, forbidding his escape.

Sasori’s pace quickened and his teeth nipped at her neck. “You take me so fucking well.”

Michiko’s chuckle was swallowed up by a moan ripping out of her. “You’re almost ready to cum, aren’t you?”

Sasori grunted in response, teeth gnashing harder against her throat. She felt him nod. She moaned excitedly, impatiently wanting to drain him even more.

“I love it when you fill me up Sasori, you better not let a drop of your cum spill onto the sheets.”

The guttural sound deep in Sasori’s throat was the most animalistic response she’d gotten out of him to date. Her filthy words were the last thing to send him over the edge as he snapped his hips hard against hers and locked them there, cumming deep within her. He froze in place for a few moments, his harsh pants growing softer. He pulled out of her and flopped onto his back, his arms limp at his sides. Michiko giggled with renewed energy, kissing his cheek.

“Enjoy your nap.”

She got dressed quickly while Sasori softly snored; having passed out immediately. Michiko pulled his pillow under his head and threw the blanket over his sweaty body. She even gathered his clothes into a neat pile before she left, turning the lights off on her way out.

Michiko shuddered at the feeling of Sasori’s cum draining down her inner thighs. On that note, she rushed into Konan’s bathroom to take a shower before anyone saw her. With her sex drive as high as it was right now, she was more than ready to move on to her next prey and would shamelessly do so without cleaning up from the last, if the opportunity had presented itself. Thankfully though, she made it to the shower first.

After removing any evidence of the sex she’d had with Sasori and getting redressed, Michiko tried knocking on Deidara’s door again. No answer.

She found him in the living room instead, sitting down cross legged on the couch and with his controller in his hands. He was slouched, visibly sulking. It made Michiko’s stomach twist with guilt.

“Hey Dei,” Michiko greeted softly, trying not to sound suspicious.

“Hey,” He responded just as softly, his tone a little harsher, like his throat was dry.

Michiko hesitated before sitting next to him, thinking maybe he would call her out on what she’d just done. But he didn’t.

“Do you want to play Mario Kart with me? I need to relax after the past few days.”

Michiko smiled and sat next to him, being careful to keep a decent amount of distance between them. She couldn’t bring herself to seduce him this time, and hopefully she would manage to keep that up until her phase was over. He just didn’t deserve to be used like that in her eyes.

They had gotten through one lap in silence before another returning team walked in. Michiko drove off the map entirely at this distraction, as she hadn’t known that two more men were supposed to come home today. She made eye contact with one of the men, who visibly tensed at her smile. Her expression darkened as she immediately decided he would be next.


	22. The Nurse Will See You Now - Kisame Lemon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like Pervy Sage doing the research for this chapter lol. Enjoy XD

Kisame quickly broke eye contact with Michiko, a purple tint dusting his cheeks. She bit back a smile and continued playing with Deidara like she didn’t see anything. He and Itachi walked past them towards their rooms, softly talking amongst themselves. No one but Michiko seemed to notice Kisame’s embarrassed reaction to seeing her again, which he was likely grateful for.

He would be more grateful later when she went to receive her “apology” from him.

But for the meantime, Michiko continued playing games with Deidara until he decided he was bored of it. He was still visibly tense and she was still guilty about having a hand in that. The least she could do was spend time with him doing something he liked.

When they were done and they both decided it was time to scour the kitchen for food, Michiko chose to actually cook something for once. She opted for spaghetti, since it was one of the easier dishes to make for a large amount of people. Deidara was the first to get a plate, not even waiting for the food to stop steaming. Before Michiko fed herself, she fixed a plate for Pain and carried it to his room along with some water.

He was lying silently, but he was breathing steady, like he’d either woken up recently or was trying to go back to sleep. Or maybe he just got tired of staring at nothing. Michiko set his dinner down on the nightstand and touched his shoulder gently. He squinted up at her, struggling to adjust to the light that shone in from the hallway.

“I brought you something to eat,” She said softly, unsure of if he was even paying attention to her. “I’ll be back for the plate later so that you don’t have to do too much moving around, okay?”

Pain sat up slowly like it hurt to move. Michiko’s stomach twisted. As soon as he muttered ‘thank you’ and turned on the lamp next to his bed, she was out of there.

Michiko ate her own food slowly. The amount of negative feelings twisting in her gut turned her off from eating, but she had already put in the effort of making the food. Others were slowly starting to emerge from their rooms as well, following the smell of garlic and tomato. Itachi thanked her for the food, closely followed by Kisame’s mumbled gratitude. Hidan was next, saying that Kakuzu would probably help himself later because he’s too busy calculating their next mission, which was scheduled for the next day.

“I wish I could thank you properly for the meal, but unfortunately I have to wake up before sunset.”

“That’s too bad,” Michiko said, ignoring the uncomfortable glances of half the men around her. “I would’ve offered you dessert. Next time, I guess.”

Hidan nearly choked on a forkful of pasta he’d unceremoniously shoveled into his mouth, causing everyone to break out in laughter at his expense, even Deidara who had refused to smile up until this point. Michiko felt a little bit better for a moment, only for her emotional turmoil to be replaced by the searing clench of the muscles deep within her abdomen, replacing one discomfort for another.

Later that night, when the normally subdued noise of the hideout had died out completely as mostly everyone had gone to bed, Michiko returned to Pain’s bedside. He was really asleep this time, something she had been hoping for. She couldn’t truly face him yet. She collected the dirty dishes he’d left for her and took them to the kitchen for washing.

When she headed back down the hallway to the bedrooms, she wasn’t exactly sure where she was going to end up. She thought about going back to Pain, or possibly knocking on Konan’s door instead. And then Kisame’s door opened. She stopped walking when he stepped out into the hallway like he had been expecting to see her standing there.

She cracked a weary smile at his still tense expression. “You can walk past me if you need to, you know? Don’t be scared of me.”

Kisame chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. “Actually I uh, I was coming to look for you.”

“Oh, really?” Michiko questioned with no trace of shock in her tone. Kisame stepped back and beckoned her into his room wordlessly.

As they sat next to each other on his bed, Kisame tried to keep a respectful enough distance from her without it being too extreme, hoping she wouldn’t notice. She did, of course, but she didn’t comment on it. He handed her an unsuspicious paper bag.

“What’s this?” Michiko asked, her voice pensively rising in pitch.

“It’s… my way of apologizing for what I did the other day, you know.”

She sat the bag down on her lap, noting that its weight was very light despite how full it felt. From inside she pulled out what looked to be a high quality nurse costume that definitely was not intended for Halloween. How Kisame had managed to visit a fetish store while out with Itachi, she wouldn’t dare ask. She started laughing when Kisame visibly became flustered by his own purchase.

“Kisame, this is a gift for YOU!” She chided, still giggling.

Kisame rubbed his face if only to shamefully hide behind his hand. “W-Well, yes, that one technically is. I should have put that in a separate bag. There’s more stuff in there.”

Increasingly interested, Michiko inspected the contents of the bag more to find several colorful and unique pairs of knee socks, each with different patterns including cartoon characters, desserts, and a sparkly one with rainbows. “Oh my god, these are so damn cute. Where did you find them?”

“In the town we passed through, there was an old lady with a stall selling things she’d knitted herself. Usually I find homemade stuff to be made up of coarse threads, but these were so soft and adorable I… I thought of you.” Kisame uncovered his face and dropped his hands into his lap only to nervously fiddle with them. “Is that okay? I wanted to get more, but I had so little time to look around and I-“

Michiko’s giggles melted into an ‘aww’ that made Kisame’s breath hitch. “I love them. Thank you.”

She returned everything to the bag and moved it aside so that she could hug him. He grunted deep in his throat before sheepishly hugging her back, draping one heavy arm around her shoulders. It was like he was scared to touch her despite desperately wanting to. When Michiko separated from him, she intentionally sat closer than before.

“But you know, Kisame… You’re going to have to do more than this if you want me to forgive you.”

Kisame gulped. One would think that she was the one with razor sharp teeth, given how easily his nerves were unraveled by her smile. He placed his wide, trembling hand on the bed between them to keep his balance as he leaned down to her eye level, trying to present himself with his usual confidence and control. “I think I know what you want.”

“Then what are you waiting for?”

Even though she knew it was coming, she still gasped against his lips when he kissed her. His mouth was hot and eager like he hadn’t expected her to let him do this again. And deep down, maybe he was still holding on to the lust that brewed within him when he had listened to her have sex with another man. Without pulling away, he grabbed the bag and placed it on the floor, clearing the area behind her for when he would soon lay her down.

When he did, his mouth took large leaps across her body, placing one kiss on her neck, then one between her breasts through her loose tee, then one on the bare skin below her bellybutton exposed by the bunched up fabric. He was already pulling off her shorts and underwear by the time she registered how fast he was going. She felt her core clench around nothing due to his proximity alone. The cold air of the room fanning over her exposed slit was quickly replaced by his hot breaths as he kissed her mound, then her inner thigh, starting closer to her knee and moving back up. He held her hips steadily as he pushed his mouth against her, his tongue emerging to take one swift bottom-to-top tour of her slit before settling against her clit.

Michiko threw her head back and moaned, her body quickly heating up after she had spent all day waiting for this. She left Kisame to take full control and just laid back, enjoying his efforts. She took the time to once again admire how large everything about his was. From his palms enveloping her hipbones, to his tongue laying flat against her clit before dipping down to stretch her hole, and then to his finger that replaced it. He didn’t even push the digit all the way in and yet it stretched her just enough to begin to ease her intense craving to be filled.

Kisame dedicated his tongue to her clit in order to bring her to orgasm as quickly as they both desired it. For a quick moment, she allowed herself to take a droplet of his energy when his eyes were shut. It was barely enough for her to taste it, but she wanted him at his full strength for when he finally decided to plow her into his mattress. When her orgasm came it ripped through her violently, causing her to arch off of the bed and grind against his face. His mouth was still wet with her juices when he climbed up to kiss her.

“Am I forgiven?” He whispered, his voice so husky at this point that it made her thighs flex around his hips.

“I can’t stay mad after that,” She panted giddily, burying her fingers into his hair and pulling him in for a deep kiss. They made out for a little bit while she recovered, and then she was patting him on the shoulder to signal that she wanted him to move off of her.

“What are you-“

Michiko leaned over the edge of the bed, intentionally perking her ass up for him as she grabbed the bag off of the ground. He rubbed the swell of her hips in the mean time, before gliding over her ass cheeks to run his thumb up and down her sopping wet core. She shooed his hands away and turned back to him holding up the nurse outfit with a grin.

“I want to wear this for you,” She said, her voice a mix of soft and croaky. “Is there a scenario you have in mind for it?”

Kisame bit his lip, looking like he was going to tear right through his own flesh. “To be honest, I was so flustered just being in a store that sold things like this that I grabbed it without much thought for that. I just… really wanted to see if you looked as good in it as I imagined.”

“Kisame,” Michiko cooed his name like it was a spell she was casting on him. She leaned into him and kissed him slowly, her taste still on his lips.

She stood up and she finished undressing her top half while Kisame pulled down the zipper on the back of the white and red latex dress. He held it down for her to step into and she rested her hands on his shoulders. They held eye contact while he did the work of sliding the garment up her curves. It was an intensely erotic moment considering she was now wearing more clothes than before. The dress actually covered a lot, however it was skintight. She turned and he stood behind her to zip her up. He pushed his crotch against her ass, letting her feel his hardness. His fingers were trembling when he pulled her hair away from her neck. She shuddered when he lightly grazed his teeth over her skin.

“This was as far as I managed to plan ahead,” Kisame chuckled. He licked a stripe up her throat to tease her earlobe with his teeth. He was getting braver with that dangerous set of his.

Michiko turned to face him, taking a step back so he could take a good look on how the outfit looked on her. Trying to hold back a smile, she raised her hand and started tracing her finger beneath imaginary words. “So, Mr. Hoshigaki, it says here in your file-” she had to pause so they could both get their giggles out “-that you’re experiencing a lot of pent-up tension and you’ve been having trouble getting _release_ on your own.”

Kisame nodded, his bottom lip trembling with poorly concealed amusement. “Yes, that’s true. Do you think you can do anything for me, nurse?”

“Absolutely, you’re in good hands with me, sir.” Michiko went as far into her role as to put the pretend clipboard down. “Now, I’ll need you to get completely undressed and lay back on the bed before we proceed.”

Getting more excited with every passing second, Kisame quickly removed his clothing. Michiko watched, her fingers twitching to reach out. He lay down in the center of the bed, his body taking up most of it, propping a pillow up under his head so that he could maintain a good view of her. She sat down on the edge next to him, lightly resting her palm on his abs and feeling him flex under her touch.

“I have to warn you that, unfortunately, our esteemed clinic is suffering from a severe budget cut right now and so we are lacking physical equipment,” another pause for laughter, “So I’ll have to use my hands going forward with the examination, is that okay with you, Mr. Hoshigaki?”

“You’re the professional here, I trust you.”

“That’s good to hear,” She practically purred. “Now, just relax…”

Her fingertips began their journey at his clavicle, tracing his collarbone before dipping down over his pecs and squeezing. She hummed thoughtfully, catching his eyes widen out of the corner of her vision. Her hand slowly made its way down the center of his abs before stopping at his bellybutton and making the return trip to his pecs. “You’re clearly taking very good care of yourself. It must be such hard work to maintain a physique this impressive.”

Kisame’s lips parted, his heart beat skipping at her praise. Michiko’s smile grew at the sight, feeling like she was doing something right. Her hand traveled lower, ignoring his prominent erection on the way to his thighs. She lightly grazed her nails over the hard planes of his massive quads. He let out a barely audible whimper and she bit her lip at the sound.

“I have a theory that it’s all that working out that has you so tense. I bet a simple massage would easily work some of that out. Would you like me to try that out?”

Kisame nodded, his eyes implying that there was a thought bouncing around his head that he was a little shy to share. “I have massage oils in the top drawer, if you want-“

“Fuck yeah,” Michiko jumped to her feet, nearly tripping in her excitement. She found the golden amber bottle of massage oil next to his lube in the drawer. When she returned to the bed, she positioned herself between his legs, kneeling as close to him as she could without accidentally bumping his erect cock. She coated her palms with the oil and rubbed them together to warm it up. And then she began at his chest, leaning over his body and licking her lips as his muscles became more pronounced with the glossy shimmer she dressed them in. She got more oil onto her hands before smearing it across his abs, kneading her palms into the thick muscle that dipped into a v-shape over his hipbones. As she moved down to his thighs she pretended not to notice that his neglected cock was beginning to drip pre-cum. Her hands settled above his knees, and her eyes drank in every inch of his glistening body.

“Fuck,” She moaned out, her lip looking plump and red when she finally released it from under her teeth.

Kisame chuckled, blushing. “Y-You sound starved.”

Michiko grinned darkly, tilting her head as her hands moved back up to his hips, up to his chest. She threw her leg over his thigh and straddled it, moving her core down against his oiled up muscles and coating her inner thighs with it. “What can I say; you just look so fucking delicious.”

Kisame’s hands gripped her upper thighs strongly, just under the hem of her dress. She squeaked at how hard he held her. “I don’t want to tell you how to do your job, but uh… you’ve missed a really big problem area of mine.”

“Oh, I did? Why don’t you guide me to it then?”

Michiko reached for one of his hands and rested the back of her hand in his palm. Her hand was dwarfed by his. He held it gently and brought it to his throbbing erection, wrapping her fingers around the base.

“Oh, wow,” She breathed out, putting on a tone of disbelief as though it was her first time seeing his dick all over again. “You’re right, Mr. Hoshigaki. It is a _massive_ problem. The biggest I’ve ever seen, for certain. Don’t worry; I’ll take care of this for you.”

She had to bring her other hand and basically knit her fingers together in order to fully cover his dick. She squeezed her palms against his shaft and pumped upwards. His thigh jerked under her and she moaned, rubbing herself against it.

“How does this feel? Does it help you when I touch you like this?”

Kisame’s exhales were audible sighs. His brows knitted together like it was requiring him more effort than normal to speak. “Yes. Please, keep going like that. Please don’t stop.”

“Oh, Mr. Hoshigaki. My only goal right now is to make you feel good. I won’t be stopping until I’ve exhausted you from pleasure.”

“Oh, god,” Kisame groaned, bucking his hips off the bed when she angled her mouth over his dick to lubricate it with her drool. She slathered the moisture over his shaft, mixing it with the massage oil.

“Am I doing enough for you?” Michiko leaned forward, squeezing her elbows together under her breasts to push her cleavage out of her low-cut collar. “Or do you want more?”

“Okay, Michiko?” Kisame breathed out, patting her on the thigh. “I need you to take the dress off now because I’m dangerously close to tearing it off and I’d hate to do that the same day I bought it.”

Michiko hopped off of him and stood next to the bed, putting their little game on hold. It didn’t take long for her to realize that she couldn’t get the dress off on her own and Kisame also had to get up and not only unzip it but help peel the tight latex off of her. They were back to laughing like fools by the time she was naked again. But Michiko was determined to keep the mood going as it was. She straddled his lap where he sat at the edge of the bed.

“I’ve heard some patients prefer skin-to-skin contact for ultimate relaxation. I’ve never done it before though… would you like to be my first, Mr. Hoshigaki?”

Kisame trailed his hand up her spine before it settled at the nape of her neck, pulling her lips towards his. “I’d love to.”

They kissed hotly as he held her in place, one hand on her neck and the other groping her breast, happy to be able to touch her back finally. She lowered her groin over his, rubbing her clit on his shaft. Kisame grunted, encouraged to move back into his previous position of lying on his back, pulling Michiko with him.

“I really think you’re onto something here, nurse. But there’s just something more that I need.”

“Tell me what you need,” Michiko whispered.

Kisame licked his lips, his sharp teeth reflecting back a sparkle of light. “I need something hot, wet and tight to really work out the tension I have.”

Michiko caressed his pecs as he positioned himself at her entrance. Her hair fell forward over his face, tickling his jawline. She leaned down to kiss him just as he buried himself inside of her.

“Oh fuck, yes,” Michiko cried out, making it clear to Kisame that he wasn’t the only one whose need had built up during her teasing. She rolled her hips over his with erratic desperation like she was the one pleading for forgiveness. “Your cock is fucking perfect.”

Kisame growled under her, gripping her waist and rocking her body faster. When she caught on to his change of pace and kept it going, his hands slipped down to grip her ass cheeks, nails digging half-moons into her flesh. “God, I couldn’t wait to feel your tight little pussy choking my dick again. You take me so well.”

“Awww,” Michiko choked out between high pitched moans, “You like my pussy just as much as I love your fat cock, huh Kisa-chan?”

Kisame held her tightly against him, not pulling out as he rolled her onto her back and hovered over her. He hid his face against her neck and left only enough room between their bodies for his hand to find her clit. “Think you can cum again for me? I wanna feel you clamping down on me.”

She pulled his hair hard; forcing his head to stay down and hidden while her eyes took on a pink glow. “Trust me; I want nothing more than to squeeze every last drop out of you.”

“Filthy,” Kisame grunted, nipping her neck hard enough now that she yelped, unsure as to whether or not he broke the skin. Her body jerked under his as his fingers added pressure on her oversensitive nub. He could feel her starting to spasm already. “That’s it, come on darling, do it for me.”

“Oh fuck Kisame,” She whined out, her throat bordering on hoarse. As her second orgasm hit her, she felt the strange dual sensation of exhaustion claiming her and then being quickly eased by the influx of Kisame’s stolen energy.

“Holy shit,” Kisame gritted out. And then he was snapping his hips into hers, her tightened walls urging out his cum in large amounts. They held that position for a few lingering moments, catching their breath before Kisame pulled out and laid on his back next to her.

Michiko’s eyes were closed until Kisame’s hands found hers, locking their fingers together. She looked over at him, sweaty and smeared with oil, blotchy faced and panting, knowing she looked the same. They both broke out into breathless laughter.

“That was… a lot of fun,” Michiko grinned.

“Agreed,” Kisame smiled. “I’m especially proud of myself for not destroying the nurse outfit.”

“Good thing too, because with a little more planning that could’ve been even sexier. But I think I did okay for my first time doing something like that, though.”

“It was more than okay, if you’re asking me,” Kisame chuckled. He sat up suddenly, lifting her up in his arms. Her eyes widened, surprised that he had enough energy to do this. His endurance might just be more impressive than his muscular body. “Sorry but, we both need a shower.”

“I just don’t think I can stand,” Michiko giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Kisame smirked, kissing the red spot he left on her neck. “You won’t need to.”


	23. However You Want It, Whenever - Itachi Lemon

If this was a normal phase, then Michiko would have felt good waking up the day after feeding of off both Sasori and Kisame. But this wasn’t a normal phase, and so she woke up with inescapable cramping, wishing she could either have sex immediately or just die. But she can’t die, so she got out of bed, put on a neutral face to mask her suffering and went to find someone to fuck.

Early that morning, Kisame woke her up accidentally when he went to go work out. His ability to recover his energy so quickly was a rare thing for Michiko to witness, however it didn’t really surprise her given how large and in shape he was. She went to Konan’s room shortly after and found the bed empty. Still tired, she decided to sleep there. She wasn’t sure if she’d even seen Konan since their session, and didn’t know if she was out on a mission or just elsewhere in the hideout.

On her way to the living room Michiko decided to check on Pain. She was surprised to see that he wasn’t in his bed. Knowing him, her next guess was his office. Of course, that’s where he was.

She quietly opened the door just enough that she could peek in. He was sitting at his desk filling out some paperwork. “Are you really feeling okay enough to be sitting up at your desk?”

Pain looked surprised to see her. “You don’t need to worry so much, Michiko. I’m not pushing myself to do anything I don’t feel well enough to do yet.”

“I’m relieved to hear that.” She remained standing in the doorway like she might leave any second. The truth was she was still scared to be near Pain while her impulse control was so low.

“Thank you for yesterday, by the way. The meal was delicious.” He shuffled the papers on his desk absently, his gaze steadily locked on her.

“Thank you…”

Pain couldn’t find anything else to say, but he stared at her, scared that if he glanced back down at his desk that she would disappear. When she stepped further into the room, he stood instantly. And when she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his body he hugged her back tightly.

“Why have you been avoiding me?” He whispered into her hair. He could smell a shampoo that was distinctly masculine and briefly wondered which of his ninja she had showered with recently.

Michiko’s back stiffened before she sighed, dropping her shoulders. She looked up at him, wanting to be truthful with him after everything that’s happened. “I’m in the beginning of a phase. I don’t trust myself to spend too much time around you right now.”

Pain gulped and his hands fell away from her, an action that hurt him as much as it did her. But they both had a history of not being able to keep their hands off one another. This would be good practice for them to create and maintain some distance. “Isn’t it too soon for that?”

Michiko shrugged, looking off to the side. “Sometimes stress can bring it on early. It isn’t a big deal.”

“Oh… okay. Well, I suppose I understand. But I… I miss you, Michiko.”

Michiko’s face scrunched as she fought with herself not to get teary eyed. All of her emotions were hitting her intensely these past few days and she was getting tired of it. “I miss you too. I’ll be checking on you as often as I can.”

“Thank you for that. Thank you for… everything,” Pain smiled, his eyes softening with quiet acknowledgement.

Her lips parted in a silent gasp. For a moment, she felt as though Pain had figured out that Michiko had done more than she claimed to help save him. Sometimes Pain was just too smart to hide things from.

Michiko returned to the living room where Deidara had been playing games for the second day in a row. While his passion was creating art, if he had too much on his mind to focus on that, then his next favorite hobby was playing video games. Michiko could still feel bitter guilt crawling up her throat as she realized that it was likely her fault why he couldn’t make art right now. It was depressing.

She briefly contemplated joining him, but she knew she couldn’t trust herself to be around him after she had promised herself not to seduce him. She had wasted enough time as it was sleeping and talking to Pain that her insides were now burning, like overworked muscles after an intense workout but even more uncomfortable. Yeah, if she lost control on Deidara right now it would only make things worse between them.

It hadn’t been long enough since she’d last visited Sasori and while Kisame seemed to bounce back fast, she wouldn’t take the risk of going to see him a second day in a row. That left one person currently at base for her to visit in her time of need. Something told her he’d be more than willing to help out.

A few seconds after she knocked, Itachi answered his door wearing reading glasses and holding a novel in his hand. Just like the first time she’d come to his door, he could instantly read why she was there. He placed a bookmark to hold his page and closed his book, forgetting it on his nightstand once she entered the room.

They sat side by side on his bed, and even though she had been fueled to come here by her primal desire, she suddenly had really strange feelings about being here. She looked at Itachi and hoped he would say something first. He wore his hair in a half-up half-down style, a few strands escaping his high bun and laying in front of his eyes. The hair sitting on his shoulders looked soft despite being unkempt and she wanted to run her fingers through it. He took off his glasses and placed them aside. Michiko let out a minuscule shudder when he rested his hand on her shoulder.

“Are you okay? It looks like there’s a lot bouncing around in your head.”

Michiko saw no other option but to be honest with him. “I came here to see if you’d want to have sex, but now that I’m here I feel bad about that.”

Itachi chuckled. “You shouldn’t feel bad, as it was me who invited you to visit me whenever you wanted. Is there more to your negative feelings than that?”

Michiko sighed heavily. She couldn’t talk about the sessions with the other guys, so she couldn’t actually tell him that she was being eaten alive by the guilt of making Deidara upset. She had to give as little context to her emotions as possible. “I’m just a little overwhelmed by the sessions lately, and I guess I wanted one moment where I feel like I’m in control.”

That seemed to be enough for Itachi to understand. “Are you sure you still want to have sex? If you do, I’m more than ready to serve you but if not, you’re welcome to just stay in here and escape your ‘work’ for as long as you want.”

Michiko smiled, feeling a throb, “That’s very sweet, but… I still want what I came here for, if that’s okay.”

Itachi smiled back as well. “That’s more than okay.”

Itachi brushed his lips over hers. The kiss wasn’t as wild and uncontrolled as the first they shared, if anything it was on the lazy side. Their lips and tongues moved together slowly for a few minutes before he pulled back. He pulled the clip out of his hair before gathering it all up into a bigger, messier bun. He guided her to lie on her back with a grin that was shamelessly smug.

He kissed her knee as he undid the button and zipper of her shorts and pulled them off along with her underwear. His lips didn’t miss an inch of skin as they kissed their way down her thigh and to her core. His lips moved softly over her sensitive areas, pecking lightly, heating up her body. As her cheeks flushed with arousal she closed her eyes, activating her powers and seeing light on the inside of her lids.

When his tongue finally dragged through her folds she sighed out in relief. He held his tongue flat against her and moved his head back and worth until her clit started to swell. Her growing moisture touched his tongue. He let out a groan, closed his lips over her slit and slurped her fluids into his mouth, making her squeal from the unexpected suction. She circled her hips against him, uncomfortably tugging on his hair, signaling him to calm down. He returned his focus to her dragging his tongue over clit until her thighs were shaking against his cheeks for the right reasons.

Aside from occasionally dipping the tip of his tongue into her hole to urge out more wetness, he remained dedicated to working on her sensitive nub. Her climax was building up rapidly and he knew it from the uneven breaths she let out between moans. His hands slid up her torso and cupped her breasts, pinching her nipples and making her curse sweetly. Itachi hummed deeply against her, the vibrations flowing through her body. When she came undone she held his head in place, her pussy gushing against his lips and chin. She felt a surge in energy, deactivating her powers so she could finally look down at him.

His lower face was undeniably soaked when he made his way up her body, nestling into the crook of her neck and showering it with kisses and bites. His hand briefly grazed her core again, but retreated after her body jerked away from his touch, oversensitive now. He kissed her on the mouth once before rolling over onto his back. She moved closer to snuggle against him.

They went long enough without speaking that Michiko considered falling asleep, believing that Itachi would probably let her do so and return to his book without complaint. What a good boy he was proving to be.

He surprised her when he broke the silence after letting her catch her breath. “Something happened that I think you should know about.”

“What’s that?” Michiko rolled on her side so she could look at him, but he evaded eye contact. She had a feeling that the sweat drop forming on his temple had nothing to do with his previous physical exertion.

“…Deidara approached me and asked for advice.”

Michiko’s eyebrows raised, internally running through all of Deidara’s possible questions and how they could relate to her. “What kind of advice?”

“Do you have to ask?” Itachi huffed, glancing at her briefly before looking back up at the ceiling. “Sex advice.”

“Oh,” Michiko whispered softly, turning onto her back again to join Itachi in looking up at nothing.

“Yeah, I was surprised too. He’s never really been comfortable talking about his virginity with the others. I don’t think he’s ever even confirmed it up until now, at least not that I know of.”

“Oh, wow. That is surprising, but I’m kind of happy to hear that he did that? It could be a good thing that he’s being more open.”

“You’re right; I didn’t have a problem with it. I’m just telling you because I, uh, I may have made a suggestion to him that I feel like you need to at least know about.”

Michiko looked at him again, her tone considerably firmer this time. “Oh?”

“After I tried explaining some techniques, he still looked a little confused, and I may or may not have offered to demonstrate them, with your help obviously. He turned bright red at that, but he didn’t exactly say no.”

“Oh my god, Itachi. Way to throw him into deep water. Don’t think that would be a bit much for him to start with?”

Itachi shrugged, clearly not feeling too remorseful about it. “I was just trying to be helpful. But anyway, whether or not he wants to do it, I doubt that would be anytime soon. I just thought you should know about it so that if he ever brought it up, you can manage your reactions so he doesn’t end up feeling bad about it. It’s your choice to accept or not, but I just thought it would be better for him if he didn’t feel judged for his interests.”

“That’s true,” Michiko nodded. “Thank you for telling me. I’ll pretend like you didn’t, though.”

“That would probably be best,” Itachi said, sounding grateful. “Other than that, though… I also feel like maybe you should try to get him to talk to you about these insecurities he’s feeling. I did try to reassure him that no one knows what they’re doing at first, but it just doesn’t mean that much coming from me. You two have gotten pretty close, though.”

“Yeah? I’ll talk to him then. It’s sweet that you’re this concerned about him.”

Itachi shrugged sheepishly. “I care, that’s all.”

Michiko hummed, kissing his cheek. She felt his body heat up due to her closeness. Her knee bent and her thigh curled over his. His hand tucked behind her knee and held it there. She glanced down and saw the tent in his pants, clicking her tongue. It was probably painful at this point, yet he chose to ignore his own needs while being so generous towards her.

Michiko almost laughed out loud when she suddenly realized that no matter who she was sleeping with at the moment, she always thought they had to be her favorite. But how could she choose just one, realistically? And considering the fact that she didn’t have to, _why _would she choose?

She hoisted herself up to straddle his hips, sitting low on his thighs to keep some distance between her and his dick. Itachi bit his lip and looked up at her with half open eyes, rubbing slow circles on her hips with his thumbs. Patiently waiting for her to make the next move.

“Itachi,” She cooed, pawing at his erection through his pants. “Can I ride you?”

He huffed out a short, strained chuckle, quickly losing his composure now that she was touching him. “You can do whatever you want to do to me, any time.”

Michiko made a pleased sound at that, tugging his sweatpants down enough to free his erection. She slowly pumped his shaft, marveling at how rock hard he had gotten despite being so neglected. She lifted her hips high enough so that he could push his pants down to his knees, not bothering to fully undress. It didn’t matter now as she was already sinking down onto his length.

“Hnn, fuck,” Itachi breathed deeply, his hands gripping her ass securely yet not making any attempt to dictate her movements.

She moved up and down slowly at first, as if she was re-familiarizing herself with the way he stretched her out. When she was satisfied with her body’s adjustment to his thick intrusion, she began to move faster.

Michiko leaned over him to lightly nibble on his bottom lip. His mouth was slightly parted, unbothered by the soft groans he released in response to the way she claimed his body. His eyes were shut blissfully. If she wanted to, she could resume feeding off of his energy, but she’d already taken so much that anymore and he might pass out before he got to finish. And after working so hard she definitely thought he earned the right to cum.

Unconsciously, his submissive nature was overridden by primal desire and his hands moved into action. He gripped her flesh with more purpose now, pressing her body tightly down against his and forcing her into a rapid grind. The head of his dick sought out new depths inside her walls, like he was testing out just how much she could really take.

“Fuck, you fill me up perfectly,” Michiko whispered huskily, holding onto his shoulders and letting him take full control from below.

Itachi peeked up at her, his eyes dark with lust. “You’re tight as fuck around me. You think you can take it if I give you my seed? Do you have room for it or are you just going to make a mess all over my cock?”

Michiko shuddered, giggling in an almost unhinged way. “Give it to me and see what happens.”

He lifted his ass off the bed and started pounding up into her. She dropped her head against his shoulder, hiding her face in the crook of his neck. Unable to resist, once he announced he was cumming she stole the last few drops of energy she could take from him without going too far.

He breathed deeply beneath her when he finished, instantly drifting off into slumber, his body desperate to recover all the energy lost. Michiko climbed off of him and looked at his cock, going limp now and laying against his lower stomach. He had been right about her leaving behind a mess and she felt a little bit bad about it, but hardly. Although it was definitely going to suck for him when he woke up all sticky. She pulled his pants up into place for him, intending to apologize to him later. Not like he would know it was her fault he’d passed out, anyway.

Feeling full and in control of her urges, Michiko knew she wouldn’t feel normal like this for long. She had to hurry if she wanted to shower before going to see Deidara. It seemed that they had a lot to talk about.


End file.
